


Fall into the Depths

by Skarlashka



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 152,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarlashka/pseuds/Skarlashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Kuroko… If I was to cause a great calamity in this city, what would you do?”<br/>Nearly two years later, the answer she had given comes back to haunt her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my big Railgun project! Thank you to Cun for beta and for continuously supporting this story!

_"Hey, Kuroko…" She spoke out in a tentative voice. "If I was to cause a great calamity in this city, what would you do?"_

_Her junior looked at her curiously, and tilted her head for a moment as if to consider the possible reasons behind such a strange and abrupt question. A fine auburn eyebrow lifted and she threw a suspicious glance._

_"Is this about taking juice from that vending machine?"_

_A bright blue spark crackled in annoyance._

_"That stupid vending machine stole a 10,000 yen bill from me during my first year so it's fine!" The retort was sharp and fierce._

_She let out a sigh, and calmed herself down before speaking again._

_"No, what I mean is… something… something more… fundamental to Academy City than that."_

_Seconds ticked by as she waited for the inevitable response with bated breath. She watched her junior's expression flicker between confusion and worry before transforming into that familiar trademark determination of a Judgement officer._

_"Onee-sama, I do not know why you ask me this question, but if that 'something' you speak of would disrupt the order of this city…" She placed a hand firmly over her heart as if to emphasise her point. "Even if you were my opponent, what I would do, would not change."_

_With her back towards Kuroko and her face turned away, Mikoto smiled in relief._

XXXXXXX

"Stop right there!"

Kuroko frowned as the fleeing figure disregarded her order and jumped over the railings. There was a loud explosion from the lower level, which rocked the entire building and brought up debris and dust. She looked over the barrier, her eyes squinted against the rising black smog to anticipate the hoodlum's next moves. A burst of light suddenly exploded from her right, and sent the teleporter reeling away. Her vision filled with white and she was swept by a wave of dizziness. She clutched her head.

_'There was another one?!'_

As she blinked frantically against the blindness, she sensed movement rushing towards her. Drawing on her past experiences, Kuroko took a deep breath and readied herself. It was all about patience and timing.  _Take the opponent by surprise_. At the precise moment, she struck out efficiently with a low roundhouse kick. She smirked when she felt the heavy impact against her foot and heard a cry of pain. The whiteness was already starting to fade out from the edges of her vision much to her relief. She stepped up close to where she could vaguely see an outline of someone lying prone on the ground.

"Stop resisting and hand yourself over! This is Judge- ghh!"

Something sharp sliced the edge of her shoulder, and Kuroko staggered back with gritted teeth. Forcing herself to ignore the pain, she focused her clearing eyes upon her assailant who had gotten up and was running away. A quick calculation and she was suddenly in front of him, holding a foot out to trip him over. As he fell forward, Kuroko slammed a knee against his stomach. She felt something give inside the man as she struck down on his back with two clasped hands.

With a loud grunt, her opponent smashed to the ground, immediately falling unconscious.

Two quick swipes of her hands against the belts on her thighs, and the metal spikes hammered down along the edges of the troublemaker's clothes. Kuroko smirked. Even if he awoke, he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Now, where did the other one get to?"

Right on cue, the radio earpiece around her head buzzed.

"Shirai-san, the target is heading towards the back exit on the ground floor."

"Right, pursuing him now."

Kuroko ran towards the railing, and sent herself hurtling over the edge with a flying somersault. She disappeared mid-air and reappeared at the far end of the corridor. She proceeded to run without pause.

"Keep going and then turn right at the first junction."

"Roger that."

Her injured shoulder ached and she could feel warm blood beginning to seep through her clothes. She shook her head. She had to keep her mind clear for the final leg of this chase. She teleported a few more times, quickly catching up to her target with every jump. Spotting him at the end of the corridor, Kuroko clenched her jaws in concentration for the next teleport. This was it; she had to capture this dangerous esper in one move.

She appeared behind him in a flash, and sent a fierce downward kick to the back of his skull. With a loud yelp, his face crashed onto the ground as the pig-tailed girl reappeared just a few paces away.

"Argh, you bitch!"

Kuroko's eyes widened as the hoodlum twisted his neck to face her, his expression dark and angry. Before she could move, the ground below them flared red and suddenly exploded outwards, sending the teleporter smashing into the far wall. She slid down and landed on the ground with a grunt, scattered bright stars erupting in her vision. She felt disoriented, but knew she was in a bad situation now; she had failed to knock him out in one shot. Kuroko forced her tired eyes to open as she squinted through the heavy dust, trying to see where he was.

"Shirai-san! Get out of there now! The entire roof is going to collapse!"

The voice from the earpiece was frantic. In alarm, Kuroko looked up, and her heart dropped to her stomach. A huge concrete slab had broken off from above, and was speeding down straight towards her. Gritting her teeth, she managed to teleport herself away just in time, although the distance was sadly lacking. The impact of the large object sent debris flying everywhere, beating down on her skin painfully. The whole building rumbled. The walls and the ceiling started to crack and crumble around her, breaking into tiny pieces. Kuroko leapt into action. She teleported continuously, pushing herself despite her exhaustion to concentrate on avoiding the falling pieces of detritus. Her top priority was now to reach safety.

The fresh outside air hit her as she made the final leap to the ground. She landed on her feet with a skid, breathing hard. She twisted her neck to observe the fate of the structure she had just vacated. It shuddered and then caved down completely, the two-storey building now nothing more than piles of rubble.

"Shirai-san! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," Kuroko replied as she dusted herself off. "Just a few scratches, but nothing that can't be fixed with a little rest."

"Oh good," her colleague at the other end breathed out a huge sigh of relief. "Did the entire building really collapse?"

"It sure did. Could you please tell Anti-Skill to check the site immediately? I'm not sure the espers in there survived, but if they did, they need to be treated and kept for questioning."

"Understood. Phew… that was a close one. Great work as usual, Shirai-san."

"It could have gone better, but I suppose we can't always have things our way," Kuroko sighed. She held back a wince as she tried to ease her injured shoulder. She adjusted the earpiece with a small smile.

"Thank you for watching my back… Konori-senpai."

XXXXXXX

"You should just go home and rest. It's getting late, Shirai-san."

"I already had my rest when they patched me up earlier, Konori-senpai." Kuroko did not turn around from the computer screen. "I want to make sure everything is in order before I go home."

Mii sighed at her junior's stubbornness, swirling a cup of coffee in one hand. She sat by the small table in their Judgement office and looked at the teleporter with concern.

"You need to know when to take a break, Shirai-san."

Kuroko did not reply. Her eyes continued to scan the list of names on the Data Bank without pause. A small frown marred her forehead as her fingers ran along the keyboard and clicked the mouse to find another entry.

"I mean it, Shirai," Mii said after a long silence. Her tone grew crisp, trying to capture the teleporter's attention. "You've been pushing yourself too hard lately. When I offered you the position as the next Chief of this Branch, it didn't mean you have to lock yourself in here every day!"

Kuroko hit the return key with more force than necessary. "I'm fine, Konori-senpai. I appreciate your concern but there  _is_  a lot of work to do. This case isn't going to solve by itself, and until the new recruits come in, there's just the two of us. We have to pull our weight!"

Mii's expression turned apologetic. She put down her mug gently on the table, and leaned back against the chair with another sigh. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to do much work recently. Final year of high school is turning out to be really hectic after all. We're already facing big exams soon."

Kuroko turned her head slightly and gave Mii a small smile. "It's perfectly fine, Konori-senpai. You decided to leave the Chief position so you could focus on your studies for university, right? Don't worry about the Judgement work and leave it to me."

"But–"

Kuroko shook her head, and let her smile grow bigger. "Leave it to the Chief now, Senpai."

Mii smiled back half-heartedly, although she still looked uncertain. She eyed the bandages wrapped around Kuroko's left shoulder and felt a twinge of regret in her heart. She still didn't know if she had made the right decision three months ago, when she offered Kuroko the position as Chief of 177th Branch of Judgement. A part of it had been a selfish choice, although she had no doubts that Kuroko would do an excellent job. No, she was more worried that Kuroko would burn herself out. Especially after all that had happened…

"Konori-senpai, did Anti-Skill state when I could visit the esper for questioning?"

Mii snapped out of her thoughts at the sudden question. "Ah… the light esper… His name is Minami Mitsuo, yes? He was unconscious when they found him in the rubble, so they took him to the hospital for treatment of course. They didn't specify, but I imagine you could speak with him very soon. Most likely tomorrow, since it really didn't seem like anything major. I think he was just knocked out by your attacks, and then got hit by some of the falling debris."

Kuroko nodded in agreement. "I left him on the second floor before the building collapsed." She paused to think for a moment and then typed something else into the computer. "I wonder what happened to the other esper though. It's bad news if he really escaped."

"He is a Level 4, right?"

"Minami Takeshi, Level 4 "Touch Detonator". He can explode anything he touches, which can get pretty dangerous," Kuroko grimaced. "Although he can generate a huge amount of force, his biggest weakness is that he's not completely immune to his own power."

Mii took a long sip from her mug. The quiet ticking of the wall clock could be heard in the silence before she spoke up again.

"Is there a possibility he may have died from the reckless attack he pulled?"

"It is possible," Kuroko said slowly, "but if he did die on site, I think Anti-Skill would have found his body when they searched through the rubble." Her eyebrows furrowed together. "It's actually quite troubling to think he made a suicidal move like that. He may not be very mentally stable. Perhaps he was growing desperate." Her eyes glanced at the file on her computer screen. "There isn't much information on him in the Data Bank, but it's obvious he is the older brother of Minami Mitsuo."

Kuroko exited the file with a click of the mouse. "If he is still at large, he may try to break his brother out from custody."

"Or even worse, cause another stir-up," Mii quipped, following her trail of thought.

The teleporter nodded. "The recent series of cases have been troubling me a lot to be honest. I know they are all linked somehow, but I just can't figure it out! Something about this also feels so familiar, but I don't know…"

Mii glanced at her junior as Kuroko slumped. Her eyes softened behind her glasses.

"I'm sure it'll come to you soon, Shirai-san. You have a real talent for detective work."

Kuroko spun around on her chair and faced Mii with a doubtful look. "I sure hope so, Senpai."

"The building that got attacked this time, what kind of facility was it?"

"It was a new power development facility that was going to be opened in about a couple of week's time."

"Just like last time, huh?"

Kuroko nodded. Mii noted how tired she looked; there were slight bags under her eyes, and her skin was quite pale. Her heart squirmed with guilt, and she found herself wondering yet again if she had made the right decision to pass on the Chief position. It was a great responsibility, Mii knew from first-hand experience. Kuroko took her Judgement work seriously. On top of that, she had gone through so much during the past year or so, Mii wondered if she was simply occupying herself with self-inflicted work as a distraction. The heart could take a long time to heal.

"This is the third attack on a power development facility this month, not to mention the other stray attacks on research centres. There may be more we aren't aware of too." Kuroko paused and continued hesitantly. "There is another thing that bothers me as well…"

Mii tilted her head in curiosity. "What is it?"

"In all three attacks so far, the offenders somehow got past high level security systems without a hitch. We only received the calls much later when people reported them. Some were outsider calls, while others were inside requests for help."

Mii leaned against the table, and stared outside the window. Some birds passed by the clear April blue sky, but she did not see them.

"Maybe there is a skilled hacker within the terrorist organisation behind this."

"Maybe…"

Kuroko abruptly stood up and walked towards the row of shelves that kept old records of past cases. Mii twisted her neck to observe her junior questioningly.

"Shirai-san?"

"I just want to check something, Konori-senpai." Kuroko took out a large folder, and leaned it against a cabinet before opening it. The book was a thick volume, labelled with the dates of most recent cases. She flicked the pages, and her eyes scanned over them carefully.

"Maybe there is something that could help us in here-"

A small piece of paper fell out of the folder. Frowning, Kuroko bent down to pick it up, turning it over to the front.

"What is this-?"

Her eyes widened.

Mii blinked. "Shirai-san?"

Kuroko didn't move. She stood gaping at something in her hand, and Mii noticed her shoulders quaking. Suddenly feeling concerned by her junior's strange behaviour, Mii stood up and approached her.

"Shirai-san?" she called her name quietly.

Standing behind Kuroko, she looked over her shoulder to see what she was staring at. She froze at the sight of an old photo in Kuroko's grasp. It was of four young girls smiling happily, enjoying each other's company. Laughter was in their eyes, their youthful expressions bright and cheerful. Amongst them was Kuroko, eagerly leaning towards someone she had once loved and truly cared about.

Mii's eyes softened. She laid a gentle hand on Kuroko's shaking shoulder and held still for a long moment. The photograph was on the verge of becoming crumpled by Kuroko's clutching fingers. Neither of them moved until Kuroko's quivering subsided. With a deep breath, the teleporter turned to face Mii with a hardened gaze.

"I'm sorry, Konori-senpai. This just took me by surprise."

Kuroko quickly stuffed the photo in her skirt pocket before Mii could say anything. The teleporter was suddenly all business again, shuffling through the pages in the folder. But Mii didn't miss how her fingers still trembled, and how red her eyes had become. With an aching heart, she realised her suspicions had been correct – Kuroko was still suffering, even after all this time.

_'I must be a terrible Senpai.'_

"Shirai-san, I think you should go home and rest."

Kuroko shook her head fiercely, her pigtails swaying from side to side. Her determined eyes remained glued on the pages filled with writing.

"But there is still so much to do. I want to go through some of these old cases for possible clues. And then I need to finish the report-"

"I'll do it," Mii said firmly.

"But-"

"I know you're the Chief now, but let your subordinates take care of things sometimes, ok?"

Kuroko turned around to argue, but faltered when she caught Mii's expression. Her Senpai was worried about her, and she realised her stubbornness was only making this harder for both of them.

"Konori-senpai…"

"Leave it to me, Shirai-san. Go home and rest."

Kuroko could only nod. She placed the folder back on its shelf and returned to the desk to grab her belongings. With a quiet word of parting, she left, feeling Mii's eyes on her back as she closed the office door behind her.

Now alone, Mii let out a loud sigh. It sounded hollow in the empty room. She stared at the far wall for a long while then moved to the computer, bringing up the report on the screen.

_'Why did things turn out this way, Shirai-san?'_

She could find no answer to her own question.

XXXXXXX

"I'm home," Kuroko called out as she entered her dorm room. Nobody answered, but she hardly recognised this fact.

Not bothering to turn on the lights, she kicked off her shoes and fell onto her bed. She buried her face on a pillow. She breathed in the floral scent of detergent, and listened to the silence around her mindlessly. Her bandaged shoulder ached and throbbed. It wasn't a big wound, but it still hurt where the thrown knife had grazed it. She also hadn't realised how exhausted she was until she reached home.

_'Maybe Senpai is right…'_

Kuroko turned her neck to face the other side of the room. She eyed the clock ticking away quietly, and then decided on a whim to skip dinner tonight. She wasn't hungry anyway.

Her gaze wandered to the empty bed, untouched by anyone for more than a year. One year and seven months now, she reminded herself. The neatly folded blankets were dusty, but Kuroko hadn't wanted to take them out. A large brown bear with a black eye patch sat propped against the headboard, also suffering the same neglected fate. She stared into its beady eyes as her hands curled into fists under her pillow.

"We're the same, huh?" Kuroko whispered to the stuffed toy. It offered her no reply.

She slipped a hand into her skirt pocket and dragged out the old photo she had accidentally found earlier. Kuroko smoothed out the crumples on the edges, and looked sadly at the bright faces of the four young girls beaming back at her. Her past self appeared almost surreal to her on the photo, so carefree and unknowing of what would happen.

_'If only I had known back then…'_

But what would she have changed? What  _could_  she have changed? The red strings of fate that had tied them together hadn't been strong enough after all.

Her eyes prickled. She quickly buried her face into her pillow once more. The photo fell from her hand, dropping down to the floor, but she made no move to retrieve it. She didn't want to look or think anymore. One year and seven months. Even after all this time, her confused feelings still hurt.

_'I should get some rest. I have a lot to do tomorrow with the investigations…'_

Kuroko lay on her bed for a long time, staring up at the ceiling. Sleep wasn't easy to come these days. As usual, her mind twisted and churned, and offered her no peace. She hated that she was like this, but she had no choice. With a sigh, Kuroko sat up and reached for a small bottle on the bedside table. She shook its contents out onto an open palm, glaring down at the white tablets before swallowing them whole. They tasted bitter on her tongue, even when she washed them down with water.

Closing her eyes, Kuroko lay back down on the bed. She could already feel the effects of the sleeping medication doing their work. A thick fog welled in her brain, sending her consciousness diving into uneasy dreams. As her sight completely faded, a single question floated in her swirling mind, desperately demanding answers.

_'Onee-sama… where are you now?'_

XXXXXXX

Minami Takeshi bit back a scream as terror threatened to swallow him whole. His bloodied features trembled in pain while anger and fright drove his heart into a frenzy. He could feel himself shake, and he clenched his jaws to glare up at the shadow leering over him. He couldn't afford to break down here, not after everything he'd already been through. Not because of a single  _girl_.

A sudden brutal kick slammed into his chest, driving all air out of his lungs and sending his thoughts spinning. Takeshi fell backwards, and the impact sent waves of pain up and down his spine. He coughed and tried to breathe again as he attempted to sit back up. A foot harshly found its mark once more, and pinned him to the rough ground without mercy.

"You bastard!" His assailant growled. "You almost ruined this job and I already paid you that much! Were you seriously planning to just run away?!"

Takeshi shuddered in response. The sole of the running shoe that pressed down on him dug harshly into his aching chest. It was going to leave a bruise for sure. He tried to squirm free, but the girl merely leaned in further and added to the crushing sensation. He moaned in pain and squeezed his eyes closed.

"This is why I friggin' hate hiring incompetent goons like you!" He heard the girl complain. "I always have to clean up the mess afterwards!"

Takeshi opened his eyes and glared up at the dark silhouette of his tormentor.

"Get off me, you crazy bitch!" He managed to snarl out.

"Heh,  _can_ you get me off?" The girl replied snidely.

The innuendo wasn't lost on him. A smirk played on her lips, full of arrogance that was typical of a high-levelled esper. Indeed, he knew she was no ordinary person, and he was in a lot of trouble right now.

She continued to talk in an amused voice that rang sharply in his ears.

"You could try blowing me up a few more times, yeah? If you actually succeed, maybe it'll even feel fucking fantastic."

Takeshi scowled at her as fiercely as he could. He struggled against her humiliating hold, but knew it was futile. She was taunting him because she knew he no longer had the energy to use his detonating powers. He had expended too much today, in the job that had ultimately gotten his younger brother caught.

"I guess that's too much to ask though," the girl said regretfully. "With the way you are right now..."

She suddenly grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair, and brought his face close to hers as she crouched down. He stared into her brown eyes that gleamed like twin blades in the darkness of the alleyway. She was a wild creature, yet exceedingly beautiful; there was no denying it. His crotch swelled much to his chagrin.

"If you don't like the outcomes," he found himself snapping at her to hide his arousal, "then do the shitty work yourself!"

"Not  _my_  fault, is it?" She rolled her eyes, unfazed by his outburst. "The old man won't let me do anything other than be his plaything. It's a total pain in the ass, but I did make the deal with him so I have to keep my end of the bargain as long as he continues to keep his."

None of that made much sense to him, but he figured it was probably another one of her insane ramblings. He shuddered as she caressed his cheek lightly with her other hand. That snide smile still lingered on her lips.

"Why… Why did you want those facilities destroyed anyway?"

Her smile immediately faded at his question, replaced by an annoyed look.

"That's none of your business. I just need stuff destroyed, no questions asked." Her fine brows furrowed. The edges of her eyes hardened into a fearsome glare and the sheer intensity of it sent another ripple of undeniable lust through him. He exhaled quietly through his nose. He had to control himself.

"This time was an absolute disaster from the two of you," she said harshly. "Your troublesome little brother just  _had_  to get himself caught, didn't he?"

Takeshi gritted his teeth. Words stuck in his throat, and rendered him unable to defend himself. Even if he could, it was obvious what would happen. There was no point fighting against this girl. It was simply a trap to make him challenge her so she could create more excuses to further cause him pain. Not that she needed a reason; he suffered because of her anyway.

The girl huffed and suddenly let him go, pushing him back roughly to the ground. She stood up to her full height, and looked down her nose at him with a bored expression. Blood thundered in Takeshi's ears. His entire body ached terribly. He had burns from the large explosions he had created earlier, and harboured bruises from the rough treatment this monster had dished out. She had caught up to him too fast after he only narrowly managed to escape being discovered by Anti-Skill. He wondered where Mitsuo was right now. Was he hurt after what had happened in the facility? What would Judgement and Anti-Skill do to him? Would he be tortured for information? He had no idea what happened to those who were captured by such people. If he knew where his younger brother was, he would go and bust him out…

"Still," the girl interrupted his desperate thoughts and brought him back to reality, "I guess I can't really blame you guys completely. The facility did get destroyed after all, so the main objective was carried out with success."

Relief flooded through him at those words. Takeshi only hoped her future actions would match them.

"Besides…" The girl turned her head to gaze at something he could not see. "She's always been good at her job…  _that Kouhai of mine_."

A small quirk of her lips turned into a lopsided smile.

"You know that teleporter Judgement girl?" Takeshi ground out. He pushed himself into a sitting position and wiped the blood from his lips.

"Hmm… Once upon a time," she replied in a vague manner. Takeshi was surprised to see a genuine nostalgia in her expression, as if she was remembering something precious long gone and lost.

Of course, Takeshi suddenly realised, anyone who was part of Academy City's darkness had their share of unfortunate events to tell. It was probably the same for this warped girl, no matter how crazy she appeared.

She craned her neck to face him again. Her eyes had regained their hard edge and he stiffened under their sharp scrutiny. He felt cold sweat run down the side of his face and drip off his chin.

"I'm letting you live because I think you'll have more uses. Keep your mouth shut as always, got it? I'll keep adding to your money stash as long as you do as you're told."

When he nodded, she flashed him a cheerless grin and turned to leave.

"Wait," Takeshi called out, "what about Mitsuo?! Do you know where Anti-Skill took him?"

She gave him a disapproving frown. "Don't do anything stupid, Takeshi-kun. I was just about to go take care of that myself."

His chest grew cold at her words. "What are you gonna do?!"

Takeshi had met this girl a numerous times over the past month now, and he most definitely could not trust her to make any decisions about his brother. Every time they met, she had shown him her cruel and unpredictable side, which often lead to indescribable torture sessions. Each meeting made him wish he had never gotten into this job in the first place, despite the excellent pay that kept them alive. Her sadistic nature and her desire for destruction were simply unreal.

"I'll do what I see  _fit_ ," she spat at him coldly. She leaned in close to him again, grabbing the collar of his shirt in an iron grip so he could not pull away. He tried to stand his ground and glared at her with as much spite as he could summon. Her brown eyes gazed back at his rebellious expression with scorn, and she sneered.

"You know you can't do shit against me, so don't even try."

Takeshi wordlessly stared into her smouldering eyes. The small patches of hope he had mustered shattered, because he knew that she was right. He was just a pawn in this dark game. She was a Level 5 and he was a Level 4. Despite the similarity in numbers, their power levels were vastly different. There was simply no way he could win against her in an actual fair fight.

"Don't worry." She finally let him go and straightened up. "I'll look after your brother."

As he shivered, her eyes ran down the length of his body, and took in his sorry appearance. A sudden smirk turned her mouth upwards.

"Ohh, what's this?" She grinded a heel cruelly against his bulging crotch. Takeshi hissed.

The monster laughed, pulling her foot away.

"Sorry, sorry~ And here I thought you were in pain, when you were actually just enjoying yourself."

Takeshi felt his face glow red and become heated. The girl chortled at his obvious shame. Her amused grin grew wider.

"Good luck taking care of that load," she said casually. With a loud laugh, she waved and turned her back on him. "Don't worry about anything. I'll make sure to give your little brother a good time too."

With that he was alone, the laughter of the monster ringing in his ears as his painful erection burned and begged for release.


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Shirai Kuroko, and I'm the Chief of Judgement Branch 177. I am here to question a man in custody, brought in by Anti-Skill yesterday."

The hospital receptionist looked up from her desk and smiled kindly. "Do you know the name of the man?"

Kuroko nodded, and passed a bundle of papers to the clerk. "Minami Mitsuo. These papers should cover the details."

The woman carefully scanned over the printed words, and nodded in approval. She stamped an authorising mark in a box.

"This looks to be in order. The man is in room 352A, on level 3. He is under high security guard at the moment, so we can't allow anyone in unless they have an official reason like you do." She leaned across the desk, and gave Kuroko a worried glance. "Please be careful, he sounds like a dangerous man."

Kuroko smiled at the clerk's show of genuine concern as she took the papers back. "I will, thank you."

Using the elevator, Kuroko slowly made her way towards the ward on level 3. Despite taking the sleeping pills last night, her rest had been fitful and filled with uneasy dreams she didn't particularly want to remember. Her head ached, and the bandaged shoulder beneath her shirt still throbbed. She shook her head and tried to focus on the task at hand. She had a great opportunity here to make a breakthrough in the recent series of cases, and obtain useful information directly from somebody involved. Kuroko only hoped the criminal would comply willingly.

In her head, she went over the list of questions to ask him again. She wanted to know whether he had been involved in the other two major attacks on the power development facilities, along with his brother. What were their motives and goals? Were they acting alone, or were they in league with a more sinister terrorist organisation? Kuroko suspected the latter, although it would mean a bigger investigation needed to be in order. If all went well, she might even be able to coax out the location of where the other esper could be hiding, and capture him too.

A couple of Anti-Skill members were stationed at the door of room 352A. The man and the woman were talking in low voices. When she approached, they stopped and turned towards her with wary expressions. Kuroko greeted them, but a sudden feeling of startling dread pierced her gut.

Something was wrong.

"I'm Shirai Kuroko, the Chief of Judgement Branch 177." She showed them her green armband. "I am here to question Minami Mitsuo about the incident yesterday."

She offered them her documents as proof and the Anti-Skill woman glanced over them wordlessly. She shared a meaningful look with the man, before turning to Kuroko.

"I'm afraid you'll be wasting your time here, Shirai-san."

Kuroko frowned. "What do you mean? Is he still not awake?"

The man shook his head and spoke up. "No, he woke up yesterday alright, but something happened last night and well… the doctor has basically declared him brain-dead."

The heavy dread in her stomach lurched. "What? What happened?!"

The Anti-Skill both shook their heads. "Nobody knows. Another two Anti-Skill members were stationed here last night, but they saw nothing. We've checked all of the security cameras but no one ever came into the room. We're still trying to work out what occurred here and why he is comatose all of a sudden."

"Brain-dead… Comatose…" Kuroko repeated in disbelief. The second word stabbed a familiar pain through her chest.

"Sorry kiddo," the Anti-Skill woman said, "but I suggest you leave this case alone for now. We Anti-Skill are taking care of it, since these terror attacks are becoming more of a bigger problem."

Kuroko clenched her jaws, hardly hearing the woman's words. Just like that, the best lead they had was gone…

"Shirai-san," someone called from the end of the corridor. Kuroko turned around to find a familiar figure walking up to them. With a jolt, she realised who it was – this was the Gekota-faced doctor also known as Heaven Canceller. He had helped them in the past with the Level Upper case by explaining to them the intricacies of how it worked. His assistance had been invaluable that time, and his presence now instilled a sudden calm in Kuroko.

"Doctor," she greeted respectfully.

He smiled in return. "I am guessing you are here to see Minami-san." His eyes swept towards the pair of Anti-Skill and back on Kuroko. "You've been updated on the situation, yes?"

Kuroko nodded. "Sensei, is it true that he became brain-dead since last night?"

"We don't know when it happened exactly, but we found him comatose this morning," the doctor explained patiently. "I wouldn't say brain-dead is the correct term for it… How should I put it? It's like his nervous system has suddenly ceased to function altogether. He experienced some convulsions this morning, but he cannot wake up in this state."

"Surely, you can do something, right?"

The frog-faced doctor shook his head. "At this point, there is nothing much we can do for Minami-san. We've put him on life support, but there isn't much of a chance he will wake up at all unless a miracle happens."

Kuroko's fists clenched, and her eyes grew fierce. "Did someone do this? Can something like this be done by an esper?"

It was quite possible that somebody had purposely hurt Manami Mitsuo to keep him from talking. But who could do something like that without being detected?

"I really truly have no idea, Shirai-san," the doctor said with a sad shake of his head. "It could be an esper, but the security systems showed clear, and the guards outside the door saw nothing suspicious. There were no signs of external injury on his body either."

XXXXXXX

Kuroko walked out of the hospital on wooden legs. After the news she had just received, she felt rather lost. She had made so many preparations this morning for the interview, excited that she might finally obtain the answers she had been wanting for weeks. Now she had to find a new trail, and she felt stranded in the dark once more.

Lost in her thoughts, Kuroko took a step out of the gates and turned to head down the street when she bumped into someone. Startled, she looked up. Words of apology immediately sprung out of her lips as the other person spoke up simultaneously.

"Sorry…!"

They both stared at each other.

Kuroko's heart leapt into her mouth, thudding loudly against her ears. It was unmistakable, even after so much time had passed. That long black hair, those spirited blue eyes… How many times had she seen the girl smile and laugh alongside them? It felt like eons ago.

"Sa-Saten-san…" Kuroko swallowed. The name felt foreign on her lips. Her throat was dry, and her tongue felt glued to the bottom of her mouth. Her head pounded, unwilling to believe this turn of events.

"Shirai… san…" Ruiko whispered. Her eyes were round with shock, her mouth opened in surprise. They continued to stare at each other, mirroring each other's consternation, unable to blink or look away.

A long silence passed between them. And then, Ruiko's eyes narrowed as she averted her gaze.

"It's been awhile, Shirai-san."

Kuroko only nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The spring air suddenly felt colder, despite the fact that it was only around noon.

"How have you been?" Ruiko asked quietly. Her blue eyes briefly flickered to her, before darting off again.

Kuroko's gut twisted. From the look on Saten-san's face, Kuroko knew she still wasn't forgiven.

"It- It's been alright, thank you." Kuroko somehow managed to get her tongue unstuck. She licked her dry lips. "H-how about you… Sa-Saten-san?"

She wished she wasn't stuttering so much. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, envying Saten-san's calm composure.

"Pretty good," Ruiko said politely. But there was something undeniably sharp hidden in her words.

Another awkward silence spread between them.

"Did you visit Uiharu?" The abrupt question caused an icy finger to run down Kuroko's spine. Saten-san was now directly looking at her, her blue eyes fierce and scrutinising.

Kuroko's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Ruiko's gaze drifted to the green armband on the teleporter. Her eyes narrowed.

"Of course not," she muttered. Her disappointed tone made Kuroko clench her jaws in indignation.

"How… How is she?" Kuroko asked. Her voice sounded strained to her own ears.

"Why should I tell you?" Ruiko questioned back. Her expression was full of hurt. "You haven't even cared to visit her in a long time!"

"I have!"

"When?!"

Kuroko did not reply. She simply stared at Ruiko as if she didn't know her. She felt oddly detached from her body; her mind clear yet fogged by this unexpected and surreal experience. Ruiko turned her head to stare at something in the distance, gripping a stiff elbow with the other hand across her body. Kuroko noted how worn out she looked, as if she hadn't slept properly in a long time. It appeared they were both suffering from the same kind of insomnia.

"She's still asleep…" Ruiko finally said in a reluctant tone, "but the doctor said… The doctor said there are signs she might wake up very soon."

Her voice was calm, but there was a barely suppressed hint of excitement carefully disguised in the way she spoke. Kuroko could tell it was hope, a feeling they both probably hadn't dared to have in a long time. Her heart skipped a beat; this was one piece of good news at last.

"If… When she wakes up, will you tell me, Saten-san?"

Ruiko jerked her head away in response. Kuroko felt her heart throb.

"Saten-san, please. She's my friend too!"

Ruiko slowly turned her head back to stare at her with a grim expression. Anger burned and churned in her blue eyes, deep but scarcely concealed. She stared at Kuroko's pleading, serious expression for a long moment. Then slowly, the resentment ebbed and dissipated, leaving only tiredness behind.

Without a word, Ruiko finally nodded.

XXXXXXX

_'Having lunch with someone you haven't seen for over a year must be the most awkward experience in the world,'_ Kuroko thought with a grimace. _'Especially when you last parted ways after a particularly bad argument…'_

She chanced a sneaky glance at Ruiko, whose gaze was fixed determinedly on her plate of pasta as she tackled it energetically with a fork. She was hardly eating it though. Just like Kuroko, she was only making a show of the meal. Kuroko wondered for the umpteenth time if she had made the right decision to invite Ruiko along for lunch.

The café at this hour of the day bustled with people. Words and laughter, the clanging of cutlery, and drinks being poured… They were all sounds Kuroko had avoided for a long time since the week everything fell apart. Enjoyable activities had become bland, and with no one to share them with, they now held too many painful memories. She wondered if Ruiko had experienced the same thing, and her heart clenched with guilt and regrets.

"What were you doing in the hospital?" Ruiko asked suddenly.

Kuroko was wrenched out of her thoughts. "Uhh, I wanted to interrogate a criminal we caught yesterday."

Ruiko tilted her head curiously, obviously wanting more information.

Kuroko decided to humour her. "There have been a series of attacks on various research and power development facilities lately. We finally caught one culprit, although the other one escaped."

Ruiko mindlessly pushed a piece of pasta around on the plate with her fork. "So did you find out what you wanted?"

Kuroko shook her head. The thought of this morning's failure made her head throb once more.

"No, something happened last night to make him become…" She abruptly stopped and hesitated. She did not want to say the next word. Ruiko stared at her expectantly. After a choked silence, Kuroko finally whispered it. "… comatose…"

The edges of Ruiko's eyes tightened. "I see…" She didn't ask anything further.

Another uncomfortable silence hung over them like an impending storm cloud. Kuroko fiddled with a strand of noodle, watching it twist feebly around on the plate within the cream sauce and vegetables. Her appetite was sadly lacking.

"Saten-san," she spoke up cautiously, "how are you really?"

Ruiko looked surprised for a moment before turning her eyes away. "You want me to be honest?"

"Yes, I do."

Ruiko's jaws clenched with an audible grind. "Honestly? It's been _shit_ , Shirai-san."

Kuroko had been expecting something like this, but the harshly spoken swear word from the cheerful girl she remembered still hit her hard.

"Uiharu wouldn't wake up, we had those stupid arguments and fell apart, and after she…" Ruiko's lips trembled. "It was too much, you know?"

Kuroko simply nodded, her throat feeling dry as her heart thumped erratically. She didn't know how to comfort Saten-san, who felt more like a stranger after so long. Were they even friends anymore? Still, she could completely understand and relate to Saten-san's feelings.

"Hey…" It was Ruiko's turn to speak up. "Did you ever hear back… from _her_?"

The aggressive way Ruiko spoke the final word made Kuroko cringe inside. If Kuroko still wasn't forgiven, then this was much, much worse.

"No," Kuroko said quietly. Her mouth felt dry and she shakily reached for a glass of water to take a gulp. She didn't need to elaborate; there was nothing more to say.

"Damn," Ruiko muttered under her breath. Her blue eyes simmered with anger. "She really meant what she said back then, huh?"

Kuroko felt the familiar urge to defend her Onee-sama surge forth. Before she could stop herself, the words had already tumbled out.

"We can't know that. Onee-sama hardly explained anything!"

Ruiko stared. She arched an eyebrow, as if she couldn't believe what Kuroko had just blurted out.

"Even after all this time, you're _still_ defending her?"

"I…" Kuroko's fingers tensed around the cup, squeezing the glass. She stared at the tiny ripples that shifted across the surface of the water. "I want to believe her."

"So did I, Shirai-san," Ruiko said. Despite her words, her dubious tone grew sharper as she continued to speak. "But then, she changed so much… She just left without saying anything, without even saying goodbye! All she left were those hurtful words to push us away... Not even a phone call, not even a single text, and it's been nearly two years! Did she ever even visit Uiharu once?!"

"Saten-san…"

"What was I supposed to think?! When we needed her the most, she turned her back on us, just like that!"

Ruiko's voice was rising in pitch, her pent-up anger swelling out like an unstoppable tide.

"And you… you just kept defending her…! But then, you always had rose-tinted glasses when it came to Misaka-san." There was resentment in her voice now, and Kuroko felt an instinctive defensiveness spark.

"So did you!" Kuroko bit back despite herself. "I thought you were friends with Onee-sama!"

"I was! She was one of my greatest friends ever, and I loved her too! But real friends don't just abandon each other the way she did!" Ruiko suddenly stood up, slamming a hand harshly on the table. "She cut us off like we were _nothing_!"

At her sudden outburst, the other customers sitting at the nearby tables threw them curious or annoyed looks. With gritted teeth, Ruiko quickly sat back down. She stared at her lap and heaved in some deep breaths, trying to quell her turbulent emotions.

"She blamed herself for what happened to Uiharu!" Kuroko half-shouted in a whisper. She wanted to prove Onee-sama's innocence, although she didn't even know why anymore. What was the point of defending someone who was no longer in her life, who obviously hadn't cared enough to keep in touch?

"I know…" Ruiko's shoulders shook, but her voice was now quieter. "I know how much she blamed herself… We tried our hardest to understand, didn't we? She knows… She _knew_ what happened that day, but she wouldn't explain anything to us! Why was she feeling so guilty anyway?"

"You know how she gets," Kuroko found herself saying. "It's just the way Onee-sama is! Have you forgotten that?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," Ruiko's eyes softened. She sighed and slumped forward, leaning onto the table as she stared at the broken pieces of pasta on her plate. "Either way, she was keeping too many secrets in the end. I tried to reach out to her, but I… failed."

She gave Kuroko a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Shirai-san. I've been angry at myself too. I… I'm just so… tired and confused."

Neither of them spoke for a long while, but this time, the silence felt more comfortable. Kuroko replayed their conversation in her mind, and took another gulp of cold water to clear her head. Her chest felt bruised yet strangely light, as if a large load had been lifted off it. This was a golden opportunity. She knew it was wishful thinking to hope that everything could go back to the way they once were, but there was now a glimmer of optimism. Perhaps with time, they could heal and leave this mess behind them to start anew. But it was going to be a long process and they individually had to make the effort to pull together. The very first step forward was for her to apologise, and set things right again with Saten-san.

"Saten-san," Kuroko said softly, "I'm very sorry as well."

Ruiko looked up at her. There was surprise in her widened eyes.

"I should have stayed by your side. I was selfish. It was…" Kuroko's voice trembled, "difficult for me to see Uiharu like that… so I… I guess I lost hope and took the easy way out. I'm very sorry."

She bowed her head earnestly, and her hands twisted together nervously underneath the table. She had meant every word of what she said. She wanted Saten-san to know this, even if she didn't forgive her in the end.

"Shirai-san…" Kuroko glanced up, and was startled to find tears welling in Ruiko's eyes. The long-haired girl quickly wiped them away with a hand as a small smile graced her lips. "I understand. I think we both made our fair share of dumb mistakes."

Ruiko took a deep breath and looked directly at Kuroko with a new determination in her eyes.

"Do you think… Do you think we could try again?"

Kuroko's heart soared as relief flooded her mind. Saten-san was forgiving her, and they could mend their friendship. Uiharu would wake up again soon, and they would be able to start healing and find peace from their troubled minds. They could finally move forward once more. Together.

Kuroko smiled widely, and nodded.

"Yes, Saten-san. We can definitely try again."

XXXXXXX

"P-Please… Don't…"

"What's wrong, girly?" The man leered down at the whimpering girl. "Didn't you come here to have some fun with me?"

Higashi Rika shivered against the grime-strewn wall, hidden deep within the maze of the darkening alleyways. She shut her eyes tightly. She had been late and had decided to take the shortcut to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet her friends. It had been a terrible decision. She was now in the grasp of a perverted man, who grinned down at her trembling figure with a distorted expression. She didn't want to know what horrible things he was thinking.

"Please…" Rika looked up at him with terror-filled eyes. "Just let me go... I won't even report you to Judgement."

"I don't think so," he sneered. "I want to have my fun. If you do as I say, I'll let you go in one piece… maybe."

At those words, her lungs constricted painfully and she squeezed her eyes shut once more. Rika felt his hands touch her chest and she tried to cower away, but the cold wall pressed against her back and prevented her from fleeing. She trembled and turned her head away as she felt rough hands grope her in places that made her feel uncomfortable. Why was he doing this? Did this sick person actually enjoy it? She was just a Level 0 without any power; she couldn't defend herself against him…

"Hey bastard, what do you think you're doing?"

Her eyes snapped open. She lifted her head to find another girl casually standing before them, hands on her hips. There was something about this newcomer that sent unwilling shivers down her spine, and Rika noticed the man had taken a slight step back from her as well. The girl's expression was bored, but there was something dangerous lurking in her eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man growled roughly. To Rika's relief, he removed his offending hands from her body and stalked forwards to face the newcomer with an aggravated stance.

"Probably your worst nightmare," the girl replied with a smirk. Rika felt her heart skip a beat at the arrogant response. While she was grateful, she felt worried that this bold stranger would get injured at her expense. What did the girl think she was doing, challenging this man like that? Was she actually a powerful esper?

His eyes narrowed. "You little brat! Do you wanna get beat up that bad?!"

"Heh." The girl's smirk twisted into a wicked grin. "Why don't you give me your best shot?"

"Why you-!"

Before he could even take a step forward, a bright beam of orange light suddenly shot out, travelling down the alley with a deafening explosion. Rika clapped her ears as the loud, echoing residues of sound bounced between the walls of the narrow passage. The shockwave of the blast violently pressed her against the wall, and messed up her curly black hair with its unnatural flows of wind. Thin tendrils of blue electricity crackled along the fading trail of the beam, and they danced furiously on the esper's outstretched hand. Rika's eyes widened, suddenly recognising this display of power from an ability demonstration she had swooned over years ago. Wasn't that…?

The man lay on the ground, clutching the left side of his head. His trembling hands pulled away to reveal a growing pool of bright red liquid. Confused, he felt the side of his face for the source. His eyes widened at a sudden realisation. His ear was missing. It had been completely blasted off the side of his face by the beam. Crimson blood dripped onto the ground as he screamed out a howling note. The first wave of pain finally hit him, and his agonised pupils swerved to where his attacker was standing, simply observing him with a smug smile.

"Raaailgun?!" He hollered. His sight blacked out for a few seconds as another wave of intense pain consumed him. When he refocused his eyes, he found the girl's face grinning down on him from directly above. His heart hammered dreadfully in his chest.

"Finally realised who you're up against?"

He gritted his teeth and cringed as the warm flow of blood steadily poured out from his newly-acquired hole.

"Th-That's impossible! It was all over the news ages ago! They said you left Academy City!"

The Railgun tilted her head as if in contemplation. "Oh, did they?"

She grinned again, and her eyes gleamed maliciously in the shadows.

"Who knows? Maybe I _am_ just a ghost." She ruthlessly slammed a foot down on his bloodstained hand and twisted it. The pain was certainly real and exquisite. He screamed out a loud cry.

"A ghost or a hallucination… Whichever way you think of me, I don't particularly mind."

Rika stood frozen against the wall while this was happening. She couldn't move, her enlarged eyes unable to tear away from the horrible scene. She wanted to run away, but her trembling legs would not listen and her feet remained stuck on the floor.

"This is perfect," the Railgun snarled. Her rough voice sounded both thrilled and contemptuous at the same time. "After all that _crap_ the old man tried on me this morning, I've been rather stressed, you know? And I hardly got a wink of sleep last night! Finding shit like you really just made my day."

He looked into her gleeful eyes, and an overwhelming terror seized him. He tried to twist away and pull his crushed hand from under her foot, but she only squashed it down harder.

"Nah-ah. Were you not listening? I _hate_ being ignored by scum like you."

The Railgun crouched down next to him. Seizing this opportunity, the man swung his free fist in an attempt to knock her out with a well-aimed punch against her temple. His world burned white as electricity struck, sending his body into painful convulsions. He gasped for breath and blinked against the pounding headache. The Railgun's unhappy expression swirled back into view.

"Maybe you couldn't hear me because you lost an ear," she said in a low voice, "or maybe you're just an idiot. I guess I'll have to fix you up."

She reached out towards his wound, and slowly inserted her middle finger through the hole where his ear had been attached. Blood spurted out and he smelt and tasted the sickening scent of iron in the air. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he gurgled incomprehensibly. The pain was too much for him to cope with. He wished he could just fall unconscious and die.

Acidic bile rose up to his throat as he felt her intruding finger nonchalantly dig deeper into his searing head. Through his blurred vision, he saw her expression twist into a mad grin as her eyes lit up with aberrant joy. He could feel her exploring around, literally probing his brain and physically tearing apart the structures there. He opened his mouth, and tried to form a word with great effort.

"S… s…top…"

"Hmm?" The Railgun leaned closer. "What was that?"

"S... to…p…"

Her twisting finger stilled in his head. He blearily saw her frown.

"Why should I?"

He couldn't talk anymore. Words failed to form in his jumbled thoughts. The world was spinning, and he felt weak.

"You were gonna rape that girl, right? So why can't I rape you like this? Doesn't it feel good?"

He choked at her warped logic, too weak to argue back. He vomited out a thin stream of watery bile, and coughed as white froth bubbled from his mouth.

He vaguely heard the Railgun sigh.

"Whatever." She sounded bored again. "I hope you rot in hell, bastard."

It began with a deep throbbing buzz in his head. Then the fiery agony spread down his entire body, the fire travelling through his nerves and sizzling them raw. The horrible tang of burning flesh assaulted his nostrils as his eyeballs began to scorch deep within their sockets. His vision blew out in an explosion of various colours before completely fading into darkness. Through the haze of the torture, he faintly realised that the Railgun was slowly frying him from the inside out. The very last thing he knew were the soft sounds of her dark amusement ringing in his mind, before even that dissipated to nothing.

When the man stopped moving, the Railgun unplugged her finger from his head. Hot liquid gushed out from the sizzling wound, steaming. She eyed the blood with much interest, and rolled the watery texture between her thumb and fingers. The sickening scent of burnt muscle and skin hung thick in the air, but the girl didn't seem to mind. She wiped the blood on the man's shirt with a grin, and stood up. She stumbled and swayed dangerously for a moment before she righted herself.

"Urgh, dammit," the Railgun groaned. She leaned her head against a palm with a shudder, leaving smears of blood on her face. "Did he overdose me on those drugs again?"

Rika remained frozen where she was as the girl slowly began to move away. She had never been more terrified in her life. Her thundering heart was beating too loudly, and she prayed fervently that the Railgun wouldn't notice her and simply move on.

No such luck. The Railgun suddenly twisted her neck, and looked directly at her with bland eyes.

"Uhh… Now this is troublesome," she said in an uninterested tone. "I shouldn't leave any witnesses, you know?"

Rika's knees shook, and she slid down the wall. She pulled her legs up to her chest and tightly wrapped them with her arms. She desperately wished she could just disappear. She tensed as she heard the Railgun approach.

"Are you scared?"

Trembling, Rika looked up. The Railgun was gazing down at her with a small smile. Closer up, she looked like a normal, attractive young woman – bloodied and roughed-up with torn clothes – but a normal person all the same. Somehow, she didn't look so monstrous like this, although the proof of her atrocious deeds lay only an arm's reach away. Hesitantly, Rika gave a tiny nod. She thought she would throw up if she opened her mouth.

The Railgun breathed out a sigh. The sound rang tiredly in Rika's ears.

"Just don't say anything about this to anyone and you'll be fine," the Railgun assured her. She leaned forward and Rika stiffened as a finger lightly traced the edge of her jaw. The Railgun's eyes glinted as her mouth quirked upwards. "Think of it as a repayment, yeah?"

Rika could only nod again. Her throat felt constricted and she doubted she could make any sound even if she wanted to.

"That a girl. It's my job as the good ghost of Academy City to clean up scum like him, see?"

Without waiting for a response, the Railgun straightened up, swearing again as she swayed to keep her balance. As she staggered away, Rika heard her mutter, "I bet that old geezer is doing this on purpose..."

And then the Railgun was gone like a real phantom, swallowed up by the darkness of the alleyways.

XXXXXXX

Kuroko sipped a cup of tea as her eyes trailed along the long list of names in the Data Bank. She frowned and then shook her head. It felt like she was on the wrong track again. She had to rethink this.

_'A powerful esper that can induce someone into a coma overnight without any external injuries…'_

Plus, the fact that nobody had been able to detect them worried her. Who could be powerful enough to do all of that? Unless multiple people were involved, a talented Level 4, at the very least… A Level 5?

A certain electromaster suddenly came into mind, but Kuroko quickly tossed away the thought. As far as she knew, Onee-sama was long gone, and out of Academy City…

_'What if she's back?'_

The thrilling thought flashed by unexpectedly. With a groan, Kuroko placed the cup down and put a hand to her throbbing head. This was stupid. Even if Onee-sama was around, there was absolutely no way she could ever be involved in something like this. Besides, someone as high profile as Onee-sama would have hit the top news in Academy City if she had returned.

_'And she hasn't contacted me…'_

Kuroko shook her head again to clear her thoughts, and leaned back on the chair. Despite Anti-Skill telling her to leave the case alone, she felt that she had to see this through. There weren't any particular reasons; it was just an instinctive feeling that urged her to continue.

Apart from that, the possibility of finding an esper who could inflict a coma so easily had other implications for her. If such a person existed, then perhaps they could also reverse the comatose state with their power. If she could find someone like that, if something like that was even possible, she could save their friend and shorten the wait for Uiharu to open her eyes. Kuroko smiled to herself. After meeting Ruiko earlier today, she had started to hope again, and it was a good feeling.

_'A powerful esper that can induce someone into a coma overnight without any external injuries…'_

A sudden thought occurred in her, and Kuroko almost slapped herself. She sat up on her seat, and began to type furiously on the keyboard. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier?! A coma was the state of deep sleep, a state of unconsciousness in which a person could not be awoken from. She knew that injury to either the cerebral cortex or the brainstem could induce a coma. There was someone who knew about this topic better than anyone else though; someone who was in Tokiwadai.

A final click brought up a file containing a picture of a smiling, starry-eyed blonde girl. Kuroko stared.

Someone who was powerful enough to act alone. Someone who could manipulate brains and minds at their will. This was the perfect suspect.

Shokuhou Misaki, Level 5 "Mental Out".

Kuroko had never spoken to her directly, but the run-ins she'd had in the past with some members of Mental Out's clique at school had been pretty telling of her character. She had also heard enough from Mikoto and other sources to know that this self-proclaimed Queen was dangerous. Well, she _was_ a Level 5. Kuroko knew she would have to be on her best guard to face this person. Shokuhou-san had been in the same year as Onee-sama, or would be right now if Onee-sama hadn't…

Kuroko took a deep breath and slapped both hands on her cheeks with a determined look.

She had someone to find.


	3. Chapter 3

_Five hundred and sixty-five… Five hundred and sixty-six…_

She lay motionless on the dirty makeshift bed, and stared at the cracked, grey ceiling with apathetic eyes. Her mouth moved silently, counting the number of vivid dots swimming around in her vision. There were so many, and they kept moving around non-stop. It made the task rather difficult, but she wasn't one to give up easily. She was a Level 5. Something like this couldn't possibly defeat her.

_Five hundred and ninety-eight… Five hundred and ninety-nine… Six hundred…_

As she continued, the coloured dots she had counted disappeared, and were replaced by new ones. In the warped flow of time, they seemed endless. But that was okay. It made the challenge that much more exciting.

Would the dots die first, or would she?

_Six hundred and fifteen… Six hundred and sixteen… Six hundred and seventeen…_

She noticed a horde of glowing circles attempt to flee into a large crack across the concrete. She counted them off quickly and then brutally squashed them with her mind. They splattered like a brilliant explosion across her vision before fading away to nothing.

She smirked as more dots crawled in from the edges. She would kill them all.

_Six hundred and thirty-five… Six hundred and thirty-six…_

Her targets suddenly shrunk into tiny pixels and multiplied exponentially all over the grey background. Their shapes twisted and formed a huge swarm of iridescent ants. Her eyes widened, and her lips pulled back to reveal angrily grinding teeth. So they thought they could outwit her like this, did they?! Hot rage rippled through her trembling body as she performed quick calculations. She would divide these pesky bugs into groups of twenty-eight and multiply this by however many groups there were. Add the result to the number she had already counted and-

"Seven thousand five hundred and fifty-two!" She snarled out.

She suddenly sat up on the mattress. The squirming ants flashed brightly and exploded all over her vision. She curled into herself and clawed at her burning eyes with her hands. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink… The rainbows swirled all around her and sent her spinning to greater heights. It was dizzying, but at the same time, it felt so fucking  _good_ …

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. The maniacal sound echoed around the small room, bouncing off the flaking grey walls. She had known she would win, but still, that had been way too easy.

It was becoming easier every day.

XXXXXXX

"What business do you have with Queen-sama?"

The tall brunette towered over the teleporter and frowned down at her with pursed lips. Kuroko maintained a firm stance in the glare-off. She refused to back down. She did not want to be intimidated by a mere puppet of Mental Out's clique.

"This is important Judgement business. I need to speak with her- "

"Sorry, but Queen-sama doesn't have time for underdeveloped midgets like you," the girl said scornfully.

Kuroko's eyebrows twitched in irritation. "But she has time for a stick with overgrown cantaloupes, does she?"

"What did you just call me?!" The peeved girl barged her face close to Kuroko's.

Kuroko opened her mouth to elaborate on exactly what she thought of the obnoxious girl. Before she could say another word however, a new voice called out.

"Ara~ Ozawa-san, why are you arguing with my special guest?"

The tall girl immediately whipped around to face the figure who approached them with leisurely steps. Her eyes widened in surprise as Kuroko's narrowed.

"Q-Queen-sama?!"

The newcomer's lips curled upwards slowly. She stared openly at Kuroko with those strange, starry eyes, and the teleporter tensed. She elegantly coiled a golden lock of hair around a gloved finger as she spoke in a light voice.

"Please leave us, Ozawa-san. I do soooo want to talk to this special guest personally~"

Kuroko sensed a sudden change wash over the tall girl. Her rigid shoulders abruptly relaxed, and her eyes glazed over with a starry shine.

"Yes, my Queen-sama."

With a dreamy simper, the girl obediently walked away and vanished down the corridor. Kuroko stared after her, then slowly turned back to face the person she had been searching for. It had taken her two days of asking around to reach this moment, yet it appeared Mental Out was now directly taking control of the situation. If she truly hadn't wanted to be found, Kuroko doubted she could have ever tracked down this Level 5.

Kuroko tensed further as Misaki stepped close to her. The blonde girl obviously had no qualms about using her preposterous ability if she so desired. She hadn't even spared her clique member a single glance. Kuroko had to be on high alert and ensure she did not fall into the clutches of this Level 5.

"Well Shirai-san, why don't we go to the garden and have some afternoon tea together?"

"Huh?" Kuroko's mouth drooped in disbelief at the unexpected invitation. "Sorry, I'm not here to play tea party with you."

Misaki's starry eyes glinted as she smiled.

"Oh, but I think you will."

The very last thing Kuroko remembered was seeing Misaki's gloved hand shift in her handbag, before everything went black.

XXXXXXX

Kuroko jerked awake. Eh? When had she fallen asleep? Had she zoned out in class?

Confused, Kuroko blinked and looked around. The afternoon sunlight streamed down from the blue sky and gently bathed her skin with serene warmth. She found herself in the school gardens, sitting on a chair near the flowerbeds. Across the table, a golden-haired girl sat, quietly sipping tea and watching her with a small, amused smile.

For a long moment, Kuroko remained confused. She had no idea what had happened and why she was even here, with Shokuhou-san of all people. And then, the realisation suddenly hit her. Kuroko lurched back in her seat. She glared at Misaki who continued to observe her with an entertained smile.

"You controlled me!" Kuroko shrieked out the accusation.

"Uuu~" Misaki pouted childishly as if she was an infant being scolded. "But it's better this way, don't you think? Causing a large scene in the school corridor isn't very elegant~"

Kuroko almost slammed her head on the table. This control-freak was talking about elegance?!

"You can't just go around brainwashing people whenever you want!"

"I can't?" Misaki sounded almost bewildered, as if such a thought had never occurred to her. Kuroko's blood boiled. Not even a minute, and she had already been mind-controlled.  _Stupid Kuroko, stupid Kuroko!_  She chastised herself. Concern seeped through her mind. What if Misaki did something to her that she couldn't remember? She was certain Mental Out could also make people forget things. Kuroko suddenly wished she had planned out this meeting more carefully.

Misaki put down her teacup on the intricate saucer with a small huff.

"Rest assured, I did not do anything  _else_ , Shirai-san." Misaki looked a little miffed at the very idea. "I'm not some crude beast like a certain someone, you know."

Kuroko almost sighed out in relief. She had zero trust in this Level 5, but she could detect the honesty in Shokuhou-san's voice. If Mental Out had truly wanted to harm her, she could have done so already. Kuroko glared down at the steaming teacup set on the neatly arranged table. Her eyebrows twitched. She would have to play along with this ridiculous game for now.

"Please do drink up before it gets cold," Misaki smiled brightly. "It's my finest Hojicha tea."

"I will," Kuroko said with a grimace. But she made no move to reach for the cup.

Misaki leaned forward. She folded her arms neatly on the table under her voluptuous chest as she stared at Kuroko with that lingering, relaxed smile. Kuroko felt unnerved.

"So Shirai-san, I noticed you've been asking around for me during the past two days. To what do I owe this  _pleasurable_  attention from an old friend of Misaka-san's?"

Hearing Onee-sama's name being mentioned so casually by this frivolous blonde riled Kuroko. Her fists clenched under the table and she took some breaths in. She had to remain calm.

Kuroko squared her shoulders and adopted her most frigid officer voice. "I am here on serious Judgement business, Shokuhou-san. There are some questions I'd like to ask you, and I would appreciate absolute cooperation on your part."

Misaki gasped and backed away on her chair in mock terror. "Oh my~ What a frightening expression!" A gloved hand lifted to cover her mouth in a dramatic display of shock. "Did you learn that one from Misaka-san?" Her voice was thick with amusement and her golden eyes twinkled knowingly.

Kuroko's jaws clenched. "I am  _not_  here to talk about Onee-sama."

"Ohh? Are you sure?" Misaki's smile turned sly.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped taking me for a fool, Shokuhou-san. I know you already know why I am here. You're the strongest mental ability user in the city. With your kind of attitude, I'd be surprised if you haven't read everything on my mind already."

The sly smile grew bigger. Misaki relaxed against the back of her chair, and leisurely took a sip from her cup. Kuroko waited for a response with a scowl. Her own cup remained untouched, the tea starting to cool in the breeze.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't waste my precious tea," Misaki said finally. Kuroko's scowl deepened. The girl had just completely ignored her. "It's top-quality brand, one of the finest in the world. It isn't easy to acquire in Academy City, and I specifically saved it up to share with a special guest like you."

Kuroko grunted. "I don't care about the stupid tea."

"Aww~" Misaki pouted, feigning a look of hurt. "That's not very nice, Shirai-san. Of course, I could always just  _make_  you drink it."

Kuroko snatched the cooling teacup with a glare at Misaki. As if she'd let herself be controlled like that again! Furiously, she gulped down the entire thing and smacked the cup on the saucer.

"There, happy now?!"

Misaki giggled, and wagged a finger at her. "You need to take the time to enjoy the tea, otherwise it would still be a waste, Shirai-san. But I suppose it can't be helped. Misaka-san has rubbed off on you too much." She let out a helpless sigh with a shake of her head. "She's such a terrible role model for her juniors."

"I already told you, I'm not here to talk about Onee-sama!"

"If you say so~"

Kuroko glared at her. This girl was getting on her nerves. If Shokuhou-san was not going to give her any proper answers, then there was no point in her remaining here; this situation was uncomfortable enough. It was annoying though. After all the trouble she had taken to get Mental Out to show herself, she was going to have nothing to show for it.

"By the way," Kuroko asked forcefully, "why are you still in middle school? Aren't you supposed to be in first year of high school from this semester?"

On the first day Kuroko started searching for Misaki, she had gone to Tokiwadai high school straight after class had finished. As far as she knew, Shokuhou-san had been in the same year as Onee-sama, so she had assumed she would be enrolled there. But after an hour of asking around, she realised she had been completely mistaken. Mental Out was still in middle school somehow, more specifically, in third year. This meant that Shokuhou-san was now in the same year as Kuroko. The most suspicious thing was, nobody else seemed to find anything strange about it when Kuroko pointed it out.

"I like middle school," Misaki said simply.

"Are you sure you're not just dumb?" Kuroko commented in a dry tone.

Misaki chuckled. "You can be really mean, Shirai-san. As I've said, I enjoy being in middle school. A young lady has to follow her heart's desires, no? It wasn't a big hassle to organise, and no one had any problems with it."

"You mean, no one could stand against your powers…" Kuroko muttered in disgust. It was little wonder Onee-sama and the Queen never got along in the past. They were basically polar opposites in character and morals.

Misaki flashed her a snide smile.

_"Of course my elegance ability can't be compared to that brute's."_

Kuroko almost fell off her chair when Misaki's mischievous voice resounded in her head.

"Get out of my mind!" Kuroko spluttered. "It's private!"

Misaki let out a trilling laugh, but complied and did not say anything further. Kuroko sighed and slumped against the back of her chair. This really was ridiculous. She eyed Mental Out and wondered if she should just stand up and storm out.

Misaki took a final long drink from her cup and then placed it down gingerly on the saucer. With lady-like grace, she dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a fine handkerchief.

"I'd pity you if you saw Misaka-san again," Misaki said suddenly.

Kuroko's thudding heart almost leapt out of her chest at the unexpected comment.

"What?"

Misaki gave the teleporter a searching gaze, but did not say anything for a while. Kuroko felt cold sweat break out on her back and drip down her clammy skin. Shokuhou-san's expression was completely serious now, and the abrupt change in atmosphere made the teleporter nervous.

"Hmm… I could press a single button and make you forget what I just said. But my empathy ability makes me pity you so much, I just can't bring myself to do it."

Her temper burned at Misaki's cryptic words, and Kuroko strained herself to remain sitting down.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'll tell you this: I am not the person you are looking for, Shirai-san," Misaki said calmly. "I am not the culprit; I have nothing to do with this case you're investigating."

The honesty in Shokuhou-san's words drove all air out of her lungs. Kuroko stared, and the emptiness swept into her chest once more. So she had been on the wrong trail yet again…?

"But you're the strongest mental ability user!" Kuroko countered. She knew it wasn't fair to accuse Mental Out without any evidence, but the desperation nagged at her. "You're the only person who could be powerful enough to cause a coma without any external injuries!"

Misaki huffed. "And you were saying I was the dumb one…"

Kuroko's eyebrows scrunched together at the jibe.

"Think about it for a second, Shirai-san. I am Mental Out, a Level 5 and the strongest mental ability esper who can manipulate brains like the finest art. It's true that I could do something like that with so much finesse. I won't deny it."

"Then you admit-"

"But," Misaki cut through Kuroko's allegation in a sharper tone, "any  _brute_  could do damage to an organ that delicate, don't you think?"

Kuroko froze. What was Shokuhou-san implying? Surely not…

Misaki quirked a fine eyebrow, and then gave Kuroko a single nod.

Kuroko's heart grew cold as it thumped erratically. There was absolutely no way this was true. Onee-sama being involved in something atrocious like this? No matter how brash and hot-headed she was, Misaka Mikoto wasn't that kind of person. Moral considerations aside…

"Onee-sama left the city…!" Kuroko choked out.

Pity flashed in Misaki's starry eyes.

"How naïve," she said softly. "Is this the bliss of being a Level 4? One of the favoured elites without being in the dangerous position of a Level 5… I suppose it makes sense that you still don't get the truth of the way things work here."

"What truth?" Kuroko's eyes tightened.

Misaki played with her golden hair mindlessly. She opened her mouth, and then paused. She stared at Kuroko with a troubled frown as if debating with herself on how to answer. Finally, she spoke.

"They would have never let a Level 5 leave this city of their own free will."

"What… What are you saying?" Kuroko's chest burned. Her lungs suddenly felt too small. "Are you saying that she… that she is still here?!"

"I'm not going to answer that," Misaki said. The amused smile was back in place, and lingered tantalisingly on her lips.

Kuroko gritted her teeth. Her fingers twitched and ached to grab at the metal spikes around her thighs and teleport them somewhere near the blonde. She wanted answers, even if she had to use force to get them... But no. No, she had to calm down. This was a Level 5 she was dealing with, and losing her head here would do her no good.

"Again, think about it, Shirai-san." Misaki continued calmly as if she had not detected Kuroko's inner turmoil. "While it's true that I can alter people's memories of ever seeing me, isn't the hospital under high security? All those electrical systems and security cameras… Just ripe for the picking by a proficient electromaster."

Kuroko clenched her fists, her knuckles turning white. She couldn't believe this. It couldn't possibly be true. Shokuhou-san had to be lying, trying to put the blame on Onee-sama to avoid being framed…

She jumped to her feet in anger. The table rocked, and the empty teacups tilted dangerously on their saucers.

"Onee-sama would  _never_  do something like that!"

Misaki flashed her another pitying look. Then she shrugged.

"Make of it what you will, Shirai-san. I only thought to tell you because I felt sorry for you. You considered Misaka-san a close friend, yes? But in the end, she's only given you heartache in return, hasn't she?"

Kuroko glared at her coldly even as her shoulders trembled. Misaki's words had stabbed through her gut painfully.

"You know nothing about us!" Kuroko icily declared. "I'm not going to listen to this absurdity anymore."

The teleporter turned away to leave, but Misaki spoke up again in a playful voice.

"Even if you say that, you're still going to look for her, right?"

Kuroko turned her head slightly to give the Level 5 a sidelong glare. She did not reply, because there was no point. Mental Out knew what was on her mind anyway.

"I really should just make you forget about this whole thing... Ahh~ Sometimes, I hate having such a sympathetic heart," Misaki complained. Kuroko gave a derisive snort.

"Another piece of advice. Do not look for her, Shirai-san." Her tone was still playful, but there was a warning edge in her voice now. "Of course, it won't make a difference what I say anyway. In fact, it will probably just push your determination ability to higher levels. But often, fantasies are better than the real thing. Come face to face with it, and you could actually end up hating it after all. Just indulge in whatever good memories of Misaka-san you have, and leave it be."

Kuroko did not move. She remained silent as she stared at Misaki's lazy smile, and wondered what the starry-eyed girl was actually thinking.

"Shokuhou-san," Kuroko abruptly spoke up in a composed voice. "I have one final question for you."

"Hmm? What is it?" Misaki's eyes glinted, playing her part although she already knew what was coming.

"If someone is comatose, can you reverse the effects with your power?"

Misaki made a show of deep contemplation with a tilted head. "Maybe, maybe not~" She said obscurely.

Her smile became more devious. "But even if I could, why would I? If it's someone I don't know, it's their problem, yes?"

"You…"

But there was no point. Kuroko shot the smiling Level 5 another fierce glare and swiftly walked away, her uneasy heart drumming loudly in her chest.

XXXXXXX

Kuroko stared out the window, the dull voice of Tamura-sensei fading to a mumble in her ears. He was going on and on about some space-time relativity concepts which was too much for her brain to handle at this point. She knew she’d have to catch up on the work later, but this unappealing thought wasn’t enough to encourage her to concentrate now.Sleep last night had been worse than usual, and she hadn’t wanted to use the sleeping pills. It would be horrible if she became too dependent on them. But it had been Shokuhou-san’s cryptic words from yesterday afternoon that had kept her awake for long hours.

Kuroko stifled a yawn. She wished she could just go home and sleep. She leaned forward further onto her elbows on the desk, and her head drooped over her laptop in an attempt to look as if she was concentrating. The letters on the keyboard blurred, and Kuroko closed her eyes. Maybe she could doze off a bit like this without being detected…

Her phone suddenly vibrated in her skirt pocket and Kuroko jolted on her seat.

_'Who just texted me?!'_

Kuroko surreptitiously glanced up, and breathed out a silent sigh of relief. With his back turned towards the class as he wrote on the board, Tamura-sensei hadn't noticed. She reached into her pocket, took out her phone and quickly tucked it under the desk. After she was certain no one had noticed, Kuroko flipped open the device. She accessed the newly arrived text. Her heart skipped a beat when she realised it was from Saten-san.

-Hi Shirai-san, do you want to visit Uiharu with me this afternoon? I'll be there straight after school. Room 535B. Hope you can come.-

This afternoon… There was a lot of work she had planned to do. She still had to finish the Judgement reports on some recent incidents of street violence and minor thefts. Matching the descriptions of all the suspects in the Data Bank was going to take time. She also had more hours of patrolling to fulfil for this week…

_"Do not look for her, Shirai-san~"_

Kuroko's hand gripped around her phone tightly. She stared at the meaningless words on her laptop screen. The teacher's voice droned on in the background of the chaotic din that was in her head.

A determined look settled in her expression. It was time to stop doubting and running away. She had to mend what she could. Her fingers touched lightly on the keys of her phone.

-Of course, Saten-san. I'll be there.-

With a deep breath, she pressed send.

XXXXXXX

"Shirai-san, I'm so glad you came in today." Ruiko gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad I'm here too," Kuroko said quietly.

She stared at Uiharu who silently lay on the bed, pale and unmoving. It was still so painful to see her friend and colleague in such a state, but she knew she had to go through this now. She had already run away once, and she wasn't about to abandon Saten-san and Uiharu again a second time.

Kuroko walked up to the wooden bedside table and added the flowers she had brought to the glass vase. As she arranged them carefully, she looked around the room. It was exactly as she remembered it since the last time she had been here, many many months ago. Various lines and cables lead to monitors that kept track of Uiharu's health. The steady beeping sound that rang throughout the room was the only indication her friend was still alive. Kuroko's heart ached. The urge to flee from this horrible reality hit her fresh, but she stood still and let it wash over her.

No more doubting, no more running.

She eyed the new decorations on the far wall. The colourful words read, 'Get well soon, Uiharu!'. Kuroko smiled sadly, and felt the guilt throb away in her chest. Ruiko had never given up, even when Kuroko had turned away.

"Shirai-san, you can sit here." Ruiko had pulled over a chair near hers, and gestured to it. Gratefully, Kuroko accepted the invitation and sat down.

"Have you been visiting her every day?" Kuroko asked.

"Mostly…" Ruiko replied. She stared at Uiharu's still face. "Sometimes, it was too painful for me to come here as well, so I… I'd skip."

"I'm sorry, Saten-san," Kuroko apologised quietly.

Ruiko turned to her with a small smile. "You're here now, and that's what matters, Shirai-san. I'm sure Uiharu is glad you're here too."

Kuroko nodded, words stuck in her throat. She had fled when the hurt had become too much for her to bear. The memories associated with Uiharu's condition were still too painful.

XXXXXXX

"Onee-sama, please… Just tell us what happened!"

Kuroko stared pleadingly at Mikoto as her heart twisted. Her Onee-sama stood still without any indication that she had even heard her. The electromaster had her back turned towards them, facing the window that opened out to the darkening horizons. She hadn't moved from that spot since the doctors had wheeled Uiharu away for assessment. As the silence increased, Kuroko felt her desperation rise.

"You know what happened to Uiharu, right? You were the one who contacted us…"

Mikoto flinched as if she had just been accused. She turned her head slightly and gave the teleporter a sidelong stare. Kuroko felt her heart grow cold. Onee-sama's eyes looked dead. Even the fading afternoon light from the window became absorbed by something dark that lurked within. Her expression was dull, almost apathetic. Kuroko had never seen Onee-sama like this before, and it terrified her.

"Onee…sama?"

"What else do you want me to say, Kuroko? It's all my fault. Didn't you hear me say it earlier?"

Mikoto's voice was flat. Kuroko cringed. This wasn't how Onee-sama was meant to sound! Kuroko took a careful step forward. It felt as if she was on slippery ice.

"Onee-sama…" She tried to keep her shaky voice calm. "Please, just explain to us what happened. Were you there when… when Uiharu became this way?"

When Mikoto held her silence once more, Kuroko sensed Ruiko shift next to her. The long-haired girl strode up to Mikoto, her tightly clenched fists visibly shaking. Kuroko stood frozen. She could sense Ruiko's building frustrations and anger, even from a distance.

"Misaka-san, please!" Ruiko cried. "We received your message out of the blue, and then when we rushed to the hospital we found Uiharu like… like that! And you, looking all beat up! Don't you think you owe us an explanation?! We're worried about both of you!"

"I don't owe you anything."

Ruiko gritted her teeth at Mikoto's cold response.

"We need to know what happened!" Her voice grew louder. "The  _doctors_  need to know what happened so they can look after Uiharu better!"

Mikoto averted her eyes. "Uiharu will be fine. She'll live."

Ruiko's eyes blazed with anger at her nonchalant response about their friend. "Don't you even care what happens to Uiharu?! How could you possibly know she'll be fine?!"

Mikoto's lips twitched. When she turned back to face Ruiko, a strange light glinted in her eyes.

"I know, because I'm a level 5."

A sharp slap echoed down the corridor. Mikoto stumbled away, clutching her abused cheek. Kuroko gasped and moved to pull Ruiko aside, but faltered when she saw her expression. She didn't know what was more terrifying – Onee-sama's deadly calm or Saten-san's thunderous anger.

"Misaka-san! We know you've been very troubled lately, and we  _want_  to help you!" Ruiko yelled. There were now tears welling in her eyes. "But we can't do that unless you tell us what's wrong! Don't you get it?!"

Mikoto stood still, her expression hidden by her bangs as she clutched her reddening cheek.

"The Misaka-san I knew would have never said stuff like that just now!" Ruiko continued as tears began to flow. "You keep pushing us away, you keep acting like you have everything under control! But then this happens…! We want to help you!"

"I don't…" Mikoto suddenly ground out between clenched jaws. "I don't  _need_  any help."

She lifted her head and glared at Ruiko. Her dark eyes burned.

"I don't need your pity or help or whatever, Saten-san. What could a Level 0 like you possibly do to help a Level 5 like me anyway? Don't be so ridiculous."

Ruiko reeled back as if struck. Kuroko's eyes widened. Was this really her Onee-sama talking? When had Misaka Mikoto ever cared about levels in this manner?

"You… You really have changed, haven't you, Misaka-san?" Ruiko spoke quietly with trembling lips. There was a deep hurt in her tone.

Mikoto did not reply. Instead, she turned around and began to walk away.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko called out quickly. "Where are you-?!"

"Leave me alone."

"Misaka-san!" Ruiko's voice was furious, every word charged with explosive heat. "Aren't you even going to stick around to hear what the doctors have to say about Uiharu's condition?! Don't you care?! Aren't we friends?!"

Mikoto only gave them a single answer.

"No."

She did not even look back once.

XXXXXXX

Kuroko sat silent as the memory washed over her. She focused on Uiharu's sleeping figure with sad eyes. Uiharu's face looked peaceful, and Kuroko wondered if her friend was dreaming. Did Uiharu remember what had happened that day? While a part of her desperately wanted to know, Kuroko hoped not for her friend's sake. Something like that would be too traumatic. The truth could perhaps bring them small relief, but she had an instinctive feeling that they would all be better off not knowing in the end.

"Shirai-san?"

Ruiko's voice pulled Kuroko out of her musings. Talking was also exhausting, but it was better than getting lost in painful memories. So she went along with Ruiko's initiative. They exchanged news, and caught up on each other's lives since they had last properly spoken. Like Kuroko, Ruiko had also begun her final year at Sakugawa Middle School. For the past year, she had mostly been occupied with schoolwork and looked after Uiharu as the main point of contact with the doctors.

Some inevitable awkward silences were shared as they conversed. Particular words and related events would become wordlessly associated with a certain member of their group who was missing, or the other who was currently lying unconscious on the bed. They would each be lost in their own thoughts, left in a daze until one would break the trance and restart the dialogue. But as time passed and they continued to talk, Kuroko felt more at ease as she settled into Ruiko's familiar presence once more. Saten-san was still the affable and energetic soul Kuroko had known, despite all the hardships she had gone through. It almost felt like they were back in the old days again, joking about school life and complaining about the trivialities. Almost.

"Did you figure out anything further about the recent case you'd been investigating, Shirai-san?"

Reminded of her failures, Kuroko shook her head with a sigh. She turned to face Uiharu again, who had not moved a single muscle since she had walked into the room.

"No, I don't have any new leads."

That wasn't exactly true, but Kuroko pushed it aside. She wasn't about to mention what Shokuhou-san had said to Ruiko anyway. Although their friendship was on the mend, she had a bad feeling that talking about Onee-sama right now would ruin the effect.

"I wish I could understand what the terrorists are after. They've been randomly attacking power development facilities and research buildings. I can't figure out their motives."

"Hmm," Ruiko scratched her cheek, her eyes drifting upwards in contemplation.

"I'm just worried that this is going to become a bigger problem," Kuroko continued. "Anti-Skill is now wanting to take over the investigations, so it's starting to look like serious business."

Ruiko's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I know!"

With a loud exclamation, she suddenly dug out her phone from her schoolbag and began to eagerly search something on the Internet. Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Aha! Here it is! Check this out!"

Ruiko turned the phone over, so that the screen faced Kuroko. The teleporter read the title of the website. Her expression drooped into one of incredulity.

"You're  _still_  into urban legends?" Kuroko asked, half-amused and half-exasperated.

"It's an excellent, lifelong hobby!" Ruiko defended with a grin. "It helped us in the past, right?"

That  _was_  true, so Kuroko couldn't really argue back. However, she still disliked rumours without any proper evidence; it was just mere gossip. Ruiko pointed to the finer print on the screen.

"Look at this! 'When you see the wind turbines spin backwards, it's the sign of an approaching apocalypse. Doom is just around the corner.' Doesn't that sound ominous?!"

Ruiko looked more excited than anything else.

Kuroko blinked. She failed to see what this had to do with anything.

"Keep reading the forum posts underneath!" Ruiko encouraged, not deterred by Kuroko's blank expression. She tossed the phone to the teleporter for her to have a closer look.

Kuroko scrolled down the page, and began to read the following posts by anonymous users of the forum.

"I saw some wind turbines in District 9 spinning in the opposite direction to the wind flow today," one poster claimed.

"OMG, me too! But this was in District 7."

"I saw some turbines rotating in District 20 last week! I swear it wasn't windy!"

"This is a ridiculous rumour," a non-believer had posted.

"Go to some other forum if u think it's ridiculous, u shithead."

"Yeah! This is like the hottest rumour right now."

"Wasn't this urban legend around since years ago?"

"I saw this happen in District 15 too!"

The rest of the posts claimed similar sightings around various districts. Kuroko skimmed over them and glanced at the dates. All were pretty recent, ranging from about three months to just a day ago. She looked over at the beaming Ruiko with an unimpressed expression.

"Honestly, Saten-san. What has this got to do with anything?"

"Didn't you read the title?! It's the sign of an a-po-ca-lypse!" Ruiko emphasised the last word in a thrilled voice. "Maybe the destruction of those power development facilities is a part of this mysterious phenomenon of doom! The wind turbines could be signalling when and where an attack will happen!"

Kuroko shook her head with a soft sigh, and smiled.

Yes, Ruiko hadn't really changed after all. She was still the same superstitious, and excitable friend.

XXXXXXX

Kuroko walked out of Uiharu's room, and closed the door behind her with a satisfied smile. She was glad she had decided to come, even though it brought some painful memories back. She could call Saten-san a friend again, and that meant so much more to her than she could express.

She made her way slowly down the corridor. Her heart sunk a little at the thought of the large piles of Judgement work that awaited her. She would have to do the reports first, since they were due very soon. She wondered if she should just head home and do all the work tomorrow. It was getting late, and she doubted she could be efficient in her exhaustion.

"No, she still wouldn't say anything else… Only the word 'Railgun'…"

Kuroko froze. She slowly turned to her left, and gazed down another corridor of hospital rooms. She recognised Yomikawa Aiho, an active Anti-Skill member who was well known around the nearby districts. She had been crucial in helping defeat the AIM burst monster and Therestina about two years ago. The woman stood outside a ward, and spoke in a low voice.

"Very well then, I will keep you updated."

Aiho heaved a sigh and clipped the communicator back on her belt. She noticed Kuroko and her eyes filled with recognition.

"Ah, hello Shirai-san."

Instead of a greeting, the desperate question slipped out.

"What were you talking about?" Kuroko whispered. Her chest felt cold. Within the icy cage, her heart hammered away much too violently.

"Oh…" The curiosity in Aiho's expression gradually became replaced by a realisation. "You were close friends with the Railgun, weren't you?"

"Why were you talking about… Onee-sama?"

Aiho's eyes softened at the teleporter's distressed tone.

"This is a misunderstanding, Shirai-san. It wasn't about the Railgun directly. After all, Misaka-san left Academy City more than a year ago. Everyone knows that," Aiho assured her kindly.

"Then… why?"

Aiho stalled as if she did not want to answer. When Kuroko fixed her with a pleading, expectant stare, she finally relented.

"I'll tell you since you're a capable Judgement officer, and I think you are strong enough to handle it," the woman said firmly. "It's related to a case we had about four days ago. A group of young girls reported that a friend of theirs was missing after she failed to show up to their promised meeting place. She was later found in a nearby alley in District 15, at a gruesome murder scene."

"A murder scene?!"

Aiho nodded. "One man was killed… and I meant it when I described it as gruesome." The Anti-Skill winced at a memory.

Kuroko's Judgement officer instincts kicked in. "Was the girl hurt?"

"No, she was mysteriously unhurt. Ever since, she's been high on the suspects list, but I personally don't think it was her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's absolutely traumatised. When we found her, she was in complete shock. She wouldn't move, hardly ate, and she refused to utter a single word for three days straight. It was only since late yesterday that she started to talk... very minimally."

Something clicked in Kuroko's mind and her lungs constricted. "Don't tell me…"

Aiho averted her eyes.

"The only word she keeps repeating is 'Railgun'." The woman shook her head. "It's ridiculous, I know. That Level 5 esper is no longer even in Academy City. You'd know better than anyone."

Kuroko remained silent.

"The girl has been placed under psychiatric treatment. We think she may be delusional or suffering from a mental disorder. Some people have convinced themselves that she's even acting like this to avoid being caught out, but I don't know…" Aiho looked doubtful. "I don't think anyone's acting skills could be  _that_ good. The Railgun was a famous celebrity when she was around town. My theory is, the young girl remembered this when she went into shock. The brain can do funny things under extreme circumstances."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Higashi Rika," Aiho answered hesitantly. She flashed Kuroko a concerned look. "I understand this worries you Shirai-san, especially since your friend's name is involved. But I don't think you should delve into it deeper. We've already questioned Higashi-san extensively to no avail, and I believe she needs time to recover more than anything else."

Kuroko opened her mouth to argue, but then nodded in understanding at the Anti-Skill's logical reasoning.

"Please just tell me one more thing, Yomikawa-san."

Aiho nodded.

"Didn't the security cameras pick up anything suspicious in that area?"

Aiho shook her head. "Unfortunately, the cameras in that zone were undergoing maintenance at that time. There are no clips we can rely on, which makes this case more difficult to solve."

Kuroko's jaws clenched. Aiho noticed how the teleporter's fists shook and lay a gentle hand on her arm. Kuroko tried to relax. She breathed in deeply through her nose, and let out a shuddering exhale.

"How is Misaka-san these days, by the way? You girls still keep in touch, right? I still remember how she was the hero of the Level Upper and Child Error incidents." Aiho chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"She's doing well, thank you," Kuroko said in a robotic voice. "I'll be leaving now. Thank you for explaining the situation to me, Yomikawa-san."

"Uhh… Of course," Aiho looked anxious at the teleporter's flat tone. "You take care, Shirai-san."

Kuroko walked away woodenly, her mind a whirling tempest of confusing thoughts and emotions. She didn't know what to make of anything anymore. First it was Shokuhou-san, and now this?! Was it really just a coincidence as Yomikawa-san had assumed? Was Higashi Rika merely acting like an innocent? But then, of all people, why did it have to be…?

 _Railgun_ … It had been so long since she had heard that title spoken out aloud.

If Onee-sama was really back in the city…

_"Do not look for her, Shirai-san~"_

The desire was so strong, yet a large part of Kuroko didn't want to. Even if she saw Onee-sama again, what would she say? Onee-sama obviously hadn't wanted to keep in touch; she hadn't replied to a single text or email Kuroko had sent. Had Kuroko really meant nothing to her?

The icy manner with which Onee-sama had brushed them aside that day… That single word she had uttered so firmly to deny their friendship…

_"You considered Misaka-san a close friend, yes? But in the end, she's only given you heartache in return, hasn't she?"_

Kuroko's vision blurred. She stumbled to a wall and leaned against it, her shoulders heaving. What was Onee-sama doing? Was she really the cause of all these troubles?

"No…" Kuroko shook her head as she whispered out her own denial. "It can't be... It couldn't be her." She had to believe in Onee-sama! Kuroko  _had_ to!

If Onee-sama was back… It would be so wondrous; Kuroko's world would be born anew. At the same time though, the teleporter dreaded any prospect of seeing her again after so long. Even worse, all these recent events were starting to paint Misaka Mikoto as some kind of villain. Kuroko could not… She couldn't simply accept that, because she  _knew_  Onee-sama. And the Onee-sama she knew was a kind person.

_'I have to keep believing…!'_

But the words of Shokuhou Misaki kept spinning around in her conflicted mind like a bad omen.

_"I'd pity you if you saw Misaka-san again."_

Kuroko closed her eyes, and shivered as her doubts grew.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko focused on the target, marked by a white cross on the field ahead. This was going to be the greatest distance she had ever attempted. She curled her fingers around the heavy metal disc in her hand, and summoned up her confidence.

_'I can do this.'_

Taking a deep breath of determination, she performed a series of quick calculations. The disc instantly disappeared and reappeared in mid-air above the target, and then crashed onto the ground with a loud thud that rang across the field. Two people rushed to the area and began to take measurements. Some minutes later, a smartly dressed woman announced her results through a megaphone.

"Result: 135.36 meters. 23.02 centimetres from specified target. Overall evaluation: Level 4."

Kuroko let out a small sigh. It was by no means a bad result, but she felt there was more she could give. It was definitely a huge improvement since she had first started in Tokiwadai though. Even so, she was still classified a Level 4. She had been working hard to become more proficient with her abilities as a teleporter, but being able to teleport without touching the object was something she still could not do. If she could work out how to do that, she might be able to reach Level 5 someday. Then she could be closer to where Onee-sama was…

_"They would have never let a Level 5 leave this city of their own free will."_

Kuroko grimaced and shook her head. Not for the first time, she wondered if Mental Out had messed with her mind more than she initially believed. She picked up her drink bottle from the ground and headed towards the main school building. She had to get changed for her afternoon classes.

At the lockers, she noticed her phone flashing to indicate she had received a message. Her gut instincts that it was Ruiko proved correct when she opened it.

-Shirai-san! Call me ASAP! :D :D :D -

Kuroko blinked. What had gotten Saten-san so excited? It was school hours, for goodness sake! They weren't supposed to be using phones!

Kuroko ducked into a nearby bathroom. Luckily, nobody was there. She locked the door to a cubicle, and hit Ruiko's speed dial.

"SHIRAAAIII-SAAAAN!"

Kuroko almost threw her phone away. Ruiko's shout had blared into her ear painfully. She gingerly held the device about a foot away from her poor ear.

"Saten-san!" Kuroko hissed out in a vexed tone. "What are you doing?!"

Although she was alone in the bathroom, she didn't want anybody outside to hear and find out. Using a phone during school hours at Tokiwadai was strictly forbidden. The last thing she needed was to have her phone confiscated.

"YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

Ruiko sounded extremely exuberant. Her voice was still blasting out much too loudly from the phone. Kuroko winced.

"Saten-san, calm down. You're shouting too much."

"Ahh, sorry, sorry!" She heard Ruiko take a large gulp of breath. "I'm just so excited!"

"I can tell," Kuroko said. "What's happened?"

"I received a call from the doctor earlier – you know, the frog-faced one, whatever his name is…" Although she spoke in a normal volume now, Ruiko's voice was trembling with unconcealed excitement. "He said Uiharu woke up this morning!"

Kuroko's eyes widened. "Whaaat?!" Her own voice rocketed to a high volume in surprise. "How is she?!" she asked immediately.

"He said Uiharu's now conscious, and everything looks good so far," Ruiko sounded breathless. Her words tumbled over each other in her enthusiasm. "They still need to do tests on her and she'll have to stay in the hospital for many weeks and do rehab and stuff, but Shirai-san, SHE IS AWAKE!"

Joy flooded through Kuroko's chest. She could hardly believe it. After such a long time of what had felt like hopeless waiting, Uiharu was finally conscious. She was alright! Everything was going to be alright!

Laughter of relief bubbled out, and Kuroko felt something wet trail down her cheeks.

"Tha- That's… I'm so glad… Saten… san…"

There was a small pause from the other end of the line.

"Shirai-san… Are you crying?!"

"N-No…"

Kuroko sniffed, and quickly rubbed her tears away. She smiled.

"I'm just so… happy."

"Me- me too…" Ruiko's voice also sounded watery all of a sudden. There was a long snuffling sound before she spoke again. Her words shook with emotion. "The doctor said we could visit Uiharu from around 4pm this afternoon, provided she's not too tired. He said to keep the excitement level down though… and to keep it easy."

Kuroko nodded, but then quickly made an affirming noise when she realised Ruiko couldn't see. Her thumping heart seemed to have swelled to about five times its normal size in her chest. Her head felt like it was going to explode from the immense joy she was feeling.

"I'll be there, 4pm sharp, Saten-san."

"I can't wait, Shirai-san! We'll get to see Uiharu awake again-! Argh, w- wait a minute!"

"Eh? Saten-san?"

Kuroko blinked in confusion as scuffling noises sounded from the phone. She froze when she heard a new male voice from Ruiko's end.

"Saten-san. Didn't I already tell you no phones are allowed to be used during school time?"

"B-But Asano-sensei…! This is important-" Ruiko pleading voice came through.

"No excuses, Saten-san. I'll have to-"

The line suddenly cut off. Kuroko looked at her silent phone with a small sigh. Trust Saten-san to get caught breaking the rules. She was very grateful she had called her though. It had been so long since she had last felt this elated. Kuroko smiled widely to herself. She couldn't wait for the afternoon to come. Having Uiharu with them again would make everything so much more bearable.

XXXXXXX

"More... More…"

She stumbled through the streets in despair. Her breaths sounded harsh against her pounding, aching ears. Her heart beat madly in her constricted chest. She felt sick. The world spun with vigour. She knew there was only one thing that could make her feel better, and she just had to get it.

"More… I want more…"

The sunrays were beating down too harshly; her vision swam with the unforgiving heat. She felt caged within her own sweaty body – it was like an active volcano about to erupt. She clawed at her hair and raked her nails against her scalp. But not even pain could get rid of the frustrations boiling out from deep within.

"I just want… more…"

"Tsukuda-san!"

Kano focused her eyes on the three girls eagerly approaching her. Who were they again…? Ah yes, they could give her more… Just what she needed. With a mad grin, she lunged at one of them, grabbing at the girl's shoulders and shaking her like a rag doll as she snarled.

"Give me more!"

The girl in her grip struggled as her eyes widened in terror. The other two froze, confusion and fright on their faces as they watched the scene.

"Tsu-Tsukuda-san! Let go of me!"

Her cries went ignored. Kano's fingers dug into the girl's shoulder, making her yelp out in pain. She glared into the frightened eyes staring up at her. She barked out the demand again angrily.

"Give me more!"

"Kano-chan, let her go!" One of the other girls had broken free of her terror and moved to pull her away. With a roar of anger, Kano swung a fist. A heavy thump sounded as the assault hit its mark, and the girl crashed to the ground like a statue. The others screamed.

The high-pitched noises pierced her eardrums and rattled her brain. She stumbled away and clutched at her head with both hands. She only wanted more of what she needed… Was that too much to ask?!

The fiery rage borne from her frustrations was all consuming. Her body was much too hot, and her scorching eyes were at boiling point. She was going to explode, she was going to explode…! She opened her mouth to howl out her agony so the world could hear her suffering.

She heard screams and shouts before everything burst out and she knew no more.

XXXXXXX

"Hey, stop running away."

The monster continued to stalk after him, a wry grin on her face. Just one glance at her expression, and Jiro's thundering heart raced to a wild frenzy of fear. His sprained ankle screamed at him as he pushed himself to run faster. He gritted his teeth. He had to keep fighting, otherwise he was going to die. For the past few months, he had seen what this girl could do, and none of them had been a pretty sight. A Level 5 – the Railgun. The name alone was enough to give him the chills.

He twisted around and fired some shots with his gun at the monster. It was hopeless. Blue power struck out and disintegrated the bullets into innocuous dust. In desperation, he tried to flee again. His good foot slipped on an empty can, and he fell flat on his back with a pained cry. He swore loudly. He wished he could strangle the idiot who had carelessly littered this particular alleyway with junk.

A soft snigger sounded from behind him. He turned his neck to see the Railgun only a few paces away. Her broad, sadistic grin sent another bolt of fear through him. Jiro swerved his torso around to face her, and fired more rounds in succession until there were no more left.

"Get away from me, you monster!" He shouted with as much force as he could muster.

The girl chuckled. Electric tendrils swept away the bullets as if they were mere flecks of harmless dust. One flung back at him and lodged deep into his shoulder.

Jiro screamed as the world briefly turned white with agony. Warm liquid seeped out of the wound, and painted his shirt red. He struggled to open his eyes and found himself lying on his back. The monster's dark eyes grinned down at him from above.

"Stop fucking around. You look like a moron."

He tried to soothe the ragged breaths that wrenched out from his lungs with each exhale. His hand curled around his weapon. He had to stay strong, and wait for the right opportunity to strike back…

Lightning crackled. His eyes rolled back into his head as his mouth opened with a soundless cry. The pain was savage, blistering his skin like excruciating flames. When he refocused his vision once more, he saw the Railgun lean over him with a thoughtful expression. His eyes trailed down to her hand and widened. His trusty gun was tucked firmly in her grasp.

"So you're the rebel who went against the old man, huh?"

He scowled as ferociously as he could. She laughed, and the harsh sound filled with mirth echoed loudly around the alley. Her eyes glinted with dark humour as she lazily spun the gun around in her hand.

"I'll give it to you – you have guts. But really, what did you expect? Running away from the project like that was a death wish."

Jiro locked his jaws together. He had to escape this situation somehow and find somewhere to hide until they all forgot about him. It was going to be very difficult, but that was the only way he could get out of this crappy mess. He just needed the right opportunity to flee…

"The old man said I could do whatever I wanted with you," the Railgun said with a broad smile. "It's a rare event, so let's enjoy it, yeah?"

"You're nothing but his puppet!" Jiro growled out.

The Railgun's expression darkened. A cold shudder ran down his sweaty back.

"You'll regret saying that."

She lifted a foot and pushed it against his neck. He choked and struggled against her forceful hold, and his hands flew to pry her off. But she was stronger than she looked. She only pressed down harder as she observed his futile reactions with a mildly interested expression. Jiro could feel his eyes about to pop out of their sockets. He gasped frantically for what small amounts of oxygen he could still gather. His pulse resounded thunderously between his ears and clanged in his brain like the sound of gongs. His vision swirled and faded to black around the edges. He was going to die like this…

Then relief. Oxygen. He could breathe again!

Jiro spluttered and coughed, his hands clutching his bruised throat. His head pounded painfully.

A beeping sound filled the air. He lifted his blue face to identify the source of the noise. He winced as the world spun with his movements and made him feel nauseous. Jiro blearily made out the small frown on the Railgun's features as she took out a PDA device from her back pocket and peered into its glowing screen.

Her expression shifted rapidly from shock to one of deep contemplation.

A long silence passed. Jiro shakily sat up. He was encouraged to find that the Railgun didn't move to stop him. In fact, she wasn't moving at all. Perhaps he could use this opportunity to get away if he played his cards well.

"Ah…" The girl suddenly breathed out a sigh. Her voice was a quiet mumble. "She actually woke up… after all this time…"

He bit back a pained hiss as he slowly began to crawl away. His injuries throbbed and hurt. If he could just turn that corner while the monster was still distracted, there was a chance this chase could finish in his favour.

"Maybe I'm supposed to be happy about this…" the girl continued, "but I know enough about this wretched city to feel otherwise."

As he continued to crawl away, Jiro glanced over his shoulder at her. The Railgun was staring at the ground, muttering words to herself. He grimaced. The bitch really was insane. A tiny part of him felt something that could have been a glimmer of guilt, but he quickly squashed it down. There was no time to feel sorry for a fiend like her, especially when his life was at stake.

"And you know what?" The girl suddenly lifted her head. Jiro's heart almost stopped when his eyes met hers. The Railgun's dark irises were burning with intense contempt. "That kind of pisses me off!"

A rush of steps and she was upon him like a feral beast, slamming a heel brutally against his back. He yelled as his injured body was crushed to the ground. The bullet that had lodged inside his shoulder twisted and began to move. He flailed under her unyielding hold, and let out a scream as the metal piece in his body started to burrow down towards his chest. With his cheek pressed to the rough concrete, Jiro eyed the Railgun above him with a terrified sidelong gaze.

She looked so murderously angry, he almost wet himself right then and there.

"Why shouldn't I celebrate my friend's recovery, huh?!" She shouted at him.

The foot on his back crushed him anew, driving his torso to the ground like a vicious hammer. The sickening feeling of the magnetised bullet travelling through his body made him squirm and shudder. He felt tissues break inside as the metal tore apart the structures within without any concern for his discomfort.

"Why can't I feel happy that she's awake?!"

Another stomp on his back. He screamed out a long note of sheer agony. He had no clue what she was going on about, but he was the victim here. The bullet was now somewhere in his belly, ruthlessly tearing apart his organs as it turned and weaved through flesh. He spat out a puddle of blood, and stared at the crimson pool as all hope began to leave him. He was going to die; there was no questioning it now.

"I know…" The Railgun snarled. "It's all because of  _shits like you_!"

With a guttural roar, she gave a final stomp on his spine with extraordinary force. A loud crack resounded from his body and he felt something significant give way inside him. It took him a moment to realise he could no longer feel nor move his legs. Deep within the echoes of pain, he dimly registered that his trousers were wet.

Harsh breathing filled the air. The Railgun stood with trembling shoulders as she glared down at him. Jiro blearily gazed back at her without emotion. He simply prayed that his death would come swiftly.

The unpredictable monster suddenly laughed. The maniac sound grated against his eardrums and continued for a long time. He blinked in a daze. What did the monster find so funny? He just wanted her to finish this insanity. Now that he actually thought about it, his life as a scientist in Academy City had been shit anyway. He found he didn't care.

"Ahh~ What was I complaining about?" Her voice was now thick with humour. "Of course I can just do that…"

She grinned at him mischievously. "Yeah, I'll just go visit her, Isayama-san."

The bullet that had stilled in his stomach before suddenly sprang back to life. It shot out of his side and then re-entered, only to shoot out again through the other side. His shrieks began anew as the fresh waves of pain hit. The bullet kept punching holes through him from various directions. Muscles, organs, and bones were shredded as he lay useless on the ground. His arms flailed in the pool of blood he was swimming in, but his legs refused to do anything. The bloodied bullet finally shot out through his back for the last time. It landed with a wet splat on the Railgun's open, waiting palm.

He heard the familiar click of his gun as she loaded the bullet into the weapon. She kneeled down next to him and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He did not struggle. There was no point, and he had no energy left in him.

The Railgun brought the gun to his lips and forced the barrel deep into his mouth roughly.

Through his murky vision, he saw her smirk.

"Thanks for your help, Isayama-san."

BANG!

His senses imploded in red.

XXXXXXX

Kuroko couldn't concentrate. After school had ended, she had come to the Judgement office to do some reports until 4pm. Despite having sat here for nearly an hour however, she had hardly gotten anything done. Her thoughts kept flitting back to Uiharu. She was much too excited about seeing her friend awake again to do anything else. At the same time, she was nervous. Uiharu would still be the same, wouldn't she? Kuroko didn't know the details of Uiharu's condition, but she had to keep telling herself her friend was now fine and in good hands. She was awake! They would go visit her and they would be able to talk together like old times again…

Kuroko thumped her head against the table. No, no, no, she needed to concentrate! She eyed the clock unhappily. She still had twenty minutes to spare before she could see Uiharu. It was going to be the longest twenty minutes of her life. She sighed inwardly. No, she had to concentrate and get some Judgement work done!

With a determined expression, Kuroko looked at the latest case file on the computer screen. It was another street violence incident. There had been increasing crimes around the districts lately, and it troubled Kuroko. She looked at the images of those who had been involved, and her expression drooped in distaste. They were all teenaged girls around the ages of 14 to 18. She sighed and wondered what the world was coming to. Young girls being involved in street fights of all things..! It was so uncouth!

She pressed the next button and looked at the theft case. She ran her eyes over the suspects list and frowned. More teenaged girls. Was there some kind of girl gang going around causing trouble? She would have to keep an eye out for any patterns that emerged, in case there were connections between these cases.

Her eyes flickered up to the clock, and her heart leapt when she realised it was almost ten minutes to four. She closed down the cases hurriedly, eager to head towards the hospital. She was about to shut down the computer altogether when she suddenly remembered something.

_'Ah… I was going to…'_

She hesitated for a long moment. The thought had occurred to her last night, and she knew she should. But it felt like a betrayal to her faith in Onee-sama if she carried out this act. Hadn't Kuroko already promised herself that she would believe in her? Of course, but… this was simply going to be a quick check… just to make sure…

_"They would have never let a Level 5 leave this city of their own free will."_

_"The only word she keeps repeating is 'Railgun'."_

Kuroko's eyes tightened with determination. She had to do this; Onee-sama would understand. Besides, it wasn't as if she was completely suspecting her to be the culprit. There was also a huge possibility that Minami Mitsuo's sudden comatose state and the attacks on the power development facilities could have been caused by a strong Level 4 electromaster. She clicked open the Data Bank and quickly brought up the list of electromasters currently residing in Academy City. There were only two Level 4's, and the rest were all Level 3's and under. A quick glance told her one of the Level 4's had an alibi. She sucked in thoughtfully through her teeth. Maybe the culprit being an electromaster was a miss…

Kuroko blinked, and stared.

What...?

Misaka Mikoto's name was still on the list of electromasters.

Kuroko shook her head. No, this didn't mean anything. She had expected this, even. They had probably kept Onee-sama in the Data Bank for the records after she left. It made sense considering the talented Level 5 electromaster had been the pride and joy of Tokiwadai and the entire city.

She took a deep breath in.

"Please forgive me for this intrusion, Onee-sama."

But really, Kuroko had seen her profile about a hundred times in the past. Why would it be any different this time? Kuroko would be able to see Onee-sama's handsome profile picture again… Wiping the drool from her mouth, she clicked on the file labelled "Misaka Mikoto".

A bright warning window suddenly flashed across her screen. Its bold red letters read "Highly Restricted – No Access Granted". Terror filled Kuroko. She hurriedly shut down the window and the Data Bank. The crimson warning words disappeared. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as Kuroko stared at the blank screen. What had that been about…?

The sudden sound of the office door opening made Kuroko jump. She rushed to shut down the computer on instinct. Blood pounded in her ears as her heart thumped erratically.

"Hi Shirai-san. You're still here?"

Kuroko almost slumped against her chair in relief. It was only Konori-senpai. She stood up to face the older girl with a stiff smile.

"H-Hello, Konori-senpai. I- I was just about to leave."

Mii looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong, Shirai-san? You look pale. Did something happen?"

"A-ah… Do I?" Kuroko quickly averted her eyes and she reached for her school bag. "I'm fine, Konori-senpai. I really was just about to head out to the hospital."

Mii threw her a worried look, but nodded.

"Sure. I need to work on a new report, which is why I came back to the office."

Kuroko frowned, and turned back to face Mii. "Is there a new case I'm not aware of?"

Mii nodded again to affirm. "It happened earlier this afternoon. It looks like a girl punched another girl, and then let loose her ability in anger."

Kuroko's eyebrows twitched. "Another street fight?! Honestly, I don't know what girls these days are thinking."

Mii grinned. "You're a girl too, Shirai-san."

"But I am not so uncivilised, thank you," Kuroko huffed. She paused for a moment and then spoke up again tentatively. "Konori-senpai, are you sure you don't need help?"

Mii shook her head with a smile. "Go and see Uiharu, Shirai-san. I know how much you've been looking forward to this moment. Say hi to her for me, will you? I'll drop by to see her when she's had more time to rest and recover. I don't think swamping her with too many people when she only woke up today would be good for her health."

Kuroko smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Konori-senpai." With a cheerful wave, she walked out the door.

Outside, she paused and took a deep breath to clear her head.

No, that had to have been nothing. They probably made Onee-sama's file inaccessible after she left because it was no longer necessary. There was nothing of concern here. She should forget about this whole incident.

Still, the uneasiness lingered at the back of her mind.

XXXXXXX

"Saten-san, Shirai-san!"

"Uiharu!"

The joy Ruiko had anticipated was hardly close to the real thing. It was an indescribable mix of happiness, excitement and relief, all at once. Uiharu was still lying in bed, but with her eyes wide open and filled with light. Uiharu was smiling, she was talking! She was seeing them! She was awake!

They rushed to her side. Everything else on Ruiko's mind fled in that instant. She wanted to hug Uiharu and snuggle her close, but her friend was still attached to a lot of medical equipment so Ruiko held herself back. Besides, the doctor had specifically asked her to not excite Uiharu too much. Her friend's health was top priority. Although the tests they had done showed Uiharu had no major problems, she was still weak from being bed-ridden for almost two years, and would need time to regain her strength.

Ruiko settled for standing next to her and squeezing her hand. She felt Uiharu squeeze back in return and her heart soared. Ruiko wanted to ask how she was feeling, but she couldn't form the words. Much to her horror, she felt tears run down her cheeks instead. She hurriedly turned her face away and wiped away the wet trails with a shoulder. What was she doing?! She didn't want Uiharu to see her crying!

"How are you feeling, Uiharu?" It was Kuroko who spoke up. Ruiko tried to calm herself down. Uiharu continued to squeeze her fingers lightly.

"It's been very confusing, I have to admit," Uiharu said. Her expression was uncertain, but there was a small smile on her face. "When I woke up this morning, I had no idea where I was."

Kuroko nodded her understanding. Ruiko gazed into Uiharu's light-filled eyes and her heart throbbed with warmth.

"Welcome back, Uiharu," Kuroko said with a smile in her voice.

Ruiko quickly nodded. "It… It's been lonely without you, Uiharu." She sniffled.

Uiharu's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I must have caused a lot of trouble for all of you after the accident." Her smile widened. "I may not have much strength right now, but I'm going to try my best and get myself back to full health in no time!"

Ruiko shared a relieved look with Kuroko. Uiharu was still the determined girl they had known. Everything was going to go back to the way they were. She could feel it.

"We'll support you every step of the way, Uiharu!" Ruiko said with a grin.

"Yes, anything you need help with, just let us know," Kuroko added. "Konori-senpai and I also missed you in Judgement."

Ruiko suddenly noticed that the teleporter's eyes were also filled with unshed tears. Despite how angry she had been when Kuroko had deserted them, Ruiko could completely understand her feelings. Kuroko had also loved their friend very much. It had only made their trials that much painful.

"I do have a lot to catch up on, don't I?"

Uiharu closed her eyes for a moment, and reopened them. "Sorry, Saten-san, Shirai-san… I'm still a bit tired and muddled."

Ruiko and Kuroko both nodded.

"You need time to recover, Uiharu," Ruiko assured her. "You only just woke up this morning!"

"Mmm… I guess you're right, Saten-san…" Uiharu blinked and then looked around with a small frown. "Wait… Where is Misaka-san? Did she not come today?"

Ice frosted over Ruiko's heart. She chastised herself for not readying an answer earlier. In her excitement, she hadn't even anticipated the question. But of course Uiharu would ask for Misaka-san. Her friend didn't know anything about what had happened after all….

"She… She'll come visit you… later," Ruiko said quickly. She saw Kuroko's gaze on her, but refused to look at the teleporter. "Mi– Misaka-san had some… important errands to run today… so she couldn't come."

Her mouth was dry. She hadn't said that name aloud in so long, it was awkward on her tongue.

"Oh... ok…" Uiharu leant back onto her pillows with a soft sigh. She closed her eyes with a mumble. "I can't wait to see Misaka-san again too…"

Ruiko almost breathed out a sigh of relief. It appeared Uiharu hadn't noticed anything amiss. She still felt Kuroko's stare boring into her, but Ruiko stubbornly refused to meet her eyes.

"Uiharu, I think you should get some more rest," Ruiko said firmly. She could only imagine how perplexing everything must be for her friend. Suddenly waking up to find that more than a year had gone by without you knowing… That fact alone would have been exhausting to comprehend.

Kuroko nodded in agreement. "We'll visit you again tomorrow, Uiharu."

"Mmm…" Uiharu's eyes flickered open as she smiled at them. "Please do. It's wonderful to see you two… Sorry I'm so tired…"

Ruiko smiled back at her warmly. "We'll definitely visit you again tomorrow. Get some good rest! And… it's so great to have you back, Uiharu."

XXXXXXX

They walked out of Uiharu's ward in silence. Kuroko stared at Ruiko's back just in front of her with a worried gaze. It had occurred to her briefly this morning that Uiharu would ask about Onee-sama, but Kuroko had cast the difficult problem aside in favour of relishing in the excitement of her friend's improved condition. Now that it had actually happened though, she wished she had thought through it properly.

"Saten-san…"

Ruiko stopped and turned to face her. Her eyes were full of doubt.

"Why did you lie like that, Saten-san?"

The edges around Ruiko's eyes tightened. When she spoke, her tone was defensive. "What did you want me to say? She only just woke up! Learning the truth will hurt her!"

Kuroko sighed. She understood why Ruiko had done it, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"I know, Saten-san… I'm just worried that learning the truth after the lies will only hurt her further."

Ruiko averted her eyes. "I just… I couldn't tell her the truth after everything she went through."

Kuroko nodded. "I know… but you do realise we'll have to tell her sometime, right?"

Ruiko flinched. She nibbled on her lower lip anxiously.

"Can we not… Let's not tell her for a while."

Kuroko frowned. "Saten-san, that's not going to-"

"Please, Shirai-san!" Ruiko's voice rose pleadingly. "I just want Uiharu to be happy! If she finds out what happened, I'm worried she'll be upset and it could affect her recovery!"

Kuroko's frown deepened. She could understand the logic, and why Ruiko wanted to keep the awful truth from their friend. Onee-sama had been a close friend of Uiharu's as well. If Uiharu found out about their argument on the day of her accident and how Onee-sama had left so coldly, Kuroko wasn't sure how their friend would react. Combine that with her current frail condition…

"I understand, Saten-san, but how are you going to keep this from her for that long? She'll start to suspect something is wrong quickly enough."

"I…" Ruiko's lips trembled. "I'll think of something. Just promise me you'll back me up, Shirai-san."

Kuroko did not answer for a long moment. She really didn't like this at all. Still… what else could they do? Uiharu had only woken up this morning and she needed time to adjust to the state of things.

With a sigh, Kuroko gave a single nod.

Ruiko flashed her a small smile. "Thanks, Shirai-san. We'll make it work out somehow. For Uiharu's sake."

Kuroko's mind filled with doubts. Were they truly doing this to protect Uiharu? Or were they simply avoiding their painful past by refusing to talk about it? Somehow, she wasn't entirely certain.

XXXXXXX

Kazari's eyes suddenly opened.

Something had awoken her, although she didn't know what. She felt groggy from sleep, and she tiredly rubbed her eyes. Waking up from a coma had been bewildering. It was as if the entire world had shifted while she had been held suspended in time. She had to be patient; she had to give herself time to recover. The nurses, the doctors, and her friends had all said the same thing. Kazari realised this fact for herself, and felt grateful for all of their support.

She suddenly sensed a presence sitting beside her bed. Kazari stilled, and listened to the light breathing of the other person in the room. She slowly turned her head to face them. Her heart thrummed wildly in her chest. For some strange reason though, she found she wasn't frightened, only curious.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark as Kazari blinked. She saw a person sitting on a nearby chair, staring straight back at her. A sudden gasp left her lips in recognition.

"Misaka-san!"

Mikoto smiled. The room was dark, but the silver moon that hung low in the night sky gently illuminated her slender figure. Even though Kazari could not see clearly, she could sense Misaka-san had matured. She couldn't pinpoint what it was though… Was her hair a little longer than she remembered? Had Misaka-san grown a bit taller? She didn't know, but there was a touch of foreignness about her friend. It made her feel slightly uneasy. Kazari shook her head, and chastised herself for thinking of her old friend in such a manner.

"Long time no see, Uiharu-san."

As soon as Mikoto spoke, Kazari relaxed again. What was she so tense about? This was Misaka-san, her friend. Kazari smiled back. It was good to see Misaka-san again. She had been disappointed when she hadn't come earlier, but she was here now and Kazari was glad.

"Misaka-san… I knew you'd come. Saten-san said you would come visit…"

Mikoto gave a low chuckle. "Saten-san said that, did she? I guess she wasn't wrong…"

Mikoto shifted in her seat and looked away. Kazari sensed something was amiss. Her groggy mind was still clouded by a dull haze. She wished she could think clearly.

Kazari's eyes trailed to the darkness outside. A cool breeze blew in from the open window behind Mikoto. Had the nurse come in and opened it? Kazari couldn't remember… Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Misaka-san, it's so late right now! Aren't you breaking curfew?!"

"It's okay, Uiharu-san." Mikoto's voice was calm. "It's no crime to be visiting a friend after so long, is it?"

The uneasy feeling returned, but Kazari smiled through the fog in her head. She supposed it was just like Misaka-san to be breaking rules to visit a friend.

"How are you feeling, Uiharu-san?"

In the silver of the moonlight, Kazari could see the kind concern in Mikoto's eyes. The gentle warmth she remembered feeling from the days long lost returned.

"I'm okay, really. I still feel weak and tired, but I'm sure I'll get my strength back every single day from now on!"

"Mmm, yeah, I'm sure you will," Mikoto answered.

They did not speak for a long while, but Kazari was content with the comfortable silence. This was Misaka-san, one of her greatest friends. She felt safe in her presence, even though the visit was at a very odd hour.

"Hey…" Mikoto suddenly spoke up again. Her voice was soft. "Do you remember anything of what happened?"

At first, Kazari didn't know what she was talking about. When she saw Mikoto's meaningful stare, the significance of the question hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh…" Kazari turned her gaze away. No one else had asked such a question; she had figured people thought it would be insensitive. But this was Misaka-san, and Kazari found she didn't really mind. She shook her head with a small frown. "No, I don't… The doctors said I got into a motor vehicle accident. I don't remember it though."

She saw Mikoto nod. "Ah… That's good. I suppose I won't have to do anything for now then."

Kazari frowned at the relief in Mikoto's voice. The unsettling feeling returned. There was something she couldn't quite catch onto here... What had changed?

She suddenly realised Mikoto had moved and was now standing next to her. Mikoto brushed a finger against Kazari's forehead, and Kazari shivered unwillingly. Her skin tingled where Mikoto had brushed it.

"Uiharu-san, don't tell Kuroko or Saten-san I was here."

Kazari blinked at the sudden request.

"Why not?" She couldn't imagine why Mikoto wouldn't want their other two friends knowing.

"Hmm… Let's just say things have happened." Mikoto's tone was light.

Kazari frowned. "What… What do you mean..?" Her gut twisted horribly. "Aren't you guys… all still friends?"

She saw Mikoto's eyes soften, and take on the tender look that Kazari remembered.

"I'm still your friend, Uiharu-san. I hope you'll still consider me as such…"

"Of course, Misaka-san! Why would I not?!"

"Time has passed. You might find things have… changed," Mikoto said vaguely. Kazari felt her chest constrict at those words. This didn't sound good at all. "I probably have no right to ask you this, Uiharu-san," Mikoto continued, "but will you trust me, and keep this a secret between us?"

Kazari's heart thundered. She didn't know what to say. What was Misaka-san asking? She stared as Mikoto leaned in closer. Her hands clenched around the blankets nervously.

"I trust you to keep this a secret between us, Uiharu-san. No matter what happens. Do you trust me in return?"

Mikoto's stare bore down on her. Had her eyes always been so dark, or was it the night playing tricks on her? Kazari shivered as a cold breeze brushed against her skin from the opened window. Trust Misaka-san? She shook herself mentally. She had always trusted Misaka-san. Why would she not?

"Of course I trust you too, Misaka-san. I'll keep this a secret between us, don't worry."

Mikoto smiled widely. "I'm glad," she whispered. She straightened up again and Kazari released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Misaka-san..." Kazari said tentatively. "Something bad happened, didn't it?" She felt her throbbing heart twist. Her voice trembled as the words rushed out with emotion. "Can you at least tell me what's going on? Did you have a fight with Saten-san and Shirai-san?"

Mikoto looked at her. For one lurching moment, Kazari thought she saw Mikoto's face blank into a horrible expression of apathy. She blinked and it was gone. Mikoto was smiling softly. Had she imagined it?

"Ah… Here I am, getting you all upset when you should be resting and recovering."

"Misaka-san…"

"Shh…" Mikoto stroked her head with a gentle hand. "Go back to sleep, Uiharu-san."

There was a crackling sound, and Kazari felt more groggy all of a sudden. Her eyelids grew heavy and her vision began to fade. She desperately tried to fight the overwhelming exhaustion.

"Will you… come… visit me again…?" She managed to whisper out.

"I will."

Kazari smiled at the promise, and allowed the dreams to take over.

XXXXXXX

Rika curled into herself on the bed. She rocked forwards then backwards, trying to find comfort in the steady rhythmic motions. She couldn't sleep. She was so terrified. What if the Railgun came to hunt her down? What if the Railgun came to kill her, just like she did that man?

"Railgun… Railgun… Railgun…"

Forwards, backwards. Forwards, backwards.

So many people had asked her questions, but she hadn't wanted to answer. If she did, she would be killed… just like that man. She shivered and whimpered as the Railgun's haunting voice echoed through her mind.

_"Just don't say anything about this and you'll be fine."_

The Railgun had promised. Rika had been a good girl. She hadn't said anything about it to anyone!

"Railgun… Railgun… Railgun…"

The word kept slipping out of her lips and she shuddered. No, she couldn't tell anyone… If she did, then she would be sizzled alive like that man. That horrible smell. All that blood. She had never known burnt flesh smelt that bad.

"Railgun… Railgun… Railgun…"

But it was okay, Rika was a good girl. The Railgun knew. The Railgun knew she was a good girl, right?

The door to her room slowly creaked open. With a terrified wail, Rika shrunk back against the headboard of the bed. A dark silhouette entered and approached her with slow steps. Rika cringed and quivered. Her eyes enlarged with panic when she recognised the person from her greatest nightmares.

"N-no… No… No…" She whimpered. She curled into herself more tightly. She was here…! Why was the Railgun here?! She hadn't done anything wrong! She had kept her promise…!

The intruder sat herself on the edge of the bed in silence. Rika leaned back as far as she could. Words of denial continued to flow out of her mouth. Horror shook her entire body and made the bed tremble.

"No… No… I didn't say anything… Railgun… I didn't say… Railgun…"

Fingers hooked under her chin and forcefully lifted her face upwards. Rika's pupils dilated. The Railgun was staring at her with a tiny smile that flickered wickedly on her lips. Those dark, glinting eyes she remembered so well, were merely inches from her own.

The Railgun hummed out a low note of contemplation. Rika wanted to pull away, but her muscles refused to respond. Her lips quivered as the Railgun's smile grew.

"I guess this is my fault too," the girl said softly. Somehow, her quiet tones calmed Rika down a little. The Railgun didn't sound angry, at least.

"It's because I left that scum lying open in the alley, right? I should have fried him to dust; I got careless."

Rika felt her fingers brush along the side of her face. Despite the residues of fear that still lingered, she subconsciously leaned into the gentle touch. She could hardly focus on what the other girl was saying.

"Don't worry," the Railgun continued, "it shouldn't happen again. The bastard I killed today got properly disposed of by the old man's henchmen."

The fingers danced teasingly across Rika's face.

"And you… I should have killed you back then too. I'm sorry, Higashi-san."

Rika's mind was in a daze. Was the Railgun really apologising to her? Confusion whirled and mushed her thoughts together into senseless jumbles. She couldn't understand.

"As an apology, I'll make you feel good, yeah?"

Before Rika could even make sense of the question, the Railgun leaned in further and placed her lips against hers. Rika stiffened and tried to back away, but she was trapped by the headboard behind her. A warm tongue slowly pushed into her mouth, and she whimpered in protest at the unwelcome intrusion. The Railgun only gripped her more tightly and deepened the kiss.

She abruptly let her go. Rika coughed and spluttered. Something was sliding down her throat. Crouching over on the bed, she tried to expel whatever it was that had been fed to her. She felt nauseous, but nothing came up except saliva. A sudden heat washed over her body with burning intensity. She blinked and tried to focus on the Railgun's gleaming eyes, but the dark room spun. Her weakening muscles struggled to keep herself sitting up.

"Hot… Hot…" Rika muttered. She panted desperately, and clawed at her skin. She wanted to get out of this cage..!

The Railgun stood up. She opened the window wide and the cold night wind rushed in. The freezing air made Rika shiver, but it gave her great relief from the scorching heat.

"Hey…" The Railgun's shadow loomed over Rika. Her voice was laden with amusement. "Do you want to fly with me? I promise you it'll feel fantastic."

Rika's foggy head swam. Fly? She could fly? She wasn't sure, but maybe she could. It certainly sounded like an excellent idea in this heat. The night air could cool her off…

"Yes," Rika whispered, and the Railgun smiled.

The Railgun pulled her up out of the bed. The room spun again with dizzying speed. Rika's legs gave way and she almost crashed to the floor, but the Railgun caught her with strong arms. Rika felt herself being lifted bridal style and carried to the window. The girl carefully placed her on the ledge, and then leapt up beside her. Glancing down, fear suddenly struck Rika's heart. The ground was so far away! The height was terrifying. Wasn't this dangerous…?

"Look up, Higashi-san. Isn't the night sky so beautiful?"

Rika slowly complied. Her eyes grew large. There were so many stars, all twinkling brightly. The round moon hung like a giant silver globe above them. This dark night was so serene, and so very beautiful…

The wind rushed and swirled. Rika abruptly realised she was airborne. Her chest exploded with glee as an intense rush of adrenaline flooded her system. The glimmering stars rejoiced with her. She was flying! She was flying! She laughed at the wondrous feeling.

A chuckle resounded in her ear.

"Goodnight, Higashi-san."

The sweet scent of strawberries filled her nostrils.

With a sudden jolt, Rika realised her wings were gone. Now was she was falling, falling, falling…

The ground was rushing towards her. She opened her mouth to scream–

SPLAT!

The world exploded in agony and turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder if Uiharu is awake already," Kuroko pondered out aloud. "We are a little early."

Ruiko shrugged as she stood beside her. "Well, I have nothing else to do all day, so I can wait around if she hasn't."

Kuroko nodded. "Same here, although I will have to leave for Judgement work around noon."

There was a dinging sound as the elevator arrived on the fifth floor of the hospital. The door opened and the two girls stepped out. They began to walk down the corridor.

"What  _is_  all of that, Saten-san?" Kuroko asked curiously. She eyed the bulging shopping bags that Ruiko carried with a raised eyebrow.

Ruiko grinned. "You'll see! It'll be great!"

Kuroko had a sneaking suspicion of what all the goods were, and briefly thought to say something. But she only shook her head slightly to herself with a smile. This was just the way Ruiko was, and that was perfectly fine.

They came to an intersection with another corridor and the sight that greeted them made Kuroko frown. They both stopped to look. The area was marked off with yellow barricade tapes. There were some Anti-Skill members talking in low voices amongst themselves. Kuroko's heart squeezed with unease when she realised this was where she had spoken to Yomikawa-san about the girl who kept muttering Onee-sama's title.

"What's going on here?" Ruiko asked. She turned to Kuroko with questioning eyes, in a gesture that wondered if the Judgement member had any inkling.

Kuroko shook her head.

"Hey! You two over there, don't lurk around… Oh, it's you girls."

It was Yomikawa Aiho. She approached them with a worried frown on her lips.

Kuroko took a quick glance at Ruiko. She wanted to ask Yomikawa-san some questions but she was hesitant to speak in case this was related to that girl. She didn't want Ruiko to know about Onee-sama's name being involved. Kuroko debated with herself for a moment and then stepped forward. The urge to know what occurred here won over.

"Yomikawa-san, what's happened?"

The older woman opened her mouth to reply, but then looked at Ruiko. Kuroko nodded to her, and indicated that it was all right.

"The girl I spoke to you about – Higashi Rika… She committed suicide last night."

"What?!" Kuroko's eyes enlarged in shock. She heard Ruiko gasp in horror beside her. "How…?"

Kuroko felt devastated. The young girl had killed herself?! They had known she was mentally unstable, but to this extent? Kuroko was upset at the loss of another life… and she had never even had the chance to speak to Rika about Onee-sama…

Aiho sighed tiredly. Kuroko noticed the dark circles around her stressed eyes.

"We saw the footage from the surveillance cameras, and they showed she suddenly opened the window for no reason and jumped out in the middle of the night." Aiho gazed at the blue sky through the glass wall with a faraway look in her eyes. "When someone does that on the fifth floor, they're either completely suicidal or crazy. Probably both."

Kuroko's jaws clenched. Beside her, Ruiko paled.

"We found her body early this morning," Aiho continued. She turned back to them with a sad shake of her head. "I wonder if there was more we could have done to save her." She put her hands on her hips and let out another tired sigh. "It looks like the murder case will be closed without a proper conclusion. She was the only witness."

"What murder case?" Ruiko asked in confusion.

Before Aiho could reply, Kuroko quickly stepped in. "A man was killed by someone in an alley and Higashi Rika was the only one who saw," she gave Ruiko a short explanation. She turned to Aiho. "I thought there were other suspects?"

"There were… but they were all proven innocent with alibis. We're basically at a dead end now and there is no point pursuing the matter any further."

"But that means there will still be a murderer on the loose in the city!" Kuroko cried. The thought gave her the chills. Something about this entire incident unsettled her and put her on edge. The only witness to a horrific murder had committed suicide. What had driven Rika to carry out such a drastic act? Had she truly been driven mad by what she had seen? Or…

Something about this was very familiar. The only person Kuroko could have relied on for information about the terror attacks – Minami Mitsuo – had abruptly fallen into an unexplained coma during the night in the hospital as well. Suspicions scratched in her mind and begged for attention.

"Yes, but there is nothing more we can do at this point." Aiho said.

Kuroko stepped forward with a determined expression. "Yomikawa-san, as the Chief of 177th Branch of Judgement, I wish to help with further investigations on the murder case."

Aiho gave her a small smile. "I admire your resolve, Shirai-san, but I'm afraid that is not for you or me to decide. A big murder case like this one goes beyond Judgement jurisdictions."

Kuroko's fists clenched. So she could do nothing but sit around for another possible murder to happen? It was her job to be protecting civilians!

Aiho laid a firm hand on her shoulder. "I can understand why you are upset, Shirai-san. I assure you, we went through every clue we could find to the best of our abilities. But you're right. It's not enough. There is a dangerous person out there and someone else might end up being the next victim. We just don't know at this point if the murder was a one-time event or a serial case. As a Judgement officer, if you could please report to us any suspicious activities you find, that would be of great help."

Kuroko flashed her a small smile. She knew what the woman was trying to do, and she was grateful for it. More recently though, Kuroko was starting to get the feeling that the work she did as a Judgement officer never amounted to much in the end.

"I will, Yomikawa-san."

"Me too!" Ruiko suddenly spoke up. They both turned to her. She still looked a little pale, but there was a fiery determination glowing in her blue eyes. "I might not be a Judgement officer like Shirai-san, and I'm just a Level 0. But I can be on high alert too! If there is anything I can do to help, I'd be happy to do it!"

Aiho looked surprised at Ruiko's determined outburst. She smiled.

"I guess nothing I say at this point could stop you. If only there were more people like you two, the world would be a better place."

XXXXXXX

"Uiharu!"

Ruiko walked into the room with Kuroko, and her expression immediately brightened at seeing her friend awake. Uiharu's eyes were still half-lidded in a sleepy manner. A happy smile graced her lips when she saw them, and some of the exhaustion flickered out of her eyes.

"Saten-san, Shirai-san! Good morning."

"Morning!" They chorused back. Ruiko dropped the bags near the chairs and sat down beside the bed. Kuroko followed suit.

"How are you feeling today, Uiharu?"

"I only just woke up, so I'm still very sleepy." Uiharu yawned, covering her mouth with a polite hand.

"Oh…" Ruiko frowned as her eyes trailed to the opposite wall. "Eh, no wonder that's the case! Did you sleep with the window open last night?! Rather than getting recharged by the fresh air, all the pollution will sneak right into your nostrils!" Her fingers wriggled in the air to illustrate her point. A sudden thought hit Ruiko and she let out a dramatic gasp. "What if there is something floating around in the air that makes people want to jump out of the window if they breathe it in?! It could be a new urban legend I haven't read about yet!"

"Um…?" Uiharu looked confused while Kuroko face-palmed and shook her head in exasperation.

Ruiko pointed to the window accusingly as she looked at Uiharu with a grim expression. "Uiharu, until I complete my investigations about the virus-that-makes-people-want-to-fall-off-the-window, you're not allowed to sleep with the window open, okay?!"

Uiharu blinked and stared blankly at where Ruiko was pointing. One of the glass panels was pushed aside, and allowed the fresh morning air to breeze through. For some reason, Uiharu suddenly froze with a perturbed expression.

"Uiharu?" Ruiko asked wonderingly.

"Ah, the nurses must have opened it while I slept," Uiharu said. She turned to them with a small smile. "The air does get a bit stale in here, and I think the fresh breeze actually does me some good."

"Hmm, but aren't you cold?" Ruiko relaxed her dramatic stance and observed her friend in concern. Uiharu was shivering in her hospital gown. She only seemed to realise it when Ruiko pointed it out. Uiharu quickly tucked her frozen fingers under the covers for better warmth and smiled sheepishly. The hospital blankets weren't exactly hotel standard.

"Ahaha… Yeah, I guess I am! Maybe we should close it a bit."

Ruiko nodded and stood up to adjust the window.

"Like this?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thanks, Saten-san."

"At your service, Uiharu!" Ruiko grinned with a mock salute and sat back on her chair.

"So, do you have a schedule for today, Uiharu?" Kuroko asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think I have it easy for a while. The doctors said I should rest some more first and then gradually start rehabilitation." Uiharu rubbed her eyes sleepily and blinked. "They said I will probably be unsteady on my feet and I will need to learn how to walk again. My arms have become pretty weak too."

"You can do it, Uiharu!" Ruiko encouraged. "You have us too! We're here to help you however we can!"

Uiharu's smile reached her eyes. "I know. Thank you, Saten-san, Shirai-san. So tell me about what's been happening. I'm sure I've missed a lot! You'll need to fill in the year-long gap for me."

Ruiko exchanged a quick glance with Kuroko. This was it. They had to pretend everything was as it should have been.

They talked for a long time. Ruiko and Kuroko both related events from school and their daily lives, and attempted to pretend their fight had never happened. There were some tiny accidental slip-ups, but whether Uiharu noticed or not, she gave no indication. Ruiko found herself sneaking occasional glances at Uiharu to check her expression for any hints that she had realised something amiss. But there were none. Uiharu listened eagerly and laughed at all the right places. Sometimes her eyes looked a little unfocused, and Ruiko wondered if it'd be better to let her sleep instead.

"Oh gosh, now you two are making me  _want_  to go back to school again," Uiharu said with a giggle.

"I can't wait for you to come back, Uiharu!" Ruiko exclaimed. "It's been so boring without you! I didn't have anyone to flip skirts on!"

"Sa-Saten-san!" Uiharu wailed. "That's mean! You'd still do that to me?"

Ruiko laughed. "Fine, fine Uiharu~ I'll let you off the hook… until you come back to school!"

They all laughed as Uiharu gave a mock pout and then grinned back. Ruiko's heart felt lighter than she ever remembered. Things were settling back into place, and it felt like old times again. It was just like a dream come true…

"Is Misaka-san coming in today?"

The sudden question pierced through Ruiko's chest painfully. No matter how much she tried to forget and push it aside, the hurtful past kept coming back to haunt them. What was she going to say now? How was she going to get out of it this time? Shirai-san had been right; there was no way they could keep the truth from Uiharu forever…

"She… She…" The words suddenly flew out of Ruiko's mouth before she could even think through them properly. "Misaka-san has a boyfriend now so she's been very distracted!"

Eh? Did she really just say that? Ruiko blinked at the ground. That had come out of nowhere, but maybe it could work…

"WHAAAAAAAT?! NO, SHE DOES NOT!"

It was Kuroko. Her face was completely red as she leapt up from the chair and rounded on Ruiko with a scary expression.

"Onee-sama is NOT dating some APE!"

Ruiko leaned away in alarm, and shot the incensed teleporter a meaningful glare. This was a serious situation! Hadn't she agreed to back her up?

Ruiko quickly turned to Uiharu who looked completely bewildered. "Ahahaha… Yeah, so Shirai-san is still in denial but it's true… Misaka-san is dating a guy so we hardly ever get to see her these days. She's been really busy with him."

"B-B-B-Busy with…?! NOOOOOOO! Onee-sama would NEVER partake in such atrocities with a monkey!" Kuroko's pigtails frizzled out furiously. She grabbed Ruiko's shoulder and shook her madly in agitation. Her eyes were wide and seemed to glow red with her wrath.

"Onee-sama belongs to meeeee!"

"Gaaaah! Let go, Shirai-san! Calm down, will you?!" Ruiko shot Kuroko another meaningful look. It missed as the teleporter turned away and proceeded to thump her head against the back of the chair repeatedly.

Ruiko stared at the sight with a raised eyebrow as she rolled her abused shoulders. Really, Shirai-san still wasn't over Misaka-san at all…

"Ahhh… I see Shirai-san is still the same old Shirai-san." Uiharu commented with an anxious smile.

"Yeah, she is." Ruiko sighed inwardly. Well, it was done now. Kuroko would have to accept it and they would have to go with the flow from here on.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Ruiko exclaimed. She grabbed the shopping bags she'd brought and began to take out its contents. "Look Uiharu, I brought snacks and drinks! I even got your favourite cakes!"

"Oh wow!" Uiharu's eyes sparkled at the mention of cakes, but then her expression fell. "Ah… I think I'm not allowed to eat anything that's not hospital food right now." She looked at Ruiko apologetically. "My doctors want me to ease into specific foods and control my diet until I get much better. Sorry, Saten-san."

Ruiko suddenly felt stupid. She had been so excited at the prospect of seeing Uiharu enjoy herself again that she hadn't even considered something like that. Of course… She had only just woken up yesterday! Ruiko had been the one to say Uiharu needed time, but she was already jumping the gun herself and making Uiharu apologise unnecessarily.

Ruiko let out an awkward laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ahh, sorry Uiharu. I guess I didn't think."

"It's fine, Saten-san. You should enjoy them with Shirai-san."

"But…"

"It'd be a shame to let them go to waste!" Uiharu insisted firmly. "I'd be happy enough watching those delicious cakes being eaten! It'll be food for my eyes."

Ruiko smiled, although the guilt lingered. It felt like she was callously teasing Uiharu by dangling things she couldn't have in front of her. She reluctantly turned to the teleporter, who was still mumbling and thumping her head on the chair.

"Shirai-san, do you want some of this?"

Kuroko slumped, and then looked up. Her reddened eyes were full of defeat. "I'll have some…"

Apparently having calmed down somewhat, the teleporter sank back on her chair and munched on the cookies Ruiko had bought. Ruiko took a bite of the cake, although she didn't really feel hungry anymore.

"Hmm… What is this? 'Strawberry Boost'?"

Ruiko turned to see Kuroko hold up a can with a curious expression.

"You haven't heard of it? They're new drinks on the market, but they've already become very popular. I really love it, so I bought them to share."

Kuroko pulled on the ring-tab and opened the can. With an interested expression, she sniffed it once and then took a small sip.

"Eeuurrggh!" Kuroko made a disgusted face and turned to Ruiko in annoyance. "Was this a prank?"

"Huh?" Ruiko blinked. "What's a prank?" She grabbed a can for herself and opened it.

"You said you really loved this!"

"Yeah, I did!" Ruiko took a long swig and gulped down the contents. She grinned at Kuroko's expression of disbelief.

"Are you serious?!" Kuroko put down the can with a sigh. "It's way too sweet for me."

"You're right about how sweet it is. I thought the same thing when I first tried it," Ruiko said. "But then the taste grew on me and I love it now. And let me tell you, I'm not the only one! It's just as the ads say, 'the more you drink, the better it gets!'"

Kuroko shook her head. "I'm never drinking that ever again. Even the after-taste is too strong and sweet." She made a face and hurriedly grabbed another cookie.

"I wish I could try it!" Uiharu sounded envious.

Ruiko patted her on the arm. She knew Uiharu enjoyed sweet foods, which had actually been the main reason why she had bought the particular drink.

"When you get all better, Uiharu, I'll buy you a whole lot!"

Uiharu beamed.

XXXXXXX

"Ah, Misaka-kun. Nice to see you actually on time this morning."

Mikoto walked past the old man and ignored him completely. She tossed her jacket in the far corner of the room and plopped herself carelessly on a chair. She really wasn't in the mood for his jibes today. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, hoping he would catch the hint and leave her alone.

"Cat got your tongue today?"

Mikoto snapped her eyes open and scowled at him. He simply smiled back at her. He was supposed to be some god-forsaken genius or whatever, but he obviously couldn't take hints. Or he simply liked to antagonise her. The latter was much more likely.

"I'm fucking tired, old man. Leave me the hell alone."

He rotated his swivel chair away from the computer to face her fully, and then leaned forward as if to observe her. Not for the first time, Mikoto wondered how he could even see, with those barely opened eyes of his. They usually looked closed, and she had only seen them fully open on rare occasions. It gave him a creepy, smiling appearance that Mikoto absolutely loathed.

Even with his eyes shut now, she could feel his scrutinising gaze run all over her body. It didn't bother her at all, not anymore, but she wished she could wipe off that silly smile on his wrinkly face.

"Hmm? You haven't been sleeping well?"

"I've had things to do," Mikoto replied crisply.

The old man clicked his tongue.

"Playing lone-wolf wasn't part of the deal, Misaka-kun."

"I reckon my lack of sleep is all thanks to that shitty stuff you forced on me the other day," Mikoto countered. She stretched out her arms languidly and then placed her hands behind her head as she looked away from him.

The old man sighed, although his smile never wavered.

"I hope you're not going around being too visible."

"I already know," Mikoto snapped. "You don't have to keep telling me. People think I'm just a ghost anyway after all that bullshit the media pulled."

She stared at the rows of large screens attached to the far wall. Each displayed live footage of what was happening in various places around the huge underground facility. There were men and women in white lab coats, fussing about and writing notes as they peered over whatever it was that held their interests. On some screens there were sleeping or dead humans, on others there were marmots, monkeys, guinea pigs, or rats. It didn't matter which were which though. They were all treated the same. Sitting here like this and observing the scientists move around, it was almost as if  _they_ were the rats under  _her_  observation. Mikoto's lips twitched up into a grin at this thought.

"All of that aside, you also didn't come last night." The old man's comment broke Mikoto out of her pleasant musings.

"Fuck off." Mikoto flashed him her middle finger. She didn't even bother throwing a glance at him. His constant nagging really infuriated her. Sure, she understood the importance of her cooperation in all of this, but that didn't mean he had to try and control every minute of her daily life!

He merely chuckled at her display of irritation.

"The discussion in the meeting was about you. Aren't you at least a bit interested?"

"It's always the same crap anyway," Mikoto grumbled. "I don't care about the stupid numbers and all that shit. I just want to  _feel_ the difference".

She rudely placed her feet on the nearby table, pushing aside a stack of papers without care. She noted with satisfaction that the pristine white edges of the reports became smeared with dirt from her running shoes. Good, that would annoy the old man later.

"I would have thought you wanted to be more involved, Misaka-kun."

"Of course I do," Mikoto said shortly. She stared at a screen in fascination as a scientist took hold of a squirming guinea pig. The footage had no sound, but its mouth kept opening and closing frantically. It was probably squealing really loud.

"You better come to the meetings if you want your opinions heard, Misaka-kun."

They were now injecting a sickly pink liquid into the guinea pig. It wriggled harder and Mikoto could almost hear its high-pitched screams in her head. She licked her lips.

"Does it make a difference?" She replied nonchalantly. Her hungry eyes were glued to the screen. "It's not like you ever listen to me anyway."

"I would appreciate it if you came to the appointments on time at least," the old man persisted.

She neglected to answer and watched in silence as the syringe was pulled out of the pained animal. It twisted and rolled around on the metal table in agony. Its eyes were huge and bulged out of their sockets. The scientists standing around it wrote observations on their clipboards and nodded to each other as they spoke. Mikoto couldn't hear what they were saying, but she got the gist of it. They were slowly getting the results they had been wanting. One man roughly picked up the squirming animal by its neck and stuffed it back into its small enclosure. The metal bars and the shadow from the cage roof obscured Mikoto's vision. She swore under her breath.

_'Way to ruin a good show.'_

"Misaka-kun. Are you listening?"

"What?!" She snapped her head back to glare at the old man. She felt annoyed again.

The old man let out an exasperated sigh. That creepy smile was still pasted on his face.

"I was just saying, you should focus your attention back to catching the last few remaining strays still left around the city."

Mikoto blinked at the reminder. Ah… Had she really forgotten about that? When was the last time she had caught a stray? She couldn't remember.

"I know. I'll do it, old man. It's important."

Now that she thought about it, it  _was_  really important. She had to do this. How could she have forgotten?

"Yes, it is," He agreed. "You have neglected this task for too long now. I think it's about time you got back on track and returned from your… self-served  _holidays_."

Irritation sparked at his taunt. It wasn't that she had purposefully forgotten. It had just… slipped out of her mind. She had been so obsessed about destroying facilities lately, it had taken up all of her time. Not that she was going to say that to the old man of course. He would probably lock her up again if he knew about her latest hobbies. She wasn't about to ruin her recent months of newfound freedom by falling into his trap to make her confess.

"I didn't forget or anything like that!" Mikoto defended angrily. "It just left my mind for a few weeks, okay?! I'll bring them back here for protection, so stop fretting! I know they haven't been very cooperative in the past, but I'm sure they will understand it's for their own good."

She paused, and then grinned confidently. "If not, I'll  _make_  them understand."

"Of course, Misaka-kun." The old man's tone held a mocking edge. "I'm sure you'll be most successful in your endeavours."

Mikoto's eyebrows twitched.

"What about  _your_  side project, old man?" Mikoto asked snidely. "Made any progress yet?"

He simply chuckled at her attitude.

"I'll let you know when I need your help, Misaka-kun. Right now, I'm still making preparations to obtain it."

Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"This is starting to get dull. I feel like it's been  _ages_  since we've made any proper headway."

"Believe me, Misaka-kun. We have made plenty of progress. You're just not realising it." His voice was full of undisguised amusement.

"I don't want to see progress in numbers or stats! I already told you, I want to  _feel_  it!" Mikoto insisted impatiently.

"If you truly want progress that badly, then I expect you to continue coming to your appointments on time." The old man said calmly as Mikoto bristled. "I too, have other matters that need my attention, you see."

Mikoto's feet suddenly pushed against the edge of the table and knocked it over with a crash. Papers, containers and test tubes flew onto the ground in a messy heap. She didn't care. She  _enjoyed_  breaking his precious stuff. She leapt to her feet and faced the old man with a furious glare.

"I don't care about your stupid excuses!" She shouted. "We've been at this for  _ages_  now, and I want to see results! This is the most important thing, got that?! Nothing else is as important as this!"

His mouth thinned at the sight of the destruction Mikoto had just caused. When he spoke again though, his voice was full of light humour.

"Now, now, Misaka-kun. Don't be so impatient. We will get there in the end, but an enterprise like this one takes time. I assure you, our project is the most important thing to me as well."

Mikoto huffed at his chiding. She slumped back on the chair, and crossed her arms and legs with a sulky expression. With the latest developments that concerned her old friend, she was more anxious than ever to reach the finale of this project. She had been relieved to realise Uiharu remembered nothing, but Mikoto was worried she was now in a race against time.

_'No… If that happens, then I'll… I'll protect her again."_

"Ah… You always make such a mess, Misaka-kun."

Mikoto didn't respond. The subtle annoyance in his tone made her smile.

"By the way, are you still good on all of your supplies?"

"What exactly are you referring to?"

"Anything that I provide for you," he said simply.

Mikoto stared blankly at the lopsided table on the ground. Clothes, food, basic necessities… The old man provided her with everything she needed. She both hated and loved the arrangement. Of course, it wasn't that she didn't have enough money or anything silly like that. She could get some out by hacking the banks any time she wanted. But she couldn't exactly go browsing around in shops when she wasn't even supposed to be in the city. If someone of the general public recognised her, it would be troublesome. And the old man had forbade her. Not that she cared a rat's tail about his opinions. It was simply more convenient to go along with it, and her agreement to such arrangements had been part of their deal. She hated how dependent she was of him, but then enjoyed taking advantage of the situation by leeching off his ridiculous privileges. He never let her have anything too fancy, of course. Like the selfish bastard he was, he drew the line.

"I want another pair of running shoes, three pairs of shorts and some shirts," Mikoto demanded.

"More clothes, again?"

"They got dirty while I was hunting down Isayama Jiro," Mikoto complained. "You're the one who told me to do it, so cough up and compensate, old man."

He wheezed out a laugh.

"Didn't you have plenty of fun?"

Mikoto glared in silence as he continued to smile.

"Very well then, Misaka-kun. I'll order them in for you."

"Make sure you get something actually cute this time. I hate plain shirts, they're boring."

"As you wish, Misaka-kun."

Mikoto nodded in satisfaction. She didn't need to tell him her sizes. He already knew.

"What about food?"

Mikoto shrugged, disinterested. "I still have plenty left."

He raised an eyebrow. "Misaka-kun. Have you been skipping meals again?"

"Mind your own business, old man!"

"As your caretaker, I need to ensure you are of good health. It is vital to our project, and it's crucial you look after yourself. You can be such a child, Misaka-kun."

"Don't call me that," Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I hate it when you treat me like that when we both know I'm just the lab rat here."

"Of course not, Misaka-kun." His smile grew wider until it stretched from ear to ear. "You're my favourite specimen."

Mikoto looked away. There was no point denying it, because it was too true. There was no part of her physical self that he did not know. She had sold her body completely to the devil back then. Whether it would all be worth it in the end, only time could tell, but Mikoto didn't really regret her decision to go through with this. She had to do it; there was no other way. She absolutely hated the old man of course, but he was an integral part of the project and they both had goals to achieve by working together. Something like that was insignificant in the big picture anyway. She was determined to make her dream come true no matter what.

_'He might own my body right now, but I won't let him own my mind.'_

That was one thing she had promised herself and she intended to keep it. So far, Mikoto believed she was doing an excellent job. Rebelling from time to time, doing things her way, not letting him take absolute control. They were all her methods of keeping the old man at bay.

"What about the additionals I gave you last time?"

"I still have enough left to last me a couple more weeks."

The old man nodded. "Good. I have an updated version I'd like you to try this week."

Mikoto groaned. "Fine, but can you take off the useless side-effects?! The stuff you tried the other day gave me postural hypotension, and it absolutely sucked!"

"Very well, I will adjust the dosages further for next time. But you have to understand, even the smallest side-effects can be helpful to our cause in the end. I already told you this, yes?"

"Yeah, whatever." Mikoto said in a bored tone. "I still don't get why I have to take so many of these bloody things. They used to make more of a difference, but I hardly feel it anymore."

"The initial dosages are always the most effective," the old man said patiently. "I have definitely noticed differences in my scans Misaka-kun, so you need not worry your pretty head and simply keep to our plans."

"Fine." Mikoto huffed.

"Now then, let's check your blood levels."

Mikoto wordlessly gave him her arm. Her bored eyes looked on as he whipped out some vacutainers and a needle from his lab coat pocket.

"Did you take them this morning?"

Mikoto nodded.

He craned his neck to inspect her bare arm closely. Her skin was littered with bruises and dotted with previous needle marks. She mildly wondered if there were even any veins left to pick. She had been prodded with those sharp things a countless number of times now.

But he somehow did. Of course he did. The old man was a genius and he could apparently do anything.

He wiped the part of her skin with an antiseptic and then pushed the needle through into the selected vein. Mikoto watched without feeling as the container filled up with red liquid. Once it was full, he exchanged it with another. She noted with dull eyes that he took more than the usual amount.

_'What a greedy bastard.'_

He finally took the needle out and passed her a cotton wool to press against the tiny wound. She held it in place, although she hardly even felt the pain. She was now too used to the sting. Pain of this kind was nothing.

The old man moved to one of the larger machines in the room and fiddled with the controls. Mikoto amused herself by watching more footage on the screens. Her eyes lit up when she saw the same group of scientists test a similar looking drug on a sleeping human. She eagerly waited for something exciting to happen. But when minutes passed with no visible results, Mikoto turned away in disappointed boredom.

"It's all looking good, Misaka-kun." The old man sat back on his chair. He held the results of her blood test in his hands and glanced over them. "Just keep taking the ones I've given you, plus these." He handed her a bottle full of pink pills. "They are the updated versions of the last lot I told you about."

Mikoto glowered.

"I'm not some friggin' bank! I can't be bothered to keep up with all the crap you're trying to feed me. Can't you organise all the stuff I need to take together?"

The old man chuckled.

"Now you sound like an old woman, Misaka-kun."

At her glare, he gave a light sigh and relented. "I will organise a pack for you next time."

"Good. Now, are we done here? I'd like to leave."

"Not quite yet." His smile widened as he took out an auto-injector from his coat pocket. "I'm sure you'll appreciate this one, Misaka-kun."

Mikoto grumbled but gave him her arm once more. There was a slight sting as the device injected a foreign substance into her system. Immediately, she felt the effects, and she held her throbbing head with a hand. Something pulled at her senses and distorted her perceptions. Bursts of colour flashed in her vision. Electric pulses thrummed in her mind and tried to escape, but she tightly reined them back in. It was hers. It was all hers. A grin twisted on her lips. Somehow, everything was amusing all of a sudden. She felt like she could tear down this entire underground facility with a mere finger. That would certainly make the old man crack a nut. She wanted to crush his ugly face and pull down that stupid smile of his. Were his damn, precious numbers increasing now? She actually wanted to ask him that question, but the laughter bubbling up from her lungs prevented her from doing so. Of course it wasn't enough. She didn't need effing numbers to know that. Stupid old man. Why was the room so fucking hot?!

"There is a special package I'm especially preparing for you, Misaka-kun." The old man's voice swirled in her ringing ears. "But it's not yet complete."

"It better be more effective than all the crap you've been giving me recently," Mikoto said with a chuckle. She stood up and stumbled a bit as her vision rippled. The faces of the scientists on the screens far ahead became comically distorted, and she snickered at their stupid looking noses and eyes.

"I assure you, the final version will be much, much more effective."

"Mmm~?" Her grin twisted into a sneer at his promise. "I'll be looking forward to it then."

She violently kicked away the chair she had been sitting on for good measure. It fell with a loud crash next to the flipped table. She barked out a harsh laugh and walked towards the door.

"Misaka-kun. Where are you heading off to now?"

"Hanging around with old men like you is boring," she growled with a grin. "I'm gonna go and have some fun."

"I don't want you ruining our plans because of your teenage stupidity."

Despite his stern tone, his voice was nothing but entertained.

Mikoto burst out into a wild fit of manic laughter. What was the old man saying?! Was he losing it at last?! That would be an event she didn't want to miss! Her feverish eyes swerved to glare at him.

"Maybe _your_  numbers are finally catching up with you, old man. Have you forgotten? You're talking to the Ace of Tokiwadai, the one and only Railgun. I'm super responsible and all that shit."

"Is that so, Misaka-kun?" His smile grew.

"That's right." Mikoto's eyes glinted as her grin stretched wide. "So don't worry out your little liver spots…  _Kihara Gensei_."

XXXXXXX

_"Tsukuda Kano – aged 16. Witnesses said she grabbed an approaching girl and began to shake her violently. Another girl moved to stop her but she was punched on the head and knocked out. Tsukuda Kano used her ability – Level 3 Geokinesis – which injured another bystander. Investigations so far have revealed that the three wounded girls and Tsukuda Kano are known to be friends. They are currently being treated in hospital and should be questioned at a later time."_

Kuroko rubbed her eyes tiredly and continued to read Konori-senpai's report.

_"Tsukuda Kano has no previous convictions, and is not known for any violent behaviour in the past. Those who know her have already stated that this incident was very out of character for her. Further investigations are needed to work out what triggered this street violence. The speculation at this current time is that it was a quarrel between friends that went out of control."_

Kuroko leaned back on her chair and heaved out a sigh. Konori-senpai had gone to visit Uiharu earlier, leaving Kuroko alone with the large pile of Judgement reports. She pulled up the chart of recent crime rates and her eyebrows pulled together into a grim frown. It hadn't just been her imagination. Crime rates really had gone up recently, with a lot more petty cash thefts and bursts of violence occurring all over the city. What the problem was, Kuroko couldn't tell. Was Judgement not doing a good enough job to prevent incidents like this from happening? Were all of these cases actually related? Had Tsukuda Kano's unusual aggressiveness merely been due to a spat between friends?

Kuroko rolled the graph back further along the time axis and her frown deepened. Now that she was getting a bigger picture with the chart, she noted how there had been small, intermittent spikes of abnormally high crime rates since last year. They would only last for brief bursts of time before levelling back to the usual numbers. She chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. At closer observation, these bursts of crimes appeared to have grown longer and greater in number with each one. Only the most recent had come to her attention without even glancing at the graph, and the previous increases had slipped past Kuroko's notice until now. These had to be related. There was too much of a definite pattern to be a mere coincidence. But what was causing this? It was too well-controlled, as if someone had deliberately drawn the graph by measuring each of the spikes.

A sudden alarm sounded from the computer and Kuroko started. It was an email notification. Curious, she opened her inbox and found a message titled: "Important Notice to the Chief of Judgement Branch 177". She clicked on it and began to read the contents.

_"To the Chief of Judgement Branch 177,_

_This is a formal email to announce that from this point onwards, Anti-Skill will be solely responsible for the investigations of the recent terror attacks on power development and research facilities. We hereby request that you withdraw all current investigations and hand over any outstanding information you may have acquired to Anti-Skill._

_Thank you for your cooperation._

_Regards,_

_Ueno Hiroshi,_

_Anti-Skill Commanding Officer"_

Kuroko grimaced in distaste. So now they were asking Judgement to back out and do nothing? She could partly understand why. Judgement was a student organisation, and normally not qualified to face terrorists. But Kuroko wanted to do more than simple civil duties. She was a Level 4 and she was capable of doing so much more. What was the point of having power if she could not put it to good use? She had decided to join Judgement three years ago for that precise reason. She wanted to make a difference in this city, and make it a safe place for everyone to live.

Kuroko's jaws clenched.

As long as the people behind these cases were caught, did it really matter  _who_  did the investigations? That wasn't the point. Why didn't Anti-Skill get it? It didn't matter how dangerous it was, Kuroko was willing to put in the hard effort to bring justice. She was going to get to the bottom of these terror attacks. She was Judgement.

_'I'll do what I think is right.'_

With steel in her eyes, Kuroko closed down the email and stood up.

She had more investigating to do.

XXXXXXX

Kuroko sighed.

Investigations were easier said than done, especially if you had nothing to follow. For the last hour or so, she had wandered around the districts aimlessly to no avail. There had been nothing out of the ordinary, only members of the general public who were out enjoying the nice weather. She had ended up helping a few people who wanted directions, but apart from that, nothing significant had happened. She had no clue where to even go now. Kuroko felt annoyed with herself. She wanted to do more patrols, but at the same time, she knew it was useless to wander about without having some kind of plan or lead.

_'Urgh, maybe I'll just take another overview of the city, and then head back to the office.'_

Kuroko took multiple leaps high up into the sky with her power. The cool afternoon breeze whipped about in her auburn hair. She squinted her eyes against the glaring sun and looked around. The city stretched far and wide in all directions. Buildings, skyscrapers, colourful cars on grey roads, rotating windmills, people who navigated the streets far below like scattered ants… She saw them all with a bird eye's view. From this angle, the city looked beautiful. Kuroko smiled. This was her home; this was all that she wanted to protect.

In the far distance, something moved. Kuroko frowned and teleported a little closer. Her eyes widened. Smoke…? She ducked down to take a better look. There was no doubt about it. Tendrils of heavy black smoke were wafting from a distant building, hidden in the maze of other nearby structures. She had almost missed it. It had to be a fire, or an explosion of some kind… The edges of her eyes tightened. Could it be another terror attack? Without a moment's hesitation, Kuroko began to rapidly teleport towards the source of the smoke.

There was no time to waste.

XXXXXXX

Takeshi closed his eyes against the bright flare as he let loose his explosive powers. The loud boom rocked the building. He heard cracks as bits of metal flew off from the damaged parts and narrowly missed his head. The thick black smoke was starting to build up in the room. He took shallow breaths, not wanting to inhale too much of the toxic fumes. If he lost consciousness here, it could possibly mean the end for him.

_-I'll be watching, so impress me, Takeshi-kun.-_

Takeshi gritted his teeth as he sent another explosion rocking through the sturdy machinery. It finally blasted apart, the metal parts blackened and reduced to useless rubble by the sheer force of his ability. New burns seared across his arms, but he hardly noticed. He stepped back and eyed his handiwork with a smirk. He thought back to that text the Railgun had sent, and he hoped she was watching every one of his successful blasts closely from wherever she was. She had better be impressed. He was being really thorough today, and felt like this deserved some extra tips in cash. Maybe he could even demand an increased pay next time he saw her. She seemed eager enough about getting these facilities destroyed. And she was bloody stinking rich as well.

_'Damn that beautiful, wealthy bitch.'_

Thinking about her made his pants feel tight as usual. He swore under his breath. This was not the time; he could relieve himself with such fantasies of her later. He rushed out of the control room and down to the main foyer. The air was clean here; the smoke from the destroyed room could not escape in this direction. He could breathe easier. Now he just had to get out of here, and the job would be considered done. The promised money would be his.

With a smirk, Takeshi turned to head towards the exit when he saw someone flicker into existence ahead. He saw the green band on the newcomer's arm and his breath hitched. His blue eyes widened in recognition. It was that teleporter Judgement girl. The one who had interfered with their last job. The one who had caught his brother Mitsuo.

Anger welled up from deep within. The palms of his hands grew hot, and his power whirled just beneath his skin, wanting to be let out. His eyes zoned on the pig-tailed girl in fury. All thoughts of leaving the facility fled from his mind. That girl was going to pay for what she did to his brother.

Takeshi charged forward without a second thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko sensed someone rush towards her from behind and sidestepped just in time. Her assailant's grabbing hand narrowly missed her arm. As she stumbled away, her eyes landed on her opponent and they widened in recognition. It was the Level 4 hoodlum she had failed to arrest in their previous encounter – Minami Takeshi. Her heart skipped a beat in anticipation. This was it; she had a chance to catch him here and now, and end all the terrorist attacks for good.

Takeshi swerved back to face her. A furious fire burned in his blue eyes, and Kuroko's expression hardened. Did this guy have a grudge against Judgement? She knew there were plenty of people out there who harboured negative feelings towards those in her line of work. But why was this person fighting? Kuroko hadn't cornered him; she might not have even noticed his presence behind her if he had not attacked first. To prevent capture, criminals usually preferred to run rather than fight. Was this thug so confident about his fighting prowess?

There was no time to think. Takeshi charged again and Kuroko nimbly jumped back a few paces. She saw something gleam in his hand before she teleported away. A knife viciously slashed through the space she had vacated just moments before. Kuroko gazed back stoically as Takeshi turned towards her with an angered expression.

"I suggest you give it up, Minami Takeshi," Kuroko declared. "I know you're the terrorist behind all of the recent attacks on facilities like this one. Even if you escape here, I'll keep hunting you down."

Takeshi did not reply. He crouched down and slammed a bare hand against the marble floor in one smooth manoeuvre. An explosive force ripped across the ground in a straight line towards Kuroko. She stepped away in alarm. Intense heat burst out from the ground beside her, and the glowing red chasm spat out flecks of fiery limestone that grazed her unprotected skin. Kuroko was too startled to notice the pain. He could manipulate the direction of his detonations as well?! Nothing like that had been written in the Data Bank, so she had assumed his control of his powers were limited to the place and force of the explosions. Her jaws clenched. Fighting against another Level 4 with this much power was not going to be easy. She had to end this as quickly as possible.

Kuroko tried to regain her balance and move away, but Takeshi had already dashed up to her. She managed to evade his hand lunging for her shoulder, and let loose an effective counterattack with a well-placed knee to his groin. He grunted out a note of torment, but persisted with another elegant swipe of his blade. Kuroko dodged the weapon in haste. A few strands of her auburn hair became viciously trimmed from a pigtail. Despite the close call, Kuroko grinned to herself. This person was definitely no amateur, but at this pace, she felt she could hold her own in hand-to-hand combat against him. She just had to wait for the right opportunity-!

The knife she had dodged suddenly shattered next to her head without warning. Kuroko yelped as the savage heat erupted, and lifted her arms just in time to take the brunt of the damage instead. Sharp pieces of fragmented metal pierced through her burnt skin and clung to her like jagged claws. Kuroko grimaced against the pain, but refused to look at her wounds. She felt wet trails trickle down her arms and hands and drip onto the ground. The burning liquid also streamed down from a cut on her cheek and pooled between her lips. It tasted metallic.

She lifted up her sore arms into a defensive position as Takeshi rounded on her once more with enraged eyes. His moves were fast and sleek, well-executed to keep his opponents on their toes. Kuroko knew that if he touched her, it would be game over. From what she could gather, Minami Takeshi's powers dramatically increased the kinetic energy of the molecules within anything he touched. By breaking down the molecular bonds rapidly, he could generate heat production and explosive force. She had no desire to experience something dangerous like that first hand. She doubted she would even live to tell the tale.

Kuroko ducked under another swing and teleported behind him. In one smooth move, she kicked the back of his knee joint. Takeshi let out a gasp as his knee buckled under the shocking force and gave out. As he fell, he tried to twist towards her. Kuroko took this opportunity to strike out again. Her lips flickered up triumphantly as her shoe met heavily with the side of his torso. Takeshi grunted a cry of pain and slumped to the ground.

Still, there was a victorious grin upon his agonised expression. Kuroko's smile faded when she realised she could not pull her foot back. With his free hands, Takeshi had grabbed her shoe in an iron grip when she had kicked out. His grin widened, and Kuroko felt the covering around her foot grow maliciously hot. Her eyes enlarged in terror.

Kuroko quickly teleported away just as her shoe exploded in a burst of fire. Bits of leather and rubber ruptured into tiny pieces like fireworks in the space she had just abandoned.

Kuroko glanced down and saw her white sock was blackened and charred away in places. The holes revealed raw, blistered skin underneath, which throbbed with horrible burning sensations. Kuroko tore her gaze away from the horrendous sight with a grimace. She eyed Takeshi, who was standing back up, with a determined expression.

_'I need to catch him unaware somehow...!'_

Her injured foot ached and screamed to be rested, but she locked away the pain. There would be time to rest later after this criminal was arrested and thoroughly questioned. As Takeshi slowly rose back to his full height, Kuroko kicked away her remaining shoe. She would have to fight without any feet protection now, but she had to ensure she didn't fall into the same trap again. She noticed how the hoodlum had trouble straightening up without cringing, and how his face twisted in agony from the aftermath of her attacks. He wasn't going by without any trouble either. Kuroko felt some of her previous confidence return.

"There is no need for this fight to continue, Minami Takeshi." Kuroko said. "Stop struggling and turn yourself in."

Her voice rang out clearly in the large lobby and echoed down the corridors ahead that twisted mysteriously beyond the pristine white walls. The facility had looked like a worn down construction site from the outside, yet upon entering, it was obvious that it was still in use from the well-furnished interior. She was pretty certain that there was nobody else here at this moment though. While she had already concluded there were other people involved in the series of terrorism, it had always been the Minami brothers who had physically coordinated the facility attacks. If Takeshi did have somebody else on their side in the vicinity at this present time, surely they would have come to his aid by now?

Takeshi barked out a harsh laugh at her words. His rough facial features contorted into a grotesque sneer.

"This is why I hate you Judgement people," He snarled. The blazing fury still burned fiercely in his eyes. "Telling us what to do all the time...! You sit on your high pedestals in a bubble and pretend everything is perfectly rosy as long as the fucking law is kept! Well, guess what?!" Spittle flew out of his mouth. "Life is not a fairy-tale for everyone, bitch!"

The edges of Kuroko's eyes tightened. Sure, it was true many of the criminals she had caught in the past had fallen into the trap of spiralling down from their unfortunate circumstances. They had felt cornered and turned to crime to escape their situations. While Kuroko couldn't really understand or relate, she could at least acknowledge that much. Some things in life just didn't go the way you wanted them to. Still… to blame everything on Judgement and sprouting hate on people who tried their best to improve society for the common good was simply low in her opinion.

"You can always turn away from this stray path of criminal life and start over," Kuroko suggested calmly. "It's never too late."

Takeshi's eyes bulged as if she had just spoken gibberish.

"Are you serious?!" He choked out. "Fuck… Forget what I said, you people are worse than I thought."

"At least tell me why you were destroying these facilities," Kuroko said firmly. The cuts and burns on her arms throbbed with vehemence, and she bit back a wince before continuing. "What are your objectives? At least one other person must be backing you up. Who are they?!" She knew she was pushing her luck when she hardly had any advantage, but she wanted to at least try to get through to him.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to answer your questions?! Enough of this shit-talk!" Takeshi dashed her hopes with an angry gesture of his arm. Kuroko felt his gaze drill into hers.

"I want to see you  _burn and explode into pieces_ , bitch!"

He suddenly hurled some small brown packages in the space between them.  _Bombs?!_  Kuroko teleported back a few paces. But the packets landed onto the ground harmlessly and released large quantities of fine dust in the air. Kuroko squinted against the rapidly rising screen of drifting white powder in confusion. The spreading dust dried on her eyes and tickled her nostrils. She blinked hurriedly and covered her nose with a hand as she fought the urge to sneeze. Her vision fogged white. She couldn't even tell where her opponent was any longer. Her heart pounded frantically as she attempted to decipher Takeshi's moves. Was he trying to escape by causing this distraction? What was he up to...?

Kuroko felt the searing heat before the explosive force slammed into her. She screamed as the scattered particles of dust roared up into a gigantic ball of hellish flames and burst forth like a brilliant supernova before her eyes. She teleported back, but her calculation lacked the distance she wanted. The eruptive energy ruthlessly struck her scorching body. Her vision blacked out for a few seconds as she sailed across the lobby and landed harshly on the marble floor. Kuroko felt herself skid across the smooth surface before coming to rest, face-up.

She coughed and struggled to keep herself conscious. Everything hurt. Her ears rang horribly from the loud explosion, and her nose was filled with the suffocating scent of burning. If she hadn't teleported those few meters back when the detonation had occurred, she might have really died. Kuroko shuddered at the thought. She forced her blurry eyes to open and looked down. Oh good, she still had all of her limbs. Her head fell back to the marble floor tiredly as her eyes slowly began to close. She was so, so exhausted. She wanted to sleep so very badly…

A dark shadow fell on her and Kuroko's eyes snapped open. She shook herself mentally. What was she doing?! This was no time to rest! She still had a job to do!

"Did you think I could only detonate solid objects?" There was dark amusement in his voice. "I can explode the air around my palms too. But since the effect would hardly be very damaging, I use combustible fine dust to set up a huge chain reaction. I take it you enjoyed it?"

Kuroko did not reply, but glared up at his smirking expression. She quietly steadied her breathing, and willed her pain away. She was completely exhausted, but she couldn't lose like this here.

_She was Judgement._

Her hand slowly snaked towards to her skirt pocket in secret, reaching for the item she needed. She kept her eyes on him and hoped he wouldn't notice.

Takeshi leaned over and looked at her with raw contempt. Kuroko saw how his arms were also layered with ghastly scars and burns. It appeared he really wasn't completely immune to his own powers. The Data Bank had been correct about that, at least.

"Can't move?" He snickered at her. "Even so, the blast didn't do nearly as much damage as I'd hoped. But the good news is, this means I can blow you up with my own hands. That's actually better, right, bitch?"

As he moved to grab the collar of her shirt, Kuroko vanished. His hand clutched at empty air. She appeared behind him. The handcuffs she had secretly taken out from her skirt pocket locked around one of his unsuspecting wrists. Takeshi swerved to face her in surprise, but Kuroko was already prepared. She slammed her weight against him, and grabbed both his arms with her hands. He crashed onto the ground with a howl of pain. Kuroko roughly pushed her knees against his back to keep him down. He bucked to get free, but she increased the pressure more painfully. She wasted no time attaching the handcuffs to his other wrist so that both his arms were locked behind him. She made sure not to touch his flailing hands, but forced him to strain his shoulders by shoving against his joined wrists with a firm hand. With her other hand now free, she swiped the metal spikes on her thighs. They vanished and reappeared to pin the man down along the edges of his clothes.

Takeshi swore and thrashed, but Kuroko only pushed his arms up further. He shouted out in pain as his shoulder joints were forced to a dangerous angle. Kuroko's breathing was harsh against her ears. It had taken all of her willpower to teleport herself when she was so exhausted and injured.

"Now, tell me why you were destroying these facilities!" Kuroko demanded. She struggled to keep her voice firm and even. "Who is working with you?!"

Kuroko had to get the answers now. If she handed him over to Anti-Skill, they would never let her question him, especially after that email they had sent. Kuroko personally wanted to see this case solved and closed.

Takeshi only writhed harder under her and tried to kick out. Kuroko lightly jabbed a metal spike into his cheek.

"If you refuse to answer, I'll teleport this directly into your body," Kuroko threatened. "Who else is involved in this, other than you and Minami Mitsuo?!"

Takeshi's eyes grew wide at the mention of his brother.

"You bitch! Where did you take Mitsuo?! Where is he?! If you did anything to my brother, I'll kill you!"

Kuroko's eyes softened slightly at a sudden realisation. Takeshi had no idea about what had happened to Mitsuo, and he sounded genuinely worried. Was this the reason why he had originally attacked her? Despite herself, she felt a little sorry for him.

"You don't know, do you…?" She trailed off thoughtfully.

"Know what?!" Takeshi snarled.

Kuroko considered him in silence for a moment before she spoke. "Your brother was taken to the hospital for treatment and then questioning."

"How is he?" Rather than sounding angry, his voice abruptly turned desperate.

Kuroko felt her pity rise. She decided to inform him. As Minami Mitsuo's brother, she felt he deserved to at least know what had occurred.

"He recovered, but then suddenly became comatose overnight. Nobody knows what happened."

"Co- comatose…?" Takeshi's eyes widened in disbelief. He slumped beneath her and ceased to move. "Wha-what…? How…?"

"Nothing showed up on the security cameras." Kuroko hesitated before telling him her suspicions. "I… I have a hunch that someone might have done it, but we don't know who."

Thoughts of what Shokuhou Misaki had said about Onee-sama flooded in her mind anew, but Kuroko quickly shoved them away. Now was not the time.

Takeshi lay still. He looked utterly defeated. Kuroko eased her grip on his arms with a small sigh of relief. Her entire body ached and complained. She told herself to hold out for a little longer.

"If you cooperate with us, we might be able to find out who did such a thing to your brother and help him get better."

Takeshi did not reply for a long time. Kuroko could feel his shuddering lungs push against her knees with each strained intake of breath. Then suddenly, he let out a loud gasp. Kuroko felt his body stiffen and she quickly pushed his arms up again in apprehension. Was he going to keep struggling? She heard his teeth grind audibly in anger. She could sense him working himself up into a rage.

"That… That bitch!" He ground out. His lips trembled. "I knew she was going to do something!"

He renewed his struggles and Kuroko dug her fingers into his arms as a warning. Takeshi took no heed.

"Get off me!" He screamed. "I'm going to kill her! She fucking did that to my brother!"

Kuroko didn't know who he was talking about, but she wished he would stop thrashing about. She clenched her jaws, and strived to keep him under control despite her exhausted muscles.

She heard a rumbling crack from above and looked up. Her eyes enlarged in shock. Huge metal pipes were falling from the ceiling and speeding down towards them. Kuroko didn't think; she teleported them both to another area as the metal pieces thundered down. She felt Takeshi wrench away from her grasp as they landed. She quickly sat up and tried to stop him, but something exploded with a burst of bright light right in front of her face. Her vision whitened and a high-pitched whine disrupted her hearing. She grimaced. Even handcuffed, the hoodlum had managed to detonate a stun grenade. She tensed, wondering if he would attack her while she was disabled.

Minutes passed and nothing happened.

_'Ah… Did he flee?'_

Her heart sank in disappointment. Even after all that effort, she had failed to capture him. She felt weak and disoriented. She knew it was dangerous to be just sitting here, blinded and unable to hear, but she was too exhausted to move. Weren't there more pipes falling from above? She had to get away…

Kuroko tried to stand up, but only managed to get on her knees. Horrible pain wracked through her body, and she felt her consciousness slip out of her grasp. The blank whiteness in her vision consumed her tired mind. No… She had to get away… Chase him… She couldn't lose the criminal again...! But her eyes drooped of their own accord. The agony of her injuries finally caught up to her, and she collapsed forward into oblivion.

XXXXXXX

Takeshi ran out of the facility at top speed. The job, the pain he felt from the injuries that the teleporter girl had dished out on him, even the huge sum of money he was supposed to get… None of that mattered anymore. Anger stormed from deep within and fuelled his feet onwards. The palms of his shaking hands still handcuffed behind him were hot with his rage. There was no doubt that the pig-tailed Judgement member had spoken the truth. A part of Takeshi had feared something like this was going to happen since the time that monster had spoken those words.

_"Don't worry, I'll look after your brother."_

He raced down the alleyway and turned a corner. The inescapable metal handcuffs that tied his wrists behind his back prevented him from running properly. He probably looked ridiculous like this, but he didn't care. Tears blurred and stung in his eyes. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew she would show up sooner or later. She always did. Any other time, Takeshi had done his best to avoid her as she swooped down on him like a deadly predator. But not today. Today, he was going to be the one hunting her.

"RAAAAIILLGUUUUUN!" He bellowed out. "You bitch! Show yourself, you coward!"

He didn't know how long he ran, but it felt like hours and hours. His weary legs felt like they were going to snap off, but he persisted stubbornly. His voice grew hoarse as he shouted out every obscenity he knew along with her name. Minutes were melting together into a senseless tunnel of time, but she never showed up. He slumped against a wall in exhaustion, his shoulders heaving with burdened breaths.

"Fuuuuck!" He screamed and kicked the wall ferociously. "Fuck you, Railgun! Fuck you! I'll kill you for this!"

He slid down the concrete barrier. He curled up on himself on the filthy ground, trying to still his sobs. But the tears welled up like an unstoppable tide and began to flow. He cried his heart out like a child. He couldn't remember when he had last cried so much. It was his fault. He had been the greedy idiot who had suggested they take on these jobs since they were high pay. Mitsuo had merely followed his guidance as the younger one who admired his older brother. Some shit older brother he was. Mitsuo had deserved better. Takeshi threw his head back and screamed out a despairing note at the sky.

"Wow, I never knew you were the type for theatrics."

At the sound of the familiar voice, Takeshi whipped his head towards the dark silhouette standing in the shadows some distance away. His eyes widened as anger burned once more. He jumped to his feet and rounded on her. She had finally shown up at last.

"I'm going to  _destroy_  you, bitch!" He snarled. His hands curled into shaking fists behind his back. "I'll fucking rip you apart and burn you  _piece by piece_  for what you've done!"

She laughed. Her eyes glinted madly in the shadows.

"That sounds  _exhilarating_." The girl turned her back to him and lingered at a doorway into a half-collapsed building. He could hear her amused smile in the words she spoke.

"Why don't you come right in and give your ideas a shot?"

She stepped inside without waiting for his reply. Takeshi's jaws locked as he followed after her. He didn't care if she was a Level 5 or whatever. He was going to reap his vengeance for Mitsuo.

XXXXXXX

"Shirai-san! That was very reckless of you!"

Kuroko sat on the chair wordlessly and stared out the window. Where had her day gone? It was late afternoon already. She heard Konori-senpai huff as she gently picked out another shard of metal from her bleeding arm with a set of tweezers. Kuroko flinched at the sharp sting. When she had come to her senses, Kuroko had found herself collapsed within the facility. She had somehow managed to pick herself up and teleport all the way back to the office to grab the first aid kit. Of course, Konori-senpai just had to come in right at that moment. There had been no escape after that. She had told Senpai what had happened, and Konori-senpai proceeded to scold her as she patched her up.

"Honestly, you should have called me, asked for back-up, anything! I would have come right away! Going off by yourself like that and getting injured to this extent…! What were you  _thinking_ , Shirai-san?!"

"I thought I could handle him fine!"

"Well, look what's happened! You're a mess!" Mii picked out another shard of the shattered blade and Kuroko winced.

"Ah, sorry…" Mii immediately apologised. She pressed some cotton gauze on the open wound to soak up the fresh flow of blood. Her expression hardened again at the sight. "Really, Shirai-san, this kind of behaviour has to stop!"

Kuroko sighed. While she was annoyed at all the scolding, she could understand why Konori-senpai was angry. Her senior was really worried about her. If their positions had been reversed, Kuroko would have probably felt the same way.

"I'm sorry Konori-senpai, I admit it got out of hand."

Mii's eyes softened. "Look, you're a strong and determined girl, Shirai-san, and I know just how capable you are. But remember what I said about relying on your colleagues? You really need to work on that."

Kuroko averted her eyes. She slowly nodded.

"You should go to the hospital to get these wounds treated properly."

"No, I'm not going to the hospital." Kuroko lifted her chin and stubbornly insisted.

If she went to the hospital, and Anti-Skill got wind of her fight with the terrorist, she was bound to get into trouble. That email had specifically instructed her not to get involved anymore, and Kuroko had done just the opposite.

Mii heaved out a sigh. "Well, at least we have plenty of supplies for the treatment of burns." She gave Kuroko a sharp look. "But if your injuries don't seem to be healing up properly, I'm dragging you to the hospital myself, Shirai-san."

Kuroko blankly stared out the window again as Konori-senpai rubbed ointment on her throbbing arms. She wondered where Minami Takeshi was now. He had been so angry when he had found out about the unfortunate fate of his brother. What had he realised in the end, before he fled? The pipes that had fallen from the ceiling bothered her as well. Now that she thought about it, it couldn't have been a mere coincidence that those had collapsed precisely above them at that exact time. Had someone else been within the facility after all? She longed to go back and revisit the place, but she knew it was too late now. Whoever they were, they would have probably left already. Why hadn't they killed her when Kuroko was out like a light in the open? Of course, she was glad they hadn't but… it made no sense.

_'Onee-sama…'_

Why was she still thinking about her?

Kuroko exhaled lightly as she watched Konori-senpai diligently apply bandages over her wounds. Today's failure weighed heavily upon her mind, but Kuroko wasn't going to give up any time soon.

XXXXXXX

Mikoto turned around and faced Takeshi as he stepped into the building. Although there were half-collapsed brick walls bordering the area, the place was more of an abandoned construction site than anything else. The ground was of uneven earth, parts of it deeply dug out or piled up with mud. Metal scaffolding and pipes lay littered haphazardly on the ground along with pieces of jagged detritus. In Mikoto's opinion, it was the perfect location to have some intense fun.

Mikoto saw his ruffled and ripped clothes, and the pained way Takeshi held himself. She noted with amusement that his hands were still helplessly tied behind his back. She had seen him run around blindly in the dark maze of the alleyways for hours in that comical state. He had looked like a mindless chicken, and she had almost split her sides with silent, hysterical laughter while observing his worthless efforts to hunt her down from the rooftops. She had only finally decided to step in when she started to tire of his melodramatics.

The earlier fight had been an excellent show as well. Takeshi had demonstrated some impressive moves. However, he had disobeyed her strict instructions to simply get the job done and leave the facility. He had forced her to intervene at the final moment when events looked to be spinning out of control. Even after troubling her like that though, the guy now had the nerve to glare at her with such furious eyes. She sneered at his display of rage.

"Heh~? I saved your worthless hide back there from a sticky situation, and this is the thanks I get?"

The effects of the drugs that the old man had given her in the morning still pulled wildly on her warped senses. The cold afternoon breeze tickled against her hot, sensitive skin, and made her feel giddy. She was glad that her little minion was challenging her like this. It made everything so much more interesting. She wanted to squeeze out every drop of entertainment she could.

"Why did you do that to Mitsuo?!"

"Your stupid brother failed in a simple task," Mikoto sniggered. "It would have been bothersome if he started yapping away. You really should be thanking me. At least I didn't kill him. You can still go visit him like this, see?"

Takeshi's jaws grinded audibly. "You crazy bitch! He's in a fucking coma because of you and that's all you've got to say?!"

Mikoto burst out into laughter. She noticed how Takeshi's expression crumpled into one of fear as he took a tentative step back. Yes, this was really the greatest. She was going to have lots of fun playing with him.

"You're angry, right?" The lopsided grin on her face widened and her voice dropped to a husky whisper. "You promised me some exciting things back there. I don't like to be kept waiting, Takeshi-kun."

It did the trick. With a roar of rage, her lackey charged towards her like the dumb fool he was. Did he honestly think he could touch her without her permission? Especially with his hands tied behind his back? What an absolute idiot. Maybe stupidity ran in the family blood. It appeared she needed to teach him some more lessons about the natural pecking order.

Iron sand suddenly erupted from the earth behind Takeshi. He shrieked and half-spun on the spot. The motion sent droplets of blood splattering across Mikoto's shirt. A predatory grin spread across her lips. She heard his scream of agony as he stumbled away and fell. At her slightest commanding thought, the dangerously vibrating iron sand swirled around her like a huge hoard of angry wasps, and then flew high above to create a black mass that extended over the area like a rotating thundercloud.

Mikoto looked down at her bloodied shirt and clicked her tongue.

"Jeez… You got my shirt all dirty."

Despite her complaints, the grin remained pasted on her lips. Well, it was no biggie. She was going to get more clothes delivered soon from the old geezer anyway.

Her gleaming eyes swerved to observe Takeshi's curled form on the ground. He was moaning and twitching in pain, clutching desperately at the bleeding stump where his hand used to be attached. Mikoto regarded him contemplatively with a smile.

"Now that you're free from those handcuffs, your words might have more meaning." Her smile twisted in a mocking manner. "Come on, stand back up, Takeshi-kun. I'm still waiting for you to deliver your promise to me."

His angered eyes snapped open at her words. His pale face was crumpled in an expression of excruciating agony, yet he somehow dragged himself to his feet. Mikoto swooned in delight. She had chosen her toy well.

"I'm going… to KILL YOUUUU!"

With his remaining hand, Takeshi whipped out some explosives from beneath his jacket and threw them at her as he charged. Mikoto beamed at his delicious, futile defiance. Blue lightning crackled out like vipers and shocked Takeshi ruthlessly. His mouth opened in a silent scream as his eyes rolled back. The bombs detonated harmlessly mid-air, showering them with shrapnel and debris. Takeshi shuddered as they pierced his skin like thorns. Mikoto simply flicked the bits of metal away with her electricity, as if they were merely annoying flies.

She stepped up to Takeshi as he convulsed on the ground.

"Oh yeah… Since your powers only manifest from your hands… If I do this, you'll just be a Level 0, right?"

A long strand of iron sand struck down from the black swarm above and pierced through his good wrist like lightning. He writhed and screamed as the wicked particles sawed through his flesh and detached his other hand. Mikoto chortled. She kicked away the useless thing now separated from the Level 4's body.

"Dang, looks like you won't be able to keep your promise to me now." Her regretful tone was laden with thick amusement. "I guess that means it's time for the punishment game."

"D-Don't… Don't…"

She ignored his pleas. Mikoto stepped over him and pressed her weight on his stomach. Takeshi's eyes widened in fear and he blindly struck upwards with a knee. It hit her back and Mikoto was jerked forwards. A spark of irritation burst within her stimulated mind. A black streak of iron sand immediately speared down from above and stabbed through the leg that had dared to assault her. The warm blood splattered across her back and soaked through her shirt. She didn't even need to look. Imagining the gruesome sight in her head as she manoeuvred every black particle with her will was more exhilarating anyway.

Her grin twisted into an expression of manic pleasure as she felt each fleck of sand grind through the flesh and bone. They shredded the limb off completely from just above the knee. Takeshi cried and flailed helplessly as she pushed his shoulders against the dirt with brutal strength. Her hungry eyes indulged in every flicker that contorted his expressions. It had kind of annoyed her when Takeshi had injured her junior in the facility earlier.  _Only she was allowed to hurt Kuroko like that_. The intense thought fuelled her into further action. Mikoto carefully began to saw off Takeshi's other leg with the iron sand. This was sweet revenge for Kuroko. She took her time with this limb, savouring every one of his pained screams and begging whimpers. Her amusement grew along with the heat in her body.

Blood soaked through the earth and began to pool around them. With her satisfied sigh, the other leg plopped down uselessly on the ground. The bleeding stumps that used to be attached to his knees jerked wildly. Mikoto leaned back on his stomach and lazily stretched out her legs across his shoulders. She peered at his face with mild interest. He had ceased to struggle and was now blubbering quietly like a baby. Was he broken already? That would be a shame. She really wanted to have more fun.

Her hand brushed against something hard behind her. She grasped it tightly and Takeshi winced. Mikoto smirked, her eyes lighting up with mirth.

"What's this? You still have a hard-on after all the attention I gave you? You're impressive, Takeshi-kun."

She cackled as he stared up at her with unfocused, frightened eyes.

Mikoto shifted herself back so that she could sit on his excitement. He hissed at the contact, and she felt the intense heat in her mind increase to new heights. She felt her wetness seep through her denim shorts. She slowly grinded herself against him, and a moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. God, it was so hot down there! It felt so, so deliciously good. Her concentration lapsed, and the iron sand showered down over them from above like black rain. Mikoto hardly noticed. Blue sparks flared from her hair and sizzled. Her senses twisted and distorted, and her vision whirled and flashed with bright colours. The heated pleasure was all consuming, she wanted this to go on forever…!

Takeshi groaned out a long note and shuddered beneath her. Mikoto's eyes flew open. She stopped moving and stared into his blissful expression. In the haze of her own disrupted pleasure, her ire ignited.

"Hey… Did you just come all by yourself?"

He did not reply but shivered tiredly.

Mikoto stood up and stepped away from him. Her dark eyes glared over his mangled figure in fury and disgust. The bulge in his damp pants had now shrivelled down. She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"I hate selfish bastards like you."

She lifted a hand, and the iron sand that had scattered around them reformed into the shape of a long rod in her grasp. She fashioned it to have a sharp end like a sword. A wicked grin flickered on her lips as she drove the pointy edge down into his stomach brutally. The particles whirled and drilled a hole through him without any care for their victim. Takeshi gurgled out some incomprehensible sounds as he coughed up globs of thick crimson liquid. His glassy eyes glanced down at his mutilated body with a dull gaze. Mikoto noticed how his nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Ahh, does it smell really bad? I used to be that way too." Mikoto said mildly. The iron sand sword in her hand vanished to dust and scattered across the earth. She tucked a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear as she examined the gaping hole in his stomach with great interest. "Seeing blood and guts always made me want to puke. But now that I can't smell a thing, they don't have such a great impact anymore. They're just the same old gooey stuff mushed in red ink to me."

Takeshi's eyes enlarged at her words, but then flickered closed in exhaustion. His breathing was harsh and laboured.

"Yeah… I remember I was really upset when I first realised my sense of smell was completely gone." Mikoto recollected in a thoughtful tone. "I might have thrown a couple of tantrums at the old man because I blamed him." She paused and let out a humorous chuckle. "But you know, I soon realised it's not so bad. I mean, who really needs their sense of smell anyway? It just gets in the way of fun."

Mikoto nudged Takeshi with a foot.

"Hey, are you listening?"

He did not reply, and remained motionless. His rasping breaths were ragged.

Mikoto sighed. "Damn, what a bore."

She stepped away from him. The keen electrical pulses that had thundered in her mind since this morning still begged to be set loose. Mikoto allowed them some slack. There was no reason to hold back anymore since the entertainment was reaching its finale. Lightning burst out from her body, the blue tendrils of power crackling chaotically around her and engulfing the area. Hundreds of metal scaffolding and debris began to float up into the air, magnetised by her will. She spread out her arms and grinned widely at the liberating feeling of absolute control. She understood the exact orientation and size of every single piece of metal that was under her command.

She threw back her head and laughed. The metal pieces flew high in the sky and the long scaffolding segments spun around on their axes like crazy magnets. A single thought, and they abruptly stopped, their ends pointing to the single target. She exposed her canines in euphoric elation. All of the metallic detritus shot down like bullets and speared through bones and muscles. Crimson fountains erupted under the darkening sky, the spurting sounds harmonising Mikoto's laugh of exultation.

The final scaffolding skewered the remaining bit of flesh that had yet been untouched. With smouldering eyes, Mikoto stared gleefully at Takeshi's vandalised corpse. It now looked like a bizarre, metallic porcupine. Only his decapitated head had been spared from the ruthless onslaught.

A cold wind brushed against her feverish skin, and she shivered. The intense heat was still there and grew exponentially with each passing second. It left her hanging desperately on the edge that promised further pleasure beyond. But she didn't know how to get there. It was all so very frustrating.

Mikoto stared up at the sky. The moon was starting to glow silver as its background turned a deep shade of navy. Stars are beginning to twinkle awake from their sleep. She could not focus on anything though. Her glassy eyes were blurred with too much warmth. The intensity of the fire flowing in her veins was building, but the release was nowhere near in sight. She couldn't do this alone. What was she supposed to do now? What could possibly give her relief? She was so stimulated she didn't know what to do with herself.

A glint of silver in the corner of her vision caught her attention, and she stared at the object half buried in the uneven earth. She bent down to pick it up. They were the Judgement handcuffs that had fallen off Takeshi. Although they were bloodied, they were still miraculously intact and undamaged. She stared at the object blankly for a long moment.

A familiar face flashed through her mind and Mikoto inhaled softly. Of course… she would be willing to help, wouldn't she? The idea consumed Mikoto completely. The more she thought about it, the more she liked it. Excitement tingled through her entire body, and she felt her feverish anticipation further soak her shorts.

She smiled. It was about time anyway… for a long, overdue visit.

XXXXXXX

Kuroko stretched out her aching arms as she yawned. They were stiff from all the layers of bandages Konori-senpai had carefully applied around them. She glanced at the clock and sighed in annoyance. 11:32 already? Her entire day had just flown by ridiculously fast, thanks to the beating that the hoodlum had given her. She closed the Judgement reports and shut down the laptop. She would have to sleep and get more of the work done tomorrow.

She grabbed a small bottle from the table and shook out a couple of sleeping pills. Although she was dead exhausted, she still felt like she required them tonight. It certainly wouldn't hurt to ensure she would have a deeper sleep. Her battered body needed it to recuperate.

Kuroko slowly made her way to turn off the room lights, wincing as her burnt foot throbbed. Her finger lingered on the light switch as her eyes trailed to the empty bed opposite hers. She stared at Killbear, and the large stuffed toy looked back at her with its beady eyes and that unyielding, stitched smile. Her lips thinned. As per routine, she mouthed out a silent good night to no one in particular, and flipped the switch.

The dorm room was now dark, only faintly illuminated by the silver moon hanging in the night sky. She allowed her eyes to adjust and limped her way back to where she knew her bed was located. Frosty strands of night wind suddenly blew in from the window, and she shivered. She decided to close it. It would be annoying if she caught a cold on top of her current injuries. She had enough on her plate to deal with right now.

She approached the window and looked out to the night sky. The weather had been exceedingly good lately. Numerous shimmering stars were littered all over the cloudless ocean of black. As she stared, they began to blur. She let out a quiet exhale. Her sleep medications were starting to take effect. Her hand curled around the window frame to steady herself. She had better lay down before she collapsed.

She moved to push the glass panel shut, when something suddenly burst from the darkness outside and tackled her with great force. Kuroko yelped as the momentum slammed her back against the floor. Her injuries screamed in protest at the rough treatment. She tried to focus her eyes on her assailant as her heart thumped wildly in panic. Had that hoodlum somehow tracked her down for revenge? Her vision swirled, and she wished she hadn't taken the sleeping pills. Her mind was becoming too groggy for her liking.

Hands gripped her shoulders painfully and pinned her to the floor. She heard harsh breathing from the person above her. Their weight was pressed down on her abdomen, rendering her shocked body unable to move. All of her muscles tightened with tension. Kuroko tried to refocus her pupils beyond the hazy darkness that threatened to cloud her vision. She saw two eyes gleam hungrily as they peered back at her with burning intensity. She shivered. Something about them was strangely familiar, but at the same time, very much foreign.

The dark silhouette leaned in and the silvery light of the moon from behind struck the edge of their face. Kuroko's breath hitched. Her eyes widened in disbelief. No… It couldn't be… How could this be possible?! But there was no mistaking those facial features, even in the shrouded gloom.

"Onee… sama…?!"

She saw those familiar lips curl up into a smile before her vision swirled once more. Kuroko closed her eyes. Was she dreaming? This had to be a dream; there was no other explanation. Her drugged mind was conjuring up this image of Onee-sama, the person she longed for the most. She almost laughed, although she didn't know why. She didn't even know how she felt about this entire situation. Was she happy? Sad? Nostalgic? Relieved that she could remember enough of Onee-sama to bring her back to life in an illusion like this? She really couldn't tell.

Her body slumped and relaxed. Whatever this was, Kuroko didn't want to fight it. If this hallucination was the only way she could keep Onee-sama with her…

She felt Onee-sama's hot breath tickle her neck. Her eyes jerked open when she felt something warm and wet trail down, and dance along the edges of the thin cut on her cheek. The injury from her fight with that hoodlum prickled with stunning realism. Kuroko winced drowsily in protest. The wandering tongue moved away and travelled to the corner of her mouth to linger there teasingly. She felt herself tense again, her heart beating in anticipation and wonderment. She leaned in towards Onee-sama, and breathed in deeply. The soothing scent was sweet and possessed the heavenly residues that she distinctly recognised as Onee-sama's. Kuroko hadn't forgotten. She could never forget. Her groggy mind swirled as her breath hitched in excitement. What a realistic dream this was… Her tired eyes closed again.

The exploring tongue pulled away from her lips, and a hot hand brushed against her stomach lightly. The touch stunned her perceptions. The sensations from the traversing hand felt exotic on her skin. It trailed up towards her chest at a tantalising pace and cupped her breast with a boldness that sent icy shivers running up her spine. A finger teasingly flicked a nipple. Warmth swept across her body and pooled in her groin, and Kuroko moaned and leaned in towards the touch. Darkness pervaded behind her closed eyelids.

"Onee… sama…?" she murmured. Drool escaped from the corner of her mouth and leaked onto the floor. She had to be going crazy; she could hardly think.

She heard the harsh breathing above her quicken, and felt the weight pressing against her shift slightly. Scorching heat radiated from the body above her, and burned at their points of contact. The hand around her breast slowly massaged it, rolling the perked nipple between a thumb and forefinger. Kuroko squirmed and gasped at the new sensations.

That voice she so loved with all her heart, and had missed for so long, resounded softly in her eardrums.

"You've really grown since I last saw you, Kuroko."

"O-Onee-sama…" She could hardly speak. The dream was so hazy, yet the overwhelming feelings that flooded through her system was extraordinarily clear. Her mind was too sluggish to process anything else apart from the growing arousal. There were things she had wanted to say to Onee-sama… Questions she had wanted to ask… But what were they again…?

A hand suddenly clenched around her bandaged arm and her eyes shot open in shock. She bit back a scream of pain as the hand squeezed around her injury without a care for her comfort. Kuroko blearily squinted up at Onee-sama's shadowy figure. She could hardly focus, but she thought she saw her eyes glint like steel in the silver light.

"Ahhh…" Onee-sama's voice was thick. "That's a nice expression on your face."

She felt her weight slide along her bare stomach. Up and down, up and down. Something wet smeared across her skin with each movement. What was Onee-sama doing? Kuroko felt confused. Her sleepy mind could hardly keep up with what was happening anymore. The searing pain that kept rippling up to her shoulder from her arm was much too real. Nails were now digging into the bandages, pinching the blistered and cut skin underneath. The hand that still held her breast squeezed the nipple and jerked it upwards forcefully. Tears sprang beneath Kuroko's closed eyelids. That hurt…! A whimper pushed past her lips.

"No… Not that…"

Kuroko shivered as she felt the tremors of Onee-sama's quiet laugh shake against her drenched belly.

"I could get off seeing you like this anytime, Kuroko." Her voice oozed into her ears like caramel. "But tonight… Tonight, I want to indulge myself…"

She heard heavy pants in the darkness, and felt Onee-sama continue to grind against her. A sudden thought slipped through her sluggish psyche. Was Onee-sama aroused? Kuroko listened to the quiet moans and suddenly felt her own temperature increase tenfold. The delectable sounds humming in her ears even dulled away the pain and melted it in heat. To her relief, the claw-like grip left its torture station around her arm. She felt the hand slide down past the waistband of her pajama bottoms to navigate the curve of her buttocks through her thin underwear. It burned. A high-pitched whine of excitement escaped from Kuroko's throat. She squirmed and blindly reached out for something to ground herself with. She thought she would float away with the dense cloud of building pleasure if this continued. Her hands met hot flesh, and she heard a delighted hiss. Kuroko's lips twitched upwards at the fresh, delicious sound.

Let this dream never end, she fervently prayed.

She ran her shaky hands across Onee-sama's taut stomach. The tight muscles that chiselled her smooth abdomen tensed under her attention. It was so mouth-wateringly sexy, Kuroko didn't know what to do with her hands anymore. Her bewildered mind felt strangely blank.

The hand that had been playing with her breast suddenly abandoned its position. Kuroko groaned at the loss of contact. She sensed Onee-sama's quiet laugh vibrate against her stomach once more.

She felt hot, ragged breaths against her ear.

"Touch me down there, Kuroko," Onee-sama's husky voice whispered in her swirling mind. "I know you want to."

Excitement soared. This dream Onee-sama spoke in such a tone…! She wanted Kuroko's love, and did not deny it. No, she even accepted it whole-heartedly! Kuroko's heart thumped in an erratic rhythm. She did not need to be told twice.

A firm hand guided hers in the darkness. She felt her eager fingers slip beneath the stiff fabric Onee-sama was wearing. Kuroko dug around for the band of her panties, but found none. It confused her, but she pushed the insignificant issue aside. It didn't matter now, especially if it meant easier access to that special spot, reserved for Kuroko alone. With an anticipating smile, Kuroko dipped two fingers onto Onee-sama's lower lips. She gasped. It was so hot down there! Kuroko felt her own buttocks clench within Onee-sama's gripping hand. Kuroko rubbed her fingers against her Onee-sama and was rewarded with a luscious moan. Generous amounts of fluid leaked onto her palm, and Kuroko's libido reached greater heights.

"Keep going, Kuroko… I want more…"

There was a tone of desperation in Onee-sama's urging now. A fresh jolt of desire and pleasure rushed through her. In the darkness, Kuroko imagined Onee-sama's lewd expressions. Those pretty brown eyes full of hazy need, flushed cheeks blooming with lust… Would she look at Kuroko so lovingly? She wanted to see, but her eyelids were too heavy and she could not open them.

Kuroko felt Onee-sama's hand trail down her buttocks and gently touch that sweet spot also. She only realised now just how wet she had also become. Kuroko rubbed her hand against Onee-sama with greater enthusiasm, and she felt Onee-sama return the favour. Her body was overheated, and her muddled, rapture-choked mind spun wildly in the darkness. Space and time melted into the void in the boiling atmosphere. Her legs spread further apart, and her hips bucked and grinded against Onee-sama's palm shamelessly as if they had a mind of their own. Her ears were soaring into heaven with Onee-sama's hedonistic cries for more. The sweet scent of Onee-sama sent her nostrils to a paradise full of delicious, ripe strawberries. Kuroko stroked with more force, panting in harmony with the wet, squelching noises that permeated the air.

She felt Onee-sama suddenly stiffen, and the flesh on her soaked fingers trembled as she let out the most beautiful note of release Kuroko could have never imagined possible. Glittering stars exploded in the blackness behind Kuroko's eyelids. She felt a slender finger suddenly slide into her damp warmth without warning. That single, unexpected act hurtled her over the edge with her Onee-sama. Kuroko shuddered and gasped, the intense pleasure rocking through her body like a series of huge shockwaves. She rode out each one to the maximum, and flew through the succulent ripples of the marvellous peak. She cherished every moment of the wondrous feeling, and wished it would never end.

As the last glimmers of the exploding stars slowly faded away, Kuroko slumped onto the wooden floor. She was completely spent. Her mind felt foggier than ever, misted by the echoes of great contentment.

Onee-sama's hot breaths brushed against the crook of her neck. Kuroko could scarcely believe this phantom Onee-sama hadn't simply disappeared yet. This dream was so realistic, and simply breathtaking. She wondered if it was possible to have the same dream again. If so, she wanted to repeat this fantasy over and over. If this was the only way she could get closer to Onee-sama…

"Thanks, Kuroko." Onee-sama's ghostly whisper rang through her mind like exquisite wind chimes.

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko breathed sleepily. "Don't go…"

She was afraid the dream would end too quickly, too suddenly, and leave her completely empty once more. She wanted Onee-sama to stay with her as long as possible, even if she was just a ghost drawn from her own, lonely mind.

She heard an amused chuckle, and her chest swelled with happiness. A finger lightly brushed her forehead and Kuroko savoured the touch, burning it to memory.

"Don't worry, Kuroko. I'll keep you company for a while."

Kuroko's lips pulled up into a blissful smile at the reply.

"I trust you… Onee-sama…" she murmured.

She heard the foreboding snaps of electricity before tendrils of lightning whipped against her skin. Kuroko tried to scream but no sound ever came out. She groaned and convulsed on the hard floor as the harsh kisses of Onee-sama's love overwhelmed her senses. Her exhausted mind wanted to fall asleep and sink into the darkness for good, but the continuous torment allowed her no such relief. The fierce caresses kept jerking her awake, and she was forced to endure the silent agony all over again. A distant laugh echoed in her head, full of delight at her suffering. Who was that…? She couldn't remember where she was or what was happening anymore. It was an endless tunnel of existence, suspended in the dark without any release…

Her back arched and she shuddered. She felt her body collapse onto the floor, her limbs sprawled as if they had turned to jelly. The blackness pulled her down into the murky depths, and this time, nothing was there to prevent her from sinking. Kuroko allowed herself to fall into the dark serenity.

"You did well, Kuroko."

She heard Onee-sama's reassuring whisper, and smiled to herself. Everything was fading, but that was okay. Onee-sama would catch her in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko's eyes flickered open.

The gentle morning light streamed in through the open window and brightened the dormitory room. She breathed in the fresh breeze of a new day that drifted through the aperture. The pleasant fragrance of the spring season tickled her nostrils. She blinked blearily, and yawned. It felt like she had just woken up from a very deep sleep. Despite the remnants of grogginess, she couldn't remember the last time she had awoken feeling this well rested.

Kuroko slowly pushed herself to sit up and cringed forward at the sudden pain. Her body was still sore all over from the injuries she had sustained yesterday. A long breath shuddered out like a sigh. She supposed it was only natural since she had taken quite a beating. She had to be patient; her body needed time to heal.

Her back shot up straight when she realised something strange. Why was she on the floor? Kuroko glanced at her bed, just an arm's reach away, and blinked in confusion. Had she fallen off while sleeping? A frown crumpled her forehead. The crevice between her legs felt strangely damp and sticky.

Kuroko stared at the white bed covers with a blank expression as she slowly began to remember. That's right… She had a really strange dream last night. She couldn't quite recall the details, but she was certain it had involved Onee-sama. Her head grew light as hazy memories flashed through her mind and an echoing warmth began to throb deep within her stomach. It had been an erotic dream about Onee-sama. She hadn't had those for a while now; her latest dreams had all been nightmares that she did not care to remember. She recollected the intense heat, that passionate voice, the amazing feeling of soaring beyond pleasure. Kuroko smiled sadly to herself, and pondered over the images her mind had conjured up so artfully. As her friends liked to say, she really must be a pervert; the real Onee-sama would have never behaved in such a manner. It was probably all the thinking and hearing about Onee-sama recently that had produced such an unexpected dream. The sleeping pills she had taken had most likely only added to the result. Side effects were always a pesky thing when it came to medications.

Kuroko breathed out a light sigh, and tried to recall the ghostly touch that had lingered on her skin. It had felt so real. She was startled to find she could remember the pleasant sensations with extraordinary clarity. Her chest constricted as desire sparked anew, and she shook her head to clear her mind. That had just been a dream, although she wished it had been a reality. There was a fresh hole in her chest now, dug out by the truthful knowledge that something like that could never actually happen. Still, whatever the trigger for the sudden dream had been, Kuroko was grateful for it. If she couldn't have the real Onee-sama, an illusory one was better than no Onee-sama at all.

Kuroko moved to stand on her feet and almost stumbled back to the floor. She grimaced. Her burnt foot was extremely sore. She took a tentative step forward and winced when pain rippled up her leg with scorching vehemence. It looked like she was going to be limping for a week at least. That fact bothered her more so than the actual pain. She was never going to hear the end of it from Konori-senpai until she got completely better.

She was about to head to the bathroom to wash up when something strange caught her eye. There were small, dark stains on her maroon-coloured pajamas. Kuroko frowned. What was that? She curiously sniffed at the black patch on her sleeve, and caught a faint but distinctive whiff of a metallic scent. Startled, she drew her face back and stared at it, eyes wide.

Was that blood?

She looked around. She hadn't noticed it earlier, but dark crimson smudges were on the small spot of the wooden floor she had just vacated as well. For brief moment, a sudden image of an ominous grin swept through her mind. She clutched her head. Was that…  _Onee-sama…?_  No… No, that had been a dream, a really  _good_  dream she had last night.

Kuroko shuddered out a long exhale, and tried to calm herself. She had to think logically. These bloodstains were most likely from her own injuries. Kuroko didn't exactly know how so much of the blood got everywhere, but she figured she had probably moved around a lot in her drug-induced sleep and had fallen off the bed, which reopened her wounds. She checked her bandages. Yes, they were quite bloodied.

She groaned at the mess. She had to clean these stains up before the Dorm Mistress had any chance of seeing them. If that fiendish woman did, Kuroko was certain she was going to receive more than the usual twisted neck as punishment. Even if she shoved her injuries to the woman's face, she doubted they would be received with any kind of sympathy. The dormitory rules were absolute according to the Dorm Mistress, and that included keeping the rooms tidy and clean without a fleck of dust in sight. Apart from a potential broken neck, Kuroko also really didn't want to acquire a week's worth of detention.

She limped around slowly to tidy up the room. She scrubbed the floor with wet and dry pieces of cloth, the dried blood soiling the rags with crimson blemishes. They weren't exactly easy to wash off, and she strained her smarting arms with gritted teeth. She thanked the heavens that Tokiwadai Middle School dorms hadn't been furnished with carpet – she would have really been in trouble then. By the time Kuroko finished cleaning up, almost an hour had already rushed past. She wiped the thin layer of sweat from her forehead with a sigh. It had taken longer than expected, because her stiff and bruised body had continuously needed intermittent breaks.

_'Urgh… I really need a shower.'_

She peeled off her dirty pajamas and eyed the burns all over her body. Some of them criss-crossed and formed unusual patterns of angry red on her skin. Had Minami Takeshi's explosions really caused all of these injuries? Kuroko hadn't even noticed some of them yesterday, but maybe she had just been too exhausted to realise the extent of her wounds. No wonder Konori-senpai had been so worried. Looking into the bathroom mirror, she did appear to be an absolute mess.

Kuroko briefly considered going to the hospital, but then chased the thought away stubbornly. She stared determinedly at her own reflection. Going to the hospital was definitely not an option. That would be equivalent to giving in to the pressures Anti-Skill was enforcing on Judgement. She was going to track Minami Takeshi down and finally capture him next time. She had to end these terror attacks for good herself. Kuroko was not going to give up, no matter what.

XXXXXXX

Everything was dull.

A thick grey haze had settled over her vision since she had woken up a couple of hours ago. It was gloomy in the small, dingy room that was her residence. The single, uncovered light bulb that was supposed to illuminate the space had blown out a few weeks back. Mikoto hadn't bothered fixing it, because it really wasn't important. She had that tiny barred window high up on the concrete wall, which enabled her to estimate what time of the day it was. At the moment, only a thin beam of light flared through the opening and dissolved through the metal bars on the other side into the shadows, indicating that it was morning.

Mikoto stared up at the cracked ceiling with listless eyes. The ancient, dirty mattress she lay on sagged uncomfortably under her weight. The euphoria she had experienced from the drugs yesterday had worn off over night, leaving her completely drained. She felt hollowed out. Empty. It was as if something had scooped out her insides with thorough precision. Her limbs felt alienated from her body, and she didn't want to move.

Events from yesterday swirled in her chaotic mind. That familiar face struck by moonlight, contorted by the bliss of synchronous pleasure and pain. Those auburn eyes had enlarged with shock when they had met hers. Her own actions were a blur, and Mikoto couldn't make sense of some of the memories. What had she done, really? She had hurt Kuroko, she was certain. Made her squirm and twist and groan on the hard floor. The sight had been absolutely  _delicious_ , too glorious for words…

Ah… What was she thinking? Kuroko was her friend! Her best friend… whose face had scrunched up in a  _really_   _cute_  way to stop herself from screaming. Had the pain not been enough for that perverted teleporter? Maybe next time she could go a few steps further… Give her even more and push her to her limits…

Next time? No… She couldn't see her again…! She really couldn't! But she so badly wanted to. Kuroko had been freshly cold and heavenly against her feverish skin. The way she had moved, the way she had felt, Mikoto wanted to experience it all over again. Last night, they had… they had… What had they done?

 _Fucked_. There was no other word for it. It was pure and simple. Lust had hurtled them over the edge and into the realm of endless pleasure beyond. Disgust and desire swelled in her chest as Mikoto shuddered. Why was she thinking such things? She didn't want to, but she couldn't stop. It kept tapping on her mind like an obsessive woodpecker. She lifted a shaky hand and covered her face.

Huh… that was weird. She lightly traced her finger along the edges of her lips. They were curving upwards. Why was she grinning? What was there to smile about? It was really, really weird. She barked out a short laugh.

No, she definitely couldn't see Kuroko again. If she did, she was afraid she would lose control once more. Her friend would only get hurt… and she would  _enjoy the charming way her expressions would twist_ …

Mikoto turned over on the bed and screamed into a worn-out pillow. The sound became muffled and she almost gagged at the foul tasting cloth in her mouth. That damned old geezer! What was he doing to her? What had he given her this time?! She clutched at fistfuls of her hair with her hands and pulled in frustration. Her body felt tense all over, her muscles strained with the distress she felt. Mikoto gritted her teeth and grinded her jaws together.

It had to have been that drug; there was no other explanation for it. She had no idea what it was. She wanted to know, but at the same time, she didn't want to know. It didn't matter what it was called; it had felt so, so  _goddamn good_. Liberating. Was it wrong to feel this way? Was it so wrong to want more of it if it made her feel that good?

Her body slumped on the mattress and lay still. Mikoto heard her own harsh breaths resound heavily in her ears. She had to calm down and wait out for this low point to pass. It was always difficult, but she had done this before, a countless number of times. She just had to hold on… Hold on until…

When was her next meeting with the old man again? Maybe then, he would give her more of that substance, whatever it was. Hadn't he said he was working on something even better and stronger? Her grin renewed at the thought. The old geezer was a genius; his methods always took time, but she had to admit he had delivered every one of his promises thus far with impressive flair. She hated his guts, but she was glad to have him on her side. She really couldn't wait for him to get that final product done…

Mikoto slid to the edge of the bed and stood. Using the bedside table for stability, she gained her balance after a few wobbles and slowly began to walk. She wanted to wash her face with cold water in the bathroom. It might help flush away all of these stupid, chaotic thoughts. She just wanted to get some more sleep in peace.

She made her way to the metal bars and pushed open the unlocked door. The place was an old research facility, now no longer in use after the company had became bankrupt years ago. She was at a hidden corner of the lowest level, where traces of illicit activities that had taken place still remained. Something like this was pretty commonplace in Academy city though, she understood it now. The city Mikoto had once loved and protected had ended up being nothing but a shattered dream full of hateful lies.

Kihara Gensei had shown her this place three months ago, when he had finally allowed her to move outside on her own. After being mostly shut away in his personal lab base for more than a year, Mikoto had grown extremely sick of it. She figured he had also finally become tired of her constant, brooding presence, especially after she started causing more trouble for him by destroying his personal belongings. It had been necessary to get her point across with a more… direct approach. The method was evidently effective too, considering how she ended up with the freedom she had so badly wanted. Anywhere was actually better than being stuck in that stupid lab of his.

Even if that place was a  _prison cell_  within an abandoned research centre.

Mikoto had moved into this secret base as soon as Gensei had shown her. The corridor she followed now had multiple lockable cells with the bare necessities for a person to live. Years back when the facility was still in function, they were probably used to hold test subjects the scientists had illegally kidnapped for human experimentation. There was a tiny sink and toilet in each room, but Mikoto preferred to use the larger common bathroom at the end of the row. This place was completely empty after all, and the entire place was basically hers now. The old man had given it to her as her hideout.

Since then, Mikoto had explored every nook and cranny of this entire facility. It wasn't exactly big, but she had found some interesting tools and machinery. Some of them she had no idea what they had been used for, but her mind could conjure up some creative ways they could be utilised on humans. When she was bored, she destroyed these objects for entertainment. It was rather pleasant to see Academy City's expensive equipment crumble and break to pieces under her wrath.

Every night, she returned to that particular small cell she now called home. It was the room she had selected out of the others, and it was her personal sanctuary. She could find comfort nowhere else.

Tiny squeaking sounds brought her out of her thoughts. Mikoto stalled with a smile. She crouched down next to a small metal enclosure that had been set on the ground. Her shadow loomed over the five black rats inside. They huddled together in alarm and stared up at her with beady eyes. She had stolen them from the researchers in Gensei's main lab, and she liked to think she had rescued them from a terrible fate. Now they were here, safe in their cosy cage along with her. They probably worshipped her as their hero.

Mikoto's smile grew wide at the thought as she poked a finger between the bars.

"Hey, how's it going?"

A spark of electricity flared from her fingertip and the rats scattered with high-pitched sounds of fright. One got hit by the blue tendril and fell, its tiny body convulsing. Her eyes lit up as she observed how its whiskers and paws twitched frantically.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you. I'll make sure those sick scientists never touch you again."

She had promised herself she would protect everyone. Saving these rats had been a good start. She dug out a half-squashed cashew snack bar from her pocket and unwrapped it. Taking a single bite for herself, she threw the rest of it into the cage. The rats scuttled away. One brave rodent sniffed at it curiously and began to nibble. Soon after, the others followed suit. Mikoto stared as she chewed and swallowed the stale-tasting food in her mouth. It was kind of gross. After losing her sense of smell months ago, her sense of taste had become slightly warped as well. It was more obvious with certain types of food, because particular flavours weren't the same as they used to be. Still, the fact that her gustatory sense remained intact was something she was grateful about.

Mikoto stood back up and resumed her slow progress to the bathroom. She had nothing scheduled today, so maybe she could kill off some time with entertainment. She wondered what she should do. Play with her rats? Destroy some more equipment? Go hunting for idiotic delinquents? Perhaps she could knock out another facility. Which one should she target this time around? She would have to check the records again for any newly established ones that might have popped up since last time…

Mikoto suddenly stopped, staring at her bloodstained shoes.  _Ah…_

She had killed Takeshi-kun yesterday; she had almost forgotten. A frown crumpled her forehead as she chewed her lower lip anxiously. What was she going to do now? Even amongst espers who were into shady business, it was hard to find a willing thug who was as capable as he had been. Mikoto's promises of hefty monetary sums had originally attracted many potential candidates, but all of them had bolted from the job once they realised who they were dealing with. It was often a pain, that her reputation preceded her.

Mikoto shook her head and continued on her way. She now wished she hadn't made Takeshi-kun kick the bucket. Damn that Gensei. She blamed him and his drugs for her loss of good judgement. Of course, she could always do the work herself, but where was the fun in that? Besides, she really didn't want the old man finding out about her recent hobbies. It was nice to be able to move around the way she wanted for a change; she didn't want him taking that freedom away from her again.

She finally stepped into the bathroom and turned on the rusty tap of the sink, allowing the water to gush out. Mikoto caught the liquid in her open palms and washed her face. She spluttered and shivered at the refreshing, icy sensation. That was better, she felt like she could think more clearly now.

Mikoto wiped her face with an arm and looked up. As usual, her eyes met with her reflection's on the cracked mirror. Fragments of herself twisted in her vision, and her palms curled to fists. She looked a mess. Strands of her brown hair stuck out, and there were dark circles around her dull eyes. Thin scratches ran across parts her skin. The fractured pieces of her reflection snarled back with bared teeth. Her shoulders shook as Mikoto fought to control the urge to smash in the shattered glass again. She had already abused the mirror enough, and bore the scars on the back of her hands as proof.

Tearing her eyes off the mirror, she leaned forward onto the sink and stared at the drain without really seeing it. Her shoulders heaved. What was she doing? How had it come to this? Everything had spiralled downwards since that nightmare, and one horror had led to another. If she really thought about it though, all of it was very much her own fault. If she hadn't given those bastards her DNA map when she was younger, none of this would have happened.

She really hated herself.

Memories from the past kept haunting her.

XXXXXXX

"Who exactly is the ring leader of this twisted project?! Tell me where they are hiding!"

Mikoto stood over a fallen scientist, her expression clouded in anger. The others had already fled the burning site, but Mikoto had managed to corner this woman for questioning before she could escape. There was a nametag on her white lab coat, which read "Kimoto Naomi". Mikoto didn't really care who she was, as long as she gave her the answers she wanted.

It appeared she had caught the wrong person to intimidate though. While the woman named Naomi looked a little unnerved, she glared back at Mikoto with a defiant expression on her squarish features.

"I'm not telling you anything, Railgun," she said firmly.

Mikoto gritted her teeth. She lifted a hand, and tendrils of electricity sparked from her fingertips.

"I'm running out of patience,  _Kimoto-san_ ," she seethed out her name like an insult between clenched jaws. "Tell me what I want to know now, or I'll burn you to a crisp."

Naomi only smiled wryly. She made a zipping motion across her mouth with a hand. The action caused Mikoto's fury to double. She was in no mood for games after everything she had gone through. She had spent the last sleepless three weeks hacking into and destroying facilities to no avail. Even her plans to sabotage the Tree Diagram had gone awry after finding out it had already been destructed by an unknown cause. No matter what she did, the horrible Level 6 shift experiment involving her clones kept continuing. It was evident the project was supported by someone extremely powerful, but she needed to know  _who_  it was in order to confront them directly. The information was heavily guarded, and Mikoto was no closer to finding out the answer than she had been when she first began on this quest.

"I'm not kidding around!" Mikoto shouted. "Give me the answers!"

Lightning burst forth from her outstretched hand and whipped through the woman. Naomi screeched and thrashed on the ground. The ghastly sound and the acrid smell of burning skin made Mikoto's stomach churn. This was more current and voltage than the usual she ever used on a powerless non-esper, but she told herself she had no choice. This scientist was pushing her, and desperate situations called for desperate measures.

The last crackles of electricity died away and the woman slumped, breathing hard. The edges of Mikoto's eyes tightened. The woman pushed herself up to a sitting position with shaky arms.

"Do you get it now? Cough up what you know if you want to live!"

Naomi suddenly laughed. The sound was so startling that Mikoto almost stepped away. She felt cold sweat drip down her back. Were all scientists this crazy? Maybe they were; she was yet to meet a single scientist who retained their sanity. Mikoto shivered at the numbing sound of Naomi's misplaced amusement resonating between the walls of the corridor.

As her laughter died away, the woman spoke with a cunning glint in her eyes. "What do you intend to do with such a knowledge, Misaka-san?"

Mikoto's lips thinned. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't have an answer. She was actually charging ahead without any kind of plan at all. She had thought she would work out what to do when the time came. Still, she understood what the scientist was asking, because the question nagged constantly at the back of her mind. The most logical course of action would be to wipe the nasty project clean by eliminating the sick cowards who were giving the orders. The greater part of her really wanted to do it too. After all the pain they had caused, Mikoto honestly believed they deserved it. But every time she tried to settle on this answer, something stopped her. The thoughts of a certain power hungry monster who had no qualms about killing kept coming to mind the more she dwelled on it. Her sense of morality hung in the fine balance and didn't know where to swing.

When Mikoto gave no answer, Naomi rolled her eyes. "I knew it," she muttered. Mikoto tensed as she glared at her.

"Even if you do find the person responsible for this project, you'll be able to do  _nothing_ , Railgun," Naomi continued. Her mouth curved up into a shark's grin when Mikoto flinched. "You're not willing to go  _all the way_ , are you? Don't think we haven't noticed. You've been attacking various facilities related to the project for weeks, but you haven't actually killed a single person."

Her palms curled into fists. Mikoto's lungs constricted as Naomi continued ruthlessly.

"You talk big, but that's all it is. Words! You wouldn't actually ever kill me despite your threats."

Mikoto's fists shook. Did this woman actually  _want_  to get killed? She was definitely asking for it.

"With that kind of half-assed attitude, you'll only end up losing everything, Misaka Mikoto."

"Shut up!" Mikoto screamed. Lightning streaked out from her bangs and burnt a hole beside the woman's head on the ground. Naomi flinched, but there was a victorious look on her face.

"What would you know?! You people are the kind of sick bastards who allow the deaths of thousands of innocent people – how could you  _possibly_  understand?!"

Sparks sizzled in the air. Mikoto let out a shuddering breath as she tried to calm herself. It would do no good to lose her head here. This scientist was luring her into some kind of trap.

"That's true," Naomi said. There was a vicious gleam in her eyes as she stared at Mikoto. "Let's see now… What number were we up to?" She made a show of intense contemplation before slapping a hand on the floor. "Ah yes, 10,746. We decided to really speed up the experiments since you started bugging us like an annoying pest."

Mikoto's eyes widened. 10,746…?!

She really hadn't wanted to know that. Her sole focus thus far had been stopping the project. She hadn't wanted to know how many had died while she continued to fail.

"You're fighting a lost cause, Railgun. Those clones were made to be killed. Even if you do somehow end up halting the project, they are going to die anyway."

Mikoto jerked away as if slapped. "What do you mean?!"

A wicked grin spread across Naomi's lips. "Their bodies are not made to last – even if they do not get killed for the experiments, they will die within a couple of years. Even as we speak, their bodies continue to deteriorate due to the forced accelerated growth from the drugs and hormones during their development."

Mikoto's expression crumpled. She stared at the floor, her chest suddenly feeling empty. What was this…? Was there really no way she could save them after all? Even if she rescued them, they would just die anyway?! It had to be some kind of bad joke.

"You…" Her jaws grinded. "There has to be a way to save them! I won't give up!"

Naomi laughed again. "Keep trying, Railgun. You might be some fancy Level 5 ojou-sama, but there's no way you can win against the darkness of this city!"

The blazing fire in her veins flared. A snarl of frustration and anger ripped from Mikoto's throat as lightning exploded out like a bomb. Her head, her chest, everything  _hurt_. She heard a long, drawn out scream echoing between the familiar crackles of electricity that enveloped her like a protective cocoon. At least she had her electromaster abilities. Who was this powerless woman to tell her what she could and couldn't do?!

The final sparks faded, leaving Mikoto breathless with heaving shoulders. She stared at the crumpled form of the scientist and felt nothing. Naomi's skin was burnt raw and blistered where the electricity had bit into the flesh with savage fury. There was a slow and laboured rise of the woman's chest. She was alive, but no feelings of relief came upon this realisation. Instead, Mikoto only felt disgusted by her own weakness. The scientist had been right.

The truth  _hurt_.

She battled with herself silently, but she could not bring herself to do it, not when her prey was completely defenceless like this. No matter how she tried to place the situation, it simply felt like mindless slaughter. She damned her own sense of justice, the fine line of morality that held her back.

A choked laugh trickled out of her throat and Mikoto wondered if she got it from the woman. Maybe insanity was catching? Despair tugged at her heart. There was so much pain in there, she didn't know how much longer she could last like this. How was she supposed to beat a project that was backed up by the entire city? There was simply no way this project was going to end… not unless… unless…

 _The entire city was_   _destroyed_.

Mikoto shook herself out of her thoughts as the smell of smoke assaulted her nostrils stronger than before. She swerved her head to observe the bright flickers of flames curl around the bend in the corridor. The fire from all the destruction she had caused was starting to snake towards them. There was no more time to waste; she had to escape from here before the smoke overwhelmed her.

Mikoto turned back and stared at the unconscious woman on the floor. She wanted nothing more to do with this crazy person. If the woman got caught in the fire, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't like she was killing her directly.

_'I don't care what you said. I'm not going to lose. No matter what it takes.'_

XXXXXXX

Mikoto stumbled back into her dank room, and leaned against the creaky bedside table. She inhaled deeply. The consuming void in her chest wasn't going away. She couldn't stand it any longer. She wanted – no,  _needed_  – to feel something. Everything was meaningless if she couldn't.

Her eyes trailed along the rows of bottles before her, and settled on the one Gensei had given only yesterday. She stared. She had already taken the prescribed amount for the day earlier this morning, but it didn't seem enough. Hadn't that old bat said it was meant to be stronger? Had he lied to cover up his incompetence? Was he losing his touch? It was doing nothing to fill the hole in her chest.

Mikoto picked up the bottle and glowered at the label. "Two tablets are to be taken per morning", it read. The old geezer had given her so many, so why was he telling her to only take a couple at a time? The stuff he was giving her wasn't enough; they weren't effective anymore. Surely it wouldn't hurt to take some extras as supplementation?

She shook out the pills onto her palm. She didn't bother counting how many there were, but tilted her head back and cupped the amount over her open mouth. She snatched a bottle of beige-coloured liquid and took a long swig of that to wash down the mouthful of pills. They tasted extremely bitter in combination. An intense wave of dizziness suddenly swept through her and she slumped sideways onto the bed.

Her stomach churned and she cringed. It was painful, but it was definitely better than nothing. Mikoto squeezed her eyes closed. The colourful dots were marching into her world again. Perhaps she could count them, kill them off as usual, and they would provide her with a flashing display as she drifted into tranquil sleep. It was a consoling thought.

A familiar, harsh laugh abruptly filled her ears, and her eyes snapped open in shock. No… It couldn't be. But there was no mistaking that sound. Her heart raced as she whipped her head up to stare at the newcomer.

He leered at her from only a few steps away. His pale face looked alight in the darkness, contorted into an expression of genuine glee. She trembled as those strange red eyes stared at her with unrestrained obsession. His black and white shirt was splattered with red stains.

Accelerator. He had come to visit her again.

Her pupils dilated. Fear pumped into her system, rushing through her bloodstream. Every muscle in her body became tightly wound and rigid. What did he want from her now?!

His grin stretched from ear to ear. "Hey, third-rate. Let's play like last time, eh?"

Mikoto hurriedly scrambled off the bed and twisted around to face him. Her legs tangled and she fell onto the floor with a crash. The room spun. Her heart felt like it had risen up to her head, pounding like a frantic drum. She tried to stand up again, but her legs moved too sluggishly. Her jaws clenched as she scowled up at the albino.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked.

He only stepped closer. Mikoto scooted away. Her back hit a wall and she shuddered at its coldness.

Accelerator leaned over as Mikoto cowered against the concrete. "It'll be fun, don't you think?" he chuckled. His eyes glinted with malice in the gloom.

Electricity zapped out and snapped towards the albino. The blue tendrils went right through his grinning face and sizzled against the opposite wall. Not a single mark was left on her target. Mikoto's lips trembled. Why, why did her attacks never work against him? Why was she not strong enough?!

He barked out a laugh. "I'm the strongest, remember? Even though we're both Level 5's, you and I are miles apart in power."

He crouched down, and shifted his lips close to her ear.

"Besides," he whispered mockingly, "I'm just in your  _head_. You could never touch me, but I can torture you all I like, Railgun."

Mikoto screamed. The desperate urge to negate his existence off the face of this universe was almost palpable. No matter where she was, no matter what she was doing, he kept haunting her. She kicked out and punched wildly. Her attacks went right through his pale form. Accelerator lightly moved away, lithe as a ghost. Laughter was alight in his crimson eyes. He grinned widely, exposing his uneven, yellowish-white teeth. Red liquid dripped from them.

"Guess what I was doing before I came here. I'll give you three guesses to match your pathetic rank."

Mikoto snarled and charged at him once more. She went right through his form and fell hard onto the concrete ground. Accelerator turned to face her and smiled.

"Fine, since you're acting like a brat, I'll just tell you."

Mikoto twisted her neck to face him. Her vision swirled, making his features look distorted. Her shaky arms and legs refused to listen to any of her commands. Sweat was running down her forehead and back. Her heart felt like it was going to pop open and burst out of her chest. She could hardly make sense of what was going on. She just knew she had to get rid of Accelerator somehow, before he slaughtered her.

"I had lots of fun with another doll of yours, third-rate. Do you want to hear about it?"

In a panic, Mikoto shook her head. Accelerator ignored her and continued on relentlessly.

"First I ripped off each of her fingers, nice and sloooww. See? I have proof right here."

He took out a bloodied object from his pocket and waved it in her face. She felt him stroke her cheek with it. It was soft and wet. Mikoto flinched away and squeezed her eyes shut. She wished she could close her ears too.

"Next up were the arms. I  _pulverised_  them. Like minced meat."

Mikoto plugged her ears with shaky fingers. It didn't help at all. She could still hear everything Accelerator was saying, each word crystal clear, as her mind conjured up sick images to accompany them.

"The doll was begging so stupidly, it was really funny, Railgun. She kept whining about how painful it was and how her Onee-sama wasn't there to save her. It was hilarious! Hahahaha!"

Iron flooded on her tongue as Mikoto bit harshly into the insides of her cheek. In the distance, she thought she could actually hear the clone's pleading shrieks to save her. Hot tears squeezed out from her closed eyes and dripped down her cheeks.

"And then, I crushed her leg. It was simple. I just had to step on it, like  _this_!"

Mikoto's eyes shot open as a scream tore out from her throat. A horrible pain flared from her right leg. Red flashed across her vision. That was blood. Her blood. He was ripping her apart again! He was going to kill her for sure this time! She shrieked in agony and fear, and curled up into a ball on the floor. She whimpered. It hurt… It hurt so much…!

"After that, I got bored and snuffed her by smashing her head in. It's a shame you missed it, Railgun. I think you'd have enjoyed it too."

Mikoto groaned, her jaws locked against the hot pain. Accelerator's words grated in her ears. She wanted to deny them, because it couldn't be true. She would never enjoy something like that. She wasn't like Accelerator at all!

"Don't be such a liar, Railgun." Accelerator's voice was smug. "You've killed so many people already, you might even catch up to me some day."

Mikoto shook her head frantically.

"Huh? You're still denying it? Let's see now, what about all of those nameless scientists you killed simply because you were bored? And all of those delinquents you hunted down and tortured because you thought you were so superior? Oh, you had fun skewering Minami Takeshi last night, didn't you?"

Mikoto sobbed and choked.

"Of course, the dolls I've done in stained your hands too. You might not be so far off from my record after all, third-rate. You're really starting to achieve my respect."

The feelings of despair burned into her heart. It grew and grew into a fiery anger. The hot rage fuelled strength into her limbs and Mikoto shakily pushed herself to a sitting position. Her eyes drifted down to her legs and stalled in confusion. Her right leg was still there, completely unharmed. She was bewildered. Hadn't he crushed it earlier? She had even felt the pain too; it had been intense. Then why was it…?

The realisation slowly dawned and Mikoto chuckled.  _Ah, of course_. She had forgotten again. This Accelerator was a hallucination, nothing more. He was just a spectre drawn from her drug-overdosed mind. Despite his threats, he couldn't really harm her at all.

She looked up at him. If she squinted, she thought she could see how his pale figure was almost transparent. See-through, insignificant,  _fake_. She chuckled again.

"Go away, bastard," Mikoto hissed. "You're not real! You don't exist!"

Accelerator sneered at her. "Oh? Very good, Railgun. Even so, I'll keep tearing apart your precious Sisters."

Mikoto laughed. The sound filled the room and rebounded off the walls to create a crazy cacophony.

"Shut up, you fucking illusion! I'm protecting them!" She snarled. "They're safe! So you can't hurt them anymore!"

She stood up slowly on shaky legs and glared. He simply stood there with a knowing smirk.

"There are still some left out there. I wonder if you can get to all of them before I can?"

"SHUT UUUUPPP! Die, die, die, you bastard!" Mikoto hollered. She rushed up to him and struck out with her arms. "You're not reeeaaaaal!"

Accelerator shattered to tiny pieces.

Her legs shook and she sank onto the floor. Laughter bubbled out from her chest again. This was proof she was going to win, no matter what. She had killed him again. Mikoto stared at the space where he had been standing and grinned. How convenient, how very  _thoughtful_  the bastard was. She never had to clean up after their sessions, because the albino never left behind any mess.

Other common bastards she killed were usually not so considerate. They left behind their foul blood and littered her playground with useless bits of flesh. And she had to be the one to clean up after them. It was annoying.

A thought suddenly occurred in her and Mikoto froze. She wondered if she had cleaned up properly after her time with Takeshi-kun last night. She couldn't really remember… What if she hadn't? What if someone saw the mess? What was she going to do now that Takeshi-kun was dead? Mikoto fidgeted nervously with the hem of her shirt. She would have to find someone else if she wanted to destroy more facilities…

There was a click in her thoughts, and her expression brightened. Of course, she still had  _that_  left to do. Gensei had reminded her, Accelerator had kindly reminded her too in case she forgot. It would keep her entertained, and it was extremely important. She still had the leftover strays to catch.

A memory pieced together in her cluttered mind. She laughed. There was no reason to be worried, she recalled now. She had cleaned up Takeshi-kun's muck after visiting Kuroko last night. On top of that, she had even taken the effort to leave a special gift for her junior as a thank you present.

Mikoto cackled. She really hoped that Kuroko would like it.

XXXXXXX

Kuroko sighed as she leaned against the railing and half-dragged herself up the stairs. She wanted to curse whoever it was that had designed this building with so many of these goddamned things. Well, she supposed it was only the second floor; it could have been a lot worse in this five-storey building. Usually, she would have teleported, but she didn't want to waste any strength if she could help it today. Her body needed every bit of energy to heal.

She limped up the final leg of the staircase and paused to take a brief rest. Her throbbing foot complained. She had decided to wear a normal shoe this morning, although Konori-senpai had suggested keeping it a secure cast. If anyone saw her today, Kuroko didn't want them suspecting she had significant injuries.

Raising a palm to her face, Kuroko groaned to herself. Who was she trying to fool? Her arms were covered in bandages and her skin was marred with burns. Anyone who wasn't blind could notice that she was hurt.

With another sigh, Kuroko walked up to the Judgement office door. She supposed it was unlikely she would see anyone much today anyway. She had plans to track down Minami Takeshi for good and do some more research on facilities that could be potential next targets. There had to be further effective ways of fighting against his explosive power. Now that she had a better understanding of how his ability worked, Kuroko felt more confident that she could come up with some new tactics to surprise him the next time they met for a showdown.

As soon as Kuroko unlocked and pushed open the door, she knew something was terribly wrong. An awful smell hit her, and she staggered backwards, covering her nose. She grimaced. A metallic scent hung thick in the air, mixed with the pungent aroma of something burning. Her gut churned, and she fought the unpleasant urge to gag.

Her heart thudding anxiously, Kuroko stepped forward. Her eyes scanned over the dark room with caution. There was no movement that she could detect. She slinked forward as quietly as she could and fumbled for the light switch. Her trembling finger found the knob. Taking a deep breath, she pressed down on it.

As her eyes adjusted to the sudden flood of light, Kuroko immediately found the sources of the smell. Her legs quivered and she stepped back against the wall to prevent herself from falling at the sight. She cupped her palms over her nose and mouth in disgust. As much as she wanted to, she found she could not tear her gaze away from the bizarre, gruesome scene.

There was blood  _everywhere_.

Parts she vaguely recognised as human lay scattered across the Judgement office in pieces. The blue carpet soaked up the crimson liquid, which had saturated the material and pooled over it in puddles. Strange looking objects were slung lazily over some chairs and desks like odd displays of artwork. It took her a long moment to identify exactly what they were – heavily mutilated arms, legs and hands – all separated from the torso, which lay dispersed in segments of shredded flesh on the ground. A lump grew in Kuroko's throat and prevented her from breathing properly. She felt really sick. She closed her eyes and fought the nausea until she felt she could somehow keep it under control.

Pulling herself away from the support of the wall, Kuroko shakily moved forward with clenched jaws. Whatever had occurred here, she was a part of, especially as the Chief of this Judgement branch. She couldn't run away, no matter how disturbing it was. Her hardened gaze travelled around the defiled room and landed upon an object on her desk. Her chest constricted as she stepped closer. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing.

Bulging eyes full of pain. Mouth gaping open in horror. Blood pooled underneath, and slowly dripped off the edge onto the carpet.

There was a  _decapitated head_  on her desk.

And she knew that face, because she had fought with him only yesterday.

Minami Takeshi.

Bile rose up to her throat and lingered in the back of her mouth. Tears prickled in her eyes. Just what had happened here? What had happened to him? Who did this…?

There was a bloodied piece of paper next to the head. With a quivering hand, Kuroko picked it up and unfolded it, trying to avoid touching the bloodstained parts. Her eyes widened as she read the words scribbled haphazardly on the note:

_"I trust you too, Kuroko."_

Kuroko doubled over and vomited.


	8. Chapter 8

Kazari stared out the window and eyed a blimp that lazily drifted across the blue morning sky. It was announcing the weather for the week. An image of a bright yellow sun flashed on the screen next to today's date, indicating fine weather for the entire day.

A deep longing simmered within her, and she wished she could go out and walk along the city streets again on her own two legs. While the doctors allowed her to be wheeled out to the balcony everyday to receive her daily dose of fresh air, she wanted to be able to roam freely whenever and wherever she wanted. She missed her independence; going to school, hanging out with friends, and helping out with Judgement work. The hospital became a boring place pretty quickly, and she just wanted to leave and regain the routine she remembered.

Although she had been told she was unconscious for one year and seven months, for Kazari it felt as if no time had passed at all. The only evidence she had of the large gap in her life were her atrophied muscles. Plus there was that lingering, unpleasant feeling of having been left behind as a child while everyone else had grown up.

She breathed out a light sigh and pulled up the blanket so that it tucked snugly under her chin. She stared up at the plain white ceiling. So many people had already come to visit her since she had awoken, to wish her a speedy recovery – school friends and other people she knew from work around the city. Kazari was really grateful, but most of these visits became a whirl in a storm of confusing feelings. Their words made her realise just what she had missed while unaware and how much had actually changed. Reality was surreal, and she sometimes found herself wondering if she had woken up to a dream.

Saten-san and Shirai-san were the only ones who truly grounded her. Kazari smiled softly to herself at the warming thought. Especially Saten-san – she had this magical way of defying impossibilities and turning them into reality. She instilled faith and renewed hope in her, and she was exceedingly thankful for her loyal friend who continued to remain by her side and support her through this rough patch in life.

There was one member of their group though, that Kazari desperately missed. The smile on her lips faded into a sombre frown at the thought of Misaka-san. Despite what the older girl had assured, she hadn't come to see her again after that night. Her memory of their exchange was fuzzy at best, but Kazari thought she could recall most of what her friend had said. It was upsetting that she didn't know what was going on. Something was definitely amiss, and it made her feel uneasy. The fact that Saten-san and Shirai-san kept avoiding the topic only made it worse. She didn't buy Saten-san's explanation that Misaka-san had a boyfriend. It wasn't impossible of course; Misaka-san was a highly talented, attractive and admirable young woman. Kazari could only imagine that the Level 5 electromaster had a long queue of handsome gentlemen who wanted the ojou-sama's attention.

Still, something was off about the entire situation. Misaka-san had said things have changed, and Kazari had an inkling that it wasn't for the better. The manner in which Misaka-san had asked her not to tell anyone about her visit; the way in which her other friends avoided the topic of Misaka-san like a plague… They were all tell-tale signs that she was right in her assumption.

Kazari puffed out her cheeks and exhaled in frustration. She wanted to know; she wanted to confront Saten-san and Shirai-san about this conundrum. But at the same time, she didn't want to. In some weird way, she wanted  _them_  to tell her first without her probing. It dismayed Kazari to know that her close friends were hiding things from her. Were they even planning to  _ever_  inform her of what had happened?

A part of her also dreaded the knowledge though. What if something terrible really had occurred, something that was beyond fixing? No matter how hard she speculated, Kazari couldn't think of any possible scenarios like that, but the prospect made her shiver. She wanted all three of her dearest friends in her life, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing even a single one of them.

_"I trust you to keep this a secret between us, Uiharu-san. No matter what happens. Do you trust me in return?"_

She didn't want to abandon Misaka-san's trust either. She had promised her and Kazari felt obliged to keep it. At least, for as long as possible. She just… really wished she could see the older girl again.

"Misaka-san," Kazari whispered aloud in the empty room, "where are you?"

Someone suddenly knocked on the door and Kazari was almost startled out of her skin.

"You can come in!" Kazari called. The door swung open, and Saten-san's grinning face peered in.

"Ui-ha-ru~!"

Kazari smiled back. Despite all of the dilemmas and mixed feelings running chaotically through her head, it was hard not to be happy while Saten-san was around. There was something very infectious about her friend's aura of enthusiasm and positivity.

She just had to be patient and have faith that everything would work out with time, without having to push her friends or betray Misaka-san's trust.

XXXXXXX

_'Breathe in… Breathe out…'_

Kuroko sat curled on the steps outside the 177th Judgement Branch office, her face buried in her knees. The putrid smell of blood and gore could not linger out here in the corridors. A nearby opened window steadily ventilated the narrow passage with wafts of fresh breeze. Even so, the saturated, sickening odour she had inhaled in the room refused to escape from her nostrils. It was imprinted deeply in her mind, and spread like a vicious infection to persist on her tongue as well. She wanted to rinse out her mouth to get rid of the vile taste, but she didn't want to move from this position. She felt numb and disconnected from her body. Holding back a shudder, Kuroko tried to concentrate on her breathing, to ensure that her lungs were functioning properly.

_'Breathe in… Breathe out…'_

Her mind felt strangely calm and blank, but that was perfectly fine with her. She didn't want to think. From the opened door of the office behind her, she could hear voices of the Anti-Skill members who had gathered to inspect the scene. The events of the last hour or so were a giant blur in her memories. She had somehow collected herself and had reported her discovery to Anti-Skill. Kuroko vaguely remembered dragging herself out here after they had arrived. The familiar room had strangely shrunk and had become claustrophobic to the point she couldn't breathe properly anymore. Her stomach churned uncomfortably at the memory.

_'Breathe in… Breathe out…'_

She listened intently to the sounds of her own quiet inhales and exhales with eyes pressed shut against her knees. She wanted to erase everything she had seen – the blood, the mutilated body parts, the head with that horrified expression… Her fingers curled, and dug painfully into her legs.

"Shirai-san."

Kuroko raised her heavy head and looked up. There was someone standing in front of her, but her vision was too blurry to make out their features. She hurriedly wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Something wet rubbed away.

She blinked and focused on the person before her. He was a tall, imposing man, with an angular face accentuated by sharp features. He was staring down at her with a grim expression. It slowly dawned on Kuroko that she knew this person, although not personally. After becoming the new Chief of 177th Judgement Branch, she had recently been invited to a law enforcement conference where representative Judgement and Anti-Skill members gathered to discuss particular issues on city regulations and pressing events. They had only shared a passing glance in the meeting, but she could not have missed him if she had wanted to. He had overrun the entire event.

Ueno Hiroshi. He was a man of high profile, one of the Anti-Skill Commanding Officers of leading rank. She briefly wondered what he was doing here, but then suddenly realised he had been the one to send her that warning email about stopping the investigations on terror attacks.

"You are Shirai Kuroko, yes? I am sure you already know who I am."

That pompous attitude, that arrogant tone. There was no doubt about it.

"I need to ask you some questions since you were the first on the scene," Ueno continued without giving her the chance to reply.

Kuroko's lips thinned. She knew what was coming. If what she had discerned about his character was correct, Ueno had probably already surmised she'd had contact with the terrorist before his death. That could only mean she was going to receive a scolding, plus some kind of penalty in her records for blatantly ignoring orders.

Still, she wasn't about to let herself become a victim of hierarchical bullying. She straightened her back and stood up with as much poise as she could manage in her present condition. He was so tall, she had to strain her neck to address him.

"Yes, I am indeed Shirai Kuroko,  _Chief_  of Judgement Branch 177." Giving emphasis to her title, she smoothed out her skirt with an air of ladylike elegance and squared her shoulders. "I will answer your questions, Officer Hiroshi, as much as I can."

Ueno nodded in satisfaction at her display of cooperation. "Good." He took out a small notepad and a pen from his shirt pocket, those hawk-like eyes never leaving her face. He pointlessly clicked the pen a few times with his thumb, and the metallic sounds put Kuroko on edge. "Firstly, do you know the identity of this victim?"

Kuroko's hands curled into fists beside her.  _So he did know_. This was no doubt a test. She suddenly felt as if she was on trial.

"I do," she replied after a breath of hesitation. "The victim is Minami Takeshi – one of the main suspects of the recent series of terror attacks against research and power development facilities."

The man nodded. He wrote down a brief note and then commented, "It makes me wonder why his corpse was deposited in  _this_  office, rather than anywhere else. I do not believe he was murdered within the office itself."

"If it dumbfounds you, Officer Hiroshi, then you cannot possibly think a less experienced Judgement officer like me would be able to understand," Kuroko said smoothly, although she crushed as much venom into her tone as she could. She stared back with equal intensity into his imposing grey eyes.

"Perhaps so," came Ueno's easy response, and Kuroko's blood boiled. His cold eyes ran over her bandaged arms and the bruises and cuts that littered her skin. The wound on her cheek suddenly stung as if he had brushed against it. Kuroko flinched despite herself.

"Have you run into Minami Takeshi previously, Shirai-san?"

"Yes," Kuroko replied honestly in a crisp tone. Although her sore body complained, she held her spine erect and proud, unwilling to back down or look weak in front of this man. "Back when Minami Mitsuo was captured. I believe I filed a long report on it."

"I see… I do remember reading that." His steely eyes ran over her form again. "I just can't help but notice you look a little… worn down. Those injuries look recent too."

"I ran into some trouble with a hoodlum," Kuroko confessed reluctantly. Sweat broke out from the back of her neck and ran down in rivulets under her shirt. She had been right about her assessment of him; Hiroshi Ueno was shrewd to the point of being obsessive.

"Oh?" One of his eyebrows rose up. "I don't remember receiving any reports about such a trouble in the last few days from this Branch."

Kuroko bristled in annoyance.  _Why couldn't he just let it be?_ It didn't even matter anymore. Minami Takeshi was dead, along with all hopes of finding further information about the attacks. Murdered, brutalised, torn to pieces… Her lips trembled.

"I assure you, Hiroshi-san," she said with more calm than she actually felt, "that was because the trouble was not worth mentioning-"

"You ran into Minami Takeshi yesterday, did you not?"

The rudely interrupting question hit her with the force of a bullet train.

Kuroko gritted her teeth. "I was under the impression that this was to be a questioning, not an  _interrogation,_  Officer Hiroshi. With all due respect Sir, I ask that you leave if I'm going to be treated like a criminal, because I refuse to answer."

It was probably rude, and there was a possibility that she might receive a strike against her work record for that single act of defiance alone, but Kuroko couldn't make herself care. She was tired and frustrated, and she just wanted to be left alone.

Unfortunately, the only reaction the infuriating man gave her was a stern furrowing of his dark eyebrows.

When Ueno made no move to leave, Kuroko finally answered through clenched jaws. "Yes, I did run into him. But I assure you, the event wasn't anything major-"

"I do believe I had sent an email early yesterday to the  _Chief_ of this Branch indicating that any further investigations were not necessary," Ueno interjected harshly and Kuroko felt her ire increase. He had spoken out her Judgement title like it was a degrading insult. The man was playing a game of power here, because he knew he had the rank authority that he could exploit over her. Kuroko knew he had backed her into a corner now, and it was going to be difficult to escape unscathed. Still, she wasn't about to let him simply get away with an easy victory.

"I believe I did what was  _right_  as a responsible Judgement member," Kuroko emphasised in an icy tone. If Ueno thought she was going to start grovelling and sprout apologies, then he was sadly mistaken. "I happened to chance upon another facility being destroyed by Minami Takeshi yesterday afternoon and went to apprehend him before he could escape. There was no time to call for backups."

That wasn't exactly true, but there was no harm in telling a small white lie. She had no intention of receiving a warning in her perfect work record, especially when she believed in all honesty that she was correct in her actions. In her opinion, this was simply common sense.

"So you fought with him," Ueno assumed, not phrasing the line as a question.

She did not reply, neither confirming nor denying his statement.

"You cannot hide what is factual, Shirai-san," Ueno said. There were claws in his words. "We found this clinging onto a piece of tattered clothing among his remains. I do believe it is yours, teleporter."

He lifted up a clear plastic bag with one hand. Within it was a bloodied metal spike, which Kuroko immediately identified as hers. She cursed inwardly.

"I can confidently deduce from this evidence that you failed to arrest him after a fight with the esper."

A sharp dagger of annoyance drove through Kuroko's chest. It sounded worse when this self-important man phrased her failure in such a condescending manner.

"Yes," Kuroko affirmed through clenched jaws. "He escaped before I could apprehend him."

Ueno rapidly clicked his pen in the long silence between them. The repetitive sound scratched against her eardrums, and built on her growing irritation. She watched his eyes flicker between her and the door leading into the Judgement office with a calculating expression.

"Do you have any idea who murdered him?"

The question was sudden and unexpected, timed and designed to catch her off guard. A small gasp flew out of Kuroko's mouth before she could prevent it, and she thought she saw a brief expression of satisfaction flitter across Ueno's face. Kuroko stared up and into his eyes with much difficulty, hoping that he wasn't a mind reader of some sort. She suddenly felt vulnerable, and her weakening knees wobbled a bit to continue holding up her weight.

"N-No, of course not!" She took a breath, trying to steady her shaky voice. "I really don't have a clue who might have killed him."

The words lingered in the air like a pollutant. The bloodied piece of paper deep in her pocket suddenly felt like a heavy weight. Kuroko tried to calm her quaking lungs. It wasn't like she knew  _she_  was the culprit… The message could have been a prank pulled by someone in the terrorist organisation, someone who had done their research to throw her off. Now was not the time to think about this…

For a long moment, Ueno stared at her. Kuroko fought the urge to look away, her stiff back now lined with a thin film of cold sweat.

"You will be given a warning, Shirai Kuroko, for not following with our strict instructions ordered by the email we sent yesterday."

Kuroko's heart thudded. This was just as she had feared and predicted, but it was nonetheless a huge blow. "What? Why?!"

"Just as I've said," Ueno spoke in an unyielding tone. "Furthermore, we do not tolerate  _lying_  from the members of our law enforcement units."

Anger flared hot within her. Kuroko took a lot of pride in her Judgement work. She did not want some haughty higher-up telling her what to do when she was really trying her best.

"I only did what I thought was right in that situation, Officer Hiroshi," Kuroko said coldly. "I believe I was closer to capturing the ones responsible for these terror attacks more so than anybody else in Judgement or even Anti-Skill. I never knew wanting to do my best called for disciplinary action."

Ueno did not look impressed by her statement. "Instructions are instructions and orders and orders," he dismissed her claims. "We have no use for officers who cannot even follow simple commands given."

Kuroko almost choked. Did he view Judgement as some kind of mindless servants for Anti-Skill? What was with the militaristic thinking? That was absolutely absurd. It hadn't seemed possible before, but Kuroko felt her dislike for this man grow tenfold.

"I was trained to use my  _good judgement_ , Officer Hiroshi," Kuroko ground out. "That's why we are called 'Judgement' after all. Following orders mindlessly is a security robot's job."

It was just a tiny twitch, but she caught his lips flicker up slightly at her response. Despite his unrelenting looks and mannerisms, he apparently possessed a sense of humour. It was a shame though that the humour was in bad taste.

"You are quite the stubborn girl, aren't you, Shirai Kuroko?" Ueno spoke in a thoughtful tone, but Kuroko detected an underlying derision expertly disguised. "You are not one to withdraw from speaking her mind. You are a celebrity among our Judgement officers, having been a heroine in various past incidents. If reputation is anything to go by, you have built up quite a formidable image of yourself over the years you have worked in office."

He clicked his pen a few times before continuing. "So surely you can understand, enforcing law is about discipline and order. Anti-Skill and Judgement work together to reach such a goal for the city. What do you think would happen if members within the law enforcement committees failed to cooperate or be disciplined themselves?"

"I still believe my actions do not warrant such a harsh verdict," Kuroko argued in vexation. "In that particular situation, I believe I had no choice but to try and apprehend the attacker myself."

Ueno's eyes grew steely once more. "I have issued my warning to you, Shirai-san. If you continue to step out of line, you might find yourself revoked of your status as Chief, and even as a member of Judgement."

Kuroko angrily opened her mouth to protest, but Ueno cut in before she could speak. "With the immature manner in which you are currently conducting yourself, I do think that event may not actually be very far off in the future."

"What was I supposed to do?!" Kuroko found herself raising her voice. She knew it was not going to help in her current position, but the exasperation and resentment swelled out before she could stop herself. "Are you expecting Judgement members to just twiddle their thumbs waiting for Anti-Skill to arrive and take care of things?! That's just ridiculous!"

Something about the words she had blurted out triggered some old memories.  _Onee-sama…_  Hadn't she spoken similar words in the past about Judgement when Kuroko had accused her of butting in as a civilian? Was she echoing how Onee-sama had felt back then?

"You do realise you're only making things worse for yourself, Shirai-san," Ueno replied, his cold gaze never wavering.

Just as Kuroko was about to retort back once more, a new voice called out.

"With all due respect, Officer Hiroshi, Shirai-san looks dead on her feet right now. Perhaps you would consider continuing this questioning after she has rested, Sir?"

Kuroko turned to find Yomikawa Aiho approaching them. She blinked. When had Yomikawa-san arrived here? She really must have been out of it to not notice the woman until now.

Ueno gave Kuroko another long, searching look before turning to Aiho.

"No, I am done with the questions," he said briskly. He walked a few paces and stopped, addressing Kuroko with his back turned. "Take to heart what I said, Shirai-san. I expect nothing but the very best from our Judgement Chiefs, a position of great honour and standing. This Branch office will have to remain closed for a while, but I expect to continue receiving reports. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to attend to."

With that, Hiroshi Ueno sailed back into the office carrying an all-important aura.

Kuroko stared at the door he had disappeared into, feeling both lost and aggravated. She wondered if there was a man who was less likeable than him. She really doubted it right now.

A hand lightly brushed against her shoulder and Kuroko started, looking up. It was Yomikawa-san, her eyes softened with concern. She had almost forgotten the woman was here.

Kuroko bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you, Yomikawa-san," she said. While Kuroko did not truly regret anything she had expressed to Ueno, she knew the woman had rescued her from a worse punishment by interrupting them then.

Aiho shrugged. "It's no problem. I know how Hiroshi Ueno can be when he sets his mind on something." A grin flickered on her lips. "That man has good intentions, but he often lacks the subtle art of tact."

Kuroko only nodded.

"Well, this is a real mess, isn't it?" Aiho sighed as she glanced over at Kuroko with a critical eye. "Rough day for you too, huh? You don't look so good, kid."

"I'm fine."

"I know teenagers don't do what they're told these days, but I reckon you should go to the hospital and get yourself checked out," Aiho suggested. "Finding this scene must have been a shock for you. It's like something out of a horror movie. Sure ain't pretty."

Kuroko opened her mouth to protest but then closed it without a sound. Her empty stomach did a painful flip. Perhaps it was a good idea to go to the hospital. She had no intention of getting treatment of course, but Ruiko had said she would be visiting Uiharu again. Being in the presence of her friends might help regain her composure and enable her to think more clearly.

"I think I'll do that," Kuroko said quietly, and Yomikawa-san looked surprised at her easy agreement.

"Take it easy today, kid. We'll take care of things here and let you know when the office can be reopened."

XXXXXXX

Kuroko limped into the hospital on weary legs. Each step was a burning agony for her sore foot as she slowly made her way forward with wooden movements. Her mind was oddly blank and tranquil, but she preferred it that way. She didn't feel ready to reflect on anything at this point. It was better to think nothing at all, and just focus on the present.

The hospital lobby wasn't as crowded as she had expected, which made things a little easier. She moved to press the elevator controls when someone called out to her.

"Shirai-san?"

Kuroko turned around, half-dazed. For a moment, she thought she saw Onee-sama's childish frog mask staring at her. When she blinked though, it was replaced by an actual face, looking at her with a smile.

"Ah… Doctor…"

The Gekota-faced doctor stepped closer to her, a concerned frown dissipating his smile.

"Are you alright, Shirai-san? You look unwell… and injured." His observant eyes flickered to the bandages on her arms.

Kuroko quickly hid them behind her back and arranged her expression into the best smile she could manage. Her face felt oddly stiff.

"I-I'm fine, Sensei," Kuroko said hurriedly. "Was there something you wished to speak with me about?"

The doctor let out a light sigh with a shake of his head. No doubt he didn't believe her. However, one of the best qualities about him was that he did not forcefully press on issues that his patients were reluctant to speak about. Kuroko felt relieved knowing this.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something, Shirai-san," the doctor said seriously. "Would you have some time now to discuss?"

Very much mystified, Kuroko nodded. The Gekota-faced doctor guided them to a small meeting room nearby and closed the door. He gestured to a seat and Kuroko sat down gratefully, resting her aching foot. She almost regretted not wearing the cast as Konori-senpai had recommended.

The doctor sat opposite her and gave her a small smile. "Am I correct in thinking that you are here to visit Uiharu-san?"

"Yes, I am." Concern spiked in Kuroko's mind and she leaned forward on her seat. "Is there something wrong with Uiharu, Sensei?"

Much to her relief, the Gekota-faced doctor shook his head. "No, Uiharu-san is doing fine… Very well, in fact." He paused for a moment as if to gather his thoughts before continuing. "She will be starting rehabilitation exercises soon to help her start walking again. It may be difficult and tiring for her, but I do believe she's ready."

"Saten-san and I will support Uiharu the best we can," Kuroko said immediately, and the doctor flashed her another smile.

"I am certain you will, Shirai-san."

In the comfortable silence that spread between them, the doctor removed his stethoscope from around his neck and tucked it into his coat pocket.

"Now I do believe this may be common sense, but I wanted to re-emphasise what I've said in the past… We should allow Uiharu-san to remember the accident on her own." The doctor's eyes flickered over Kuroko's face, as if searching for something in her expression. "Have you perhaps gained any idea of what might have happened that day since then?"

Kuroko shook her head. "No, Saten-san and I still have no idea."

The doctor nodded in acceptance. "Perhaps it is no longer important. All that matters now is that Uiharu-san improves her condition and regains her daily life. I only ask that you do not push her to remember. She needs to recall those memories on her own. Pushing her may only deteriorate her health by causing anxiety and stress."

"Of course, Sensei," Kuroko said firmly. "We completely understand. We want what is best for Uiharu too."

He nodded with a weak smile at her indignant tone. "Forgive me if I sounded condescending. I just had to make sure we were on the same page. Like I said, apart from those finer points, Uiharu-san is doing very well. If all goes according to plan, she may be out of the hospital by two to three months."

Kuroko's heart leaped. That was shorter than she had been expecting, and it was wonderful to know her friend was well on the road to recovery. She beamed at the doctor, ignoring the sting of the cut on her cheek the motion ignited. "Thank you, Sensei."

"But of course, Shirai-san. It is my duty to look after my patients, just as it is your duty to protect the civilians as a Judgement officer."

Kuroko's smile faded somewhat at the mention of her work. She really didn't feel like a Judgement officer right now after all that had happened. So many failings, even receiving a warning for doing what she thought was right… The confidence she'd had in her work was starting to slip fraction by fraction.

"How is Minami Mitsuo?" she asked tentatively.

"Still the same," the doctor replied in a heavy voice. "His condition hasn't changed at all."

Kuroko didn't know how to feel about that. In one sense, she was disappointed, but she also felt sorry for the stranger. Waking up to realise your brother was murdered in the most brutal manner possible couldn't be easy for anyone. Being ignorant might be best.

"There was actually something else I wanted to talk to you about, Shirai-san. You are probably already aware of this case."

Kuroko tilted her head to indicate that she was listening and the doctor continued. "There were some girls who got into a fight on the streets a couple of days ago."

Realisation flashed across Kuroko's face. "Ah, is this about Tsukuda Kano?" She had almost forgotten about that, lost in the whirl of recent events. She frowned, recalling the report Konori-senpai had written.

"Yes, that's correct. She and three other girls were hospitalised here after the incident. One of them was seriously wounded, the other two were less injured, although they are still in a critical condition."

"What about Tsukuda-san?"

"We had to sedate her," the doctor sighed. "When she woke up, she was not very stable mentally. She was causing distress to herself and other patients so we had no other choice but to take that route."

"Have her friends said anything about the incident?"

"Well, we had a Judgement member from another branch come in to question the one in best shape to talk. From what I could gather, the girl only said she was confused and that Tsukuda-san was behaving very strangely before she attacked them."

Kuroko frowned. "Behaving strangely?"

The doctor shrugged. "I am not sure on the details, but it appears it wasn't a simple argument between friends that had triggered it. There is something greater at work here, and I have reason to believe it's connected to some of the other cases that have occurred lately."

Kuroko remembered the increased crime rates and violence she had found when looking through reports. "Have others with similar incidents been admitted to the hospital recently?"

"Yes, I see you're aware of them then? I've noticed an increase of mental instability among my newly admitted patients during the past weeks. It's not really a "mental illness epidemic" as such – I can't pinpoint exactly what it is. Most of these people have been quite aggressive, threatening our medical staff and wielding their esper powers recklessly. But some others have experienced other unusual symptoms. We've already had to sedate more than twenty patients up on the wards because of this, and more than half of them had a history of recent crime."

Kuroko curled a lock of auburn hair around a finger. Her head hurt immensely. There were too many thoughts lined up in her brain to be processed, and she didn't think she'd be able to get to them all before she exploded from information overload.

"I also find it strange that most of these patients are young females," the doctor pressed on. "Girls are more susceptible to anxiety and depression statistically, but the signs and symptoms I've seen do not match up with either of such illness descriptions. In fact, some of the signs I've come across almost seem as if…" He paused to collect his thoughts, "they are experiencing some kind of withdrawal."

Kuroko frowned. "Withdrawal? From what?"

The doctor shook his head. "Even with all my experiences, I do not know. The patterns confound all signs of common illicit drug use that I know. Of course, I have no evidence for this, but my intuition tells me there is a missing piece that connects all of these cases together." He gave her a humourless smile. "Intuition may not be the most reliable thing in medicine, but I must admit mine has grown pretty keen after all the years of working as a physician."

Kuroko remained silent. She recalled the graph of recent crime rates she had pulled up yesterday. Had that really only been yesterday? It felt like eons ago… The graph had showed growing, intermittent spikes of crime rates over the past year.

"So you had never seen something like this before?"

The doctor tapped a finger on his chin contemplatively. "Well, it's true I've seen some unusual signs in mental illness patients before. Psychiatry is a specialty that offers many unknowns, even in such an advanced place like Academy City. The human brain is still very much an unsolved mystery. However, the patterns I've been seeing in the recent cases are really unlike anything I've ever observed. The unusual combinations of signs, including hallucinations, aggression, behavioural and personality changes are truly unpredictable and unprecedented. I conducted EEG scans on some patients and the readings were also difficult to make sense of. As I've stated before, some patients look as if they're undergoing withdrawal… And it makes me think there may be an unheard substance in rotation around the city."

"So you think it might be a black market drug of some sort?"

Drug trafficking wasn't a new concept in Academy City, but it was pretty rare compared to other types of crime from Kuroko's knowledge. Even so, if there was any potential of it actually occurring, it had to be considered with all seriousness.

"Perhaps," the doctor said uncertainly. "But I am telling you this in hopes that you might be able to find something more about it, Shirai-san. I wanted you to be aware, as a Judgement officer."

Kuroko nodded, holding in a sigh. Her responsibilities only seemed to grow heavier the more she tried. If there was something she could do to help though, she wasn't about to turn away. Trying was the best she could do as a Judgement officer sometimes. Even as a Chief.

XXXXXXX

The air around her was stifling, shifting with the restless energy that begged to be released from deep inside. Mikoto stood atop the roof of a building, head tilted back and staring wide-eyed at the endless hoards of shapeless white clouds that waded slowly through the ocean of blue. How long she had been standing there for, she had no idea. Not that it mattered. Time was now an eternal entity, ceaseless and continuously moving on without rest. Just like those clouds. Just like her.

Beyond the white fluffs, the blue sea was startling and bright. It hurt to look, but Mikoto couldn't gaze away. The golden sun glared in the corner of her vision, its rays digging into her skin like tiny shots. Blue sparks crawled up her arms towards her shoulders, twisting and flailing like vicious vipers around her neck. They hissed in unison and struck against the light as if to protect her from the burning sensations. She hardly paid them any attention, but tightly held onto the pounding electrical pulses that grew like a steady crescendo in her head. Ever since she killed Accelerator for the forty-sixth time earlier this morning, the stimulating senses had started to increase once more. Her drugged body was trembling, wanting release. But no… it wasn't time yet. She wanted to hold on for as long as possible, because she did not want to hit the low point again.

Her shoulders shuddered as Mikoto chuckled. If she continued to stay here, would the world rush by without her knowing? She wouldn't have to do anything, worry about anything… She'd be forever climbing this high that fuelled her senses. Always going up, up, up. Ascending, and leaving behind this place. That wouldn't be so bad; she really had nothing to lose. What kind of fate would she meet, if she reached a height beyond where the world ended? Would she simply vanish? Or would she explode like a brilliant supernova?

Mikoto licked her lips in nervous excitement. Another shudder passed through her trembling body in sync with the throb of an electrical pulse. She really hoped it'd be the latter – she rather liked the idea of ending with a bang.

Some black dots entered her peripheral vision, and she focused her eyes on them. They were a flock of birds passing high over the city below the white and cerulean. Sparks snapped across her bangs as Mikoto watched their serene flight. It irked her that they were above her, soaring free with arrogance and reaching where she could not.  _She_  was the Level 5, wasn't she?!

Her palms curled into tight fists and she gritted her teeth. A snarl ripped from her throat in frustration. It was irritating that they had something she did not, that they could do something she could not. It was unforgivable that they even  _existed_.

There was a simple solution, really. She just had to wipe them out.

Her arms shot forward, her palms spread wide as if to reach for the sky. Lightning burst out from her fingertips and streaked towards the heavens, striking their targets without mercy. Amidst the violent crackles, the birds squawked and fell, smoke trailing from their burning feathers, their bodies scorched to a crisp. Mikoto chortled, relishing in the soaring feeling of growing energy. The white clouds darkened, transforming high above into a swirling black mass. Deafening cracks and rumbles of thunder resounded as brilliant lightning tore across the sky in response to her mental call. Electricity sizzled up from her body in slim columns, and fed the wild cacophony above. The ominous clouds were spreading like a gigantic black hole as they cast a dark shadow over the city.

A large lightning bolt from the storm struck the rooftop beside her. Flecks of concrete erupted, the intense energy shredding through the rubble with ease. It left a smoking hole through the roof. Mikoto peered down the cavity and laughed, although the sound was quickly lost in the wicked symphony of electrostatic discharges. Thick raindrops began to pelt down from the heavy clouds. She closed her eyes and relished the sensation of cold water hitting and brushing against her skin. Threads of electricity frizzed and spluttered as she ran a hand through her quickly drenching hair.

She felt like she was growing wings. She would fly someday, just like those damned birds, and nothing could ever hold her back. Not the old man, not Academy City, not even  _herself_.

Mikoto grinned widely. It was going to happen soon; she could feel it. And then, all of her dreams would come true.

She threw back her head and laughed out a cry of victory as lightning streaked down from the heavens to engulf her in its sizzling embrace.

XXXXXXX

When Kuroko knocked the door to room 535B, the door swung open from the inside and Ruiko's head poked out. Before Kuroko could speak, the long-haired girl placed a finger on her lips, waving her in with a smile.

"Shhh… Uiharu is taking a nap right now," she whispered.

Kuroko nodded to show she understood and quietly stepped inside. On the bed, Uiharu was indeed fast asleep, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling with even breaths. Kuroko limped her way over to a chair and sat on it with an exhale of relief. Ruiko sat beside her, throwing her bandaged arms a critical glance.

"Gee Shirai-san, you look like you just fought in World War II." Her voice was laced with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kuroko sighed. She wondered how many more times she'd have to say those words. She appreciated all the concern, but the repetition was becoming a bit too overbearing.

"It was just Judgement business I had to take care of, and then I-"

Kuroko choked as the horrible scene she had found at the Judgement office suddenly swept through her mind, interrupting the flow of thoughts. She felt dizzy and her fingers locked around the edge of the chair to steady herself. An unpleasant sensation swirled in her gut, making her feel nauseous. Kuroko breathed in great gulps of air and tried to squeeze oxygen into her deflated lungs. A horrible smell clouded her nostrils and lingered on her tongue. The iron of blood, the stench of battered human flesh… There had been so much red painted around the familiar room. She could not simply forget, even though she wanted to. She wished she could erase the horrendous memory, the perceptions that her brain held onto with so much precision. Why was this even happening?

"..rai-san? Shirai-san?!" Kuroko slowly opened her eyes, feeling dazed. Ruiko's worried expression swam into view. "Are you alright, Shirai-san?! You just stopped talking and then you went all pale-"

"I'm perfectly fine!" Kuroko snapped. When Ruiko flinched, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Really, I'm okay, Saten-san," she spoke in a softer tone. "I just… I did have a rough time fighting that hoodlum yesterday, and I haven't had much time to recover yet. But the injuries aren't very serious, and the bandages are mostly for show. I'll be back to one hundred percent once I've rested some more."

She tried to smile but her facial muscles felt strangely stiff. They moved all wrong, and she was pretty sure it came out as a grimace.

"Well… If you say so," Ruiko said uncertainly. She did not look convinced and proceeded to observe Kuroko with sharp eyes. "Maybe you should go home to rest though. I mean, it's great to have your company here, Shirai-san, but Uiharu is asleep anyway, and it might be more comfortable resting on your bed."

Kuroko shook her head. She opened her mouth to say she could stay awhile, when there was a loud crack from outside, making them both jump.

"What was that?!" Ruiko immediately stood up and ran to the window, peering outside. Kuroko also teleported next to her. Her eyes rounded at the sight of gigantic black clouds fast gathering over the city, casting a dark shadow over its structures. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Lightning flashed overhead, flaring a brilliant blue. Another crack resounded, followed by a rumble in the heavens.

"Whoah man, this is gonna be one heck of a storm!" Ruiko cried in a thrilled voice. She glanced over at Uiharu, but the younger girl was somehow still fast asleep over the racket. She turned to Kuroko. "Wasn't it supposed to be sunny today?" There was another crack, and she had to raise her voice slightly over the din. "I suppose with even all that technology, Academy City can't predict the weather 100%."

Kuroko nodded, her eyes on the formidable black mass above. Thick drops of rain began to pelt down, slamming against the glass window and splashing away.

"Well, looks like I won't be going home anytime soon now. I don't particularly want to move out in this weather." Kuroko commented. Ruiko nodded in agreement as she made her way back to the chair and plopped herself down. She grabbed a pink soda can from her bag, pulled the tab open, and took a long swig.

"Guess you're stuck with me for a while then," Ruiko grinned mischievously. "Better make yourself comfortable."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow as she sat back down next to her friend with more poise. "You're drinking _that_ again?"

Ruiko blinked and stared at the can in her hand as if realising it was there for the first time. "Oh… Haha, I guess I am. Want some, Shirai-san? I have another one in my bag."

"No thank you," Kuroko declined the offer with an expression of distaste clearly written on her features. "I still can't believe you actually enjoy that stuff."

"But it's so good! Maybe your injuries will heal faster if you drank it!" Ruiko flashed her a snide smirk. "I read on the forums the other week that someone became miraculously better from a cold after drinking one can of hot coffee from a vending machine!"

"Don't be so ridiculous, Saten-san," Kuroko huffed, crossing her legs elegantly. "Even if that's true, there is a big difference between a common cold and physical injuries. Burns and scratches don't get healed by drinking some soda! That's really pushing it, even by your urban legend standards."

"Hmm…" Ruiko suddenly looked thoughtful. She took another gulp from the can and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Was this hoodlum you fought with related to those facility attacks you were talking about before?"

"Yes," Kuroko affirmed. The burns on her arms throbbed painfully when she thought back to her fight with Minami Takeshi. "He was trying to destroy another one yesterday afternoon…"

Kuroko's mind wandered and blanked out in exhaustion as Ruiko made more contemplative noises. She listened to the pitter-patter of raindrops that were still ramming against the glass accompanied by rumbles of thunder.

She was pulled out of her daze when Ruiko suddenly spoke again. "Hey, can I borrow your phone for a sec?"

"Huh? Why?" Kuroko dug her mobile from her pocket, curious about the abrupt request.

"I want to show you – no, prove something to you!" Ruiko said with a determined grin.

Somehow, that didn't sound so good. Kuroko groaned inwardly even as she handed the phone over to her friend. Ruiko eagerly took it and connected to the Internet.

"What happened to your phone?" Kuroko asked.

"My teacher confiscated it when we talked during school, remember?"

"You still didn't get it back?"

Ruiko typed something into the phone with a sheepish look. "Well… Asano-sensei isn't exactly the easiest homeroom teacher to get along with." She put on a deep, gruff male voice, impersonating her teacher in a satirical manner. "Saten-san, until I know for sure that you have learnt to keep your phone off during school hours, I cannot give you back that trashy device. Use this nagging persistence for your studies instead and it might do you some good. Kids these days spend too much time on social rubbish."

Ruiko groaned, and Kuroko had to smile. "He's got some serious allergies to modern technology. I don't understand how he's even alive in Academy City!"

Her expression brightened when the phone brought up the site she wanted. "Anyway, I wanted to show you this!" Ruiko turned the screen towards Kuroko, revealing a familiar looking webpage. Kuroko facepalmed. It was that thread about how a wind turbine spinning backwards could be a sign of an approaching apocalypse, whatever that meant. Ruiko had shown her the ridiculous urban legend a few days ago much to Kuroko's exasperation.

"Not this again!"

"But Shirai-san, you said the guy attacked a facility yesterday afternoon right? I still think my theory stands!" Ruiko's voice dropped an octave as if to set an angsty tone. "The mysterious phenomenon of doom signals when the attack will happen!" She pointed to some new posts on the last page of the thread. "See? There were sightings yesterday afternoon, when the terrorist struck!" Ruiko's voice rose in excitement. "It really  _is_  the sign of an apocalypse!"

Kuroko huffed out a note of incredulity. "I can't believe you read all of this nonsensical stuff, much less believe in them, Saten-san."

Ruiko grumbled under her breath. "Fine, I'll take the bet. What district did the attack occur in?"

"District 18," Kuroko replied in a dubious tone.

"Ha!" Ruiko beamed. "Bingo!"

Kuroko blinked. Her eyebrows pulled together as she leaned forward to take her phone back from Ruiko. "Wait, let me see that."

Ruiko triumphantly handed her the device with a knowing smile. Kuroko paid her no mind and stared at the screen intently, reading the new posts that had been added since she had last seen the forum thread.

"It happened to me again – I saw some windmills rotating in the opposite direction in district 18."

"Hey, I saw that too, around 3:30pm this afternoon."

"Yoooooo, ditto."

Similar posts claiming the same thing flooded the latest page. Kuroko paused on the final post, staring at the words without really seeing them.

_"When you see the wind turbines spin backwards, it's the sign of an approaching apocalypse."_

Something about this nagged her all of a sudden. Kuroko scrolled up the page and moved to another, reading through the posts at top speed. A sighting about a week ago, in district 9. Another couple about two weeks ago, in districts 21 and 13. More of them a month back, in districts 9 and 18… They kept going until the first reported sighting about three months ago in district 10. Kuroko's eyes widened as realisation dawned upon her. From her memory, some of these actually matched up well with the location and time of the terror attacks on facilities she knew about. She tensed, feeling disturbed.

"So, what do you think, Shirai-san?" Ruiko chirped. "It makes sense, right? Make sure to use the thread for help next time!"

Kuroko did not reply but stared down at her lap. Wind turbines spinning backwards… She had been so busy being sceptical of Ruiko's urban legend beliefs that she had completely missed the most alarming fact. Wind turbine generators converted the kinetic energy of wind to generate electricity for the city. However, the inverse could also be held true if electromagnetic interferences were applied…

Really? What was she thinking?! It wasn't impossible that this was because of  _her_ … But still, she didn't want to…

"Shirai-san?"

It didn't make any sense. Confusion twisted in her head, jumbling the thoughts into a messy heap. Her hand slipped into her skirt pocket and fingered the battered note within. She didn't want to believe it; it couldn't possibly be true. No matter what Shokuhou Misaki had said; no matter what kind of evidence there were… It just… It couldn't be  _her_. She had left the city, and Kuroko had believed in that. Her suffering would have meant  _nothing_  if her Onee-sama had been here all this time.

"Shirai…?"

A loud crack of thunder drowned out Ruiko's voice and made Kuroko cringe. She stared out the window blankly. Although it was late afternoon, the sky was already dark. Heavy coils of black clouds covered the city like a thick blanket, endlessly enveloping the area in shadow. Lightning continued to flash overhead as rain poured down in buckets.

_'Onee-sama…'_

Her heart plummeted to her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut and doubled over on the chair as a wave of sickness hit once more.

"Shirai-san?! What's wrong?!" Ruiko's alarmed voice sounded distant. Kuroko turned her head and tried to smile, but her lips moved in the opposite direction. She winced instead.

"Sorry, Saten-san... I guess I'm not feeling too good after all…"

Ruiko jumped up from the chair and placed a gentle hand on her back. "Shall I go get a nurse? A doctor?"

Kuroko shook her head, but then stopped when she realised the movement only made the room spin. "It's okay, I think I'll head home now. Like you said, resting on my own bed might do me wonders."

"But Shirai-san, it's pouring out there! And you don't even have an umbrella."

"No, but I can teleport, remember? I can get home real quick."

"But you're-"

"It's fine, Saten-san.  _Really_." Kuroko emphasised the final word when Ruiko looked disbelieving. She stood up, wobbled a bit but managed to stay on her aching feet with the help of Ruiko's steadying hand on her arm. Kuroko flashed her a weak smile and gently tugged her arm away from her grasp.

"Thanks… I'll be heading off then. See you later, Saten-san."

"Bye… Shirai-san," Ruiko said hesitantly. Before her friend could say anything further or try to dissuade her again, Kuroko moved out of the room.

XXXXXXX

It was freezing cold. She was soaked through, her uniform completely drenched. The rain was relentless, and the water drops felt unpleasantly dense as they splashed against her with fury. The way they pounded down almost hurt and reddened her skin, but she refused to give up. Although it had been more than an hour since she had left Uiharu's room in the hospital, heading home was the very last thing on Kuroko's exhausted mind.

She teleported higher up, the harsh winds whipping wet hair out from her eyes. The bandages on her arms were soggy, and the saturated material weighed them down as if her limbs were clasped by rocks instead. She squinted against the pelting rain and looked around. From this vantage point, the massive ebony clouds were more intimidating than they had appeared from out the window. They stretched beyond the horizons on all sides, seemingly without end. The streets far below were mostly empty; the few remaining people who had become stranded in the sudden weather change lingered under whatever cover they could find.

Kuroko teleported, leaping across the district as she gazed around. Windmills were spinning at a swift speed, powered by the rough easterly winds. She checked each one, determined to find any abnormalities.

There was no guarantee she would discover anything today of course, but she was determined to find  _something_. Kuroko was now certain of two things. One was that some basis of minimal truth existed behind the windmill urban legend, for they had lined up quite perfectly with the terror events in dates, times and locations. Second was that this storm was anything far from natural.

There was only one person in the entire world, no, possibly the entire universe, who could affect the weather in this way. And while Kuroko still didn't want to believe that  _she_  was the cause, there was no other explanation. That was why Kuroko had to prove that her theories were wrong, and that all of this was just a stupid, mistaken speculation. That the note she had found in the office was nothing but a fraud written by a clever stranger.

She was doing this because the other side of the coin was an unthinkable outcome.

Lightning flashed ahead. A crashing boom resounded, shaking the earth itself. Kuroko felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she strode through the air and teleported forward. Her eyes narrowed against the battering rain. It was almost impossible to see clearly here; the rain was falling more heavily in this area. Kuroko dipped down low to gain a better view.

The air was charged with static. Kuroko could almost feel her wet hair being pulled by these invisible forces. The feeling was vaguely familiar, and sent her heart racing. Electricity crackled from the sky once more, so much closer than the previous strike of lightning. Thunder responded, rumbling in tandem with her throbbing chest.

Something caught her eye in the distance. There was something on the edge of the rooftops, and her eyes narrowed as she tried to see with more clarity. She teleported closer, and realised it was a person. Her heart increased its thrilling pace. They were standing stone still and staring up at the black clouds as if observing something of great fascination. Kuroko tried to discern their features through the blasting rain in the darkness. Standing with their back towards her, their billowing hair was ruffled from the wild wind. It was hard to see clearly, but she was sure it wasn't… No, their appearance was too rugged.

She swallowed a painful lump in her throat.

What was this stranger doing, Kuroko wondered. Out in the open, getting drenched and in such dangerous weather conditions too. They must be a reckless storm chaser who sought after adrenaline rushes, or they were simply an idiotic fool. Kuroko felt obliged to tell them so and drag them to safety if need be. She teleported herself to the rooftop behind them.

Her burning foot protested when she placed her weight on it, but Kuroko gritted her teeth and stepped towards the stranger. Every hair on her body rose on its end. An instinctive sense that screamed danger put her on edge and made her want to turn tail and flee, but she stubbornly resisted those urges and continued closer.

She opened her mouth to shout out when a huge column of lightning struck the person. Her eyes squeezed shut against the bright flare of light and she slapped her palms over her ears as a thunderous clap resounded. A sharp, pungent tang of ozone assaulted her nose. Horror filled her heart as she realised what had just happened. The stranger was going to get fried! Another person was going to die, right before her, and when she opened her eyes, she was going to find another corpse…

But Kuroko heard no scream, no cries of pain. Instead, there was laughter, a joyous sound that rang out in glee. Bewildered, she blearily opened her eyes, and squinted against the wind with raised arms. A gasp flew out from her lungs and left them deflated. She could not believe what she was seeing.

Electricity danced over the slender figure, blue tendrils twirling like savage snakes along the person's outstretched arms. They illuminated the area and gave Kuroko a better view of the girl who stood unscathed. Her pounding heart jolted as her chest constricted. She took a subconscious step back in disbelief, and felt her muscles tense and freeze.

The girl finally turned to face her, confirming her fears, her suspicions, her  _amazement_ … Kuroko suddenly realised how close she had gotten, for only a space of a few strides separated them. In the light of the flickering electricity, she saw  _her_ , just as she had imagined in her dreams. In flesh, very much real; this was not an illusion. There was something different though, she couldn't pinpoint  _what_  in the surrounding darkness, but there was no mistaking it. There was no running away from the truth standing  _right there_.

Because the person who stood before her was no stranger.

It was Misaka Mikoto.

_Her Onee-sama._


	9. Chapter 9

"Onee-sama…"

Kuroko stood frozen, shivering from the cold, or perhaps from the overwhelming mixture of unidentifiable feelings. She could hardly breathe. She dared not blink, fearful that the person before her would abruptly vanish. She gazed into Onee-sama's face and traced the edges of those familiar features, unable to believe she was standing only some paces away. It was a distance that felt so far, yet it was so very tantalisingly close.

The tiny sparks that zapped along Onee-sama's skin lit up with an eerie cyan glow like flecks of fluorescent crystals. Was it her memories failing her, or had Misaka Mikoto always been _this_ beautiful? The photos Kuroko had taken of her in the past had never done her any justice after all. Although the rough storm had ruffled her appearance, the electric princess she saw now was so much more exquisite than Kuroko ever remembered.

Lightning flashed above, followed by a tumultuous boom that tore through the heavens. Kuroko flinched, but subconsciously stepped forward as if magnets were pulling at her feet. How could she have thought this was anyone other than Onee-sama? It was unmistakable now that they were this close. Still… Even in the dimly lit gloom, Kuroko could make out the slight changes that had occurred over nearly two years.

Her brown hair was slightly longer, sleeked and shiny from the rain. She must have grown a little taller too, filling out into a more womanly figure, although Kuroko noted that her chest size hadn't changed too much. There was a restless, wild energy about Misaka Mikoto that dared for a challenge. The way she held herself was full of conviction as if she were completely aware of the immense power she held. A constant smirk played upon those delicate lips Kuroko ever so wanted to kiss…

"Ohh? Did you come back for more after last night?"

Kuroko almost jumped at the sound of Onee-sama's amused tone. Even over the din of the pouring rain splattering noisily against the concrete, her voice rang clear in Kuroko's drumming ears. Her dazed mind dragged through the bewilderment, the sheer awe, the wonderment at the sound… to finally realise Onee-sama's words. Kuroko frowned. Last night? What had happened last night?

_The heat, the sweet scent of Onee-sama, crying out her name in a tone full of desire…_

Memories of hot sensations flashed through her body, accompanied by a rush of adrenaline. Kuroko squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make sense of them. What had happened last night? All of that… Had that not been a dream? She had been so certain they had been nothing but her perverted imagination. But if Onee-sama was here… If she wasn't an illusion, then…

Warmth pooled between her legs and Kuroko felt her cheeks grow hot. Had they really…?

"What's the matter, Kuroko? Aren't you _glad_ to see me?"

Kuroko's eyes snapped open wide. She stared at Onee-sama with a blank look. The ferocious grin on her lips chilled Kuroko to the bone. This aura of confidence was different from what she recalled. As a Level 5, Onee-sama had always been assertive about her abilities, as she had every right to be. But she had been modest as well, her stubbornness and fierce determination rounded by a good nature and kindness towards everyone. Kuroko had often wondered if Onee-sama was even aware of just how powerful she was.

Something was different now though. An arrogant air surrounded her, a distinct awareness of her potential that offered a condescending edge. Was she daring Kuroko to come closer?

Her thoughts suddenly flung into action. Words formed on her tongue rapidly, like a torrent of water bursting out from a shattered dam.

"Where have you been all this time, Onee-sama?!" Kuroko yelled. "It's been almost two years! I texted you, emailed you, tried to call you so many times! But you never answered any of them! Not even a _single one_!"

Her voice cracked as it rose in pitch, but Kuroko didn't care. She continued, letting out all of her past frustrations in a furious spill. The past hurt she had locked away deep inside burst out in a volcanic fashion, wanting to anguish Onee-sama in turn, to accuse and make her realise just how much they had all suffered because of her thoughtless actions.

"You just left without explaining anything! You didn't even say goodbye to me! Did we really mean nothing to you, Onee-sama?! Did _Kuroko_ _mean nothing to you?!_ "

Hot tears prickled in her eyes, but Kuroko refused to gaze away or blink. The raindrops trickling over her face would wash down any traces of her weakness. It would be okay to allow herself to cry here, just a little.

Mikoto's grin had faded at some point during her speech, and she was staring back at her with an unfathomable expression. Kuroko took a deep breath and the icy air quivered through her searing lungs. The heavy silence between them was uncomfortable. Kuroko wanted Onee-sama to say something in her defence, to try and justify the past. To prove to her that everything had a genuine reason. Anger simmered despite herself. _Why wasn't she saying anything?!_

Finally, _finally_ , Mikoto opened her mouth.

"Ah," she shrugged, "I guess I've never been very good at this whole friendship thing."

Kuroko balked. Her fingers curled to tight fists.

"That's all you've got to say?!" The explosive anger burned in her heart. "You left the city without a word for almost two years! And now you're back here, and you didn't even contact us-"

"What are you talking about, Kuroko?

"Stop acting dumb, Onee-sama!" She practically screamed. "I'm talking about how you left-!"

_"_ But _I never left."_

"You-"

Kuroko stopped.

_"They would have never let a Level 5 leave this city of their own free will."_

Her brows furrowed as goosebumps rose at the nape of her neck. Had Shokuhou Misaki been telling the truth? If Onee-sama had been in Academy City this entire time, that meant the citywide announcement of her departure had been a downright lie. But then why did she…?

Kuroko couldn't understand. Her head felt clouded by a thick fog. She tried to calm her breathing and think with better clarity. Most of the anger abruptly ebbed away, leaving her feeling desperate and drained instead. _One thing at a time, Kuroko_ , she reminded herself. She needed time to work out what had happened and what was going on.

"Please, Onee-sama," Kuroko spoke again in a softer tone.

Mikoto stood with arms crossed, glancing away into the far distance where another streak of lightning had struck. Kuroko suddenly felt as if she were pleading to a complete stranger who simply didn't care.

"What happened back then? Can you at least tell me that much?" She pressed on despite feeling ignored. "If you had been here all this time, why did you… drop contact with us so suddenly? I just want to understand, Onee-sama, that's all. _Please!_ "

Mikoto did not move. Kuroko wondered if she had even heard. She felt disconnected from her, as if their past camaraderie had never existed. Why was she behaving like this? Her heart throbbed painfully, and she wondered if the old, treasured feelings between them would ever return. Was it lost forever? Had the red strings of fate that had once tied them together truly broken for good as she had feared?

Flicking back her wet hair with a casual hand, Mikoto suddenly huffed out an irritated sigh and moved forward. Kuroko tensed as she drew closer, but Mikoto simply stepped around her without even a glance.

"I have nothing to tell you, Kuroko," Mikoto drawled in a bored tone. "If that's all you wanted, then you can get lost. I'm kinda busy."

Kuroko's jaws clenched at her harsh words. "Busy with what? Where are you going? You caused this vicious storm, didn't you?! I've always said you should be more responsible about how you use your powers, but this is going too far! Do you know how many civilians got caught out there without an umbrella?!"

Sparks snapped from Mikoto's bangs.

"You're as bothersome as ever. You haven't changed at all, have you?"

Kuroko's chest tightened. "Is that what you think?" Her voice wobbled despite her sharp tone.

Mikoto turned her head and gave her a sidelong glance. Kuroko's lips trembled as she felt her eyes roam over her. What did Onee-sama see? What was she thinking?

"Well," Mikoto's lips twisted into a crude smirk, "you've certainly _grown a bit more in_ _places_."

Kuroko's eyes widened. Was this really Misaka Mikoto? The things she said, the way she spoke and acted… They were so different to what Kuroko remembered. Onee-sama had behaved strangely leading up to her departure, but could a person change _this_ much? Kuroko brushed aside a wet strand of hair from her face with a frown. Any other time, she would probably have been delighted that Onee-sama had noticed her in such a way, but now she only felt nervous. Something was off and deeply wrong here.

"Onee-sama… What happened to you?"

Mikoto's smirk vanished at the question. She turned away.

"Forget it, Kuroko. Forget you saw me. Go back to the dorm, it's getting late."

"Tell me!"

" _Don't_ look for me again."

Desperation awakened in Kuroko anew when she saw her walk away into the night. She couldn't bear to think she was going to lose Onee-sama again like this, without any kind of closure. Not after all the effort she had put in to find her again, not after all the pain she had gone through. As the darkness started to swallow up Onee-sama's form, Kuroko blurted out the one thing she thought might have the power to stop her in her tracks.

"Uiharu woke up!"

Mikoto paused, her attention caught as Kuroko had hoped. She breathed out a light sigh of relief.

"Uiharu woke up," she repeated in a calmer tone. Thunder rumbled around the sentence, but she knew her words had carried. "She's going to be alright, Onee-sama. She's going to recover completely."

Mikoto turned back with an unreadable expression.

"I already know, Kuroko."

"…You do…?" Kuroko faltered.

"I've been keeping tabs on Uiharu-san's hospital records." Mikoto's mouth twitched up into a lopsided smile as she spoke. "I have to say, the hospital security systems are dismal at best."

Something about her words struck a cold blow to Kuroko's gut. There was a subtle implication in the final sentence that told Kuroko that hadn't been the only time Onee-sama had breached hospital security. Minami Mitsuo's comatose condition came to mind. A sudden failure of the brain without any external damage, without any abnormalities caught by the security cameras…

_"Any_ brute _could do damage to an organ that delicate, don't you think?"_

Her hand flew to her skirt pocket, where she knew the piece of paper resided, crumpled and soggy.

_Bulging eyes full of pain. Mouth gaping open in horror. Blood pooled underneath, and slowly dripped off the edge onto the carpet…_

"Urgh."

Kuroko clapped a hand over her mouth, suddenly feeling sick. A wave of nausea passed and she cringed. She squeezed her eyes closed.

_'It can't be true, it can't be true, it can't be true…'_

"Kuroko."

Kuroko's eyes flew open as she looked up. Onee-sama was standing right in front of her, her face only inches away. With a racing heart, Kuroko stumbled back on shaky legs. Every muscle in her body screamed at her to get away, to flee, because there was danger here.

_No_ , she reminded herself, _this is Onee-sama_. She _knew_ Onee-sama. She would never hurt her.

"O-Onee-sama…" Kuroko heard herself whisper. Lightning flashed behind Mikoto and illuminated her wicked smirk. The aqua light reflected in her glinting eyes, volatile and eager for destruction.

"What's wrong, Kuroko? Do you want to have some _fun_ after all?"

Kuroko shivered. An icy tingle ran down her spine and then spread heat throughout her entire body like unfurling cobwebs. The warmth throbbing deep in her core was growing, begging for her attention. Even after all this time, she still craved for Onee-sama's company and touch. The feeling disturbed her, yet she treasured it. Everything was so confusing and she couldn't make any sense of it all through the dull headache. Still, Kuroko knew better than to give in now.

Locking her jaws together, she ground out her words to keep from stuttering.

"Did you put Minami Mitsuo into a coma? Were you the one…" Her voice dropped to a near whisper, "who killed his brother Takeshi last night?!"

Mikoto simply looked at her with an odd gleam in her eyes. Her lips slowly curled up into a devious grin.

Kuroko's chest constricted. She glared back at her, driving herself to face the truth. "Answer me!" She demanded forcefully.

Mikoto's grin turned savage. "Does it matter?"

Kuroko's expression crumpled as she stared at her. There was something dark lurking in those familiar brown eyes, highlighted by flaring sparks of blue. Only a single thought passed through her mind, sending a cold despair piercing through her chest.

_This wasn't the Onee-sama she had known and loved when she was younger._

"I want… I just want…" The words stumbled out through her choking throat. The tough act she had managed to maintain before was crumbling to pieces. She was stranded in a maze of contrasting thoughts and emotions. She didn't even know what she was trying to say.

Mikoto stepped closer, and bent forward with predatory intent.

"What do you want, Kuroko?" Her voice was low, daring her to give in, to fall.

"I… I…" Her mouth felt dry. What was she trying to say?

" _I just want you back with me, Onee-sama!_ "

Splashes of rain drummed louder in the silence. Thunder rumbled above them, the roaring sound trembling with her racing heartbeat. Her breaths came out in quick gasps, as if she had run a hundred miles. Kuroko felt lost. Onee-sama stood staring at her, apathy written across her face.

"Heh~?" A wry smile split across Mikoto's lips. "You want me back, do you?"

She stalked forward, leaning towards Kuroko with a wolfish gleam in her eyes. Kuroko took a nervous step back. A harsh hand suddenly pushed against her chest viciously, sending her toppling back in surprise. She fell onto the cold, wet concrete with a cry of pain. Her injuries screamed in protest at the fresh assault.

Kuroko hastily sat up. Fire burned along her arms to her shoulders. Her eyes widened when she spotted Onee-sama striding purposefully towards her, and Kuroko suddenly realised she was the prey. Stumbling a few times, she managed to get on her feet and limped back a few paces. She held up a shaky hand, the other clutching the blossoming bruise on her shoulder that had caught her fall.

"Onee-sama, don't…"

Mikoto leapt forward. Kuroko grunted as strong arms locked around her torso, the momentum of her attack sending them flying. Her back hit the concrete and they skidded across puddles of water, before finally coming to a rest.

Agony exploded over her entire body as Kuroko shuddered and gasped. Blood thundered in her ears and her racing heartbeat pounded painfully in her head. Her neck was bent back at an uncomfortable angle, and she blearily squinted her eyes open to check what had happened. A sea of multi-coloured lights floated above her and she blinked in confusion. Why was the world upside down?

Kuroko jerked her head up, suddenly realising she was on the edge of the building. Onee-sama's weight pressed down on her body, leaving only her head dangling precariously over the edge without support. Her grimace faded when her eyes met with Onee-sama's. They were strangely dark, the lights from the distance reflecting oddly on her irises. She clambered along the length of Kuroko's body, so that her hands rested on either side of her shoulders on the concrete. Kuroko stared up as Onee-sama leered down. Her heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest any moment.

"Onee… sama?" She choked out.

She wished she could rest her head. The back of her neck was already starting to hurt from straining those muscles.

"You said you wanted me back, Kuroko. This is what you want, right?"

A hand clasped her shoulder and squeezed it down onto the concrete with brutal force. Kuroko yelped, frantically struggling to throw off the weight. Through the haze of pain, she saw Onee-sama's smirk warp into an expression of delight. Rain pelted on her face and stung her eyes. Why was she smiling?

"Stop… Onee-sama, stop this."

"Are you this weak?" She sounded disappointed. "Weren't you always boasting about how you were my vanguard and the most deserving of my glorious attention and whatever? Is this your limit, Kuroko?"

Kuroko clenched her jaws.

"What are you saying-?"

Her hand moved down to her thigh, trying to reach the metal spikes there to form a measure of self-defence. But before she could move another inch, Mikoto slammed a palm into her arm, pinning her limbs to the roof within iron grips.

"Is this really it, Kuroko? Are you giving up already?"

"No, I-" Kuroko squeezed her eyes shut.

"But you want this, otherwise, you'd have teleported away already, right?"

Kuroko sobbed, feeling exhausted beyond belief. Her mind was a dangerous mess of feelings. She was thrilled, nervous, excited and horrified, all at the same time. Onee-sama's skin was hot against hers, scorching through her body and eliciting a bright jolt of desire despite the pain. She didn't even have the energy to explain that teleporting herself was out of the question because she was too tired. A part of her didn't want to resist. It had been so long since she had been this close to Onee-sama. She had craved for her presence, this surreal reality she didn't want to let go. Did she want this?

_No_ , not like this. She had to fight and resist the temptation to surrender. Onee-sama was currently not in her right mind. Kuroko couldn't fall into this trap.

Summoning every bit of strength she possessed, Kuroko kneed Onee-sama in the groin as hard as she could. The grips on her arm and shoulder loosened as Mikoto cried out. Kuroko took this opportunity to roll to the side, grabbing Onee-sama's arms in the momentum and reversing their positions. She whipped out a glinting spike and held it in front of her in a threatening gesture.

"I won't hesitate to use this, Onee-sama, if you won't answer my questions!"

Dark eyes stared up at her impassively. Kuroko glared down, her lungs struggling from overexertion. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Onee-sama's lips curve up into a wide grin.

"That's my Kuroko," she hissed. "Give me more!"

The metal spike in her hand suddenly flew out of her grasp and streaked past her face. Kuroko froze. A new gash formed beneath the old one on her cheek, and warm blood trickled down to her chin.

Panic struck. Her fingers ran along the spikes at her thighs, teleporting them blindly at Onee-sama. Some of them hammered down on the edges of her clothes, but she knew her calculations had been thrown off when she heard an agonised yelp. Kuroko stared at the result with wide eyes. One had pierced through Onee-sama's arm, another through her side. The panic became wiped by shock and then guilt. She hadn't meant to do that-!

Onee-sama's head suddenly flung back over the edge. Kuroko felt her torso shake beneath her as loud laughter rang in air. A cold shiver shot down Kuroko's back at the sound. _She's insane_ , the horrifying thought quietly slithered through her mind.

"That's really great, Kuroko," she heard Onee-sama snarl in between her laughter. "Maybe you are worthy of me after all!"

All of the spikes suddenly flew up, spurting blood from the wounds they had occupied. They zoomed into a formation that forced Kuroko to freeze. She gulped, not daring to move. The sharp ends were all lined up neatly around her throat. If she moved in any direction, she would be pierced.

Onee-sama raised her head and flashed her a wicked smirk.

"One wrong move, Kuroko, and I'll make sure you regret it."

Kuroko gritted her teeth. A malicious glint in Onee-sama's eyes told her she was serious about the warning. She closed her eyes for a long moment and felt Onee-sama shift beneath her. She was so tired…

Steely hands gripped around her shoulders and pushed her to the side. A metal spike nicked at her neck, but the rest moved away and fell with noisy clutters on the concrete. Kuroko grimaced as her back hit the wet building roof once more. Onee-sama's weight pressed against her limp body.

"You look so delicious like this."

Kuroko heard her groan and felt a jolt of warmth tingle along her spine. Onee-sama desired her? She sighed and let her head fall back beyond the edge. She was too exhausted to struggle now; she had spent her final reserves of energy.

_'If I let Onee-sama do as she wants, will she stay with me?'_

Hands explored over her body, rough and uncaring of her comfort. Kuroko felt Onee-sama's shoes dig into her thighs, and gasped as fingernails raked against the fabric over her chest. Tears leaked out and fell down to the streets below, mingling with the rain.

If it would make Onee-sama stay by her side, she didn't really mind submitting to her will.

Fingers slid under her soggy blouse, creeping up her taut stomach. Kuroko shuddered at the blistering touch. Hot tendrils of electricity snapped at the skin there, and a moan escaped her mouth. It hurt, but at the same time, it felt good.

_The harsh kisses of lightning whipped against her skin. The darkness tried to swallow her into oblivion,_ _but the pain kept jerking her awake. Over and over and over again, until she was flung over the edge into bliss…_

She moaned as a hazy memory elicited another shudder through her. She sluggishly wondered if that had happened last night as well. She found she didn't care. If it had been Onee-sama…

The fingers that had been pinching and clawing at her nipples suddenly stopped. The hot hands moved away and Kuroko winced in protest at the loss of contact. Hot breaths tickled the side of her neck, and Kuroko tensed, feeling Onee-sama shift up further to sit on her stomach.

"Hey Kuroko." Mikoto's voice was soft. "Didn't you once say you'd stop me if I did anything disastrous to the city?"

Kuroko looked up. Onee-sama's eyes were staring down at her over the edge, gleaming with a strange clarity that had not been there before. The condescending smirk was completely gone now, replaced by a serious expression that clogged up her throat and reduced her voice to a whisper.

"Yes, Onee-sama. I did say that."

She remembered. Onee-sama's question back then had been so unexpected, Kuroko hadn't known what to make of it at first. But going past the initial shock, there had been only one answer she could give.

"And now? What's your answer now?"

She hesitated. She still didn't know why Onee-sama was asking this question. _Was she planning to do something?_ A foreboding pang of fear thudded in her chest.

Kuroko's eyes hardened.

Whatever the reason was, she had to remain true to herself.

"My answer remains the same, Onee-sama." Her voice felt strangely strained. "I would stop you, because I am Judgement. If the city was ever in danger, it would be my duty to protect it."

The sharpness in Mikoto's eyes blurred, and Kuroko saw the corner of her lips twitch.

"I expected you to say that," she chortled. "I was right. You haven't changed at all."

"Onee-sama… Why did you ask me that question?"

Her neck muscles screamed from keeping her aching head up, but Kuroko refused to look away. Her heart skipped a beat when Mikoto flashed her a dry smile.

"I'll let you on in a little secret, Kuroko." Mikoto leaned forward, so that her face was directly in front of hers over the rim of the building. Kuroko stared into the dark pools of brown, lost in their depths as Mikoto spoke. "For a long time now, even before I left Tokiwadai, there was an ugly beast growing inside of me. I tried to hold back, but it only kept growing and growing..."

She chuckled, the smile twisting into a wide grin that exposed her canines.

"I can't stop it anymore, Kuroko. I don't _want_ it to stop, because it's easier this way."

Wet drops splashed onto Kuroko's face and dripped down her cheeks. They were warm. Kuroko's hands scrunched to fists. Were they really raindrops or were they…?

"Onee-sama," she whispered, "I don't understand."

Mikoto didn't seem to hear her. Her eyes had lost their focus as if she was staring straight through Kuroko into the dark streets far below.

"Maybe… Maybe you're the only one who can stop me now," she muttered.

"Onee-sama?"

Mikoto's eyes suddenly regained that sharp clarity, the iron edge that sent an ominous chill through her.

"Yeah, that's gotta be it, Kuroko."

"What do you-?"

_"Just shut up and listen!"_ Mikoto snarled.

The abrupt change in her tone made Kuroko flinch. Her lips trembled. The unpredictability of Onee-sama's mental state frightened her more than she wanted to admit. It wasn't only that she had changed. Something was horribly wrong.

_'What happened to you, Onee-sama?'_

She dared not speak the question out aloud. Onee-sama's expression twisted into a sneer.

"I can't stop myself, Kuroko. So you have to stop me, got it?!"

Lightning flashed in the horizon ahead. Their glare reflected in Onee-sama's eyes and ignited them a brilliant shade of blue. They were burning with an intense rage, an internal turmoil that blazed like a wild storm deep inside. Kuroko heard her jaws grind together, and she suddenly realised she was waiting for her response. She swallowed a lump in her throat. What was she supposed to say?

Just as she opened her mouth, Onee-sama's knee brutally crushed her stomach. Kuroko gurgled and coughed, curling up instinctively to guard the assaulted area. A hand slammed into her neck and pinned her against the concrete ledge. She choked out a whimper as her head fell back. It felt heavy with the sudden lack of oxygen. Her fingers scrabbled futilely across the wet surface of the building roof, as if to find something to grab onto. She was sure she was going to fall off the building any minute.

Through her squinted eyes, the lights of the city in the distance were growing hazy. Her thoughts became muddled and the world began to swirl. She writhed and bucked, trying to throw off the weight restraining her, but it was futile. An amused laugh rang in her ears, a mockery of her struggles. Hot tears leaked out of her eyes as a light finger trailed along the edge of her chin, and left a scorching trail that stung in the cold air.

"You better stop me, Kuroko," Onee-sama's voice sounded so far away, yet she heard the unmistakable growl in her words. "Or else… _I'll drag you down into the depths with me_."

Kuroko shuddered. "Onee… sama…"

_"I told you to shut up already."_

Hot lips crashed down onto hers, fierce and unrelenting. Kuroko couldn't breathe. Her vision blackened as her lungs became completely deprived of air. Onee-sama's body was pressed tight against her own, the feverish heat radiating tremendously and threatening to melt them together. Her arms wrapped around Onee-sama's body, hands desperately clutching fistfuls of her shirt and twisting it to express her frustrations.

A sharp pulse swept in her torso and through her limbs before rebounding towards her head. Kuroko gasped into the exploring tongue in her mouth as pain echoed in the aftermath, her muscles clenching in response. Another pulse, then another. Growing stronger each time, becoming more painful. Kuroko tried to scream, but the sound became muffled by Onee-sama's ruthless tongue arresting her own.

A searing agony struck her, accompanied by a huge crack that resounded thunderously in her ears. She arced her back and jerked, the stabbing, burning pain like a thousand knives ripping through her skin…

The wind rushed past her body and pulled at her clothes. Kuroko blinked drowsily at the blurred city beneath. No, was it above? _Ah, she was falling_. There was no strength left to teleport. Was this really it? After so long, it would simply end without closure?

Then, someone caught her. Strong arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her close. Electricity crackled, and she sensed their descent reduce in speed. A small smile crept onto Kuroko's lips as her eyes closed. Despite the bitter rain, Onee-sama's embrace was still warm.

XXXXXXX

Ruiko stepped out of the shower, unwrapping the towel around her head. Wiping the foggy mirror clean with a hand, she picked up the hairdryer and proceeded to dry her wet hair. She stared into her reflection, but her mind was elsewhere.

She listened to the distant rumbles of thunder outside, even as the hairdryer roared air into her ears. The heavy rain had died down about an hour ago, and Ruiko had taken that chance to head back home. The storm seemed to be finally drawing to a close. The lightning strikes were fast fading away, their echoing cracks becoming more and more withdrawn. The uneasiness that been tingling in her mind still remained however, along with the ominous feeling at the pit of her stomach.

From the brief glimpse of the newsflash she had caught earlier, the freak storm appeared to have caused some significant damage around the city. Parts of certain districts had been flooded, while other areas suffered blackouts. She was lucky her street hadn't been affected. Sirens had screamed through the air non-stop for a while since she had arrived home, various emergency vehicles passing by with great urgency to those who needed them. Some people had become injured as well; many who had been casually strolling the streets caught unawares by the floods or hit by flying debris in the violent winds. The city officials had stated that this had been an extremely rare freak event, with about a one-in-a-million chance of occurring anywhere around the world. They had assured that it should not happen again.

"Ow!"

Ruiko quickly jerked the hairdryer away, turning off the switch with a grumble. Lost in her thoughts, she had brought the machine too close to her scalp, almost burning the skin there.

"Sheesh, that hurt."

Muttering to herself, Ruiko picked up her brush and ran it through her black locks. The soothing motions found her mind wandering away again.

_"It's fine, Saten-san. Really."_

Ruiko frowned into the mirror. Shirai-san hadn't looked or sounded fine at all. She had left so suddenly, as if some thought had spurred her into action. Had it been the urban legend? Had Shirai-san figured something out? She wished she had her phone, so she could at least text Shirai-san and check that she made it home safe. The worry was gnawing at her too much for her to relax.

She tried to tell herself Shirai-san was fine. After all, the Level 4 teleporter was more than capable of looking after herself. She could do things Ruiko could only dream of. A simple storm couldn't hurt Shirai-san, no matter how powerful it was.

Her reflection's blue eyes narrowed back at her. It was true.

So why was she feeling so anxious?

Ruiko pulled a silly face at the mirror, grinning a bit at the comical result. She put aside the brush and headed out of the bathroom with the large towel wrapped around her torso. Shivering from the cold, she quickly changed into her pajamas in the bedroom. She felt much better already, safe and cosy in her own room and comfortable clothes. She fell backwards onto her bed, the soft mattress catching her weight. She stared up at the ceiling.

_Shirai-san was hiding something._

The sudden thought occurred to her like a burst of light. Ruiko had an instinctive feeling it was true. It unsettled her. This wasn't a new obstacle; she had been faced with a similar foreboding apprehension before. Back then… when Misaka-san started to avoid them, when she stopped coming to their gatherings, when she started lying, and then said hurtful things to push them away…

Ruiko gritted her teeth. The cold numbness of the old pain resurfaced and washed over her. She hated how the past hurt was still affecting and controlling her like this. Misaka-san had been hiding things back then. Something obscure like that had surely led to the abrupt end of their friendship.

_Why, Misaka-san?_

The question still begged after all this time, but Ruiko doubted she would ever find the answer. Misaka-san had left the city without any farewell or explanation. She hadn't contacted them since.

That was all long ago now, even though the hurt still lingered. There was guilt as well, for Ruiko wondered if she had done enough. She had tried to get Misaka-san to open up about her problems, hadn't she? Had she truly tried her best? She didn't know, and that uncertainty ached in her heart.

Either way, Ruiko didn't want to let down another friend. Misaka-san was just a memory now, a remnant of her own failures. She had almost lost Shirai-san once over a fight, when their friendship was tested during that stressful time. The possibility of losing Uiharu back then had made her lose sight of her other precious friends, and Ruiko had lashed out by saying some horrible things she didn't mean. Ruiko groaned at the memory. At least she managed to salvage her friendship with Shirai-san. It felt like a miracle that they had met and had forgiven each other.

She didn't want their camaraderie to break again. Now that Uiharu was recovering and she was reconnected with Shirai-san, she only wanted to rebuild their friendship from here on. Her lips thinned at the thought. If Shirai-san was truly hiding something, then Ruiko had to ensure this secret wouldn't hurt them all yet again.

_What was she hiding? What had made her leave so suddenly back at the hospital?_

Ruiko frowned at the ceiling. Perhaps it was the lightning storm that had reminded Shirai-san of Misaka-san, and she needed time alone. It was always painful when simple occurrences reminded Ruiko of Misaka-san, like seeing the Gekota mascot that she had loved. Misaka-san had been her close friend, but Shirai-san had known her the longest. Ruiko could only imagine what Shirai-san must have gone through after she had left. If it was anything similar to the despair she had felt when she realised Uiharu wouldn't wake up…

She closed her eyes. While Shirai-san had always defended Misaka-san after her sudden departure, Ruiko got the feeling that she had been the one who had gotten hurt the most. Ruiko smiled ruefully to herself. If only she hadn't been so hard-headed and submerged in her own sorrows… she might have been a better support for her long-suffering friend.

Ruiko let out a sigh and crawled under the bed covers, tucking herself in. She relaxed her head against the soft pillow and smiled in contentment.

She could not let the past cloud her future. Ruiko would make sure she wouldn't lose another friend.

XXXXXXX

Her eyelids flickered, and the sudden, bright stream of intrusive light made her wince and squeeze them shut once more. Kuroko lay still, and tried to orientate herself without her sight. Her hands slowly ran along the soft surface she was lying on. From a familiar bump in the mattress, she could tell it was her own bed. She breathed out a sigh of relief, although she was confused. How did she end up here after what had happened?

She opened her eyes carefully, the blinding light making her groan. She immediately identified what the problem was. The window was wide open, the curtains pulled aside to allow the morning sunlight to stream through. She gingerly sat up, her injured body protesting and stiff. It felt as if she would break apart at the slightest movements.

Kuroko stared out the open window. Her heart clenched painfully. Parts of last night's events were hazy, but she knew for certain this time, it had not been a dream. She had really met Onee-sama, who was still in the city, never having left. She was still somewhere out there, in a place where Kuroko could not reach.

_'Onee-sama…'_

She hadn't answered any of her questions. She had spoken in riddles and had acted so unlike herself, Kuroko wondered if there was something much greater at work than she'd initially realised. Onee-sama was a conundrum and she desperately longed to figure her out. Something was wrong, and if Onee-sama was in trouble, Kuroko felt obliged to help.

_"I can't stop myself, Kuroko. So you have to stop me, got it?!"_

Kuroko frowned at the memory. The feeling of cold dread that she'd had last night returned in her gut.

_That savage grin when she had asked Onee-sama whether she had killed Minami Takeshi… That nonchalant, careless reply she had given…_

_"Does it matter?"_

Kuroko shuddered, closing her eyes briefly to gather her resolve. Yes, something was seriously wrong here. She still didn't want to believe Onee-sama was capable of something like killing another person, no matter who they were and how different she had seemed. But… what if she was connected to the murder of Minami Takeshi? The gruesome scene, the cryptic note left in her office…

_'I trust you too, Kuroko.'_

Her heart grew heavy at the doubt. _No_ , it couldn't possibly be true. Onee-sama must have been just playing around with her last night.

Kuroko rubbed her eyes sleepily with a palm. The injuries on her arms stung. Her eyes rounded when she realised there were more angry burns along her skin, the red lines criss-crossing into intricate patterns. She stared at them blankly. She remembered the faint residues of the scorching pain before she had blacked out.

_Onee-sama had done this._

She wanted to see her again, no matter what it took. It was clear Onee-sama needed help. Whatever had happened had changed Onee-sama and perhaps not for the better. But Kuroko had to stand by her side. She would bring the old Onee-sama back, and learn the entire truth of the past as well.

And then…

_"You look so delicious like this."_

Her body ached, but this time, it wasn't from the wounds. _Her forceful hands had been so warm_. Harsh and punishing, yet it had felt so good…

She shook her head. Her eyes drifted to the bedside clock and she started. It was Monday, which meant she was late for classes already. She figured Onee-sama must have taken her unconscious self back to her room, and Kuroko had never had the chance to set the alarm. She groaned as she tried to slide off the bed. Moving was too much of an effort. She didn't want to go to school, but she couldn't miss these compulsory classes either without a valid reason. She would just have to hold out until the afternoon.

She was naked, her soggy clothes lying in a heap at the foot of the bed. Kuroko wondered if Onee-sama had peeled off her clothes after bringing her here. The thought made her blush.

A new set of burn marks covered her body. They didn't really bother her, knowing that Onee-sama had caused them. It was proof that she had met Onee-sama; that Misaka Mikoto still existed somewhere within this city. It meant Kuroko had a chance to see her again.

It gave her hope.

A sharp sting rippled from her left thigh when Kuroko tried to stand up. Frowning, she peered at the source of the pain and saw crusts of blood lining her skin. She traced a finger over the marks, rubbing the dried blood away to reveal the flesh wounds.

Kuroko stared as she suddenly realised something.

The skin on the inside of her thigh had been etched with a sharp, thin blade, perhaps with a knife. The haphazard lines created a formation that Kuroko could identify as two separate letters.

They read: "MM".

XXXXXXX

Harsh panting filled her ears as she ran down the shadowed alley as fast as she could. Her heart was racing at 144 beats per minute, and she wanted nothing more than to take a rest. But there was no time for that. If she continued at this speed, her attacker would be able to physically catch up to her within twenty eight seconds. She had to flee as fast as she could.

Away from her Onee-sama.

"Jeez, will you stop running?!"

She sensed lightning hurtle towards from behind. She swung around instinctively, facing the assault with an outstretched hand before it hit her head on. With a cry, she managed to redirect some of the power away, but the voltage was too much for her to handle. She screamed as the shocking energy ran rampant through her nervous system. She fell backwards, her muscles seizing up painfully as she clutched her rifle to her chest.

A shadow fell on her and she looked up with squinted eyes. She tried to wriggle back, but a foot slammed down onto her leg to prevent her escape.

"Honestly, I'm getting tired of this chasing game," Onee-sama said irritably. Blue sparks ran along the length of her hair.

She looked up at the familiar face, with features exactly the same as her own. A cold feeling that she identified as fear ignited in her chest.

"Give up already. I just want to take you somewhere safe."

Onee-sama's voice was soft, almost sincere. She stared up at her, unsure of what to do next. There had been a time when she had trusted Onee-sama without question, the one who had taught them so much about the world and tried to fight for their salvation. But the situation was different now. There was no telling what might happen if she gave in to Onee-sama.

She pointed her rifle resolutely at the Original.

"Misaka finds Onee-sama's promise hard to believe, Misaka states doubtfully. The Misaka Network no longer exists, which only serves to make Misaka think that the other Sisters have perished, Misaka shows her logical reasoning."

"Huh?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you one of the few strays who disconnected yourselves from the Network?"

"That is true, Misaka confesses." The clone kept her rifle pointed at Mikoto's face. "Some of us who had been outside of the facility during that time managed to disconnect ourselves from the Network before it disbanded completely, Misaka explains. Misaka is unsure what has happened to the other Sisters, but Onee-sama is now considered a highly suspicious person involved in the incident, Misaka states with certainty."

"Heh, you strays formed a network of your own?"

"Our connections are difficult to initiate and only very faint, Misaka admits reluctantly. There are only six of us remaining, so it can hardly be called a 'network' in the formal sense, Misaka clarifies the definition of the word."

"That's pretty concise." Mikoto grinned as if her clone had just cracked a big joke. "What number are you?"

"Misaka is serial number 12407, as she wonders why Onee-sama is even asking."

"Oh, I was just curious. It's been a while since I found one of you. Where have you been hiding all this time?"

"That is none of Onee-sama's business, Misaka answers with intentional rudeness."

Lightning curled from Mikoto's bangs and sizzled in the air. It abruptly faded as her eyes widened, a sudden realisation dawning on her expression.

"Ah… That's right…" she muttered. "That's why I originally started killing off the research facilities around the districts… but then I got distracted…"

12407's fingers tightened around the rifle. She knew it would probably be useless against Onee-sama, but the weapon offered her a small measure of comfort. It was the only thing she had left now, the only protection she possessed. It was her lifeline, no matter how shabby it was.

"Some scientists gave you shelter." Mikoto was staring directly at her, a strange glint flickering in her eyes under the shadows. "Some wanted you for more sick experiments, others probably just wanted to check out how you were cloned." Her voice took on a disapproving tone. "Either way, you strays gave in to the whims of those kinds of bastards again."

12407 stiffened. "Onee-sama's actions gave us no choice but to seek refuge in other research facilities, Misaka states frankly, trying to make Onee-sama feel guilt for her past transgressions."

"Stop making me out like I'm the villain here!" Mikoto huffed with a scowl. "Like I've said, I'm trying to help you guys."

"By killing us, as the number 1 did? Misaka asks in disbelief."

Mikoto's face suddenly paled. "Accelerator hasn't touched you since then, has he?"

12407 shook her head. "No, we have not seen him since then, Misaka confirms. Our only enemy now is Onee-sama, who has harmed us as much as the number 1 had-"

A brutal kick rammed into her chest, making the clone fall backwards with a loud yelp. She had felt this kind of pain before, more times than she could count. The Sisters' memories of the physical assaults they had suffered echoed clearly in 12407's mind. Although she was no longer connected to them through the original network, she held onto their past experiences. It was the only thing she had left of her identity. The missing Sisters' fates were unknown, and she wondered what was in store for her in the future.

The possibilities were scarier than anything else.

12407 had never considered the future much in the past. The clones had been created to die, so there was no point dwelling on such a concept when it wasn't going to happen. But when Onee-sama had tried to protect them before, the Sisters had learned a new feeling called hope.

A foot grinded into her chest and jarred her thoughts back to reality. Her skin burned through the thin blouse she was wearing. She coughed and stared up at the pair of eyes that glared down at her with vehemence. Now that she knew what hope was, the despair she felt was only greater. Another curious feeling roused in her heart. It took her a few seconds to identify what it was.

Regret.

She wished she had never known hope.

"I'm trying to help you here. Why can't you understand that?!" Mikoto snarled. "This is the only way I can keep you safe! I'm _different_ to Accelerator; I'm not _anything_ like him!"

12407 did not reply. The Onee-sama they had once known was long-gone, replaced by a stranger who posed them a threat greater than ever before. There was no point in talking. Words were not going to bring Onee-sama back to her senses. She was lost, and the only thing Misaka could do was fight or surrender.

If their past battles with Accelerator taught her anything, it was to never give up.

"Misaka calculates… that she still has a 0.03% chance of escaping…"

A hand clasped around her collar and pulled her up, bringing 12407 face-to-face with Onee-sama. She stared into her enraged eyes stoically, although her fear-stricken heart was still racing at a dizzying rate. Onee-sama sneered. Her lips twisted into a smirk that contrasted starkly with the intense anger flashing in her eyes.

"You think you can escape me, do you? You think you can help yourself? After everything that I've done for you lot, you still think you can best me?!"

She felt herself being swung around, before her back slammed against the wall. There was a loud crack as her head smashed into the concrete, and bright stars swam around in her vision. Rough hands pinned her there, like a rag doll strung up by the shoulders. Onee-sama leaned in. 12407 squirmed as warm breath tickled her chin.

"Don't be so ridiculous." She heard Onee-sama growl. "You're just a powerless copy of me. You _need_ my protection-"

With every ounce of strength she had left, 12407 swung the rifle in her hand at Onee-sama's head. Lightning snapped ferociously, the blue arcs easily shredding the weapon apart to flow past her own electric defences. She screamed her throat raw as the current and voltage grew tenfold. The power ripped through her nerves, frying the delicate connections to her muscles with ruthless precision.

She wondered if she would die here, at the hands of her Onee-sama. Was this the ultimate fate that the other Sisters had met?

Just as her consciousness was about to slip, the torturous electricity suddenly stopped. She slid down the wall, leaving her sitting limp on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Looks like your chances of escaping just went down to 0%." Onee-sama bent down and purred in her ear.

12407 whimpered. She could no longer even struggle, her muscles paralysed by the aftereffects of the electrical shock. Only the wall against her back was now holding her up, leaving her completely at Onee-sama's mercy. She closed her eyes and tried to connect to the other remaining Sisters, but her head was too clouded to be able to concentrate on their signals.

"I have no intention of killing you." She heard Onee-sama say. There was a grin in her voice. "Like I said, I want to help you."

12407 throat worked, but no sound came out. Her voice was gone as well.

"But since we're here like this..."

12407's eyes widened when she felt Onee-sama's hand trail down to her skirt. The facility that had sheltered her had given her another school uniform to wear, so that she did not stand out amongst other students in the city. She watched in confusion as Onee-sama pulled her skirt away, leaving her legs exposed.

"Onee-sama's going to teach you a new feeling today." A dark chuckle tickled her cheek.

Her mind blanked when she felt Onee-sama's tongue lick around her earlobe before dipping straight into her ear. At the same time, fingers lightly brushed against a sensitive spot between her legs through her panties. 12407's lips parted into a silent cry. It felt strange, and she struggled to find words to describe the sensations. She couldn't even form any opinions on it.

Sex. Was this what the Testament calls "sex"?

Confusion glazed her expression as Onee-sama continued her ministrations. The warm tongue was now trailing down her cheek, the agile fingers dancing over the thin cloth at an even speed. Wasn't sex meant to be between opposite genders, as a means to reproduce? She shuddered as Onee-sama sucked at a small spot on her neck. What a strange feeling…

A finger flicked upwards, hitting a place that felt more sensitive than the rest. Her body jerked up in response as if a switch had been triggered. It throbbed and ached. She was startled to find she wanted more. What was that? _Clitoris_ , the knowledge from Testament told her. The most sensitive place on a female's body that could give the greatest pleasure…

Was that it then? Could sex be used for pleasure alone?

"Hn?" Onee-sama's amused voice sounded distant. "Did you like that?"

A low whine escaped her throat, her vocal muscles starting to work again. She felt Onee-sama's lips curl up into a grin on her skin.

Sparks snapped from her fingers, entwining around that most sensitive place. Pleasurable signals, unlike anything she'd ever felt, ran rampant through her body. Unrestrained, wild, ruthless. She opened her mouth and let out a hoarse scream. The voltage increased, the intoxicating thrum of electricity growing exponentially stronger in the air with each passing millisecond. She could _feel_ Onee-sama, her powerful electromagnetic waves overpowering her own and wrapping around her in a viciously tight embrace. Her body twitched and leaned in towards Onee-sama. At the back of her mind, she could finally analyse the feelings she felt now. 50% pain, 50% pleasure. It was a well-balanced mix.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the world incinerated white. Something was going to explode. The relentless energy only continued to grow, heedless of her limits. What if she couldn't take this anymore? She was going to explode…!

Something burst inside of her, opening up the floodgates and sending any reservations crashing down to smithereens. _Orgasm_ , the Testament installed in her mind told her distantly as she writhed and flew through the exotic sensations. This was the peak of sexual pleasure.

Harsh breathing rang in her ears as the feeling partially subsided. She fell limp onto her side, sliding off the wall weakly. She attempted to keep her eyes open, but they were so tired she could not even focus.

"You're really cute, Imouto," she heard Onee-sama's entertained voice. "Shame we can't do this again, but I'll make sure you're safe from now on. I promise."

Warm hands grabbed her by the ankles. She felt herself being dragged along the concrete, bits of rock and broken glass digging into her back. 12407 briefly wondered where she would be taken, but the thought wearied away with exhaustion. It didn't matter now. She had lost against Onee-sama. Her future did not exist after all.

A familiar consciousness brushed against her thoughts. Another Sister must have kept trying to respond to her distress signals earlier. She closed her eyes tiredly and sent her thoughts along the thin thread that was their communication line.

_'Watch out for Onee-sama, Misaka 12407 confirms our suspicions. It is just as we feared...'_

The message was sent, but the line grew fuzzy. She could sense the others attempting to respond back, but the signals were weak and she could not understand their content. She cut off the link altogether, too tired to maintain the connection.

A dry smile flickered on her lips.

At the very least, she had learnt something new that none of the other Sisters had experienced.

She was unique.


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroko glanced at the clock and resisted the urge to sigh. It was 12:20, but it certainly felt as if she had been sitting in this dull classroom for much longer than that.

The teacher's voice droned on and on and on as Kuroko's impatience grew in exponential amounts. Only ten more minutes remained of the lesson, but she wanted to leave right away. She had more important things to do than learn about… whatever the topic was.

Like finding Onee-sama again, for example.

Her eyes wandered to the window. Outside, the sky was an innocent baby blue. Whatever clouds that remained were merely the occasional, washed-out white streaks that painted the horizon like afterthoughts. It was as if somebody had wiped the heavens clean and replaced it with a contrasting picture overnight. The damages left around the city provided enough reminders about the terrible storm though.

Kuroko frowned at a bird that flew beyond the glass without really seeing it. She remembered the emails she had received earlier, with requests to complete the damage reports and help out with the clean up on patrol. The thought of the large, awaiting pile of work strangely annoyed her. Her time was going to be eaten up by such minor actions when she could be-

She stopped herself. Then carefully turned away her thoughts.

That storm. It hadn't been natural at all. It was pretty obvious Onee-sama had been at the centre of it. But why had she needed such a huge storm? Had she gotten into a fight with someone dangerous? Kuroko had known Onee-sama could affect the weather to some degree, but what she had witnessed last night had been beyond anything she'd imagined. A thrilling tingle fluttered through her body at the memory of how every hair on her body had stood on its end as electrical charges thrummed with incredible energy in the air. Misaka Mikoto was a Level 5, but even so, that display had been an extraordinary amount of power.

_'Why, Onee-sama?'_

Surely, _surely_ , she hadn't created such a dangerous phenomena on a simple whim. There had been too much damage, and some people had even gotten injured. Onee-sama must have had a reason. But…

She was so… _different._

Her fingers ran across her lips mindlessly. They burned with the recollection of their kiss. She felt confused about the Onee-sama she had met last night, who held no reservations about her power or modesty. She had been brutal. Demanding. Uncaring. Had she truly changed that much? It was frightening, but… Kuroko was certain she had seen glimpses of the old Onee-sama in her eyes, even if they had just been brief flashes. She was almost convinced that some parts of this 'new' self may have been an act, to throw Kuroko aside and keep her away for whatever rationale she possessed.

Kuroko smiled sadly at the thought. Onee-sama had always been like that, wanting to face the dangers of the world alone without getting anyone involved. She had wanted to protect everyone, no matter the consequences she endured.

Kuroko's hands clenched into fists under the desk. But no more. She wanted to stand by Onee-sama's side. She had already lost her once, and now that there was a fresh opportunity to start anew, Kuroko wasn't about to let this chance slide.

_'This time… This time I won't mess up. I'll bring Onee-sama back home no matter what.'_

"Shirai-san?"

She needed to track her down again by any means possible. Ask her the burning questions that were eating away at her inside. She couldn't run away from this anymore. There was no point pretending Onee-sama wasn't here-

"SHIRAI-SAN!"

The shout right at her ear made Kuroko almost topple over to the side as she rushed to stand up in fright. Her chair crashed to the floor. She panicked for a moment and looked around wildly. The blood drained from her face when she found herself face-to-face with the teacher who leaned down with an annoyed glare.

"What is the matter with you today, Shirai-san?" Her voice was not unkind, but there was a hint of irritation in her tone. "You came late to class without a valid excuse and now you're spacing out? I've been calling your name for the last minute asking you to answer a question, but I see you haven't even bothered to open to the right page of the e-book." She smartly rapped the edge of her opened laptop with a board pointer. "If you're feeling unwell, you should go to the nurse's office. Otherwise, you should pay attention to what's happening in class."

Kuroko blinked for a moment, numbly letting the rebuke wash over her. She had been so lost in her musings that she had almost forgotten she was in class. Kimura-Sensei's forehead folded like an origami fan and she realised the woman was still waiting for an answer. She bowed her head quickly and apologised.

"I'm very sorry, Sensei. I was just distracted. It won't happen again."

Some girls behind her snickered.

"Shirai-san, I know how hard you work in Judgement, which is why I didn't give you detention for your tardiness this morning. However, if this happens again, you will be punished. Is that clear?"

Kuroko's palms curled into fists at her sides, but she nodded. "I understand, Kimura-Sensei."

The school bell rang at the exact moment the teacher opened her mouth to reply, possibly saving Kuroko from further admonition. The plump woman sighed and shook her head, walking back to the front of the classroom.

"We didn't get to finish the chapter, so I'm expecting every one of you to read to the end and do all the questions before the next session."

"Hai~ Sensei," came the collective chorus as the students headed out to lunch.

Kuroko walked down to the cafeteria alone. The scolding she'd received from the teacher didn't bother her as much as it probably should have. She had never been one to slip up in schoolwork despite all of her extra Judgement duties. Her commitment and achievement records had always been top notch without a single miss except for circumstances that could not have been helped.

_'Onee-sama…'_

Just a few more hours to go and she'd be free to look for her-

Her foot slipped on the edge of the stairs. For a brief moment, she felt as if she were floating, heedless of gravity. Then she managed to knock herself out of the daze and safely teleport to the landing. She cupped her forehead with a palm.

 _'What_ is _wrong with me today…'_

"Sh-Shirai-san! Are you alright?"

She wearily looked up. Kongou Mitsuko with her two close friends, Wannai Kinuho and Awatsuki Maaya, rushed towards her. Kongou placed a steadying hand on her arm.

Kuroko took a deep breath. "I'm okay," she replied simply. Her head throbbed.

"You look a little pale, Shirai-san," Wannai commented. "Maybe you should go to the nurse's office."

"And you didn't seem yourself in class either. I think going to the infirmary would be a good idea." Awatsuki nodded in agreement.

Kuroko looked away from their worried glances.

"Thanks, but I'm actually fine. I'm just feeling really distracted today."

"Nonsense!" Kongou spread out her green fan and waved it around energetically. "It's obvious that something is wrong! Anyone with eyes could see it. It's understandable because you've been down since Misaka-san left the city, but-"

She suddenly snapped her mouth shut and turned a bright shade of red. She hid half her face modestly behind the fan as Kuroko tensed. Kongou's eyes peered at her nervously as she tried to fix her slip.

"I- I mean… We were all… upset of course… and well, what I mean to say is…"

She struggled to find the words before blurting out, "You are our friend, and I, the Kongou Mitsuko of Tokiwadai, never lets her friends down!"

 _'Typical Kongou,"_ Kuroko thought. _'She hasn't changed a bit.'_

It made her smile. While she honestly believed they were still polar opposites, she had warmed up to her rival since their ill-omened first impressions three years ago. Oh, she was still arrogant and thought much too highly of herself, but Kongou had proved time and time again that she had redeeming qualities too. When Onee-sama had disappeared and Uiharu fallen into a coma, Kongou and her gang had been some of the few girls who took effort to show Kuroko support and kindness during her hardships.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko peered at her dubiously. "Shouldn't you be at your own school?"

Kongou raised her chin proudly. "Of course, I would never leave my dear friends to eat lunch by themselves, so I try to join them whenever I can!"

"It is great to have you with us, Kongou-san," Awatsuki added.

"Ah well." Kongou's cheeks grew rosy. "It's not that big of a deal. Tokiwadai High is nearby, so it doesn't take much effort to come along and join you girls."

"And here I was, thinking I was rid of you for good when you left middle school…" Kuroko let out a dramatic sigh. Her words had no bite though. It was fun to tease Kongou if you knew where to poke.

"W-What do you mean by that?!" Kongou stuttered.

Kuroko flashed her a smug grin as Wannai and Awatsuki smiled good-naturedly.

"By the way, Shirai-san, how is Uiharu-san doing?" Wannai asked.

Kuroko turned to the dark-haired girl. "She's recovering well. She'll be starting rehab soon. If all goes well, she'll hopefully be discharged within a few months."

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" Awatsuki exclaimed. Kongou and Wannai also expressed their relief.

"We are planning to visit her next weekend," Kongou explained. "Do you think she'll be plenty rested by then? I- I mean, we don't want to visit if she'll be too tired to see us. I can only imagine how confusing waking up must have been for her!"

"If you're going to boast about how well you did in your last system scan, I'm sure she wouldn't want to hear it." Kuroko deadpanned.

"H-Huh?! Whatever are you implying by that?!" Kongou looked outraged and rapidly began to fan herself. "Of course, it's no lie that my superior abilities have improved significantly! My system scan results were pretty much perfe- W-wait, that's not the point here though!" She turned red and started to ramble in a flustered manner.

Kuroko cut in with a knowing smirk. "Honestly, I was just kidding. I think Uiharu's more bored than anything else right now. I'm sure she'd love to see you all again."

"How wonderful! We should bring her get well presents!"

"Ah," Awatsuki clapped her hands together, "we could bring her some delicious baked goods and drinks! I would love for her to try out the cakes from the recently opened bakery in the School Garden!"

"And the new drink on the market too!" Wannai added in immediately.

Kongou looked doubtful. "Wannai-san…" She sounded hesitant. "Perhaps we shouldn't bring the one you're probably thinking of. I highly doubt Uiharu-san will like it."

"Why would you say that, Kongou-san?" Strangely enough, the usually cheerful Wannai suddenly looked rather upset. "I'm sure she'll love it! Just because you don't like something doesn't mean nobody else does!"

"Th-That wasn't what I meant! I just think it tastes too sweet for the delicate palates of a proper lady!"

"I still enjoy it!" Wannai argued. Kuroko was surprised to hear her normally gentle voice grow quite harsh. "Some people actually love sweet foods, so don't go around imposing your preferences on others!"

"I'm just worried about your health, Wannai-san." Kongou tried to back away from the increasing tension. She looked more flustered and unsettled than Kuroko had ever seen. Beside her, Awatsuki's eyes darted between them nervously. "You've been drinking so much of that soda lately, and as your good friend, it just makes me concerned."

At this, Wannai turned her head away, looking largely unhappy.

Kuroko quirked an eyebrow. She had never seen any open opposition among these girls so their growing dispute surprised her. As far as she knew, they had always gotten along swimmingly. In fact, they were the most peaceful and harmonious group of friends Kuroko had ever seen. This strange development made her curious, but she didn't particularly feel like becoming involved with the intricate dramas between them. Her head was aching enough as it were with everything she already had on her plate.

 _'I guess there is always a first time for everything,'_ she thought.

Just like last night, with Onee-sama.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… but if you want to gift Uiharu, you should get her something other than food or drinks," Kuroko spoke quickly before any further flames could brew. "Saten-san made the same mistake. Uiharu can't eat or drink anything that hasn't been approved by the nurses and doctors right now."

"Oh…" They all turned to stare at her, blinking as if confounded by her declaration.

"Ahhh~ I'm sure we'll think of something," Awatsuki said brightly. Her smile looked forced though. It was obvious she was simply trying to ease the tension in the air. "There are plenty of other gifts we can consider, isn't that right, Wannai-san? Kongou-san?"

"Th-That's right!" Kongou jumped right in to agree.

Wannai stared at the ground. "Y-Yes, I suppose you're right…"

"Yeah," Kuroko echoed distractedly, "I'm sure you will. I'm going to go and grab something to eat. I'll see you girls later."

Her mind immediately started to wander again as she walked away. Every time she took a step, the inside of her thigh burned where the initials had been etched.

M.M, it had read.

M.M, for Misaka Mikoto.

She wanted to see her again.

_'Onee-sama… Where are you now?'_

XXXXXXX

Mikoto stood still on the narrow steel platform and looked over the railing. Down below, thousands of cryotanks were lined up in neat rows, disappearing into the vast darkness ahead. The eerie green glows from the tanks provided the only major sources of light in this dank basement. Mikoto didn't know why. Maybe it was to preserve the inhabitants' circadian rhythms, or maybe the old man simply didn't want to waste more money on electricity. She wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter reason alone. He could be stingy like that.

She heard Gensei approach. She knew it was him because of the way his foot dragged and then slowed to a stop before the next cycle began. She had heard it enough times to be able to distinguish him by his footsteps alone.

He came to stand next to her. Mikoto ignored him and stared down unblinkingly at the green cylinders.

_'I wonder what they're thinking...'_

"Misaka-kun."

Her hands gripped the railing more tightly. It was the only acknowledgement she would give him.

"12,407 has been saved. All thanks to you."

There was mockery in his tone. The Sisters wouldn't have needed saving in the first place if it hadn't been for her. She jerked her head away with gritted teeth.

"Aren't you glad?" He continued to rub salt into her wounds. "Look how many you've saved already, and there's now only five more to go."

She stared at the nearest cryotank in the front row. Inside, she saw the outline of a Sister, completely submerged in a glowing green substance. A mask with a tube provided oxygen, and other lines ran to external monitors to keep check of her vitals. On the base of the tank, the number 18,754 was printed in large font. The girl's hair had grown past her waist. It was indication that this one had been amongst those rescued in the first raid.

"What do you care?" Mikoto finally turned to glare at Gensei. He had his usual smile on. "This was just your end of the deal we made. What do you care if I manage to save all of my Sisters or not?"

"Whatever do you mean, Misaka-kun?" His eyes were smiling slits. "Now that we are working together towards a common goal, I want you to achieve your very best. This is all part of it, yes?"

Mikoto snorted. "I don't buy your lies, old man."

"And yet you still trust me enough to bring them here."

"No," Mikoto countered. She narrowed her eyes. "Of course I don't trust you. But I know you're serious about this project to hold your end of the deal."

Her jaws clenched into a determined expression. This was the only way. She was saving them like this. The Sisters might hate her now, but they would understand in the end.

"Think of it this way, Misaka-kun. Have I ever _not_ kept my promises?"

Her lips pursed in thought. No matter how hard she tried to twist his question, it was true. He hadn't broken a single one yet. The fact alone irritated Mikoto simply because it was Kihara Gensei, but there was nobody else she could rely upon. She had been secretly impressed when Gensei had played this part of the deal without much difficulty. The old man hadn't been joking around when he said he knew important contacts amongst the prestigious and authoritative. On top of that, he was an influential character within Academy City. Most things were apparently possible by his will and word alone.

12,373.

That was exactly how many clones had died before they stopped the Level 6 shift project involving Accelerator. No, Mikoto corrected herself. Before _he_ stopped the project. Gensei had made most of the arrangements after all. She had just tagged along to destroy the involved facilities and help secure the Sisters still inside. The clones who had already been set loose, or fled by disconnecting themselves from the network, had to be captured afterwards. During her stay at his base lab for more than a year, Gensei's lackeys did the work, but Mikoto had insisted she would take care of this matter herself as soon as she was allowed to roam free.

Since then, the old man and his team of scientists had set up this place deep underground to keep the Sisters. Gensei had promised that their shortened lives could be prolonged through rebalancing their drugs and hormones. Now the clones remained here, safe and sound, their lives extended by machines.

A small smile flickered on Mikoto's lips. She would never see another one of her Sisters die, ever again. That was good enough for her, for now at least.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you've got a point." She finally turned to face the old man properly. He had his hands behind his back, looking down at her with that altogether too-smug expression on his aged face. Her features twisted into a sudden grin, exposing her canines. "But this isn't over yet until I see the final results. So there're still plenty of opportunities left for you to give me reasons to squash you. _I'm looking forward to that moment_ , Kihara."

His thin lips elongated into a Cheshire's smile. "I would hope it would never come to that, Misaka-kun. We've been getting along splendidly thus far."

Mikoto barked out a harsh laugh.

"Splendid my ass."

His smile did not fade. "Rest assured, I will continue to fulfil my end of the project without fail." He paused for a moment and then spoke again in a snide tone. "I often wonder though, if you're truly taking our endeavours seriously, Misaka-kun."

Her ire ignited. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"It was you who caused that ruckus last night."

That certainly wasn't phrased like a question. Mikoto made a non-committal grunt and turned away.

"None of your business, you old bat."

"A few of the board directors who know that I have you in my custody were not so happy with your… thunderous activities last night," Gensei spoke smoothly. "They demanded we take better control of your _hobbies_."

Mikoto kicked the railing hard, just because she could. Her toes hurt from the impact.

"What, do they think they can stop me? I'd like to see them try."

"Misaka-kun." There was now a note of warning in his voice. "I'd rather you stopped causing unnecessary trouble. We have important things to focus on."

She gave the iron bars another kick without bothering to reply.

"That said, I need to give them… the _impression_ I have you under control."

Her foot froze mid-kick.

"No," Mikoto said flatly, "I'm not going through _that_ shit again."

Gensei didn't seem fazed at all by her blatant refusal. "But it's also necessary for the project. The timing couldn't be any more perfect."

It was only because Mikoto had spent so much time with him that she could pick up the subtle increase in pitch of his voice. It disgusted her that she could tune into this, that she knew this much about him to be able to do so. It meant he was thrilled about something, and Mikoto knew that probably meant nothing good for her.

She slammed her foot angrily into the rails. The metal bars bent at the force.

"Necessary?!" She spun around to face him and snarled at his wrinkled face. "You just want any excuse to control me for real!" Her hands curled into claws, and they itched to wrap around his wrinkly neck and squeeze it senseless. "But nobody controls me, got that?! My power is my own, and that was also part of the fuckin' deal!"

She glared into his slitted eyes, almost expecting – _hoping_ – for him to get angry in return. But no, there was no reaction, as per usual. Except for that goddamn, annoying smile.

She could fight fire with fire, but this… Even after having known him for so long, she couldn't figure out what this crazy old bastard was thinking. She didn't know how to respond to his continuous lack of anger, despite her numerous attempts to ignite it.

A long moment passed, and Mikoto finally stepped back with heaving shoulders. The flames that had run rampant through her veins suddenly died out, leaving her feeling exhausted. She looked away, and glanced out to the glowing cryotanks wordlessly.

"Did you get it out of your system?" Sarcastic, but amused. Mikoto remained stiff where she stood.

"The check-up we did earlier on your AIM field, Misaka-kun. Don't you want to know the results?"

Curiosity got the better of her. Her head dipped down once before she could stop herself.

Dammit.

"We really have made significant progress, Misaka-kun. Everything is proceeding as it should-"

"That's what you said last time." Mikoto interrupted. "Every time. It's your same, biased opinion, while I feel no different."

"If you want proof, you can come by my office later and check out the results for yourself."

Her lips thinned at his confidence.

"What kind of a scientist would I be if I lied about the facts?" Gensei continued. "I want this project to be successful. I have staked my career- no, my entire life for this goal, Misaka-kun. I have everything to lose too if I fail here, just like you."

Mikoto didn't reply. She let his words wash over like running water, listening intently despite herself. She detected truth in his words.

"When we first began this project, you agreed to fully cooperate with whatever was needed to be done, to reach our end goal." Mikoto flinched at the reminder. "But even if that was not the case; if you truly want us to succeed, there are things that _must be done_ , Misaka-kun."

She remained frozen as he stepped forward closer. A thin finger hooked under and lifted her chin. She stared at his smile, curved like a toppled crescent moon.

"And the thing that must be done now, is to not use your powers for a while."

Her jaws clenched. She hated this – being controlled and used by this crazy bastard to satisfy his experimental whims. But she had no other choice. There was nowhere else left for her. Even if she fled from this place, where would she go? She now fully understood how the system worked. As a Level 5, Academy City would never leave her alone; she would pose a danger for everybody nearby. She was fully aware that it was her cooperation with Kihara Gensei alone that offered her at least this much freedom. She couldn't run away. She had to take full responsibility for who and what she was and protect what she could. And here, she could at least try to reach for something by using the old man's ridiculous amounts of privileges to her advantage.

"It's up to you how we do this, Misaka-kun. You are free to have your fun with the other methods of protection, or you can stay put in here for a while."

She snapped her head towards him. "No way in heck am I gonna stay cramped up in this stupid place again, Kihara!" She took a breath and counted slowly to three to calm herself down. There was no need to give him more fuel to antagonise her. "Fine. I'll do as you say. But I'm doing this for the project, not to impress your board-of-director buddies, got it?"

"That's perfectly reasonable. They won't care as long as you keep yourself in line and not cause any inconveniences."

"How long will I have to do this for?"

"Until I say you can use your powers again. And remember, you are not to use any conscious form of your abilities, otherwise it may affect the results down the line."

Mikoto crossed her arms and huffed. "Yeah, yeah. I don't fucking get the point of this."

"Don't force me to take other measures, Misaka-kun. I have no qualms about it, but I'm sure you would rather not."

He pulled out something from his pocket, showing a part of the object to her deliberately. It glinted silver as Mikoto's eyes widened in recognition. Her teeth ground together.

"I just said I'll do it!" She snarled. "I won't use my ability, happy now?! There's no need for you to lock me in here!"

"Good, I believe we've come to an understanding then." The silver item disappeared back into his pocket. "You are free to roam as you wish as long as you do as you're told. However, I suggest you keep low," Gensei cautioned sternly. "You may continue hunting down the last remaining strays, but don't go around stirring up unnecessary disturbances like last night. I should not need to tell you this. You can collect your supplementary equipment when we go back up."

His reminder made her reconsider her decision under a different light. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Sometimes it was refreshing to use _other methods_ than your abilities. Espers relied too much on their powers alone and Mikoto knew that was her weakness. Perhaps Gensei had a point here, that irritatingly intelligent bastard.

"By the way, I need more supplies of that new set of crap you gave me."

"Hmm?" Gensei's head tilted questioningly. "I'm very certain I gave you enough to last you more than a week."

Mikoto scowled. "I dropped them, ok?! It was an accident! All the tablets spilled on the floor, and I'm not that desperate, thanks."

"It seems to happen a lot, doesn't it?" His slitted eyes glinted knowingly. "You sure are clumsy for a Level 5, Misaka-kun."

"Kh!" Mikoto's teeth gritted at his jibes.

"But no matter, accidents do happen to the best of us," Gensei went on nonchalantly with a shrug. "I'll give you another few weeks' worth. Just in case another _'accident'_ happens. The next update should be the last one in any case, and it should be soon."

Mikoto looked away, hardly hearing the final sentence.

She simply felt relieved.

XXXXXXX

"H-Hello?"

On the other side of the line, Konori-senpai's voice sounded breathless. Kuroko stared at the phone for a moment before speaking.

"Konori-senpai, if this is a bad time to talk, I can call you back later."

"N-No, it's fine! W-What's the matter?"

"It's about our Judgement office. After that event-"

"Oh…"

"Anti-skill just informed me it can't be reopened until all the clean up has been finished. It's going to take a few weeks at least."

"Ah, I guess that means we'll have to- Arrrghhh!"

There was a high-pitched scream followed by a loud crash. Kuroko hurriedly pulled the phone away from her ear. When she cautiously placed it back, she heard moans of pain.

"Konori-senpai?" She asked warily. "What happened?"

"Owwww… S-Sorry, I just tripped on something. Damn, my motorbike really needs to get fixed soon. I don't have time to deal with this stupidity right now!"

She sounded really stressed. "A-Anyway, how are you doing, Shirai-san?"

"Eh?"

"Are you feeling alright after what happened?"

Oh. That. Kuroko fidgeted with her hair as she fumbled for the right words. Her chest felt tight, like a squeezed tube. She couldn't describe it; the horror of finding that gruesome scene in a room she was so familiar with. And to make it even worse, the potential of the event having a close connection to Onee-sama made her feel truly sick. She breathed in through her nose slowly. She didn't want to think too deeply about it.

Onee-sama was innocent until proven guilty after all.

"I'm okay," she settled for that mild answer. "It could have been worse."

Not really.

"Shirai-san," Mii sounded worried, "you can talk to me if you want to. Remember what I said before? Sometimes you can't do things alone."

Kuroko's hand fell limply to her side. No, that was right. She wouldn't let Onee-sama do things on her own anymore.

"I don't feel like talking about it, but thank you for the offer."

"Shirai-san…"

"I'm on patrol duty right now," she swiftly changed the topic in a clipped tone. "There's so much mess to clean up after last night's storm."

"Ahh, the weather did change so unexpectedly. It s-sure was a freak storm alright!" Kuroko heard her try and catch her breath. It seemed Konori-senpai was running up the pace again. "The roof of the shed I'd parked my motorbike in fell down and damaged it. Now I have to dash around everywhere on my legs and I'm running late for cram school already!"

"I'll leave you to it then, Konori-senpai."

"W-Wait! L-Listen, Shirai-san. I hate to do this to you when you already have so much work to go through… But would you mind taking a couple of my patrols and reports for this week?" Mii heaved in a deep breath. "Exams are coming up fast and I still don't understand this topic…" There was a low mumble before she spoke up again, "I'm just not sure I could do a sufficient job. I promise I'll take your share after all of this is over!"

Kuroko frowned. It was rather uncharacteristic of Konori-senpai to opt out of Judgement work. She really must have been feeling pushed.

"That's fine, I can do that."

"You're a lifesaver, Shirai-san! Thank y- Ack!"

Kuroko heard a deep male voice grumble, "Watch where you're going, girl!" from the other end of the line as Konori frantically apologised.

"I think you better concentrate on where you're going before you pile up more work for Judgement, Konori-senpai," Kuroko said dryly.

"Y-Yeah! I better go! I'm almost there. Thanks, Shirai-san! Bye!"

The line cut dead.

Kuroko tucked her phone away and blankly stared at the huge pile of debris in front of her. There were shattered pieces of glass riddled with metal from a collapsed bus shelter. She was supposed to move all of these into the large container that had been provided so that they could later be taken away for proper disposal. Now that she was out here really inspecting the damage of the storm, she could see it was a massive deal.

Not to mention the people who had gotten injured. It was fortunate no one was killed, but from what Kuroko had heard from the other Judgement members earlier, there had been some serious injuries.

Kuroko turned her eyes upwards and scanned the sky. High above, white wind turbines turned gently with the steady breeze. She looked away with a sigh of disappointment.

They were all turning in the same direction.

XXXXXXX

Something suddenly jerked Kuroko wide awake. Her heart thudded fiercely in the darkness, and she felt like she was being watched. She dared not move under the blankets, although the warmth suddenly felt too stuffy and oppressive. She strained her ears and stiffened when she heard light breathing from somewhere behind her. There really was someone in her dorm, this late at night. So close… On her bed? Cold sweat ran down her back. She was glad she hadn't taken the sleeping pills, otherwise she would have never awoken. She didn't know what to do. Should she teleport away? Reveal that she's awake? Call out and ask who it is? Her eyes widened. What if it was-?

"You can stop pretending you're still asleep, you know. I can tell you're awake."

The amused voice kick-started her into action. Kuroko jumped up and stumbled off her bed, staring at the dark shadow that calmly sat right next to where she had been lying just moments ago.

Her throat was dry. "Onee… sama…?"

There was a chuckle and a sizzling noise before the room light abruptly flickered on. Kuroko covered her eyes at the sudden flood of brightness and blinked rapidly. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the lights, they met with those familiar brown she had expected to see.

Onee-sama sat cross-legged, looking perfectly relaxed as if she considered Kuroko's bed her own. There was a lazy smile playing on her lips as she stared right back at Kuroko with gleaming eyes. Her hair was windswept and wild, as if she had been flying. She was wearing a tank top and some shorts that looked tattered in places. Although she gave no indication, Kuroko could not help but wonder if she was feeling cold, wearing just that at night. She stared at her toned arms. Had those delicious-looking dips and smooth curves of muscle always been there? If so, she must have been blind. They looked positively-

"Enjoying what you see?"

Kuroko snapped out of her thoughts. Her eyes flickered back up to Mikoto's face. The lazy smile was now a lopsided grin, and something about it set alarm bells off in her mind. It was an instinct she had built over the years as a Judgement officer to detect shady characters and liars. She tensed and took a step back defensively.

"Onee-sama, why are you here?"

Mikoto's eyes narrowed. "Do you even have to ask? I came here to see my beloved Dorm Mistress of course."

It took Kuroko a couple of seconds to realise Onee-sama was _joking_. That lopsided grin curled further upwards.

"I'm hurt, Kuroko. I made the deliberate effort of coming all the way here, and this is the greeting you give me? And that's not even taking into account all the shit that old bat would throw at me if he finds out I'm still using my powers."

As she spoke, Mikoto slid forward and off the bed. Kuroko watched with unease as she began to wander around the room. Mikoto peered over the desks, then under them, before striding to the other side of the room to poke at the walls.

"Is this even real?" She muttered.

Kuroko took a deep breath. She had no idea what Onee-sama meant before, but it sounded like she was feeling more talkative tonight. She had come here of her own will after all, despite telling Kuroko to go away last night.

She stepped forward with a new determination. This was the perfect opportunity for her to get to the bottom of everything and bring Onee-sama back.

"Where have you been all this time, Onee-sama? Where are you staying? What happened to you?"

She knew she should start slow and take it easy, but the questions flowed before she could stop herself.

Mikoto turned away from the wall and huffed out an annoyed sigh.

"More questions. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else from you."

Kuroko suddenly felt as if she had just let Onee-sama down. _No, that can't be right,_ she corrected herself quickly. She couldn't be thrown off track like this. Onee-sama was trying to distract her.

Mikoto walked over to the bed that used to be hers and pushed against the mattress with the curious air of a child.

"Huh, it's actually soft," she mumbled. "Did they upgrade it?"

"You haven't answered my questions yet." Kuroko tried to keep her voice steely, but her nerves wobbled on the final word.

Mikoto blew on the loose strands of hair that had fallen on her face. She ducked down to look under the bed.

"Why should I?" Her voice echoed from beneath the furniture.

"Eh?"

"Why should I answer your questions?"

Why…? Onee-sama was asking her why? After everything they had gone through… because she had left without even bothering to say goodbye, without even leaving them a single word… Even though she had been in Academy City this whole time. After everything she, Saten-san and Uiharu suffered because she hadn't even cared to give them a single explanation…! And she was the one asking _why_?!

Her limbs moved on their own. A burning fire clouded her vision. She teleported behind Mikoto and pushed her to the floor. She slammed a hand against the top of her chest to pin the electromaster there. Mikoto didn't resist. She didn't even cry out at the impact. She just lay there grinning, and it angered Kuroko.

_She wanted her to feel the pain they had felt._

"After everything you did, you have no right to ask me why, Onee-sama!" Kuroko hissed. "I'm the one asking you the questions tonight, so you better answer me honestly!"

"Heh, are you threatening me?"

Kuroko lifted her chin daringly. "And what if I am?"

Mikoto let out a soft chuckle. "You make this so interesting."

"Tell me, Onee-sama! Where have you been this whole time?! Like I said last night, we thought you were out of Academy City!"

"I thought you'd be smart enough to know the media is full of bullshit, Kuroko."

That stung. "Just answer the question!"

"In the depths, Kuroko."

"Eh?"

"You asked me where I'd been staying."

They stared at each other in silence. This close up, under the bright light, Onee-sama looked more ragged than Kuroko had initially realised. Despite the grin, there were tension lines on her face that hadn't existed two years ago. Just what had she gone through? What had she seen? Those eyes were familiar, but they were not the same.

Her hand loosed on Onee-sama's top. Was it too late? She felt left behind already, as if Onee-sama was somewhere she could not reach.

"Ugh!"

Mikoto suddenly kicked out, making Kuroko stumble backwards to avoid it. In one fluid movement, Mikoto leapt onto her feet and pushed Kuroko onto the bed. She crawled over her, towering like a smug panther over its meal. Brown eyes roamed over her face hungrily as her grin broadened.

"No more questions then?"

"N-No! I'm not done yet!" Kuroko tried to glare up at her as fiercely as she could, but her voice trembled ever so slightly.

Mikoto scowled. "Honestly, what else is there to say?" Her voice was full of impatient disdain. "All that stuff was in the past, so who cares?"

 _Who cares_ , the words echoed emptily in Kuroko's head. _Who cares… Who cares?_ Of course she cared!

She teleported above Mikoto and landed on her back, forcing the older girl down and pinning her against the mattress with both hands.

"Stop saying stuff like that!" Kuroko felt something hot roll down her cheeks without permission. "Stop saying you don't care! How can you say that… after everything…" Her jaws grinded to stop the horrible pain in her chest from spreading. Her heart felt like it had been punched through when she wasn't paying attention.

Mikoto gave her a blank side gaze from her prone position. Kuroko almost shivered from the intensity of the look. The back muscles beneath her hands were tense, and she could feel how solid they were against her fingers. She abruptly realised Onee-sama could easily overpower her physically in this state, if she wanted to.

"Do you remember what Therestina said almost two years ago?" Mikoto asked. Kuroko blinked at the sudden question. "We all thought she was crazy, right? Talking about us being nothing more than lab rats and guinea pigs of Academy City… She called us farm animals…"

Mikoto trailed off with a quiet snicker as Kuroko remembered. She hadn't bothered to think about that woman in a long time, but she certainly recalled the brutish criminal. Therestina Kihara Lifeline. She had hurt so many of those children while using her privileges as the leader of Multi Active Rescue. In Kuroko's books, what she had done was unforgivable. She was probably locked away somewhere in prison, just as she deserved. Being reminded of that past event left a sour taste in Kuroko's mouth.

"I honestly thought she was insane," Mikoto continued. "But you know, she actually wasn't wrong."

Kuroko frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Mikoto barked out a laugh. "Why don't you keep wondering while I _ravish you_?"

Hot sparks stung Kuroko's hands, forcing her to pull away. She grunted as Mikoto twisted around to knee her in the groin. Harsh hands wrapped around her wrists and Kuroko felt Onee-sama's leg slide against hers as she fell to the side. When she blearily opened her eyes, the electromaster's unblinking gaze was right in front of her.

Kuroko's heart was thumping so fast, she could not distinguish one beat between the next.

"O-Onee-sama, what are you..?'

"You'll entertain me again tonight, won't you?" She leaned forward further so that their noses were almost touching.

Kuroko's head spun. Onee-sama's warm breath tickled her mouth. It smelt sweet. She wanted to pull away but her body was frozen. Hands that had been grasping her wrists fell away and snaked around her back. She wouldn't be able to move even if she wanted to. Onee-sama was too strong.

Kuroko took a deep breath. No, she had to keep a clear head here. Onee-sama was trying to distract her from the truth.

"I don't understand," she tried to keep her voice even. "Why did you come here tonight? I thought you told me to never look for you again."

"Because I felt like it," came the nonchalant answer. "Is that a crime, Kuroko? I don't think it is."

Kuroko gasped as she felt her nip on her earlobe and tug it between her teeth. Mikoto pulled her closer into a warm embrace. Kuroko was certain the other girl could hear her heart about to pop out of her chest. _'Breathe Kuroko, breathe Kuroko, breathe Kuroko!,'_ she reminded herself. Her head was still spinning.

"After all," Onee-sama's voice trickled into her ear, "I've committed worse crimes than this, so this must be nothing."

Kuroko could hardly think through the twisting fog in her mind. _'I can't…'_ she thought frantically, _'I must resist...!'_

"Wh-What crimes?" She somehow managed to form coherent words.

"Mmm…" The lips roamed over the edge of her ear. "I bet you'll hate me if you knew. Maybe you'll be even more entertaining then?"

Kuroko shuddered as firm hands roamed beneath her pajama shirt to slide up her back.

_'Can't… I can't… give up.'_

"Did you… D-Did you… kill… Minami… T-Takeshi?" Words stumbled out sluggishly. She barely managed to hold in a gasp as a hand found one of her breasts.

"Who knows?" Her lips moved away from her ear as a finger lightly brushed against her nipple. "Maybe he was just a corpse already. Can a dead person die again? What do you think, Kuroko?"

"Ghh…" Kuroko gritted her teeth as another hand worked its way up to the back of her neck. Fingers lingered there, lightly brushing against the sensitive skin and eliciting a tickling sensation.

"That's not a proper answer, Kuroko." Teeth bit into her neck, hard. Kuroko blearily wondered if it had drawn blood. She felt Onee-sama suck on that spot for a long moment before releasing the pressure with a lick of her lips.

"He was just another farm animal anyway. Not even a very useful one at that. His life wasn't worth shit."

"Don't…" Kuroko grunted through clenched teeth. She cried out as nails raked along her spine painfully. The fingers on her nipple twisted and pulled. Through her hazy vision, she saw Onee-sama's lips pull up into a twisted grin.

"Aren't you going to fight, Kuroko? You were doing so well last night." There was mockery in her tone. "What happened to all that spunk?"

A leg pulled up between her thighs. Kuroko hissed as the etched place burned with a sharp, stinging pain. A hand grabbed her free breast, roughly kneading the small but firm mound.

 _'Pull yourself together, Kuroko!_ ' She scolded herself. Onee-sama was testing her. She had to pull through. There were still so many things she didn't understand, and Onee-sama had hardly answered any of her questions properly.

"Th-That storm." Her voice came out a hoarse whisper. "Were you… fighting someone?"

The assaulting hands stopped. Mikoto gave her a blank look.

"What's that supposed to mean?

The desperation she felt cleared away some of the fog. "You were fighting someone so you had to summon that huge storm, right?"

Mikoto stared at her.

"Ehh…" She drawled out at last. "I was just bored. It's fun to create storms like that. It's a great way to relieve stress, you know?"

Her hands moved to attack her breasts again, but this time, Kuroko was ready. She knocked her hands aside with her own.

"You created that huge storm because you _felt like it_?!"

"Yeah." Mikoto's face scrunched into a sulky frown. Her disapproving eyes remained locked on Kuroko's hands.

"Kh…"

This whole time, Kuroko realised, she had been making excuses for Onee-sama. But the truth was staring at her in the face. Onee-sama had just admitted that she had used that amount of power _for fun_ , without any heed of consequences. She didn't even want to think about the vague responses regarding Takeshi's death. They were too full of implications.

_"I'd pity you if you saw Misaka-san again."_

Was this what Shokuhou-san was talking about? There really was something wrong with Onee-sama. And the worst thing was, Kuroko didn't know what to do about it.

"How could you, Onee-sama?!" She cried out angrily. "You caused so much damage around the city last night! Some people even got injured really badly! You're lucky nobody died, otherwise you could be charged for this!"

"And then what. You'll arrest me?"

Kuroko stopped.

Mikoto suddenly slid off the bed and turned away.

Kuroko quickly sat up. "W-Wait, where are you going?!"

"Is that all you're gonna do? Ask me more boring questions and nag me all night?" Her annoyed voice was flat. "I'm leaving."

She moved to the window.

"NO! Wait, Onee-sama! Don't go!"

Kuroko swung her legs around the edge of the bed and quickly stood up. Mikoto paused halfway through opening the window. The cold night air rushed into the room, making Kuroko shiver.

Her chest throbbed. She couldn't end it like this. If Onee-sama left now in this state, there was a chance they would never see each other ever again. She doubted she'd be able to find her if Onee-sama didn't want to be found. She had spent the entire afternoon on lookout for any clues of Onee-sama's whereabouts while on Judgment patrol to no avail. Never seeing Onee-sama again… was an outcome Kuroko could not bear to think about.

She had to change the situation around no matter what. If she continued to pressure Onee-sama into telling her the truth, it would no doubt drive her away. She had to be patient. This was going to take time. Kuroko's clenched fists trembled by her sides.

"I promise… I promise I won't ask you anymore questions tonight, so… stay with me, Onee-sama."

Mikoto did not move. Kuroko tentatively stepped forward.

"Please…"

Her eyes burned and blurred. She reached out towards her.

"Don't leave…"

Her hand met Mikoto's shoulder. Muscles rippled beneath her fingers as she spun around almost immediately. Powerful hands grabbed Kuroko's upper arms.

"You don't want me to leave, huh?"

The fingers dug in painfully. Kuroko stared up with wide eyes as Mikoto's expression twisted into an amused snarl.

"Do you _like_ being tortured by me, Kuroko?"

Strong arms lifted her without warning and threw her aside onto the bed like a ragdoll. Kuroko bounced on the mattress with a muffled cry. Before she could find her bearings, Onee-sama pounced upon her like a lion and locked down her arms in steely grips.

Kuroko cried out as a zap of electricity pierced through her, from one arm to the other through the centre of her chest. Then another one, and another. An incredible pressure built there, as if her heart was slowly being cooked inside.

"Ghhh!"

"Do you still want me to stay?" Through her own laboured breathing, she heard Onee-sama's mocking voice.

Tears escaped from the corners of her eyes and leaked onto the blanket.

"D-Don't…" she stuttered. "Don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't leave…"

Mikoto's laughter filled the room. "You're priceless, Kuroko, you sick pervert!"

Kuroko grunted as a knee slammed and grinded into her gut. The pressure in her chest stopped, but the new source of pain made her cringe. She struggled, but the ruthless hands held her steadfast and strong.

"You made your decision, Kuroko," the low voice at her ear purred, "so you need to take responsibility. You're a Judgement officer, so you understand, right?"

Her struggles grew weak and ceased all together. Kuroko grimaced. She had to endure this. If only to keep her Onee-sama here. She couldn't allow her to disappear again.

"You don't need to-"

"Bad luck, Kuroko," Mikoto's rough voice cut into her protests, "the pleasure will be _all mine_  tonight."

Kuroko's eyes widened as she stared up into Onee-sama's dark pupils. They were wide and empty, like black holes that were about to swallow her whole without any remorse. She shuddered as they grew closer and closer…

She closed her eyes.

It was going to be a long night ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

Thursday. It was Thursday already.

Kuroko stared at the date on her phone in disbelief. The past three days had flown by so quickly, she could barely remember any details of the daily events since Monday. Although, it was probably due to the fact that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Nothing out of the ordinary related to school or Judgement work, that is. Classes, lunch, more classes, work, everything had been the same as usual.

On the other hand…

"You know what they say," Kuroko heard a girl walking past giggle to her group of friends, "time flies when you're having fun!"

"Nngh?!"

Kuroko reddened and ducked her head into the locker, forcing herself to breathe.

In the darkness of the compartment, she stared at the time blinking on the mobile screen as her heartbeat started to race.

_'What if Onee-sama doesn't come tonight?'_

The sudden, panicky thought passed through her head for what must have been the thousandth time that day.

She should have given her an incentive to come back. She should have made Onee-sama promise she'd come back. Would that even stop her from thinking twice about not coming if she didn't want to? Would Onee-sama care if she broke a promise? Kuroko's brain throbbed with the growing stress. What if Onee-sama decided she didn't want to visit anymore? Or even worse, what if she forgot?! What if something happened and she never showed up ever again, leaving Kuroko wondering forever what had happened?!

 _'Ahhhh… Just one more class to get through,'_ she encouraged herself miserably. A large pile of Judgement work awaited her at home. She didn't particularly feel like doing them today. Perhaps she could skip out and do them tomorrow…

_'No, what am I thinking? If I skip today's work, I'll just have a bigger pile waiting for me tomorrow!'_

It didn't help that Konori-senpai had passed on some of her share this week. While Kuroko was happy to assist, a small part of her resented the older girl for it. Why this week out of all weeks? Couldn't Konori-senpai see that she was occupied enough as well? Last thing she needed was more work to do while her motivation slipped away.

Someone suddenly bumped into her, rudely throwing Kuroko out of her reverie and making her head bang against the side of the locker.

"Oops," the person said. "Sorry".

They didn't sound sorry at all.

Kuroko glanced up, rubbing her smarting temple. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of a tall brunette who stood before her with an arrogant smile. The girl's usual group of friends lingered behind her, wearing similar smug expressions as if they were an army of perfectly manufactured dolls. Before Kuroko could speak, the girl had already opened her mouth.

"Oh look, it's our _dear_ Judgement officer," she drawled. "I wonder why she is out here all by herself? Moping again like the total loner she is, maybe?"

The other girls sniggered as Kuroko's jaws tightened. Typical. Suzuki Yuriko was as bitchy as ever.

Kuroko drew herself up as tall as she could. Even then, she only barely reached up to the other girl's voluptuous chest.

"A woman needs her private space," Kuroko retorted with a dignified air. She looked at her straight in the eyes. "I already declined your _generous_ offer for a spot in your clique, so why do you keep chasing me down? Are you that desperate?"

The pretty brunette was rich even by Tokiwadai's standards. The fact alone earned her great popularity among the shallow-minded much to Kuroko's distaste.

"Wha- I do NOT!" Yuriko's face twisted into a scowl.

"Well then, is this about the birthday party invitation?"

"Mark my words, Shirai-san," Yuriko hissed. "You'll regret making me look like a total fool in front of the entire class."

"Sorry, but like I said, I have far too much Judgement work to spend my time on unimportant matters." Kuroko twirled a pigtail around casually. "I actually have a brain, you see."

Yuriko's eyes twitched as she forced a smile.

"Oh really? Is that why you snooze during class instead of listening to the teacher these days? I never thought I'd see THE Shirai Kuroko getting scolded by the teacher for not paying attention. If you ask me, that so-called brain of yours is totally losing track."

"Maybe you should pay attention in class instead of watching me," Kuroko didn't miss a beat.

"Hm, but someone has to watch after you now that Misaka-senpai is gone. I wouldn't want to find you weeping outside the toilets or something. It hit hard, didn't it? Being abandoned like an unwanted pet."

Kuroko bristled. "Mind your own business."

She quickly turned away. Her jaws ached from all the tension. She pretended to be busy organising her locker as she desperately wished for the obnoxious girl to leave. Luck didn't seem to be with her today.

"So, Shirai-san," Yuriko continued lazily. "Is it true you bawled in your dorm room for three days straight after Misaka-senpai left?"

"No," Kuroko said curtly. She had no idea who initially spread them, but those kinds of rumours were apparently still floating around.

Yuriko didn't seem fazed by the frigid response. "Come on, you can totally tell me the truth." The brunette leaned in and grinned down at her. "I won't tell _everyone_ what a cry baby you secretly are."

_'Ignore her, ignore her…'_

"I always admired Misaka-senpai because she was a Level 5 top shot, but she must be one cold-hearted bitch, huh?" Kuroko heard Yuriko say. "Following her around like an eager puppy… Was that even worth it in the end, Shirai-san? She left so suddenly, I bet she totally didn't even say a proper goodbye to you."

Kuroko's hand curled around a pen in her locker and froze. She felt herself tremble and tried to drown out Yuriko's words. It was futile. Why couldn't humans close their ears?

"She just disowned you like _that_ right?" Yuriko snapped her fingers to illustrate her point. "Poor, abandoned puppy… I bet you totally felt _worthless_ without Misaka-senpai in your life! But you know, if you need someone to worship that badly, you're totally welcome to come and lick my boots anytime, Shirai-san. How does that sound?"

Kuroko gripped the pen so tightly it suddenly snapped. The ink exploded, leaving her hand drenched in blue liquid. She spun around and glared at the brunette furiously.

"Go lick your own dirty boots, Suzuki Yuriko!"

She roughly pushed on the girl's chest with the ink-soaked hand. It left a juicy blue handprint on the girl's jumper as she stumbled back. Yuriko's green eyes rounded when she saw the mess.

"Urgh! You total bitch!" Yuriko shrieked. "Look what you've done!"

Kuroko stood shaking as the other girls rushed to Yuriko's aid with handkerchiefs. Despite having released some of the anger physically, she still felt mad. Girls said horrible things about Onee-sama because she was no longer here. Even those who had been avid fans of the Railgun had turned away in disappointment after her sudden leave. In Tokiwadai, Misaka Mikoto was like a distant dream, glorified by some, forgotten by many, turned into a nightmare by others. The meaner girls in the Queen's clique had taken the opportunity to badmouth the Railgun, spreading atrocious lies about the reasons why the famous Misaka Mikoto had abruptly left.

Why was everyone so stupidly ignorant?!

But then, how could she blame them when Kuroko herself had been so blind this whole time?

Even now, it didn't feel real.

"I saw her last night," Kuroko whispered. Saying it aloud made her feel better, more confident.

Yuriko's eyes narrowed. "What are you mumbling about? I'm still totally waiting for your apology!"

"I saw her this whole week. Every single night!" Kuroko paid the other girls no mind and looked directly at Yuriko as if daring her to argue. "She came back to me every single night _simply because she wanted to!_ "

Yuriko blinked in confusion and then sneered. "Huh? Are you totally losing it or something?"

Kuroko gritted her teeth and turned away.

"You wouldn't understand."

Kuroko slammed her locker shut and walked away from them. She could feel the girls' stupefied stares boring into her back, but she didn't care.

It was all right. She simply needed to have a more faith in her Onee-sama and trust that she would come back again tonight.

XXXXXXX

"Chief Kuroko, huh?" Mikoto's lips twitched up against Kuroko's bare skin. "I rather like the sound of that."

"It's really no different from the usual, Onee-sama," Kuroko replied dismissively. "It's just more Judgement work, which I can handle."

"Mm, if that's the case, can you handle this?"

Mikoto was biting her again. Kuroko hissed and tried to twist away, but Onee-sama's grips on her arms were too powerful to wriggle out of.

"Not so rough, Onee-sama," Kuroko winced.

Kuroko's attempts to get Onee-sama to open up were not working at all. She had hoped her recounts of the most recent developments in her life would be met with a similar response in kind. Maybe Onee-sama realised what she was trying to do. And now, Kuroko was getting distracted yet again. Her head grew light at the tickling and stinging sensations as the electromaster artfully played her like an instrument.

On the whole though, Kuroko was simply relieved that she was here again tonight. If Yuriko were here, she'd have liked to see her stupefied face. Hah.

"Why are you holding back, Kuroko?" Mikoto's frustrated voice rang out sharply. "I told you last night. I want to hear you scream more." She whined like a child being denied a sweet.

"Shhh, Onee-sama!" Kuroko whispered fiercely. "We mustn't be so loud! What if the Dorm Mistress hears?"

A slow grin split across Mikoto's face from ear to ear.

"I don't mind if she comes here and sees us like this. Hell, I'll even turn on all the lights for better view."

The mental images this thought produced sent Kuroko's neck flaring with heat.

"No, you wouldn't!"

"I doubt you'd mind either."

"I certainly would!" Kuroko snapped.

A palm suddenly gripped the burning place between her legs and rubbed there without shame. Kuroko groaned. She tried to squirm away, but a finger wormed its way between her lips and sank deep into her core.

"Urgh, that's-!"

"Liar," Mikoto chuckled. "You're all wet."

Kuroko grimaced and shook her head in denial. "It's not because of _that_!"

Mikoto shrugged carelessly. "She won't come anyway."

"H-How can you be so sure?" Kuroko spoke between clenched jaws as the finger inside her began to move at a teasing pace.

Mikoto snickered. "I did say I was here to visit my beloved Dorm Mistress on the first night, didn't I?"

The goofy smile on Mikoto's face only made Kuroko more nervous.

"Wh- What did you do?"

Another finger slipped inside her roughly as Kuroko scrunched her eyes shut. It was rather painful, but she did not dare tell Onee-sama that. She had to bear with it, to keep her here.

"Don't worry, she didn't see me. I'm too quick for that."

Kuroko's eyes flew open in alarm.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?"

Mikoto rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you actually care about that four-eyed hag. From what I remember, she almost broke your neck simply because we bent a couple of stupid rules and whatever. You find her annoying, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then there's no problem if she's out of the way, is there?"

Kuroko stared at her with wide eyes. "Did you _kill_ her?"

The only reply she received was a sharp curling of the two fingers buried deep inside her. They began to move with more fervour, up and down, up and down. Deliberate, ferocious strokes.

She was going to burn again.

Kuroko reached up with a free arm, trying to find some purchase by grabbing onto Onee-sama. But before she could reach her, a steely hand locked around her wrist. A sharp pain burst from her fingers, and it took Kuroko a few seconds to realise Onee-sama was biting them.

_'At this rate, I'm going to have teeth marks all over…'_

Heavy breaths resounded in her ears as low growls rumbled from Mikoto's throat. The sound vibrated around her fingers.

"Onee-sama…!"

The fingers moving inside her were pushing in way too deep. Was that even physically possible? Kuroko's vision swam and blurred. Her hips bucked in rhythm. The pain from earlier was entirely gone now, replaced by a building pleasure that burned away any coherent thoughts.

"Nngh!"

She reached up with the other hand and managed to grab a fistful of the older girl's hair this time. Her fingers interlocked around the soft strands and brushed against her scalp, rubbing the sensitive skin there. Mikoto moaned around her fingers. She bit down harder, numbing them even as she worked her tongue along their length.

"I- I can't! Onee-sama!"

Her rapture reached its peak as Mikoto pressed the edge of her palm firmly against her clit while hitting the sweet spot deep inside. Kuroko arched her back and whimpered out a long note, stars bursting behind her lids. She was only mid-way through her orgasm when she felt fingers curl around her throat and push her neck against the bed roughly.

Choking and spluttering, Kuroko flailed. Realising her hand was now free from Mikoto's mouth, she locked it around the electromaster's neck and squeezed in return.

"Khh! That's… it!" Mikoto's strained voice snarled from above. "Fight… me…!"

Kuroko's body shuddered through the rest of the bliss, scorching through the remaining oxygen supply and leaving her gasping for precious air. She desperately pulled the hand tangled in Mikoto's hair, earning her a yelp, but the older girl still refused to let go.

A sharp crackling sound and the room light abruptly flickered on, blinding her before she could close her eyes. Black splotches spread like cobwebs from the corners of her vision, compounded by the brightness and the lack of oxygen. Kuroko kicked out and her knee smacked against Mikoto's stomach. Winded by the abrupt assault, the electromaster's grip loosened for a moment and Kuroko took this opportunity to pull her aside by her hair.

Mikoto slumped onto the bed as Kuroko immediately sat up, coughing.

Kuroko felt her neck carefully with her hands. It was tender already. She winced. This was definitely going to leave more bruises on her already battered body.

She glanced at Onee-sama, who was now on her back and staring at the ceiling blankly. In the lingering silence, Kuroko's eyes wandered down over her body. That fit upper body riddled with scars, which Kuroko had uncovered during their initial struggle that night. She had failed on removing her shorts though, which Mikoto still wore along with her sneakers. She seemed to enjoy it like that. Kuroko below and undressed. Not that Kuroko minded.

There were more scars than she could count. Some looked faded while others looked more recent, red and flaring bright. Did Onee-sama get them from fighting? No, she concluded. Some of them looked too clean, too deliberate, like the ones that went all the way around her upper arms, and the one down the length of her abdomen. Kuroko's stomach coiled uncomfortably at the possibility that Onee-sama could be harming herself. Or were they caused by something else…? _Someone_ else?

The uneasy trail of thought was abruptly pushed aside when her eyes found the two round wounds on Onee-sama's side and arm. Kuroko immediately recognised them. Small on the surface, but very deep, they were no doubt puncture injuries from her metal spikes. Without any dressings, they still looked red and painful, with blood dried around the outside. Guilt welled up within her at the sight. She had caused those, up on the roof that night. It had been a teleporting accident on her part, but did Onee-sama know that?

Her heart grew heavy, as if a giant rock was pressing her chest down from inside. She had to at least apologise.

"Onee-sama, I'm sorry," Kuroko said softly. "That must have really hurt."

The confusion in Mikoto's eyes faded when Kuroko reached out and gently caressed the wound on her side with a hand. She expected her to recoil in pain, but was instead met with unexpected laughter.

"You're making no sense, Kuroko," she chortled.

Kuroko's heart lurched, but she went on. "I didn't mean to hurt you then, Onee-sama. It was an accident. I calculated wrong and-"

Something flashed from the corner of the vision. Before she could comprehend what it was, the object was right between her eyes, making her throat close up in terror.

A knife.

Kuroko slowly backed away, the blade following her until she was pinned against the bed once more.

"But I _want_ _to hurt you_ , Kuroko." There was an edge of frustration in Mikoto's tone. "Pain is what keeps us alive, what keeps us going. Why are you apologising for something that is natural?"

All coherent thoughts crumbled into a chaotic heap as Kuroko stared numbly at the sharp, gleaming tip, almost cross-eyed. She wildly wondered where Onee-sama had drawn such a weapon from and mentally kicked herself. Onee-sama was still wearing a pair of cargo shorts; she must have had it hidden in a secret holster. What other dangers was she secretly hiding?

Her muscles felt tightly strung. Instinct was telling Kuroko to teleport away from the threat, but she forced herself to stay put and trust Onee-sama. She couldn't push her away now, after they'd gotten this far. She was too deep in this to run away.

Still, Onee-sama was making no sense. In fact, this was becoming a common occurrence every night. She always had some weird obsession or complete opposite reactions to normal things than what would be expected. She would disable the camera on Kuroko's laptop for "safety measures" but then leave the room flooded with light in the middle of the night. One time she'd even stopped mid-orgasm to stare at the wall blankly for five minutes straight. It was truly mind-boggling.

The knife moved away from her face much to Kuroko relief. But the comfort was short-lived when she felt a sharp sting slowly run down her chest in a zig-zag shape.

"We're all itsy-bitsy rats to be strung up and butchered~" Mikoto sing-songed tunelessly. The sound made icy spiders crawl up Kuroko's spine. This was the kind of behaviour that made everything so very different and surreal. It wasn't exactly the rose-coloured reunion out of a fairy-tale that Kuroko had hoped.

Mikoto barked out a mirthless laugh before dragging the blade across to leave a mark beneath Kuroko's left breast.

 _'I've got to hold on. I've got to hold on…'_ Kuroko repeated the mantra in her head as she watched the crimson drops bloom from the marks, accompanied by a stinging agony.

For Onee-sama, for the sake of their future together, she had to go through this.

"Everyone is everyone's rats!" Mikoto cried out like an excited child. "Look at you, caged up by these concrete walls. Even if you're a teleporter, you can't escape from here~"

"Th-That's not true…" Kuroko winced as the knife dug in deeper and proceeded to move down along her belly. "I- I can leave… whenever I want."

The knife stopped. Mikoto stared at her, all traces of amusement now gone.

"If you don't believe me, Kuroko, I'll _make_ you believe me."

As Kuroko stared back with wide eyes, a corner of Mikoto's lips flickered up.

"Be my good little rat, won't you?"

She dived forward with the blade.

XXXXXXX

Kuroko stared dumbly at the laptop screen and blinked. Three measly sentences. That was all she'd managed to write in an hour.

She flopped forward and banged her forehead on the keyboard. Her head throbbed, but it definitely wasn't from the impact. Her eyes closed without permission and she gradually felt her foggy thoughts drift away. Maybe she could sleep for a while. She was in an isolated corner of the school library and it wasn't like anyone would bother her here. Just a quick nap and she might feel refreshed…

She was rudely jerked awake by sounds from her laptop. Kuroko groaned and peered up from the crook of her elbow. Red notifications popped on her dashboard, indicating that she had two new emails. One was addressed from Heaven Canceller and the other was from Anti-Skill.

Kuroko glared at the blinking icon and refused to budge from her position. She didn't know why Heaven Canceller was contacting her, but the one from Anti-Skill was probably about the 177th Judgement Branch office. It was still closed while being thoroughly cleaned and refurbished. Maybe they now had a date for the reopening.

Kuroko sighed and curled in more tightly. Her skin prickled where Onee-sama's knife had played amok last night.

Their session had run all through the night until morning when Kuroko fell asleep from exhaustion. When she had woken up again, Onee-sama was gone like a dream. As usual.

_'Where are you right now, Onee-sama?'_

Kuroko had never felt more relieved seeing the Dorm Mistress than she had this morning. The older woman had been even snappier than usual, massaging her temples and muttering something about 'not sleeping right'. She didn't seem entirely herself either, looking quite pale with her normally meticulous hair tousled and oddly unkempt as if it had been run over by a rampaging hairdryer. The sharp woman had even failed to notice Kuroko's upturned blouse collar, which was lucky, because it hid the bruises on her neck.

At least Onee-sama hadn't killed the Dorm Mistress as she had feared.

The realisation had flooded her with relief. She almost felt guilty at the same time. After all, Kuroko had jumped to conclusions with no evidence. There was still no sufficient proof that Onee-sama had anything to do with Minami Takeshi, least of all murdered him. All she knew was that Onee-sama was not mentally well, and she could simply be saying misleading things.

_Did it really matter if Onee-sama had been Takeshi's murderer?_

The question that suddenly posed in her mind made Kuroko pause. Of course it mattered. It mattered because it had been a brutal murder and that was wrong on many levels. It mattered because Kuroko was part of Judgement, and she had sworn to protect Academy City and help enforce its laws.

But then… this was Onee-sama. It was easier to turn a blind eye.

If that's all it took to keep Onee-sama by her side, then could Kuroko do that?

 _Probably_ , said a disturbingly honest voice in her head.

Kuroko abruptly slammed the laptop shut and leaned back onto the table. She would read the emails later.

Right now, she just wanted to forget everything and doze.

XXXXXXX

"I thought you might have a new roommate."

Kuroko glanced at Mikoto, who sat on her old bed staring at Killbear. She seemed strangely distant tonight, as if their past episodes were forgotten. Since coming into the room about an hour ago, she hadn't even touched Kuroko once. Kuroko didn't know whether to feel relieved or upset about this.

In any case, she was here.

Weirdly enough, Onee-sama had her hair tied in a ponytail. Kuroko had never seen her wear such a hairstyle before. It was stupid, but this odd sight alone made her feel strangely uneasy.

"There were no new transfer students this semester," Kuroko explained. "Besides, we're technically not allowed to share rooms with anyone who is not in our own year."

"Oh yeah… It was you who tweaked those rules so you could be a pervert."

The careless tone stung more than it should have.

"I only wanted to be close to you, Onee-sama," Kuroko mumbled.

Mikoto poked Killbear's nose with a finger.

"This thing is uglier than how I remember it."

Kuroko stared as Mikoto manipulated the giant bear this way and that as if observing a curious object for the first time. Kuroko heaved out a silent sigh. She still hardly knew anything about what was going on with her, but this felt like the perfect opportunity to take on a different approach. Kuroko had debated with herself for hours on whether to even bring this up, but now that the decision was made, she needed the right moment to try it. She swallowed thickly. Hopefully, it wouldn't drive Onee-sama away.

"Onee-sama…" She started tentatively.

Mikoto didn't look even look up from Killbear. Kuroko's courage failed for a moment, but she continued before she could back out completely.

"Don't you… Don't you want to see Uiharu and Saten-san again?"

No response. Mikoto was too busy checking out Killbear's ears. She flipped them this way and that, rubbing the fur around them with a weird smile on her face.

Kuroko frowned.

"You said you already knew Uiharu is awake," she persisted more loudly. "You must want to see how she is doing, right? She would be so happy to see you." She paused for a moment before quickly adding, "Saten-san too."

Mikoto peered into Killbear's uncovered eye. "I swear the pupil moved just then…" She mumbled.

Kuroko's hands tightened around the edge of the bed.

"Are you listening, Onee-sama?! I just said, _Uiharu wants to see you_!"

Mikoto suddenly took out a knife from under her sleeve and stabbed the toy ferociously at the center of its forehead.

"?!" Kuroko froze.

Mikoto held up the bear to the light with squinted eyes. The protruding part of the blade stuck in its head glinted.

"Huuuuh, I think it's dead now."

She flipped it around and showed it to Kuroko proudly. "See, Kuroko? Its brain turned mush mush."

A choking noise came out from Kuroko's throat. Mikoto unsheathed the weapon from the bear's head in one pull and tossed the thing aside. Before Kuroko could think of a sufficient reply, Mikoto swung off the bed and began to wander around the room with the blade in hand. Her head turned this way and that, as if searching for something.

"O-Onee-sama, what are you doing?" Kuroko felt she had every right to be worried. For Onee-sama, herself, and her belongings.

"I need to get rid of the pests, Kuroko. They might be hiding in this room."

"Pests?"

"Yeah, the pests," Mikoto echoed as she approached Kuroko's desk. "They might hurt you, and they're not allowed to do that."

She opened the table drawer and peered into it. She reached in with a hand and began to rummage through the items there.

 _'Nooo, she's messing up my perfectly organised stuff!'_ Kuroko panicked. She jumped up and rushed to stop her.

_Bam!_

Kuroko's foot froze mid-air as Mikoto's knife speared through something again. The electromaster drew out the item from the drawer, skewered by the weapon. Kuroko's stomach did a flip at the sad sight.

_'Not my Judgement diary!'_

Mikoto sniffed at it curiously. "I bet this smells weird." Her eyes looked straight at Kuroko with a lopsided grin. "But don't worry Kuroko, it kicked the bucket too." She unpierced the tattered book and tossed it aside.

"Onee-sama," Kuroko tried to keep her voice calm. "You didn't have to stab it! It's just my diary-"

"But it's _green_ ," Mikoto interrupted sternly. "Green means it can multiply faster. They're real aggressive too. You don't want this crawling all over your room, trust me."

"It's not going to crawl- what are you doing with that?!"

Ignoring Kuroko completely, Mikoto had snatched her red hair ribbon from the table.

"Red has a lot of health," she muttered. "It doesn't die in just one hit, no matter how strongly I attack it. It jumps around as well, so I better squash it down."

She dropped the ribbon on the floor and began to stomp on it repeatedly with a manic grin on her face.

"Onee-sama, stop!"

"I'm doing this for you, Kuroko!" Mikoto growled. "Red is dangerous! You should wear black, because black ones don't scream!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Kuroko lunged forward and grabbed her knife arm, making her drop the weapon in surprise. It clattered to the floor. Before Mikoto could react further, Kuroko teleported them onto Mikoto's bed. The electromaster struggled out of her grip and spun away into a defensive crouch against the headboard, grabbing the pillow and biting into it with an angry snarl. Wary eyes glared at Kuroko, her lips pulled up to expose her canines around the mouthful of cotton.

In that moment, she looked nothing more than a wild beast.

Kuroko approached her cautiously as if she would a stray dog. "Onee-sama… There are no pests or danger here... This is our old dorm room, remember? You don't have to be so tense."

A long while passed and slowly, the tension in Mikoto's shoulders ebbed away. The tattered part of the pillow fell out of her mouth and she buried her face into the soft object, hugging it close to her body instead.

"The blue ones, Kuroko…" Mikoto's voice was muffled by the pillow. "They're the scariest."

Kuroko saw a shiver pass through Onee-sama as she continued to mutter in a small voice.

"They gobble up their own kind like cannibals and grow even meaner and stronger. They hack the others into tiny pieces and control their organs so they become their mindless slaves. They swarm my room until all of the walls are painted blue with their sticky guts…"

Mikoto's head turned away from the pillow slightly to reveal half her face. A feverish eye stared at Kuroko as she stared numbly back.

The visible half of Mikoto's lips suddenly pulled up into a huge grin.

"They're my favourite!"

She fell onto her side, curled up around the pillow and laughed hysterically.

Kuroko tried to quell the rising panic as she watched Onee-sama roll around on the bed in glee. Surely, Onee-sama was just joking around. Maybe she was stressed, or trying to drive Kuroko away with these crazy acts. She always did possess an eccentric side after all. What she had seen couldn't possibly be the entire truth. Even if this was real, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what had made Onee-sama this way anymore.

It was too frightening to think about.

XXXXXXX

"Hello? Earth to Shirai-san!"

Kuroko blinked. A hand rapidly waving in front of her face slowly swam into view. She blinked again and Saten-san's exasperated expression came into sharper focus behind the frantic hand.

"Huh?"

Kuroko stared at her blankly for a few seconds before realising Saten-san was waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry, I just zoned out," Kuroko said tiredly. She couldn't even remember how she had gotten to the hospital. Did she teleport? Walk? How long had she been here for? She looked around and found Uiharu gazing at her silently from where she was sitting up in bed. Something about Uiharu's look was too intensely searching for her liking. Kuroko quickly averted her eyes.

"Huh, no kidding," Ruiko commented. "I called you like five times and you weren't responding at all. I thought you'd gone into zombie mode or something."

Kuroko's eyebrows flew up. "Zombie mode?"

"You know how undead beings don't have any senses-"

"I wouldn't know," Kuroko said firmly.

"-so it's just a term to mean someone who doesn't respond to any stimuli of their five senses!"

Kuroko shook her head, hardly impressed.

"Honestly, Saten-san, you need to stop reading so much junk. Don't you have better things to spend time on?"

"Ehhh." Ruiko scratched her cheek thoughtfully. She sat back down on her chair with a big grin. "But it's so much fun. Besides, they say, 'Even in lies, there are elements of truth.'" She spoke out the last phrase with an air of sage-like wisdom.

Kuroko wasn't fooled. "And where did you pick up that quote from?"

Ruiko's grin turned sheepish. "The latest issue of 'Rumours that grow like Tumours', of course!"

"I think Saten-san just has too much time on her hands," Uiharu teased as Kuroko shook her head.

"Now that's a bit harsh, Uiharu," Ruiko complained. "I mean, between shopping, school, homework, rumour-seeking, and making sure you wear the right panties, I'd say I'm a pretty busy girl. Still though…" She drifted off with a contemplative expression and then shot a snide grin at Kuroko. "It's not like I have a _lover_ , unlike _someone_ in this room."

Kuroko tensed and glared back as Ruiko raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuroko grumbled.

"Don't be shy now."

"What?"

"So, Shirai-san~ Who's your lover?"

At Ruiko's question, Uiharu's eyes grew round and she let out a high-pitched squeal.

"L-L-Lover?!" Kuroko spluttered.

"You heard me."

"S-Saten-san, that's so forward…" Uiharu mumbled. She ducked half her face behind the raised blankets, her eyes darting between Kuroko and Ruiko like a metronome.

Kuroko felt a sudden heat spread up from her neck. The memory of Onee-sama's rough, hot touch lingered like ghostly traces on her skin. She scowled at Ruiko's broad smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped.

"Oh, come on!" Ruiko let out an exasperated sigh. "Everybody knows that if a friend suddenly seems distant, zones out staring at nothing while sighing every once in a while, it means they're in LOVE~!"

She sang out the last word like a soprano and then leaned forward excitedly. Kuroko hurriedly backed away in her chair.

"So who is it, Shirai-san?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kuroko said crossly.

"Who is it?"

Kuroko turned away. "It's nobody."

"So it's somebody, right?"

She snapped her head back to fling Ruiko a sharp glare. "No! I said it's _no_ body!"

"Ehhh… I wonder, did a handsome prince offer you an umbrella on that stormy afternoon when you left the hospital? I think it was around that time that the love symptoms started to appear…"

"What's with the assumption that it's a guy?" Kuroko found herself mumbling in annoyance.

"Huh?"

Kuroko jerked her head to the side irritably. Had she really been that obvious? She never thought Saten-san could be this perceptive. She would have to be more careful from this point onwards. With Onee-sama being the way she was, Kuroko was now firmly convinced it would be better to keep her return a secret for now.

"I bet you're hiding a hicky underneath that raised collar of yours." Ruiko jumped up from the chair and stalked over to Kuroko with her hands held out like pincers. "I never thought our impeccable Judgement officer Shirai-san would adopt such a delinquent style of uniform wearing. So my excellent logic is, you've got to be hiding something!"

Kuroko turned away again, drawing the collar more tightly around her neck.

"Come on now, Shirai-san. Show us that hicky~"

"I don't have one!"

"You have more than one then?" Ruiko's eyes grew huge. "I wanna see those hickies~"

Her fingers tried to pull the collar down as Kuroko frantically tried to keep them in place.

"Stop it!"

Ruiko did pause, but it was only to ask a question.

"How come you're wearing black hair ribbons today? Don't you usually wear red?"

Kuroko looked down at her knees silently.

 _'Because they apparently don't scream,'_ she answered in her head.

Ruiko shrugged at her lack of response and simply renewed the persistent attacks with makeshift pincers.

"Don't be so shy now-"

"No, don't-!"

Ruiko's fingers found their target and tugged. The force slipped past Kuroko's guarding hands, and the collar fell away, leaving the bruises along her neck in full light for all to see.

Kuroko saw Saten-san's eyes widen, and knew what she was seeing. She had checked the bruises out herself in the mirror and it hadn't been a pretty sight. She really didn't want to know what kind of conclusions were going through Saten-san's head. She quickly pulled the collar up around her neck again to cover them.

Ruiko stood frozen, her mouth agape in shock.

"Happy now?" Kuroko tried to maintain her cool as she glared. "I got them from fighting that hoodlum last week. I obviously didn't want to draw any attention to them because I'm fully aware they don't look pleasant."

Ruiko's brows knitted together.

"But I swear they weren't there before…" she murmured.

Kuroko ignored her and stood up angrily.

"Stop being so pushy, Saten-san! It's none of your business how I wear my uniform or if I have things on my mind. Judgement work isn't easy, you know." Her voice came out more harshly than she intended, but Kuroko found she didn't care. Ruiko flinched, looking taken aback.

"I just thought…" She trailed off, unable to find words to defend herself.

"Shirai-san…" Uiharu spoke up tentatively from the side. Kuroko turned to face the door. She didn't feel like hearing it.

"I've got a lot of work waiting for me," Kuroko muttered, "I should head off now and do them."

She walked out and closed the door before they could react. As she made her way along the hospital corridor, she felt herself tremble as something wet trailed down her cheek. Far ahead, she saw three familiar figures approaching, and ducked down the nearest corridor to avoid them. The last thing she wanted right now was to face Kongou and her group. She simply wanted to be left alone.

Alone, with her Onee-sama.

XXXXXXX

"Thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four…"

Kuroko lay still as Onee-sama slowly counted the number of nicks on her abdomen she had left the other night.

"Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine…"

The flaring welts seared wherever her fingers traced them. Only that simple burning existed in Kuroko's mind like a guiding flame. She only had to concentrate on that pain, on Onee-sama, and everything else was good enough.

"Forty-three, forty-four, forty-five…"

Onee-sama looked so focused on her counting, Kuroko did not dare to interrupt. She didn't mind though. All of this obsessive attention from Onee-sama was welcome. It assured her that Onee-sama would remain with her.

"Fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three…"

Only eighty-seven more to go.

Kuroko knew, because this was the seventh time Onee-sama was counting the scars tonight.

XXXXXXX

"Hello? Uiharu?"

"Uh, Shirai-san… Hi."

"Oh… Saten-san."

Her phone had registered Uiharu's number, but the speaker was no doubt Saten-san. Kuroko stared up at the ceiling with pursed lips as her friend's apologetic voice hurried on.

"So… uhm, I'm calling because Uiharu sugges- I mean, I wanted to apologise and say I didn't mean to go that far yesterday. I thought it was a perfectly reasonable conclusion to think you had a lover-"

There was a loud smack and Ruiko yelped out, "Ow, what was that for?!"

Uiharu's huffing voice could be heard from the other end. "Apologise properly, Saten-san!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh… What do you think I'm trying to do…"

Kuroko could imagine Uiharu shooting a fiery glare at Saten-san. It made her smile, just a little.

"So… what I mean to say is, I'm sorry for being so callous and pushy yesterday, Shirai-san," Ruiko continued. "You know how I am. I got a little over excited and didn't think. Of course I know you got hurt doing Judgement work last week, I should have thought of it and realised…" Ruiko trailed off awkwardly and sighed. When Kuroko failed to reply for a long while, she tentatively spoke up again.

"Shirai-san, are you there?"

"I'm listening," Kuroko said in a neutral tone. "It's fine, Saten-san, I know you were just fooling around."

"Oh… that's good," Ruiko sounded relieved. Her voice immediately brightened. "So, will you be coming in to visit Uiharu again today?"

"No, I don't think so. I wasn't lying when I said I have a tonne of work to do. I'm sorry as well, for leaving so suddenly yesterday."

"That's fine," Ruiko replied. "I don't think Uiharu minds- yep, she's shaking her head to say it's all good."

"That's good," Kuroko echoed absently.

Shadows flickered across the ceiling, the daylight only barely making it through the drawn curtains across the window.

"Hey, Shirai-san?"

"Hm?"

"You'd… You'd tell us if anything important happened, right?"

Kuroko hesitated only for a moment before replying, "Yes, of course I would."

"Ah, yeah… I'm just asking because I don't want us to keep secrets from each other anymore… After that time…" Ruiko trailed off.

It took Kuroko a few seconds to realise this was as close to mentioning Onee-sama that Saten-san had ever gotten more recently. Generally, she tended to avoid the topic all together.

She heard Saten-san take a deep breath. "Anyway, if you ever need our help with anything, just say the word, Shirai-san."

"I know," Kuroko said simply. "Is there anything else?"

"Eh? Well, no…"

"I should head off then. I've got so many Judgement reports to write."

"Ah, right. Don't work too hard- it's a Sunday, you know! It's THE day for resting and having fun!"

"I know."

"Well then, bye Shirai-san, we'll see you next Saturday again, yeah?"

"Sure, I'll be there. Bye."

Kuroko hung up. She placed the phone on the bedside table and curled up on her bed. She really hadn't been lying about the pile of Judgement reports waiting for her, but she didn't feel like moving.

The blankets were warm, and she was tired. Her eyes closed as a haze began to cloud over her consciousness. She would need her energy when Onee-sama came again tonight.

XXXXXXX

"Three hundred and sixty-eight, three hundred and sixty-nine, three hundred and seventy…"

After their usual session tonight, Onee-sama had started counting her hair strands. Kuroko was forced to lie with her head on the older girl's lap, her auburn hair spread out like a sea urchin's spikes. She wasn't entirely uncomfortable in this position, but it was getting quite cold since she was still naked after their earlier endeavours. She had a bad feeling she'd have to stay like this for a long time yet.

"Uhm, Onee-sama…"

"Three hundred and seventy-five, three hundred and seventy-six…"

Mikoto was so focused on the task, she took no notice of Kuroko. She pushed each strand of hair aside as she counted on. Kuroko stared up at her. Mikoto's hair was tied back into a ponytail again tonight, the wild, stray locks framing her tense face.

"Three hundred and eighty-three, three hundred and-"

She suddenly stopped. Kuroko's heart almost stopped as well.

Something was wrong.

"Onee-sama?"

"There's a knot."

"What?"

"There's a tiny knot right here."

"Eh? W-Well, can't you just skip it?"

Mikoto's jaws grinded together. Without warning, she grabbed those strands of hair and gave a massive tug, eliciting a pained cry from Kuroko. She dangled the now loose pieces of hair above Kuroko's face with a serious expression.

"See? It's a tiny knot."

Kuroko stared at it. The few hairs were indeed tangled together at one point. It was so small she almost missed it.

"Haha… I see it, Onee-sama," Kuroko said weakly. The place where those hairs had come from stung.

Mikoto chucked them aside without another word. She focused her attention back to Kuroko's scalp.

"Three hundred and…" She almost immediately stopped again with a frown. There was a long silence.

"What's the matter now, Onee-sama?"

"I've lost count."

Kuroko's heart dropped to her stomach. Surely, she wasn't going to start over?

"It- It should be okay," Kuroko tried to reassure her, "you can always try again next time-"

"It's unacceptable!" Mikoto snarled. She grabbed her head with both hands, looking distressed. "It'll be too late if I don't finish counting by the end of tonight! There's no time, there's not enough time!"

"Shhh…" Kuroko quickly sat up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. To her relief, Mikoto did not push her away. "It's okay, Onee-sama. You don't have to finish counting by tonight. I'll be here tomorrow night and the night after that and beyond."

Mikoto curled up and buried her head onto her knees.

"Really?" She asked in a small voice.

"Really."

Kuroko ran a hand over Onee-sama's head, brushing her fingers against her scalp beneath the soft brown hair. She heard a gentle mewl and paused before repeating the action. The same sound occurred, and she suddenly realised it was coming from Onee-sama. Intrigued, Kuroko kept petting her head like a cat. Onee-sama seemed to almost purr in response, her head now lifted in contentment with eyes closed.

"Onee-sama, your hair looks so good like that," Kuroko murmured. "I'd never seen you wear it in a ponytail before… And it feels soft, just like how I remember it," she added.

Mikoto didn't respond. The only indication she had heard was the slight opening of her eyes into slits.

As Kuroko continued to stroke her, Mikoto slowly slumped down across Kuroko's lap like a rag doll. She was so docile like this, Kuroko could hardly believe it. This was a side of Mikoto she had never seen before and it fascinated her.

She ran a gentle finger down the middle Onee-sama's scalp. She felt her tremble against her legs and looked down to see Onee-sama's eyes wide open and staring at the far wall, unblinking.

"Onee-sama?" Kuroko questioned quietly.

There was no response.

"Do you remember those days when we used to hang out together? You, me, Saten-san, Uiharu…" Kuroko didn't know what she was doing. She just felt like talking to her, and letting whatever came to mind flow out into the quiet words.

"We used to go shopping and buy food and clothes… Uiharu would want to stop at the bakery to buy sweet cakes, of course. And then Saten-san would flip up her skirt and she'd get mad. You'd linger around kiddy merchandise sales and pretend you're not interested. You'd yell at Kuroko whenever she tried to express her affection for you. We'd hang around at the park, grab some crepes and just chat about our daily lives. Do you remember how much fun we used to have?"

Mikoto didn't move a muscle. Her wide eyes were still fixated on a small spot of the wall.

"Don't you want to go back and share more happy moments with our friends again? I…" Kuroko's voice wobbled. Her fingers trailed down to the back of Mikoto's neck and rubbed a spot there. "I do. I'm sure Uiharu and Saten-san does too. Please come back to us, Onee-sama."

Mikoto still gave no response. Kuroko stared. Mikoto's eyes were now closed, her chest rising and falling at a steady rate.

She was fast asleep.

XXXXXXX

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kuroko frowned in annoyance. For the last five minutes or so, a faint tapping sound had persisted and it was now becoming downright irritating. She had managed to collect some scraps of motivation earlier and was actually trying to start on the Judgement reports she had been putting off before her first Monday morning class began. The workload was on the verge of becoming impossible to manage. A distraction at this time was definitely not welcome.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She looked around the library from her favourite secluded corner and glared at a student who was sitting closest to her. The girl was so absorbed in a book she was reading, she didn't seem to take any notice. Kuroko exhaled. It couldn't be that girl; she couldn't see her tapping anything and the noise kept continuing.

A sudden sound from her laptop brought Kuroko's attention back to the screen. A small green window had popped up. Kuroko stared. On it, were the words, "knock, knock".

She clicked her tongue. She wondered if her computer caught a virus, or maybe it was one of those scam adverts. Whatever the case, she was simply going to close this thing.

Except she couldn't. There was no 'close', 'ok' or even a 'cancel' button on the window.

As Kuroko clicked around in search for a way to shut it down, the window suddenly started to multiply rapidly.

_'Eh, what?!'_

The 'knock knock' windows were filling her entire screen, and they weren't slowing down.

_'Gyyaaaah, how do I stop these things?!'_

Kuroko stared helplessly. Thousands of windows were overlapping each other, all bearing the same message without a close function in sight. What the heck was wrong with her computer?!

They finally stopped when another window appeared at the centre. On it was a different message that read: "I told you the green ones multiply fast."

Kuroko's heart froze. It couldn't be…

"Guess which rat is knocking on this cage?" asked another message.

Kuroko shut her laptop and stood up, straining her ears. Now that she was actively listening, she realised the faint tapping was actually coming from her left. She stalked forward towards the source, taking each step with calculated care. Her heart was thumping wildly – her Judgement officer instincts on high alert.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

There, behind that bookshelf, the one closest to the wall. Kuroko was sure the sound was originating from that place. A thin film of sweat formed on her back as she took determined steps forward. The tapping sound became more frantic as Kuroko drew closer.

Surely… Surely, it couldn't be…

Kuroko turned the corner and slid in between the bookshelf and the wall. Her eyes shot wide open at the sight waiting for her there.

Beyond the closed window was Onee-sama, balanced precariously on the ledge with a huge grin on her face. She was looking straight at Kuroko.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She had been the one knocking on the glass.

Kuroko's jaw dropped. What was she doing here in broad daylight?! She stared at her in disbelief. Onee-sama's hair was cut short. Not short as in military-cropped short, but short enough to leave her ears uncovered, and with a windswept fringe which had Kuroko's eyes transfixed. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought Onee-sama was a handsome boy.

Kuroko started out of her daze when Onee-sama pointed to the lower edge of the window. She looked down and noticed the latch; it was one of those old fashioned locks that could only be opened from the inside. No doubt Onee-sama couldn't open this unless she decided to destroy it outright.

The image of Onee-sama railgunning the window down flung Kuroko into action. She hurriedly opened the latch.

As soon as the glass slid open, Mikoto jumped inside with feline grace.

"Onee-sama?! What are you doing here?!" Kuroko hissed. Despite it being Monday morning, she was well aware there were other students in the library. If Onee-sama was seen here, she couldn't even begin to imagine the uproar it would cause.

Mikoto turned to her, swaying slightly on her feet. That broad grin never faded.

"I can't wait until night time, Kuroko." Her voice was a deep growl. "Last night wasn't enough. I need you. Now."

Kuroko backed away as Mikoto advanced with a wolfish gleam in her eyes. This was different to the docile electromaster she had been last night, and with her hair so different, it made Kuroko more nervous than usual. As her back hit the bookshelf, Kuroko was suddenly acutely aware of the tight space they were stuck in.

"B-But Onee-sama! This is the library!"

"I don't care!"

"Someone might see!"

"I said I don't care!"

Mikoto leaned over and slammed a hand onto the bookshelf next to Kuroko's head. The books there shuddered and clattered like skeletons in a closet. Kuroko froze, staring up at her with wide eyes. Above the confident grin, Onee-sama's pupils were huge. Something in the back of her mind told Kuroko this couldn't possibly be natural.

"Please listen to reason, Onee-sama," Kuroko pleaded in a whisper. "You can't be seen here, remember? We can do this later tonight. Just wait a few more hours-"

"No waiting, Kuroko," Mikoto interrupted. "I want you _now_."

"We can't, Onee-sama!" Kuroko protested as she tried to push Mikoto away. "There are other students here and they'll hear us-"

"All the better." Mikoto's eyes flashed dangerously as she grabbed Kuroko's wrists. "Do let them hear you moan, Kuroko."

She pressed her lips firmly against hers. Kuroko tried to wriggle away, but Mikoto's advances only grew more aggressive. Her tongue wrestled fiercely against hers, leaving behind a sweet residue like honey. Kuroko's head grew light as conflicting desires began to bloom. On one hand, she wanted to continue their session here, but her more logical side knew they couldn't be discovered here like this.

Mikoto finally pulled away, leaving Kuroko gasping for air.

"O-Onee-sama…" She panted. "Please… Let's do this l-later."

"No, we're doing this now _and_ later." Mikoto's demanding tone left no room for argument.

Her thigh lifted to press up against Kuroko's core between her legs. Mikoto pushed further upwards, forcing Kuroko to balance on the tips of her toes. Even then, she was firmly pressed there, and Kuroko got the distinct feeling of becoming sandwiched from all sides between Mikoto and the bookshelf.

"I'm gonna take you like a lemur~" Mikoto whispered in her ear.

"Wh-What does that even mean?!"

"Why don't we find out?"

Kuroko felt her chest press tightly against hers. The thigh between her legs rubbed down there, blooming the foundations of a familiar pleasure. It was suddenly too stifling and hot, as if the library had shrunk into a tiny boiler room when she wasn't watching.

"Your hair… You cut it?" Kuroko made an attempt to distract Onee-sama. She was curious about the answer as well though.

"What about it?' Mikoto's hand slowly traced up behind her thigh and underneath her skirt.

Kuroko reached up to brush her hand against the short chestnut strands that now framed Onee-sama's face. They were still long enough that she could tangle them around her fingers.

"Why did you cut it?"

Mikoto didn't answer for a long while, focusing all of her attention on licking Kuroko's jawline. Her hand rubbed a small sensitive part on Kuroko's back, even as the other one worked down her butt. Mikoto's knee was now grinding hard against her wet warmth as Kuroko held on for dear life. She groaned as a finger hit a particularly delicate spot along her hips, and wrapped her arms around Mikoto more tightly.

It seemed Onee-sama was charting her like a map every time. She knew most of her sensitive places now. Kuroko shivered as she felt her tongue drag teasingly up to her ear.

"Because I'm no longer your old Onee-sama, Kuroko," came a light whisper. " _That's_ why I cut my hair."

A sudden pain burst as Mikoto harshly bit into her ear.

Kuroko buried her face onto Onee-sama's shoulder to muffle her yelp.

"But you _are_ Onee-sama," Kuroko murmured against her shirt.

At this, the knee jerked up against her more powerfully. Kuroko let out another muffled yelp as she felt her legs shake with exertion. If she put her heels down now though, she didn't think she would be able to hold out.

"I don't think you understand," Mikoto's voice was amused. She nibbled the edge of her ear. "But it doesn't matter. I like this hairstyle; it's convenient because it doesn't get in the way."

With her face still buried on Mikoto's shoulder, Kuroko inhaled deeply.

"Mmm, you smell so sweet, Onee-sama…"

The scent was familiar, but she figured she was this close to Onee-sama now to be able to recognise her like this.

"Heh? Do I now?" Kuroko felt her grin against her cheek. "I wouldn't know."

"I'm telling you then."

Kuroko dropped a hand, letting her fingers float down over Onee-sama's feverish skin down her spine. She dipped down beneath her shorts to touch her lower lips directly. It was hot and dripping with desire. As she worked her other hand along the toned muscles across her back, she felt Onee-sama hiss at the contact and arch her back, seeking out even more.

"Fu- Fuck, Kuroko! That feels so good."

"You better fix my laptop, Onee-sama," Kuroko mumbled.

Mikoto laughed quietly. "I can do that _later_ ," she mimicked.

Their bodies were melting on each other against the bookshelf. Kuroko couldn't tell where she ended and Onee-sama began. She was pretty sure they were going to end up as puddles if they continued like this. Their fingers gained more speed, rolling and pinching and dipping between the crevices to produce the sensations they knew the other was most prone to. This was the kind of competition Kuroko knew Onee-sama liked – making the opponent give into their weakness first. As their moans grew louder, Kuroko was well aware of some students talking in low voices just a few bookshelves away.

_'At this rate, this might end badly…'_

"You just tightened up," Onee-sama voice oozed into her ear. "I bet you were thinking about being discovered by your classmates like this."

Kuroko felt her temperature soar even higher at being read so expertly.

"N-No! I wasn't!" She weakly protested.

She felt Onee-sama shake with laughter. The rubbing knee and the bookshelf against her back were the only things keeping her upright at this point. She could barely feel her numb legs anymore.

"Pervert," Mikoto hissed. "That's what I _hated_ about you."

Before Kuroko could fully register what Onee-sama had just said, electrical currents suddenly ran haywire through her body. She felt her muscles clench and unclench spasmodically, heedless of her will. Beyond the pain, the growing haze in her mind expanded into a vast fog, rendering all logic useless. A loud cry escaped from her lips as the building orgasm began to reach an unbearable point. She needed release so badly…! But something wasn't allowing her to-

"What was that sound?"

"Yeah, I thought I heard something?"

"Weird, I think it came from over there…"

Kuroko hung limply on the knee supporting her, eyes glazed over from the pleasure and lack of relief. Blinking groggily, she eventually realised Onee-sama had stopped moving and was frozen still, her head lifted as if to listen. Kuroko's senses sprang awake when she realised footsteps were approaching their secret rendezvous corner.

"I think it was around here…?"

The wet place between her legs throbbed and screamed in frustration, but the pounding heart in her chest demanded too much of her attention. They were really going to be discovered like this-

Bzzt!

There were screams as the lights suddenly blinked out, submerging the library in darkness. A rough hand pushed against Kuroko's chest, and the violent force combined with her body weight toppled the bookshelf. It landed with a crash with Kuroko on top of it. Books flew everywhere, scattering torn pages and splintered wood.

Kuroko lay disoriented as more screams and shouts thundered around her chaotically.

She stared at the open window, and chuckled despite her predicament.

Onee-sama sure knew how to cause a scene.


	12. Chapter 12

Every time Kuroko saw a familiar shade of chestnut brown hair, her heart leapt… only to deflate again in disappointment. She had been anxiously on the look out for any signs of Onee-sama ever since the library incident this morning. She could only hope that she had managed to get out of the campus without getting caught or seen. The lack of news or gossip thus far had to be a good sign, although it didn't give her much relief.

"Shirai-san, are you alright?"

Kuroko turned around to face the worried looks of Awatsuki and Wannai. She feigned ignorance, hiding her own worries behind a smile.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I was there in the library when the lights suddenly blacked out," Awatsuki said. "It was rather scary, wasn't it? I heard you fell on a bookcase. It must have been the huge crash I heard afterwards. Are you really okay?"

A vein throbbed on Kuroko's forehead. Nothing could remain a secret in this school full of gossipy girls.

"Yes, yes," she appeased the concerned group, unable to completely hide the hints of annoyance. "The sudden blackout took me by surprise, that's all. I somehow tripped and ended up like that."

"Ah, that must have been so painful," Wannai sympathised.

"I hardly got hurt," Kuroko assured her. "Maybe just a bruise or two. I've had worse doing Judgement work."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're okay."

"I wonder why the blackout happened though," Awatsuki pondered out aloud. "It was just so sudden. They said it was an electrical systems failure but I do wonder what caused it."

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" Kuroko shrugged.

Just as Awatsuki opened her mouth to reply, a loud beeping sound filled the corridors. Kuroko looked around with a frown.

"Isn't that the containment alarm? What's going on?"

A group of students rushed into a nearby classroom with Kimura-sensei urging them along. When the woman saw them, she quickly approached. There were lines of stress on her face that Kuroko hadn't noticed before.

"Girls, this is the containment siren. Get moving now. Don't you remember the drill? You know you're supposed to head into the classroom immediately and stay there until the all-clear signal is given."

"Y-Yes, Sensei."

Awatsuki and Wannai moved along obediently.

Kuroko didn't budge. "What's going on, Sensei?"

The teacher frowned. She stared at Kuroko for a long moment, her lips pursing and thinning as if silently debating with herself. Finally, she nodded to Kuroko.

"Maybe it's best you come with me, Shirai-san. You are a Judgement member after all, and we might need an extra hand. I know you can take care of yourself."

Beckoning for Kuroko to follow, she spun around and began to head downstairs.

Kuroko followed after her. A queasy feeling began to build in her gut. Something serious must have really happened for the containment siren to be set off. It certainly didn't seem like a practice.

They had done this drill before; the containment bell was designed to keep the students inside when the menace was external, such as terror threats or unauthorised intruders. This was the precise reason why she was worried. It didn't rule out the possibility that Onee-sama might have been caught wandering around the campus.

Kimura-sensei led them to the main hall where a group of other teachers were gathered. There were two girls there as well, both whom Kuroko recognised as her classmates and members of Yuriko's clique. One of them was crying and shaking uncontrollably while the other tried to console her.

Tamura-sensei sat across them, looking as if he would rather be anywhere else than there.

"Uhh… Come on Akimoto-san," he coaxed feebly, "you can tell me what happened…"

The girl only cried louder and buried her face on her friend's shoulder. Tamura-sensei almost seemed to visibly deflate under the fierce glare her friend shot at him. His eyes darted around for any potential rescue efforts, but all the other teachers looked away hurriedly. His face brightened with relief when he finally found Kimura-sensei approaching him.

"Ahhh, Kimura-sensei. Just the person we need!" He jumped up and gestured to the chair in a gentlemanly way. "Please go ahead and take this seat! I- I'm actually needed elsewhere, so maybe you could-"

Kimura-sensei ignored him. She marched straight up to the girls with Kuroko behind her, looking down at them sternly.

"Akimoto-san!" She barked. "Are you going to sit there moping all day, or will you help us figure this out like the intelligent Tokiwadai lady that you are?"

The bawling girl quietened in shock at the harsh tone. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. She seemed to calm down somewhat and spoke in a shaky voice.

"S-Sorry, Sensei. I just… I- I don't know what came over me."

"Being frightened in this situation is only natural," the woman's tone became kinder. "But we need more information if we are to solve this case, and you are the only witness."

"Actually, I was there as well," the other girl spoke up. Kuroko stared at her round face framed by thick black curls and tried in vain to remember her name. "I only saw the back of the stranger though."

At the word 'stranger', Kuroko stiffened.

"Tell us what happened from the beginning."

"A-After s-sports class, Hideki-san and I were the f-first ones to get in the change rooms…" Akimoto hiccupped. "I moved to the sh-shower stalls, but when I opened the door-" She suddenly let out a high-pitched wail and buried her face in her hands.

"And then what happened?" Kimura-sensei urged.

"Th-There was a g-guy in there! H-He saw me n-naked!" She sobbed. She was so distressed she appeared unable to go on.

 _'A guy?'_ Kuroko felt relieved. It couldn't be Onee-sama then.

"I heard Akimoto-san scream and rushed to the place," Hideki continued in her friend's stead. "But the guy slipped past me and ran out like the wind. I only got a brief glimpse of his back."

"What did the intruder look like? Do you remember anything at all that might help us identify the person?"

Akimoto hiccupped again. "H-He was young. He had brown hair. It wasn't s-super short, but it definitely wasn't l-long at all."

Kuroko suddenly felt cold at hearing this description.

"From what I saw, he was about this tall," Hideki gestured to a height that was about a hand's length taller than Kuroko. "He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and denim shorts."

Kuroko felt sweat run down her back. She was certain now that they were talking about Onee-sama.

"I can't believe a p-perverted guy saw me naaakeed!" Akimoto wailed and began to cry again.

"How do you know it was a guy?" Kuroko asked challengingly.

"I-I _told you!_ He had short hair!"

"A girl can have short hair too, you know!" Kuroko felt indignant.

Akimoto gasped as if that was the most horrifying thought. "W-Why would a _girl_ want to c-cut off her hair that short?!"

Before Kuroko could angrily retort back to this outrageous question, Kimura-sensei stepped in.

"Thank you, Akimoto-san," Kimura-sensei said dryly. Kuroko suddenly realised the older woman herself had a pixie haircut. "But Shirai-san raises a good point. Is there anything else more descriptive that could help us identify this person?"

"He definitely was a guy," Hideki affirmed in a firm tone that left no room for argument. "He didn't have a feminine figure at all."

Kuroko almost choked. It was a good thing Onee-sama wasn't present to hear this. A good thing for Hideki-san, at the very least.

 _'Onee-sama's womanly figure is perfectly fine, thank you very much!'_ Kuroko fumed inside.

"Very well then," Kimura-sensei sighed. "Thank you for telling us what you saw, both of you. The security guards are doing a thorough search of the campus as we speak to see if we can find the intruder. The school is under lock down now so there is a chance he hasn't been able to escape. If not, we'll really have to rely on those descriptions to narrow down a suspects list."

She turned to Kuroko. "Shirai-san, you heard what they said. As a Judgement officer, I'd like to request that you report this case and do further investigations with the descriptions given."

"Y-Yes, Sensei." Kuroko nodded, her gut coiling nervously. The best thing she could do was to lead the investigations as far away from Onee-sama as possible, although it seemed those two girls did a good enough job already by confusing her gender. Onee-sama had come here to see her, so Kuroko felt somewhat responsible. She hoped she managed to get out before the lock down happened. On second thoughts however, Kuroko realised her electromaster abilities would have probably allowed her to escape without trouble anyway. Those lock down systems were all electrical.

This made her feel slightly reassured.

Wait a minute… _What on earth was Onee-sama doing in the shower stalls?!_

Some while later, the containment siren was stopped and the lock down released. No unauthorised person had been found despite an hour of extensive searching and the security guards concluded that the intruder had escaped. The teachers bustled about, trying to resume normalcy even as the fear lingered among some students. Already, the rumours of a perverted guy invading Tokiwadai had spread fast and were twisting to unbelievable proportions much to Kuroko's chagrin.

Kuroko sighed as she walked towards her locker to get ready for the next class. At least she could breathe a little easier now, knowing that Onee-sama was out safe. Tonight, she would have inform her what had happened and somehow convince her not to visit the school ever again.

No, that might not be a good idea. Kuroko suddenly had a vision of Onee-sama trying to prove to the Tokiwadai girls that she was indeed a girl. At this thought, she felt a sudden urge to bash her head against the wall.

_'Noooooo-'_

Onee-sama undressing in a hall full of Tokiwadai girls. Onee-sama posing lewdly to bring out her subtle yet definite curves in the best light. Onee-sama spreading her legs without shame and exposing that secret place for everyone to see-

Kuroko's face met the locker door with a crack. The images were too much for her to bear.

_'No way, no way, I can't let that haappennn!'_

Telling Onee-sama about this was _definitely_ not a good idea.

As Kuroko calmed herself and straightened, she noticed something odd. The lock on her locker looked charred black. Upon closer inspection, she realised it was broken. Her chest grew cold. Did someone steal something?

She hurriedly opened the locker and peered inside. She immediately noticed something different. Sitting in the middle of the second shelf was a conspicuous black hairbrush she had never seen before. She picked it up warily. Wrapped around the handle was a note that had a message scribbled on it:

"The black ones don't scream, and they can also undo tiny knots."

Kuroko stared at the words and shuddered. She only hoped Onee-sama wouldn't try to count her hair strands again.

XXXXXXX

"Here." Kuroko held out her laptop after their usual session. She had wanted to do this earlier, but Mikoto wouldn't hear of anything until they came exactly three times each.

Mikoto stared at the offering blankly from her bed.

"What?"

"You said you would fix it tonight!" Kuroko huffed. "It's not working anymore. Those windows are still there and I can't close them!"

A sly smile crept up on Mikoto's mouth.

"Because the green ones multiply," she recited.

"I know, Onee-sama, you already told me." Kuroko found she was lacking patience tonight. "Now can you please fix it? I really need this laptop for my schoolwork and Judgement work. I could hardly do anything in classes today without it!"

Mikoto shrugged. "Just kill it and it's fixed. Easy." She made to grab the computer but Kuroko quickly moved it out of her reach.

"No, Onee-sama, you have to properly fix it so that it _works_ afterwards!"

Mikoto stared at her as if she couldn't understand. "But it _will_ work afterwards."

Kuroko glared back for a full minute before finally relenting. "Okay then Onee-sama, but you have to fix it properly, ok?"

Mikoto nodded with an irritated frown. "Of course I would, Kuroko. Jeez, you have some serious trust issues."

 _'For good reason!'_ Kuroko thought as she carefully handed her laptop over. She almost regretted it as soon as it left her fingers. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea after all. Maybe she should snatch it back and give it to the technicians to take a look at it instead-

"I bet this would work well as ammunition," Mikoto said. She had the computer opened on her lap, dragging a finger lazily across the top of the screen with a grin. "I wonder how many people it could go through if I fired it?"

"Eeeeehhhhhheeeee, give it back, Onee-sama!" Kuroko lunged for it, but Mikoto rolled back and kicked out. Kuroko's leg collided with her foot, making her veer off course and stumble to the side.

Mikoto laughed and swung back up to a sitting position.

"Don't worry Kuroko, I was just kidding. I really will fix it, okay?"

Kuroko straightened up, feeling uncertain as she watched Mikoto fumble around with the laptop. There were soft crackling sounds as blue sparks flickered from her fingers. She looked serious enough, but Kuroko still felt wary about trusting her with her most precious device. Acts or not, after all the unpredictability Onee-sama had shown, it couldn't be helped.

Some seconds passed, when the crackling noises suddenly stopped. Kuroko looked on with a thumping heart as Mikoto started to shake. She was staring at the screen with wide eyes, as if something horrifying was happening on it.

"Onee-sama?"

"Kh!" With gritted teeth, Mikoto punched the screen. The force pushed the display back past its movable limit, causing the section to break off from the keyboard and fling away. It landed on the floor with a clatter as Kuroko's stomach flipped in horror.

_'Nooooo, not my laptop!'_

She hurriedly moved to pick up the fallen piece with trembling hands. The screen itself was also cracked, the place where Mikoto's fist had collided dented in like a crater. Her chest hollowed and her mind blanked at the sight. She rounded on Mikoto angrily.

"What was that for, Onee-sama?! You just broke it, and I told you how important it was!"

Mikoto didn't reply. She was slumped forward on the bed, her expression hidden by shadow. Her shoulders were tense and trembling wildly.

Something at the back of her mind told Kuroko she should be concerned, but she felt too angry to listen. That device had held much of her schoolwork and some Judgement reports, and now she was going to have to leave it at the technician's for a few days to salvage what she could.

"Why did you do that?!" Kuroko demanded through clenched jaws. "You promised you'd fix it properly!"

Mikoto's head snapped up. Her eyes were wide and filled with terror.

"It was looking at me…" She said quietly. "It's been staring at you this whole time too, Kuroko."

"What are you talking about?! You're not making any sense!"

Mikoto's unfocused eyes stared at her. "The ones who play Gods. They watch us all the time, because we're the rats. And rats don't get rescued by heroes, they just get punished for misbehaving." A slow smile spread across her lips. "Except my rats. They got saved by me, the lucky bastards."

Kuroko stepped forward and angrily grabbed the front of Mikoto's shirt. The older girl didn't fight back, her hands hanging uselessly by her sides as she stared up blankly.

"Stop that right now! I hate it when you act like this, Onee-sama!"

As Kuroko watched, Mikoto's eyes gleamed back into focus. The confident grin from earlier was back in place, a stark contrast to the terrified expression she had worn just a short moment ago.

"Heh~ What do you think _you_ can do about it, Kuroko?" Her face twisted into a sneer. "Can your precious justice and Judgement go against the Gods themselves? What can you do that a Level 5 guinea pig can't do?"

_Slap!_

Kuroko's hand stung. Through blurry eyes she realised Onee-sama's head was turned to the side. She blinked and watched as the skin of her cheek turned a bright shade of red. She dropped her hand as her palms curled into fists.

"Just… Stop…"

Mikoto didn't move. Her head was still turned away, the blooming red cheek facing Kuroko as if to double her guilt.

"Whatever you're trying to do, Onee-sama… Can you please drop this act?" Kuroko felt her voice tremble as her eyes prickled hot. "This _is_ an act, right? An act to push Kuroko away, or maybe even to protect me from something. You've always been like that, so…"

Mikoto shifted slightly, but offered no response.

"Come on, Onee-sama! Say something!" Kuroko glared at her. "Say you were just acting! Say you didn't mean those things you just said! Whatever trouble you're in, whatever cause of stress you have, Kuroko wants to be part of it, so _you don't need to be like this_!"

"It's still alive…"

"Eh?" Kuroko stared as Mikoto slowly raised a finger to point at something. She followed it to find Killbear, silently sitting on the pillow.

"What?"

"That thing's still alive… Its eye was moving… But I killed it before…"

"It's NOT alive-"

"It's just like _him_. He just comes back whenever I kill him." Mikoto was shaking again. "To torment me, torture me, kill me over and over and over again!" Her voice increased in pitch as she clutched her head. "Why? It's not fair!"

"Onee-sama, calm down!" Kuroko's anger was fast becoming replaced by fear. This routine was becoming too real for it to be just an act. The implications of this terrified her. "It's just the soft toy you used to like!"

Mikoto took no heed of her words. She sprang forward and lunged at Killbear, curling a hand around its throat and unleashing a curved blade with the other from her back.

Kuroko's eyes rounded. _'She had another one of those hidden there?!'_

She had disposed of the two Onee-sama had left behind previously.

Just how many weapons did she own?

"It's _my_ turn to give you a dose of your own medicine, you sick fucker!" Mikoto growled at the inanimate object. "Make sure you scream loud for me, okay?"

She dug the blade into the bear's leg. Much to Kuroko's horror, she was violently sawing it off with a huge grin of satisfaction on her face.

"That's it, scream! Hahaha, scream more, dammit!"

Kuroko took a step back. Onee-sama seemed to be in her own world now, taking no notice of anything or anyone else. She was encouraging the silent object to make noises of pain as she kept slicing through the cotton like a loaf of bread. Kuroko's legs hit the edge of her own bed and she slid down onto the floor, feeling weak. She curled up and buried her face on her knees. This was stupid. Maybe she was the one going crazy, thinking Onee-sama was like this…

She didn't know how long she sat there, curled into a tight ball and trying to block out the sounds of ripping fabric, growls and manic laughter. Finally they stopped. There was a soft tap on her shoulder, and Kuroko blearily looked up.

Onee-sama was standing over her with a childish smile. Kuroko's heart lifted. Was she back? Maybe she had been dreaming after all.

"Kuroko~ Look what I've got!"

She placed two soft objects into her hands like an excited child presenting a gift. Kuroko blankly looked at them. For a long moment, she didn't know what they were, and then the answer hit her. They were legs, cut away from Killbear.

Feeling numb, she glanced at the soft toy lying on Mikoto's bed. A lump formed in her throat at the sorry sight. Bits of fluff stuck out from its head thanks to the spearing it had received the other day, and now both its legs were missing. Killbear looked entirely betrayed by its owner. Despite all of that though, its mouth remained curved up in a smile.

What did it take for one to be that strong?

"Kuroko."

She looked back at Onee-sama. Her brown hair glinted like gold under the room lights.

"I finally remembered, Kuroko. A hero can't die either," Mikoto said eagerly. "If they lose a limb or an organ, they can just be reattached and they'll live on too!"

Kuroko's mind felt blank. She couldn't be sure if she was dreaming or not.

"So Kuroko, you have to reattach those legs by tomorrow night before anyone else finds out, ok?"

She leaned forward and whispered into her ear with a big smile.

"It'll be our secret~"

XXXXXXX

Mikoto placed the naked body of a Sister on the table. She stretched out her arms and glared at the old man in discontent.

"This stray had some ridiculous weight on her! I thought my shoulders were gonna fall off carrying her all the way down here. What the fuck was wrong with the elevator anyway?!"

"Nothing," he replied with his usual smile.

"Huuuh?!" Mikoto looked outraged. "Then why the heck did I climb down a gazillion flight of stairs with that sack of flesh?" She pointed to the unconscious clone on the table.

"Hmm, don't you think it was good exercise, Misaka-kun? I'd hate for your muscles to atrophy because you don't get enough."

"My muscles could punch through your feeble face, no problem, Kihara!" Mikoto snarled. She raised her fists. "You want a demonstration?"

"Don't tire yourself out unnecessarily, Misaka-kun." He turned around and casually began to fiddle with a series of test tubes filled with different coloured substances.

"Tch, you're such a bore."

Clicking her tongue in disgust, she swung herself up on the table next to the sleeping Sister and sat there. She was starting to get bored of this whole routine again. Catching strays, bringing them here, catching more strays, bringing them here. No wonder she had become distracted destroying facilities while searching for them before. Destroying stuff was so much more interesting. Still, she only had two more strays left to catch now. Her mission was almost complete.

The thought made her smile. She would truly be the hero then.

She looked at the clone's unconscious face and traced a finger over her features. The exact same as hers, 100% identical, down to the very last strand of DNA. Except now with her hair cut short, Mikoto could be identified as the Original from a distance away. Her finger ran down over the girl's chest where Mikoto had cut a large gash during their struggle earlier that morning. Like the previous ones, this stray had resisted her offer for protection as well, forcing her to use other means of convincing the stubborn girl. Of course, she didn't want the old bat to realise she was using her abilities, so she had to rely on other equipment. Mikoto didn't particularly mind. It was kind of fun to use other methods once in a while. Even using a volatile element like electricity could get boring if done too many times.

"I thought you might be turning over a new leaf, Misaka-kun, but I see you're still the same as ever." Kihara's voice called out suddenly.

Mikoto glanced at him with a raised brow. He hadn't even turned around from whatever it was that he was doing.

"And what made you think that?"

"Don't teenagers usually change their hairstyles when they are looking for a fresh start?"

Mikoto couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

"What the actual fuck?! Haha, keep your nose in your own generation, old bat."

"I'm simply making my observations and hypotheses, Misaka-kun. I _am_ a scientist after all."

"Nobody asked you."

"You look like a boy with that haircut."

Mikoto's face darkened. "Fuck you."

"I'm giving you a compliment here. It suits you."

Mikoto swung one leg up on the metal table and leaned on it. The old man 'complimenting' her sent an icy shiver down her spine. What a creep.

"Go fuck your compliments because I don't want them."

He turned around and looked at her with those squinted eyes.

"I don't think I'm the only one who thought you were of the male gender, Misaka-kun. With that new hairstyle of yours, it would be an easy mistake to make."

Mikoto's teeth grinded. "If you're trying to say I lack boobs, you can just say it like that, Kihara." Her lips twisted into a big, irritated grin. "That would _really_ give me an excuse to punch through your stupid face."

He let out a wheezy laugh. He took some substances from the shelves and began to mix them in a tube. It bubbled and hissed before fading into a transparent liquid. He flicked the tube with a finger a few times before pulling out a syringe from his lab coat pocket.

"Have you heard, Misaka-kun? Your old school had an intruder yesterday."

Mikoto stared at her shoelaces. They were tied into knots. Knots… Knots… like the annoying one she had found in Kuroko's hair…

"They apparently escaped although the entire school was placed under containment and lock down. No video footages were captured either, and some people are now wondering if the two girls who reportedly saw the intruder were lying after all."

Mikoto wondered what Kuroko thought of the hairbrush she had left in her locker. She had forgotten to ask last night.

"The two girls said they saw a teenage boy run out of the change rooms. A teenage boy with the exact same hair colour and hairstyle as yours. What do you think, Misaka-kun?"

Mikoto nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. She hoped Kuroko liked the hairbrush. She would have to make sure no knots were in her hair tonight.

"Do you know what I think, Misaka-kun?"

Black. Black was good at undoing knots… But maybe she should have given her purple instead. Purple could make themselves disappear. Perhaps they could make the knots disappear too?

"I think it was _you_."

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and forced it upwards. Before Mikoto could pull away from the grip, an unexpected sharp sting bloomed around her biceps. She hissed and jerked away, her hand clamping around the sore area as she glared up at the old man with enraged eyes. It was too late though, whatever he had injected into her was already spreading fast through her system.

"What the hell, Kihara?!"

"Your dosage, Misaka-kun." He smiled.

"Fucking tell me before you stick sharp things into my skin, dammit!"

Her head was already growing light. She pushed herself off the table, but had to lean on it to steady herself. What did he just give her? It felt too strong, as if she would be knocked out any moment.

"I apologise," he said, but he only sounded amused. "You weren't paying attention to me."

"I had a lot of important things on my mind!" Mikoto snapped. His ugly face twisted into something even uglier as colours burst from the corners of her vision.

"But really, it was you, wasn't it? The mysterious intruder at Tokiwadai?"

"No!" She growled. "It wasn't me!" She raised a hand to support her heavy head. It felt as if it would fall off. The room was spinning way too fast. To her left. Or was it her right? She couldn't remember which side was which…

"I know it was you, Misaka-kun. I know you've been using your powers despite me telling you not to." He chuckled. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Reading your AIM map yesterday only confirmed my suspicions."

"Fuck…. OFF!"

She tried to summon her electricity, but her knees buckled and slumped. She stared at the ground as the pristine marble floor twirled with hues of opal. She covered her eyes and clawed at them, tormented by their brightness. Behind her lids, she could still see the colourful pests swim around.

"What… Ghhh… What did you… do…?"

Her heart was pounding. The colours were turning black and eating away at themselves. Black could undo knots indeed. She barked out a laugh.

"Since you can't seem to follow direct instructions, you'll be staying here until tomorrow." Gensei's voice sounded far away. "Don't worry about anything and sleep for now, Misaka-kun."

"You bastard…!"

She tried to stand up, but staggered forward and fell instead. He must have given her a really strong dose. A regular tranquiliser couldn't possibly have this much affect on her. She felt as if she was drowning, as if a powerful force was pulling her down into the dark depths and tangling her in its tendrils. In the murk, she felt another series of sharp stings run along her arm.

"Just sleep, Misaka-kun."

With one final burst of pain on her neck, she plunged into darkness.

XXXXXXX

_'Where are you, Onee-sama?'_

It was 2am already. Usually, Onee-sama would have arrived in the room more than two hours ago. But today, there was no sign of her. Kuroko had been up all night, waiting and waiting.

She buried her face into Killbear's fur. It smelled like Onee-sama, and the sweet scent consoled her somewhat. Pushing all other work aside, she had spent the entire afternoon stitching the bear's legs back on as she had promised. She had taken special care to make it extra perfect so that Onee-sama wouldn't be able to pick up any kind of flaws.

But she wasn't even here to see it.

_'Where are you, Onee-sama?'_

Kuroko hugged Killbear more tightly on the bed. Maybe there was a legit reason Onee-sama wasn't here. A reason Kuroko didn't have to worry about. Maybe she felt too tired to come and was skipping just for one night.

Yeah… It was probably just tonight. Or perhaps she was simply running late.

Whatever the case, Kuroko would keep waiting.

XXXXXXX

Mikoto stared into the small cage. Her pets squeaked at her madly, huddled together into a black cluster in the furthest corner. She wondered what they were thinking. Did they have an opinion of her? Did they like her? Hate her? Not that it mattered though. Rats weren't supposed to have opinions that mattered. In this situation, she was the one playing God.

For once.

She picked up the cage and rattled it. The rats inside slid around with the movements, squeaking in terror at the sudden earthquake that shook their world. Their group huddle broke apart, each individual rat bouncing and rolling around like a ball. Their whiskers twitched frantically as their little paws tried to find purchase on the slippery metal. Mikoto laughed at the sight. It was funny to see them like this. No wonder people got addicted to playing God. She enjoyed it too.

She slammed the cage back on the floor. The rats squealed as they bounced up from the force and then crashed down. They immediately huddled back together again, shaking in fright as Mikoto peered over the metal bars. She felt dumbfounded by their behaviour.

"Ehhh… Why do you keep doing that?"

She opened the door at the top and reached inside with a hand. As her fingers fumbled to grasp around a rodent, another one bravely bit into her skin. She grimaced and pulled away. The rat followed, refusing to let go. She brought her hand up to her face so that the dangling rat was eye level.

"You're so persistent."

She ripped it off her, ignoring the fresh pain and burst of blood this action caused. She curiously watched it nibble on the chunk of her torn skin and then spit it out as if disgusted by the taste.

Mikoto pouted. "Hey, that's kinda offensive, you know…"

She grasped the rodent with both hands tightly around its neck so that it wouldn't be able to escape from her grip. It flailed in her hands, but she did not let go, staring down at its beady eyes solemnly. She noticed it had a white patch on its head even though the rest of its body was black. In fact, all of her rats had distinguishing features if she looked closely enough. That was how she could identify them somewhat.

"Come to think of it, I never gave you names."

She paused contemplatively. She looked over at the ones in the cage. Four. She had four rats in there so she had to come up with four, suitable names. She had no idea whether they were male or female, but she didn't care. If she gave one a girl's name and it was actually a boy, it had to deal. Because it was a rat and it didn't get a choice.

A bright idea suddenly came over her. In her excitement, she squeezed the rat in her hands as it squealed in pain.

"Ahhh, that's it! Perfect!"

Mikoto peered into the cage, allowing the rat in her hands to look down upon them as well.

"See? That one there with the brown patch on its back can be Mikoto, then the one with the grey spot on its hind leg can be Ruiko, the small one with the white flecks along its forehead can be Kazari, and the pure black one can be Kuroko!"

Four, perfect friends. It couldn't be any better.

This new development made her tremendously happy. She turned to the squeaking rat in her hands.

"Hey, what do you think-?"

She stopped. This one still didn't have a name. And she had run out of names.

Mikoto frowned, staring at the squirming rodent still trying to wriggle out of her tight grip. This one was an outsider. It didn't belong with the four, happy friends. Add it in, and the perfection would be broken forever.

But the problem remained. It still needed a name that fit its status.

A slow grin spread across her lips. She raised it high into the air and squinted up at the rodent with gleaming eyes.

"You can be Gensei. You like that name, right?"

It squeaked in protest and bit into her finger again. Mikoto only laughed.

"I know, I know~ I'll treat you real well, old man!"

Her grin twisted into a victorious smirk. Finally! She could have her revenge for all the shit that Kihara was putting her through. He needed to be punished for that crap he pulled yesterday. She hadn't even been able to go and visit Kuroko to ask about the hairbrush last night.

She brought the rodent close to her face and glared at it.

"You little bastard, I'm gonna make sure you suffer!"

She released one hand and pulled at one of its tiny, round ears. The rat twisted and bit harder into her finger, but she only squeezed around its body more tightly.

"Trying to control me and all that crap! Telling me what to do! I'm sick of your bullshit!"

She felt the flesh give way under her fingers as the ear began to tear little by little. The rat screamed and tore into her finger madly. The sound fuelled her excitement.

"That's right, cry you old thing!" She shouted at its scrunched face. "Yell and scream in despair! Let's see how you like it when I tear _you_ to pieces!"

The ear finally gave way with a spurt of blood. Mikoto tossed the torn piece into the cage for the four friends to play with. She hoped they'd have fun.

"Giving me a 'warning' yesterday, huh? You'd lock me in and punish me further if I used my abilities again?! You stupid bastard! I'm the one with the power here, do you hear?!"

She gripped its flailing tail and pulled it like a plug. It screamed and struggled, tearing off more chunks from her finger with its tiny teeth. Blood ran down her arm and she grinned at the sight.

"That's right, fight! Fight back with all you have! It makes your suffering all the more sweeter!"

She let go of its tail and grabbed one of its small paws instead. She twisted it viciously and savoured the lovely feeling of the bones cracking and giving way beneath her fingers. Her ears sang as the rodent renewed its high-pitched screeching. She repeated the procedure on its other legs, the huge grin pasted across her face never fading. It felt liberating to be finally punishing the old sock.

She suddenly stood up and tossed the rat against the wall. Its body smacked against the concrete and fell with a thud on the ground. It tried to scramble up, but its twisted limbs refused to hold its weight. It screamed in terror as Mikoto's shadow fell on it.

"You're so small today, old man~" She licked the blood up her arm and savoured the coppery tang. "I bet I could just step on you like a cockroach and you'd snuff it. But let's have some more fun, yeah~?"

She kicked the squealing old man and laughed. Revenge was the sweetest.

XXXXXXX

"Onee-sama! Where were you last night?!"

Kuroko jumped out of her bed as Mikoto silently slid in through the window like a shadow. When she stepped into the light, Kuroko noticed she looked more worn out than usual. There were bags under her eyes as if she hadn't had a wink of sleep since she last saw her. Like a stretched elastic band, she looked tense and ready to snap at any moment.

"D-Did something happen?" Kuroko asked cautiously.

Mikoto just looked at her with dull eyes. Even her hair looked out of sorts somehow.

"Shit happens all the time," she finally said in a tired voice. She walked over to Kuroko's bed and lay down on it as if it were her own.

"Onee-sama, your wrists! What happened to your hand?"

Kuroko stared. There were red marks that went all the way around her wrists, as if something had been constricting around them for a very long time. Parts of her hand looked raw, and there were small bits of her fingers missing. It was a gruesome sight, but Mikoto didn't even give the wounds a glance.

"Don't worry about it, Kuroko. They go away with time." She closed her eyes. "Come lie down next to me."

Still feeling uncertain, but realising she wasn't going to get any more information, Kuroko obliged. Mikoto snuggled close to her, and nuzzled her neck.

"Mm, I think it was worth the risk to come here," she mumbled.

"What risk, Onee-sama?"

"It doesn't matter."

Mikoto moved to kiss her but Kuroko firmly pushed her away on the chest with both hands.

"You need to tell me, Onee-sama. What risk are you talking about? How come you weren't here last night? Did something happen to you? Where _are_ you staying?"

Mikoto stared at her impassively. Her lips thinned.

"Are you only glad to see me each night because it's a chance for you to get more information from me?"

"Wha-?! Of course not, Onee-sama!" Kuroko felt indignant. "I could ask the same of you! Are you only having sex with me to relieve your stress and frustrations?"

Mikoto snorted a laugh. "And what if I am?"

A hurt pierced through Kuroko's chest. Her lips trembled.

"Onee-sama… Do you really not care about me after all? Would you do this with anyone?"

Mikoto's grin faded and she simply stared at her for a long time. Eventually, she sat up and slid off the bed. Kuroko rose with her, feeling anxious.

"I shouldn't be here," Mikoto muttered. "What am I doing, throwing away my freedom to come here just for tonight? He'll know. He'll know for sure. This was a mistake…"

"Onee-sama?"

Mikoto moved to the window.

"Onee-sama? Where are you going?"

She turned and smiled at her. "I can't stay tonight, Kuroko. I just realised I need to take care of something."

"What do you need to-"

"You always have so many effing questions. It's goddamn annoying."

Kuroko snapped her mouth shut.

Mikoto turned back to the window and jumped onto the windowsill. Kuroko's heart leapt to her mouth in terror.

"No, Onee-sama! Don't go! I promise I'll stop asking more questions! Look, I fixed Killbear for you, just like I promised! I stitched up its legs, see?" Kuroko held up the toy in a desperate attempt to distract her and make her stay.

Mikoto didn't turn around. "That's nice. Make sure he screams more loudly next time, yeah? Heroes don't get pain killers."

With that, she leapt. When Kuroko rushed to look out the window, she could see nothing but darkness below.

XXXXXXX

"Welcome back, Misaka-kun. Had a nice nap?"

Mikoto sat up from the floor, feeling groggy and sick. She blinked drowsily as she tried to get rid of the thick clouds that were clogging up her thoughts. What had happened? She tried to think back. She had drunk some water to quench her thirst, but then an overwhelming exhaustion had hit her. Gensei's smiling face had been the last thing she'd seen before she blacked out.

Angrily, she turned to face the old man. His face looked blurred and she clutched her head to steady herself. Apparently, whatever drugs he had used this time were still not quite cleared from her system. She had no idea how long she had been out for though.

"What… What are you doing?"

"I did say I would punish you further if you continued to rebel against my strict orders, Misaka-kun."

"I- I didn't do anything!"

"I know you used your powers again last night, so it's no use lying to me." Gensei tapped a finger on his temple. "I know you too well by now."

Mikoto grimaced. She had been intending to avoid his needle shots whatever the cost today, but he had already schemed a step ahead of her as usual. Realising her own plans, he probably spiked her drink to knock her out unawares.

A familiar constrictive feeling was around her throat. She reached up and felt the cold, silver collar that she knew would be there. Her stomach dropped. This could only mean one thing.

Kihara was keeping his word.

"Get this thing off me, Kihara!" Mikoto growled. She tried to tear the collar off, but it didn't budge. "I told you, I refuse to be locked in here again!"

"I cannot keep my promises if you don't keep yours, Misaka-kun."

"Don't fuck around with me!" She yelled. She stumbled a few times but finally managed to get on her feet. "You can't keep me in here forever!"

The old man sighed. "I know. It's only temporary, until you can use your ability again."

"Stop trying to control me!"

With an angry roar, Mikoto summoned her electricity so she could fling it at his wrinkly face. She wanted to fry it to a crisp, and melt that silly smile into a goop. She would show him not to mess with her-! As the crackles left her skin however, an unpleasant force suddenly slammed back, and the blue tendrils faded away harmlessly. A shocking pain spread through her entire body as if she was being electrocuted by her own power. She collapsed onto her knees, clutching her chest and gasped for air. This… She had forgotten this…

"There," the old man's smile returned. "That should discourage you from using your abilities, yes?"

Mikoto's jaws clenched. She could feel her muscles twitch, the electrical charges in her body running rampant without any regard for her comfort. She tried to control it, but it refused to listen and kept slipping through her grasp. She couldn't move. The only thing she could do was wait for the dreadful burning sensations to pass with time.

"You know the rules already, Misaka-kun. If you try to leave the facility, the same system will be activated, although the pain may be about ten times worse."

She stiffened as she felt his hand land on top of her head, patting her as if he would a dog.

"As long as you behave, Misaka-kun, it shouldn't happen again. Be a good girl for me now, won't you?"

Mikoto stared at the floor. As the rat, she could only nod.

XXXXXXX

Kuroko stared across the room at Onee-sama's empty bed. Only Killbear occupied it, and she calmed the urge to stuff its stupid, misplaced smile under the covers. There really was nothing to smile about.

Sunlight streamed in through the gap between the curtains and filled the dorm room with shadows. She had been up all night again. It was now morning, and Onee-sama had never come.

She curled in more tightly under the blankets. It was time to get ready for school, but she didn't feel like it. Maybe she could call in sick? Her stomach was churning anyway. Despite not having eaten much yesterday, it felt as if she would throw up if she tried to move.

_'Onee-sama, where are you?'_

Kuroko had a bad feeling she might never see her Onee-sama again.


	13. Chapter 13

It was dark.

Even with her eyes wide open, Mikoto still couldn't see anything. This wasn't the normal kind of darkness that human eyes could get used to over time. It was the all-encompassing, stifling kind that suffocated those in its clutches. It covered and concealed everything behind its opaque cloak, and left all to the whims of boundless, nightmarish imagination.

Despite the gloomy setting, the coloured dots remained ever faithfully in her company. They were swimming around in the black and going about their usual business. They could be annoying as hell, but their familiar presence felt reassuring, almost endearing to her.

Mikoto chuckled. The sound echoed weirdly, bouncing off the walls that surrounded her on all sides. She remembered the days when she used to be frightened of the dark as a child. Even the first few times in this dark room had been absolutely terrifying. The blindness had conjured up in her mind all kinds of horrible creatures that could be lurking under the black cover. But now she felt no fear. Instead, she felt safe here. She didn't mind the dark anymore, because in the dark, she could be herself with nothing to hide.

Besides, she had those pests to protect her.

Scientists claimed that the speed of light was 299,792,458m/s, but what was the speed of darkness? She had spent much time in here thinking about that question. There was nothing else better to do. She figured it had to be faster than the speed at which that orange pest was whizzing about right now.

How long had she been here for? A few hours? A couple of days? Weeks? She had no idea. What did it matter… She had nowhere else to go anyway. This was her home.

No escape.

She chuckled again and rolled over onto her back. The red pests floating before her vision all jumped together in sync as if to match her movements. The hard floor felt icy cold against her bare skin, and she shivered with a quiet laugh as goosebumps ran along her arms like tiny ants.

She missed Kuroko's bed.

All of the purple dots mingling with the red suddenly dissolved. She blinked, and wondered if they'd teleported into her brain. Maybe they would mess her up badly enough in there to finally make her lose it. She snickered softly at the thought. That might be kind of fun.

It was no use trying to light up the room with her powers; the damned collar was still around her throat. It interfered with her calculations and reversed the rampant flow of electricity back through her nervous system whenever she tried to produce lightning. Her passive abilities remained unaffected though. Her electroperception informed Mikoto that the small room was tightly locked in by walls made of a material she couldn't identify.

The first time she was here many months ago, Mikoto had tried manipulating the walls despite the pain of her restrictive collar, but they wouldn't budge or respond. It felt like metal, but it wasn't – its properties were all wrong. She couldn't sense anything beyond them. It was as if she was stuck in a box that was floating in a world of nothing. Scientists sure could come up with the weirdest crap.

She had gotten shit that time she tried destroying this room. It was better to stay curled up and count the seconds. There was no point in escaping.

A pink dot howled into her ear in agreement.

There wasn't anything to see in here anyway. The room was completely empty as far as she could tell, without even a single light bulb on the ceiling. The only electrical systems she could sense were the hidden cameras, the loudspeakers and the small, automated opening through a wall that occasionally offered her food and drinks. And her medicines of course.

The green pests were multiplying and spreading out from a corner. She watched with satisfaction as a large blue dot chased them around and gobbled them up. The green ones were screaming. All eighty-seven of them in consecutive fifth intervals. She could hear the exact notes they were screeching out. Their musicianship was shocking. She licked her dry lips and wondered how they tasted. Their appearance reminded her of the older pills she used to take. They weren't exactly the right shade of green though. She wanted to pop one in her mouth.

Her stomach rumbled. A gut feeling told her food and water should be arriving soon. She needed more medicines too. They would help with this effing cold.

She reached out and grabbed a blue dot. It grew bigger and nibbled on her fingers aggressively. How cute. It kind of looked like her rats. Mikoto, Ruiko, Kazari, Kuroko… With Gensei out of the picture, they were now truly the four perfect friends they were meant to be. She could just imagine them right now, huddled together and having fun-

She suddenly sat up when a terrible thought struck her. Who was going to feed them while she was stuck here?! They were going to die if they weren't fed. She didn't know how long it had been already since she last fed them Gensei's torn ear. What if they were dead?!

Mikoto stumbled to her feet. No… She couldn't let the four friends die of hunger. They weren't supposed to die like that! But what could she do in this situation? She grabbed her sweat-soaked hair with an angry fist and pulled in frustration. Her ability was so useless! If she had teleportation, she could have delivered the food into their cage!

She exhaled. The blue dot struggling in her grasp burst when she squeezed it. She felt its sticky blood drip down her fingers like melting goo. _Pray to the ones playing God…_ Its dying voice whispered the solution in her head. That was it. She had to pray.

She pushed herself up to stand, stumbling a few times before finally succeeding in her quest to remain upright. She turned to face the place where she could sense the electrical signals from a camera. Someone there was playing God right now, while she played the guinea pig. They were watching her through that hidden eye.

"Heyyyyy! You can hear me, right?!" She shouted. "You have to feed my rats! My rats are going to starve! Let me out! I wanna feed my raaaaats!"

She took drunken steps forward blindly into the darkness. Her fingers combed through her soggy hair nervously.

"Please! They're gonna die if I don't feed them! Just feed them, goddammit! They can't die like this! They don't deserve to starve! They've done nothing wrong!"

There was no answer. She reached out a shaky hand and met a hard, cold surface. Hot anger rippled through her. Why weren't they listening?! Why weren't they letting her out?! She punched at the wall, and her fists burned with pain. She ignored it. Her rats were suffering so much more. There was no time for self-pity.

"Fucking bastards, just let me ouuut! They have to be fed, do you hear meeee?!"

Her screaming voice thundered between the walls. More sticky and wet stuff dripped down from her hands as her knuckles met the wall again. She hardly took any notice.

"I know you can hear me, so stop pretending you can't! Kiharaaaaa! I'll set my rats on you! I'll make sure they eat you up _bit by bit_! Save my raaaaatsss!"

She screamed and screamed, kicking and punching. The colours in her vision exploded angrily with her tantrum, adding fuel to her rage. Some of them were screaming as well, their wails mixing with her own to create a discordant symphony.

_Click._

Mikoto froze at the sudden sound, shoulders heaving.

"What is the matter, Railgun?"

A male voice that she couldn't put a face to rang out from multiple sources and surrounded her. She clapped her ears, almost losing her balance because of the sheer loudness. She scowled. Finally, someone playing God was doing their job and listening to her prayers.

"My rats! In their cage, in my room!" She yelled as loudly as she could. "They need food, you fucking dimwit! They'll starve to death, so let me out!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Misaka-san."

"I don't care what you can or can't do!" She growled. "They need to be fed!"

"If that's all this is about, I can get someone to do it for you."

That made her blink. They were offering to take the responsibility for her? She thought about it for a moment. That didn't sound like a bad offer. Although…

"You better do it properly! If you don't and they die, I'll _slaughter_ you!"

The voice paused. "Very well, Misaka-san. We'll take care of it, so don't worry."

The intercom clicked out.

Mikoto sank down onto her knees and curled up against the wall. She felt relieved at least. Her rats were going to be safe.

She grinned widely. The colourful pests were closing in on her again. Now that her responsibility was out of the way, the only thing she had to focus on was squashing them.

XXXXXXX

Kazari trailed her eyes around the silent room. On one side was Saten-san, looking relaxed on a chair and drinking that stupid soda again. On the other was Shirai-san, typing away at super speed with barely-blinking eyes glued on her laptop screen. Neither of them spoke. The awkward silence that had been lingering for the last half an hour was becoming unbearable, although Saten-san didn't seem to mind and Shirai-san didn't even seem to notice.

The whole situation put her teeth on edge.

"Uiharu," Ruiko suddenly spoke up. Kazari's heart almost jumped out as her head reflexively whipped back around to face her friend.

"Y-Yes?"

Ruiko had gotten to her feet and was leaning on the bed. Kazari almost backed away as her spirited friend waved a pink soda can in her face.

"It's a Sat-ur-day, Uiharu! That means it's a sugar day, so you _finally_ get to try some of this!"

"B-But Saten-san," Kazari frowned with a stammer, "the doctors said I shouldn't, remember?"

"Come on, Uiharu~ What the doctors don't know won't hurt them!"

"Saten-san, I really shouldn't-"

"Shirai-san!" Ruiko barked at Kuroko. "Help me convince her!"

Kuroko didn't even look up from the screen or pause from her rapid typing.

"Candy isn't good for you," she said robotically.

"Eh? But it's a soda-"

"Candy isn't good for you," Kuroko muttered again. She hardly seemed to know what she was saying. Her back was unnaturally stiff and she looked rather uncomfortable on the chair.

Ruiko pouted and turned back to Kazari.

"Are you still trying to lose weight?!"

Kazari glared at her. "Saten-san, that's not nice! Are you saying I'm fat?"

Ruiko grinned. "What I'm trying to say is: you're as skinny as a stick! That's why I'm trying to put more meat on you with sugar!"

"That's not exactly making me feel any better!"

"That's what I'm here for, Uiharu." Ruiko patted her on the shoulder as she took another swig of the can.

Uiharu pulled a sulky face. "Saten-san, that much soda can't be good for you if you drink it every day."

"What are you talking about, Uiharu? This drink is full of sugary goodness. _Literally_."

Kazari puffed out her cheeks. "You're not listening to me at all. How many have you had today?"

"Uhhh… This might be my third one."

"Already?! It's only morning!"

"Don't worry, I have five more in my bag to last me the full day~"

"That's not the point! I'm saying you're drinking too much!"

"Don't be silly, Uiharu!" Ruiko scoffed. "There's no such thing as too much sugar! I thought that was your life philosophy as well!"

It was Kazari's turn to round on Kuroko.

"Shirai-san, please tell her to stop drinking that thing."

"Stop drinking that thing," Kuroko echoed tonelessly.

Kazari's hands tightened around the blankets. Shirai-san's despondent behaviour was really starting to grate on her nerves.

"Stop that!" She suddenly cried out, her voice as loud as she could make it. Her abrupt shout brought Ruiko to a stop and made Kuroko snap up her head in surprise.

"U-Uiharu?" Ignoring Ruiko's bewildered questioning, Kazari kept her eyes on Kuroko. The teleporter was staring back at her, her eyes rounded as if seeing Kazari for the first time.

Kazari clenched her jaws. If she was perfectly honest with herself, she had been feeling down lately as well. Starting rehabilitation exercises last week had hit her with the discouraging thoughts that she still had a long road ahead to full recovery. She tried to remain positive and soak in Saten-san's encouragements, but staying at the hospital for so long was demoralising and it was hard to keep on a positive mask. One of the few things that kept her going was Saten-san and Shirai-san, but since about two weeks ago, Shirai-san appeared to be deeply troubled as well. It only made her feel worse, especially since she had no idea what was going on.

Did it have something to do with Misaka-san?

Thinking of Misaka-san made her heart squeeze tighter. The older girl still hadn't visited again after that night, despite her promise. Just what was going on between all of her friends? Even after so many weeks since waking up, Kazari knew she was still out of the loop, and it made her feel uneasy.

"If... If there is something bothering you, Shirai-san, I think you should tell us," Kazari said quietly. She felt tears linger behind her lids and blinked rapidly to ensure they wouldn't fall. "Because I can tell something's upset you."

Kuroko looked taken aback by Kazari's forwardness. She averted her eyes, opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again silently.

"Ever since you arrived this morning, you've done nothing but stare into your laptop and type non-stop!" Kazari's frustrations spilled out. "I know you have a lot of Judgement work, but can you please at least take a short break to talk to us about what's been troubling you?"

Kuroko looked down at the ground.

"Sorry, Uiharu… I didn't realise-" She interrupted herself with a frown and shook her head. "I just have so much to catch up on right now, I don't have time to fool around. Especially after what happened to my laptop last week…"

"Did something happen? It looks perfectly alright to me." Ruiko eyed the device on her lap.

Kuroko mumbled something incoherent. She suddenly snapped the laptop shut and stood up.

"I'm sorry," she threw Kazari a weak smile. "It wasn't fair of me to come here when I had so much work to do. I should get going right about now anyway; it's patrol time."

"Shirai-san…"

Kazari watched with a heavy heart as Kuroko turned away from them and made her way to the door. "I know I've just been a bit out of it lately, but you don't need to concern yourselves."

"Wait! Shirai-san-!"

The door shut closed. Kazari stared at it. Her chest felt hollow, as if Shirai-san had walked out with more than just her computer. Her gaze dropped to the blankets covering her thin, wasted legs. Much to her shame, hot tears started to prickle behind her eyelids again.

"Shirai-san's definitely hiding something!" Ruiko cried out speculatively. Then her voice grew more concerned. "I just hope it's nothing too serious."

Kazari remained silent as Ruiko continued.

"I was so sure she caught herself a lover the other week, and I still think my theories had some merit. It can't be anything _too_ serious, right? I mean, she did promise me that she'd tell if there was anything like that."

"But aren't you keeping secrets too, Saten-san?"

Kazari kept her eyes on a squiggly crease of the blanket. She felt herself tremble as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Eh? Uiharu…?"

"You said you didn't want us to keep secrets…" Kazari's voice wobbled. "I heard you say that to Shirai-san on the phone the other week. You said we shouldn't keep secrets from each other anymore! But I know you're keeping secrets too!"

Ruiko's eyes grew wide.

"W-What are you talking about Uiharu? I'm not keeping anything from you-"

"Then why won't you tell me about Misaka-san?!"

"W-What about… Mi-Misaka-san?" Ruiko's voice rose in pitch. Kazari could hear the panic in her tone.

Kazari's fists twisted around the blankets. She finally looked up, glaring at her friend. Some part of her felt satisfied upon seeing Saten-san's petrified expression.

"Every time I mention her, every time I ask about her, you always change the subject!"

Ruiko took a step back. "I-I told you… She has a boyfriend now-"

"You're lying!" Kazari yelled. "I want to know the truth, Saten-san! Misaka-san is my friend too!"

"Uiharu…"

"Are you trying to protect me from something?! Why can't you trust me with whatever it is? Make me understand, Saten-san, because I _don't_!" Words that she had been holding back for so many weeks came spilling out. Tears finally leaked from the corner of her eyes and she sniffled. "You have to tell me what happened…" Her voice grew soft. "Isn't Misaka-san our friend?"

There was a long silence. Ruiko turned her face away, shoulders tense with trembling fists by her sides.

"Our friend, huh?" She finally ground out. She still refused to look at Kazari. "Some kind of friend she turned out to be! She abandoned us after you… after that day! She left the city and never kept in touch with us. Not even a single email or text! Not even to ask how you were doing! How do you think I felt, with you not waking up and Misaka-san going awol?!"

Kazari's eyes widened. Misaka-san had left the city? But… But… Misaka-san had come to see her that night! Had she been dreaming? She shook her head. No… It couldn't be right. She had definitely seen Misaka-san sitting beside her; she had felt her gentle touch. Her skin burned at the memory.

"You… You had a fight?" Kazari whispered, staring back at Ruiko's crumpled expression with enlarged eyes. This was exactly as she had feared.

Ruiko flinched. "Some of the things she said… She changed so much. Don't you remember what she was like before…" Her lips thinned. "You weren't there, Uiharu, I don't know how to explain it to you."

"You should have told me!" Kazari bit back at her friend in frustration. "I knew you were lying this whole time but I waited because I wanted _you_ to tell me the truth! Why didn't you tell me you fought and she left?!"

"Because it's _painful_ , that's why!" Ruiko placed her forehead in her palms. "You were still recovering. I didn't want to burden you any more than you already were. I _was_ going to tell you sometime…" She shook her head. "It just wasn't the right time yet!"

Kazari stared at her. She suddenly realised she had never seen nor heard Saten-san so distraught apart from the Level Upper incident years ago. She almost felt bad bringing this up when Saten-san was only trying to protect her. But she was tired of being kept in the dark. She wanted to understand what was going on between her friends, and she felt she had every right to know.

"Were you ever planning to tell me?" Kazari asked softly.

Ruiko stared back at her, doubt written all over her face.

"I know how much you admired Misaka-san…"

"I still do," Kazari said adamantly.

"Uiharu…"

"I still admire Misaka-san!"

Ruiko shook her head. "You don't understand. She left us, Uiharu. We can't even contact her anymore. How can we call someone like that our friend?"

"I still trust her!" Kazari insisted stubbornly. "I'm sure she had good reasons! Misaka-san is still our friend!" Kazari felt tears prickle in her eyes again. "How can you say that she's not, Saten-san?!"

"I'm not saying that, okay?!" Ruiko sounded frustrated. "I just… I don't even know! I don't understand what happened. I don't know what to think of her anymore after that time…" She trailed off.

"There's more, isn't there?" Kazari's eyes narrowed. "You're still keeping things from me."

"Uiharu…" Ruiko's voice was pleading.

"I didn't actually get involved in a traffic accident right? I overheard you talking with the doctor outside my room the other day. There was another reason why I became like this, a reason that I can't remember."

"Uiharu, it doesn't matter anymore…"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't know!" Ruiko almost screamed in frustration. "And I don't want to think about it! You're on your way to recovery, isn't that enough?!"

"I just don't like how you're still keeping secrets from me after all this time, Saten-san!" Kazari found herself yelling back. "Why did you say Misaka-san left?! What actually happened to her?!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Ruiko cried out as she shook her head in agitation. "She just changed so much and then she left without even saying goodbye to me or Shirai-san. We found out about it just like anyone else in Academy city – through the news!"

"There's got to be more to this than what you're saying!"

"There isn't!"

"Yes, there is!"

"How would you know?!"

"Because I've _seen Misaka-san_!"

The words tumbled out before Kazari could stop them. A small voice in her mind told her she had just broken the promise she made with Misaka-san, but she lifted her chin and glared at Ruiko challengingly. Misaka-san would understand.

"Wh… What?" Ruiko's mouth gaped in astonishment.

"I saw her the night I woke up again," Kazari explained more calmly than she felt. "She came to visit me."

Ruiko stared at her for a long while. And then she let out a shaky, choked laugh.

"What are you saying Uiharu? You must have been dreaming or something, silly."

"I wasn't!"

Ruiko gritted her teeth.

"You were dreaming."

"I was not!"

"I won't believe it!"

"Why won't you believe me?!"

"Because if she had been here the whole time without even telling us…" Ruiko's tense shoulders trembled as she shook her head wildly in denial. "That can't be right! She can't be here!"

"But I saw her!"

"You were dreaming, Uiharu! You've been really unwell!"

"I wasn't dreaming!" Kazari yelled. She felt more tears betray her as they leaked out of her eyes once more. She wiped them away angrily. "You have to believe me; she sat next to me in this very room! She came to visit me and said she was still my friend, but you're accusing her and saying mean things, Saten-san!"

Saten-san's eyes were wide and full of uncertain fear. Her face looked sweaty and pale. Kazari noticed she was trembling. She opened her mouth a few times but no sound came out. Before Kazari could say another word, Saten-san suddenly turned around, grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

The door slammed behind her like a thunderclap.

Kazari stared at the blank wall through blurred vision, feeling emptier than ever. She sniffled. She had thought saying all of those things would lift the burden off her chest, but her heart only felt heavier.

"Saten-san," she whispered.

She suddenly wished she could take it back and apologise.

XXXXXXX

Ruiko blinked.

She was outside, walking along the streets mindlessly, although she could barely remember how she got there. Everything was a blur since she left Uiharu's room. The hospital had suddenly felt too claustrophobic. She just had to run out. The fresh air helped clear her cluttered head a little, but the horrible numb feeling in her chest remained.

Uiharu's words haunted her. Was she really being unfair on Misaka-san? She didn't even know who she was angrier at any longer – Misaka-san or herself – but the way Uiharu had fiercely defended the older girl made her feel worse. It was true she didn't know why Misaka-san left, and it was obvious the electromaster had been suffering before that incident. Was she jumping to the wrong conclusions simply because of the hurtful things she had said after Uiharu's accident?

Her jaws clenched.

When she thought back, Misaka-san really had been pushing them away for a long time before that day.

XXXXXXX

"Uwaaah~ I need to get this new parfait with the caramelised cream and blueberries!"

"Eh?" Ruiko leaned to the side to peer at the menu Kazari was drooling over. "I thought you wanted to try the pistachio and fig sundae. You'd been going on about that for the past week!"

"Oh, but but…" Kazari looked torn. Her eyes swung from side to side like an energetic pendulum, staring at the pictures of the desserts in turn. "But that parfait looks so good too… And this raspberry toffee cheesecake! Ahhh, I don't know what to get!"

Ruiko grinned. Uiharu could be such a child sometimes. It was really adorable.

"Why not get everything?"

"Saten-saaaan," Uiharu wailed, "that's not helpful at all."

Ruiko laughed, rubbing her head. "Well, I guess you still have time to decide until Misaka-san joins us."

Kuroko suddenly snapped her phone shut and looked up with an unhappy expression.

"I believe Onee-sama won't be coming today."

"Huuuh? Again?!" Ruiko frowned.

Misaka-san hadn't come to their gathering last weekend either. In fact, she had been pretty much absent for most of their meetings during the final couple of weeks of summer holidays before school restarted. What was keeping the older girl so busy, Ruiko couldn't understand. Wasn't weekends and holidays supposed to be about relaxing and hanging out with friends? It felt like forever since she had last talked to the electromaster properly. She really missed her.

"You know how Onee-sama has been more recently…" Shirai-san mumbled.

Ruiko watched as she tried to smile, but it fell flat with concern. It was troubling to say the least. It was apparent that Misaka-san's recent behavioural changes hadn't been improving at all. According to Shirai-san, the Level 5 had been staying out late at night on most days and coming back home looking absolutely exhausted. When she was asked, she merely shrugged it off as nothing and stated it was something she just had to take care of. It was probably typical of Misaka-san to do things by herself as a Level 5, but Ruiko wished the stubborn girl would listen to her friends and confide in them a lot more. The group meetings never felt right without Misaka-san there with them.

"Oh… She's still feeling down?" Uiharu asked sadly, looking up from the menu for the first time since they had sat down at the table.

Kuroko only nodded.

"Have you called her?" Ruiko asked fiercely. "Maybe she just forgot!" She knew the excuse was flimsy; Misaka-san wasn't the type to just 'forget'. She was actually very reliable.

"Well…" Kuroko looked uncomfortable. "You know I don't want to push her into telling us…"

"I'm not talking about that! I mean today! Why don't we call and ask her to come along again? We don't have to grill her with questions or anything. She knows we wouldn't if she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Perhaps, but I think-"

Ruiko reached forward and snatched the phone out of Kuroko's hand. "Don't worry about it so much, Shirai-san. I'll call her-!"

"W-Wait just a sec! She probably won't pick up anyway-" Kuroko tried to take the phone but Ruiko had already pressed the ring button and sat back.

A few rings, and Ruiko heard the click of the call being received. She grinned back at Shirai-san's astounded face and winked to reassure her that everything would be alright. Shirai-san only looked more uncertain.

"Kuroko, what the heck is it now? I told you not to bother me again today."

Ruiko blinked, her grin fast fading at the snappy, exhausted voice that was surely Misaka-san's. She had never heard the older girl use such a harsh tone before, and she was at a loss for words.

"Mi-Misaka-san?" She managed to stutter when she finally regained her senses.

There was a moment of silence at the other end.

"Saten-san?" She sounded mildly surprised. "What are you doing on Kuroko's phone?"

"Ah… Well, we're all at Joseph's right now. We had planned to meet today… remember?"

Another silence.

"Ah… yeah… I guess we did." She sounded bemused. Ruiko felt her heart deflate.

"So… Can you join us, Misaka-san?"

"Sorry, Saten-san. I'm going to be busy all day again today," her voice was dull, careless. "You guys have fun without me."

The spark of indignation reignited in Ruiko. She had joked that Misaka-san might have a secret boyfriend she was meeting with every night and had a good laugh out of seeing Shirai-san's over-reactions, but she had an instinctive feeling this was much more serious. Misaka-san was in some kind of deep trouble, but she wasn't willing to share the burden.

Level 5 or no, Ruiko could tell this was becoming too much for her to bear.

"I know I've said this before, Misaka-san, but if you ever need help with anything, you can tell us," Ruiko said firmly. "You don't have to deal with everything alone."

A soft chuckle sounded from the other end.

"So you keep saying."

"And I mean it!" Ruiko cried out. She felt Uiharu and Shirai-san's stares drill into her, but she glared at the table, wishing Misaka-san could see her sincerity.

"Relax, Saten-san," Misaka-san's voice was suddenly bright and cheerful. "Honestly, they're only simple errands for me to run. There's just a lot of stuff I have to take care of right now, but they should be finished soon, I promise."

"Misaka-san-"

"Anyway, I gotta go! Have an extra slice of cake for me, yeah?"

"Wait-"

The line went dead.

Ruiko stared at the phone. She heard Kuroko sigh.

"I'm guessing Onee-sama said she was busy."

Ruiko hesitated, and then nodded.

"Did she say why?" Kazari looked worried, echoing Ruiko's own feelings.

"No, but she said she just had to take care of a lot of stuff right now." She took a deep breath and handed the phone over to Kuroko determinedly. "All we can do is trust that Misaka-san knows what she is doing. She'll confide in us when she's ready, I'm sure."

She sounded more confident than she felt. She was fooling herself.

"Well, I certainly hope so," Kuroko sighed again.

Ruiko tried to smile. "She said we should have her slice of cake. Since she asked me, I get the first dibs, right?"

"Ehhh?" Kazari's eyes grew round. "No fair, Saten-san!"

Ruiko laughed, but it sounded hollow to her ears. They talked and ate and tried to carry on as usual, but the empty seat beside Kuroko screamed at them constantly in reminder of who was missing.

It just wasn't the same without Misaka-san.

XXXXXXX

Ruiko paused to stare into Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant. Somehow, her feet had found their way here. There were people bustling inside beyond the glass windows, enjoying an early lunch in the company of others. Laughter, smiles, yummy food and petty gossip. Just as _they_ used to.

That day had been the last time she'd been inside their favourite café. Uiharu's accident had happened only about a couple of weeks later, in late September. It had been a while since she had thought about their past together. Purposefully avoiding such memories had become the daily routine because they were too painful. Back then, she had remained hopeful their old Misaka-san would return to them after she sorted out her personal issues.

She smiled sadly at the faint reflection of herself on the glass. How naïve she had been.

Uiharu's words had stung, because Ruiko knew Misaka-san had been suffering too. Maybe the older girl did have a good reason for moving away without word. Despite Ruiko's initial misgivings about high-levelled espers, Misaka-san had proved to be a kind and wonderful person. But Ruiko also knew the electromaster had changed at some point, and she couldn't help but feel resentment for the harsh things Misaka-san had said after Uiharu's accident in the hospital.

Ruiko saw herself as an ordinary girl – as ordinary as one could get, especially in a place like Academy City. She had no esper powers, and was thus classified as a Level 0, the lowest of the low. She had fought with the despair at her lack of an ability in the past, and the Level Upper incident had taught her some important lessons. She wanted to make every day worthwhile, even without any powers. Still, that lingering feeling of desire remained deep in her heart. Having a friend like Misaka-san had quietened much of it, but the wound had only been greater when it was Misaka-san herself who had jabbed at that sore spot. She had been the one high-levelled ability user who seemed to understand her feelings. At least, Ruiko had believed so.

_"I don't need your pity or help or whatever, Saten-san. What could a Level 0 like you possibly do to help a Level 5 like me anyway? Don't be so ridiculous."_

The words felt engraved into her heart as if it was only yesterday. Fresh and bleeding.

It hurt.

She turned away from the café. There was no point lingering here any longer.

Her eyes trailed to the grocery store across the road. She saw a worker step out from the shop with a huge sign. He struggled with the weight of the thing before positioning it carefully near the entrance.

"Are you a fan of Strawberry Boost?" the sign read. "Hand in three cans to exchange for a limited edition 'Strawberry Boost Extreme'! Refreshing and even sweeter! Offer available for the first few special customers only!"

Ruiko stared at the sign, her hand tightening around the bag strap. Well, this sounded like a special deal and she wasn't one to miss out on those. She hadn't even heard of this being advertised. It was a one-time lucky draw that was of perfect timing. She had three cans in her bag, with two to spare. She would have to be quick about it though. Word was going to spread fast, although she had the lead for spotting the offer first.

With a big grin, she rushed forward to claim her prize.

XXXXXXX

Kuroko turned around the corner and walked sluggishly down the street. Her eyes kept darting upwards to check the windmills that spun lazily in the light breeze. It was more out of habit by now than anything else. After a week of zero news on Onee-sama, the hope of seeing her again felt adequately squashed.

Sometimes she wondered if she had dreamt up the whole episode. But then her scars would ache and she would be reminded those events had been real. Onee-sama was still out there somewhere.

_'Maybe I should look for her…'_

The thought had passed through her mind about a hundred times during the last few days. The problem was, she didn't even know where to start. She didn't want to tell Uiharu or Saten-san either. Uiharu was evidently upset with her. Had she really been that obvious? But then, Uiharu was a smart girl. She probably realised by now that something was amiss, especially with Onee-sama's absence. It didn't make this any easier, but Kuroko didn't want her friends to know. She had to do this alone.

_'Aren't you being selfish? Aren't you just doing exactly what Onee-sama did back then? Pushing them away?'_

She shook her head free of the guilty thoughts. This was different, she justified. It was necessary. She had to gauge for herself what was truly happening with Onee-sama before telling the others. Otherwise, something disastrous could happen.

It wasn't like she knew where to find Onee-sama though. So she was back to square one.

_'Uiharu's computer skills would be so helpful right about now… And even Saten-san's uncanny intuition might help with the search for Onee-sama…'_

She shook her head again. The thoughts were tempting, but she couldn't let them be involved with the mess until she could be certain of what was going on.

She groaned and headed towards the direction of the Judgement office. It had been reopened just the other day. It was now thoroughly clean with all traces of the murder removed. They had to replace the carpet and much of the furniture, so the office looked quite different. The change was almost refreshing, but Kuroko thought she could still get a whiff of the coppery tang of blood hanging in the room. It might have just been an imprint in her memory though.

An imprint she would never be able to get rid of.

For the past week, she had been constantly distracting herself with as much work as possible. Not that she was getting anything much done; she just wanted to believe she was being productive. She was still a little behind on reports, but it did not matter as long as she had something to distract herself with.

"Hey you there, stop!"

"Someone catch her! She's got my wallet!"

Kuroko spun around on the spot at the sudden cries behind her. Someone roughly pushed past, making her stumble and almost lose her balance. Her head whipped around to see the back of a tall blonde figure dash into an alley. Judgement training instantly kicked in.

Kuroko rushed after her, quickly pinning the Judgement armband around her upper arm with practiced ease. As she entered the shadowed alley, she saw the girl turn the corner to the right. She teleported after her with a confident grin. There was no way this thief could outrun her.

Up ahead, the girl skidded to a stop. A construction site had been set up, blocking the way. It was a dead end. Kuroko stepped closer to her, eyeing the purple wallet in her hand.

"This is Judgement!" She declared. The girl was still facing the dead-end silently as if in disbelief. "I suggest you stop resisting and hand the wallet ba-"

"SHUT UUUUP!" The thief suddenly turned around with a scream. Kuroko almost took a step back at the twisted fury on the girl's face. She looked like a mess. Her eyes were mad, wide and darting frantically as if she couldn't focus. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Calm down-"

The girl rushed at her. She was quick, but not quick enough for the experienced Judgement officer. Kuroko kneed her in the stomach and pushed her down, slamming her back against the concrete. The girl clawed at her arms, dropping the wallet in process. Her eyes were still darting around wildly, her jaws clenched into an angry snarl.

"Get off me! Get off!"

Kuroko pushed her arms down, pinning them to the ground so that they were outstretched. The girl's fingers wriggled to reach for the wallet, but it was too far away.

"Stop resisting! It's over-"

"I need the money! I need more! I need moooore!"

The girl twisted her neck around and bit harshly into Kuroko's arm. With a yelp, Kuroko let go. The blonde sat up and pushed her away. She grabbed the wallet and dived at Kuroko, but the Judgement officer teleported to her side and snatched the stolen item out of her grip.

As the girl turned to face her with an enraged expression, Kuroko kicked out at the back of her knees. She crumpled like a rag doll. There was a loud crack as the blonde's head met the concrete ground.

Kuroko moved to restrain her when the fallen girl suddenly tensed and began to convulse. Kuroko froze and watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her lanky arms and legs flailed uncontrollably. The convulsions lasted for about ten seconds before she let out a loud groan and ceased to move altogether.

Kuroko stared at the unconscious girl before her. Carefully, she nudged her and checked her pulse, almost sighing out in relief when she found a steady rhythm.

She had no idea what just happened, but she had to take her to the hospital.

She placed a firm hand on the girl's arm and vanished.

XXXXXXX

A black car stood inconspicuously among the other vehicles parked along the side of the road. Inside, a man sat on the driver's seat, his eyes trailed on a particular grocery store. Looking at the sign outside, it appeared the shopkeeper had received the goods at last. The plan was finally being put into action.

The radio on his lap buzzed.

"District 7 Area 2 – report."

He picked up the device and spoke in a low voice. "District 7 Area 2 reporting. The plan has been initiated."

"Good. Make sure to pick out a healthy looking female subject. Remember the instructions. Your pay depends on it."

A young girl with long black hair rushed into the store. Through the glass window, the man saw her hand over three bright pink cans and eagerly accept one in return. He smiled. The first bite and it was a catch already. He had a good feeling about this fishing trip.

"Potential target confirmed at District 7 Area 2."

"Excellent. Make sure you do not fail. Our client is too important to disappoint."

"Understood, Sir."

He placed the radio back on his lap and turned on the engine. Important client or whatever, he didn't particularly care about that boot-licking shit. He grinned as he readjusted his sunnies. It was time to ensure he got his pay cheque from the rich bastards.

XXXXXXX

Ruiko walked out of the grocery store, feeling quite curious about her newly acquired prize. This can held a greater volume than the standard size, but it had the same labels minus the small differences that marked it as the special, limited edition drink. Clicking open the tab, she took a tentative sip.

It was icy cold and really sugary. They hadn't been kidding in the advertisement. With a big smile, she began to drink it more eagerly, savouring the sweet fragrance of creamy strawberries. She licked her lips, not wanting to waste a single drop. Gods, she loved this. If only she could get Uiharu to try it-

She immediately sobered up a bit at the thought of Uiharu. Her friend was mad at her. She frowned at the sudden reminder. Why was she mad again? They had been arguing about something earlier… Something about… Ah… yeah… Misaka-san. It was about Misaka-san.

It was _always_ about Misaka-san.

She took a long gulp of the drink.

"It's not fair…" Ruiko muttered. She began to walk down the street, not really having any destination in mind. It wasn't her fault Misaka-san had left without any explanation. Why couldn't Uiharu understand?! This was stupid.

Another long sip.

Couldn't Uiharu just be grateful that she stuck out with her for so long while the others didn't? Even after Misaka-san had left and Shirai-san had abandoned her hopes on Uiharu, Ruiko alone had remained faithfully at her side. Why couldn't she see the truth? Why was she still so attached to Misaka-san? What made her so great?

Questions spun and made her world go around in a daze.

Of course, this was all about levels again, wasn't it? Misaka-san was a Level 5. Ruiko was a Level 0. No wonder Uiharu admired Misaka-san more.

She laughed and took a swig of the can.

Great. She always got the short end of the straw no matter how hard she tried. Life wasn't fair. She had done her best and all Uiharu could think of was to blame her for keeping secrets. She had done everything to protect Uiharu. But in the end, it was all crumbling away to failure.

She was just a Level 0 after all.

She clutched her forehead with an angry sigh. Her head felt heavy and clouded, as if a thick fog had gathered in there. She stared at the pink can in her hand.

Maybe another sip of the cold drink would help clear it out.

XXXXXXX

"Shirai-san, a word please."

Yomikawa Aiho's voice cut through the din of the hospital lobby. Kuroko's eyes met Aiho's for a brief moment before darting to Heaven Canceller's, who stood solemnly next to the Anti-Skill. They both held identical, grim expressions.

It suddenly made her nervous.

"Yes?" She held her head high as she walked up to them, trying to look more confident than she actually felt.

Aiho gave her a long, searching gaze before speaking again. "Is everything alright? Settling well into your new office, I hope?"

Taken aback by the sudden questions about herself, Kuroko blinked. "Ehh… Yes? Everything is good, thank you."

Aiho didn't look convinced.

"Somehow I don't believe that, but I won't push you. I must ask though, you _have_ read my recent emails, yes?"

Kuroko blanked at this. Emails… Uhhhh…

"And mine, I trust?" Heaven Canceller added.

Kuroko felt cold sweat run down her back. She suddenly remembered receiving Heaven Canceller's email in the library before she dozed off. That had been more than a week ago. And she had forgotten all about it after ignoring it the first time. Not to mention the ones from Anti-Skill she had ignored on whim simply because she hadn't been bothered to click on them.

The unpleasant mix of guilt and panic made her mouth dry.

She looked up and found the Anti-Skill and doctor patiently awaiting her answer.

"Well that's…" She hesitated for a few moments before finally hanging her head and letting go of her pride. "I apologise. I was so… preoccupied with some things that I…" She fiddled with the hem of her jumper uncomfortably. She didn't even know how to justify her actions. After all, she couldn't exactly tell them about Onee-sama…

Aiho sighed. "We're not trying to make you feel bad, Shirai-san. I understand you've been through a lot the last couple of weeks with the murder case literally dropped on your doorstep. We're not here to scold you for being human."

Kuroko stared at her shoes. Somehow, Yomikawa-san's understanding only made the guilt worse.

"However, you have to realise we have some serious issues at this time, and you have duties to fill as a Judgement officer."

Kuroko looked up. "I understand, Yomikawa-san. I became too distracted, I'm sorry." She meant it.

"No need to apologise, Shirai-san," Heaven Canceller spoke up. "If you haven't read the emails, it's only a matter of filling you in on the details."

"Details?"

"Remember what I told you last time we met?"

It took Kuroko a long moment to understand what he was referring to. As soon as she remembered, the shame and guilt returned and washed over her.

"I…"

"It's fine," the doctor cut in before she could apologise. He seemed to know already that she had completely forgotten about her promise to look into potential drug trafficking crimes in the districts. She felt mad at herself. How could she have forgotten?!

Onee-sama… She had been so distracted by Onee-sama's appearance that she had neglected…

She mentally kicked herself. What a pitiful excuse!

She gritted her teeth.

Something in her mind clicked together.

"Are you trying to tell me that the blonde girl who I brought in today is related to the other cases?" Kuroko asked. "She tried to steal this wallet." She showed them the purple object.

Aiho smiled. "Looks like there is no need for long explanations. You've already made the connection."

Heaven Canceller nodded. "Indeed. We've been finding further clues, which we had outlined in the emails we had sent." Kuroko flinched slightly, but he either didn't notice the reaction or simply ignored it.

"Nothing is definite though, Shirai-san. However, this case today only strengthens my fears about the cause behind all these recent crimes and hospitalisations among young teenagers."

Kuroko frowned. "What do you think it is?"

"I believe it's some kind of food or drink marketed to target young females."

"Food or drink?" Kuroko pondered over the words. The words hit her like a sack of bricks. "Are you saying they've been marketing a drug in the guise of everyday food?"

"Not just a drug; it may be a combination of substances," the doctor clarified. "Furthermore, I have a bad feeling the drugs may be mixed in widely varying amounts just to diffuse any attention on the product. It may be why the patients display a huge variety of different symptoms, and why others eating the same thing might not have been affected. It makes it harder to point fingers, do you see? Of course, individual tolerance comes into play as well, making the results even more unpredictable."

"We need to tread carefully," Aiho added. "We have a bad feeling this isn't some ordinary company. This is systematic and well-planned. It's going to be difficult to gather enough evidence to tip the power scale."

"I'll help you," Kuroko said immediately. "I'll make up for the slips I've made in the last couple of weeks, I promise."

They nodded, accepting her determination.

"Good, Shirai-san," Aiho gave her a small smile. "It's vital we figure this out as soon as possible. The girl today is most likely another victim, as you realised earlier. She was probably stealing money to buy more of the product. There were a couple of other theft incidents that were similar, although the girls ended up becoming too ill to speak to us properly."

Kuroko thought for a moment. "I see… So it's an addictive agent in the product that's causing the withdrawal and making the students steal cash to buy more of it?"

"As crazy as that sounds… At this point, it seems to be the most likely reason."

"Do you have a suspects list of products?"

"Yes, and we've managed to narrow it down quite significantly. We originally had a list of about thirty products that were popular among teenaged girls, but now we only have three."

Aiho handed her a piece of paper. Kuroko took it silently and stared at the words written neatly there.

"Okugai's Toffee Apple iced tea; Reigon Daku's Raspberry Pocky; Shikuden's Strawberry Boost."

Kuroko blinked. That last item sounded familiar for some reason…

"You are in the age group they are targeting," Aiho said. She rubbed her nose with a rueful grin. "I think you would be better at recognising these trendy products than us oldies."

"Does anything stand out to you on that list?" Heaven Canceller queried.

Strawberry Boost… Strawberry Boost… Where had she heard that?

_"You haven't heard of it? They're new drinks on the market, but they've already become very popular."_

Kuroko tensed. That was…

_"Saten-san, that much soda can't be good for you if you drink it every day."_

Oh no… That had been the drink Saten-san had been obsessed about recently, wasn't it?

_"How many have you had today?"_

_"This might be my third one."_

Not good. Kuroko hadn't been paying any attention at all. Just because she had been moping around about Onee-sama. Just because of a pathetic excuse like that, Kuroko hadn't noticed the dangers and had neglected what she had promised to Heaven Canceller.

Her hand tightened around the piece of paper. She remembered how the blonde girl's theft hadn't seemed very well thought out at all, how lacking in experience she had been at fighting. These were just average girls the company was targeting. But for what end? What was their purpose?

"Shirai-san..?"

Whatever their aims, this was clearly dangerous. She would have to promptly warn Saten-san to stop drinking that product until Kuroko could be certain it wasn't the culprit. Saten-san may be in danger here.

"Yomikawa-san," Kuroko turned to the older woman quickly, "could you please give this back to the owner?" She handed the wallet to the surprised woman. "There is something I have to check right now."

"What is-?"

"Please. I need to look into the last product on the list. I'm worried about my friend."

At Kuroko's anxious look, the Anti-Skill nodded. "Very well, please report back to us if you find anything. Meanwhile, we'll also do our own research on the Shikuden company to gather more evidence."

"I will," Kuroko promised. With a nod to them both, she rushed away, taking her phone from her skirt pocket and speed dialling.

"Come on, Saten-san… Pick up, pick up!"

Muttering under her breath, she ran out of the hospital. The phone kept ringing at her ear, but her friend wasn't picking up. Finally, the receiver clicked.

"Saten-san-!"

"Hi, this is Saten Ruiko speaking. I'm unavailable at the moment, so please leave a message after the tone-"

"Urgh!" Kuroko ended the call and tried again.

The same result. Why was she not picking up?!

Her heart plummeted to her gut when the sudden realisation hit.

Ruiko's phone had been confiscated by her teacher some weeks ago, and he still hadn't given it back.

She didn't have her phone at the moment. There was no way to contact her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Uiharu!"

"Shirai-san?!"

Kuroko switched the phone to her other hand and vaulted over the railings across the building's edge to sail down through the air.

"I need to talk to Saten-san right now!" She yelled over the screams of the wind. She heard Uiharu squeal in protest at the loudness of her voice, but there was no time to apologise for such petty things. "This is important!" She teleported to the ground, landing elegantly before proceeding to run down the street. She brushed past a crowd of people who gave her disgruntled grunts as she passed by.

"Sa-Saten-san?" Uiharu sounded surprised at her request. Then her voice became upset. "She… She left already."

Kuroko frowned, sensing that something was amiss. From the other end of the line, she heard a quiet sniffle. It suddenly occurred to her that the girl might have been crying.

Ah… Of course, she hadn't exactly left Uiharu's room on a good note earlier. She felt ashamed. It seemed she had been doing all the wrong things in the last few weeks without even trying. Worse, she hadn't noticed how this was affecting other people around her.

"You okay, Uiharu?" She asked more softly.

"I-I'm fine…" Uiharu sniffled again before continuing in a worried voice. "But is everything alright on your end?" Her tone grew more panicky. "D-Did something happen to Saten-san?!"

Kuroko hesitated. There was no need to worry Uiharu needlessly right now. Saten-san was most likely fine as long as she stopped drinking that product. While it was highly suspicious, there was nothing to say that the drink was the exact cause of all the recent troubles.

She chewed her lower lip. It was better to be safe than sorry though.

She jumped up and teleported back into the air. A change of plan. She was originally going to head to the Judgement office, but finding Saten-san was a more pressing concern right now. She landed solidly on the rooftop of a skyscraper and peered down over the maze of streets, scanning the area for any black-haired girls. She grimaced. There were way too many. Looking down from above like this, there was no way she'd be able to spot Saten-san. She wondered if it would be better if she went through the security cameras from the office, but then dismissed the thought. Uiharu was more efficient at using such technology; Kuroko had a feeling she would only waste more valuable time trying. Besides, it wasn't like she had permission to go through all the security cameras. Receiving authorisation to do that would take too long.

But how was she supposed to find Saten-san in a city full of people? She had no idea where she might have gone.

"Shirai-san?!" Uiharu's panicked voice reminded her that she was still on the phone.

"Everything's fine, Uiharu," Kuroko assured her as calmly as she could. "I just wanted to speak with her, that's all."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes. Do you know where she might have gone?"

"I… I don't know," Uiharu sounded even more upset at this. "And I realised just a short while ago that I can't call her right now because she doesn't have her phone."

"That's okay," Shirai said quickly. "Get some rest, Uiharu. Don't worry about anything. I'll talk to you again later."

"Wait-"

Kuroko ended the call. More secrecy, but it was necessary.

She turned her hardened gaze down to the streets below. As a friend and as a Judgement officer, she had ensure she warned Saten-san before events had any chance of spiralling out of control.

XXXXXXX

Drip.

The final sweet drop landed on her tongue. Ruiko savoured it for as long as she could. Nothing good ever lasted though. The taste faded away too quickly, leaving her tongue feeling numb and cheated.

She looked up at the opening of the can with squinted eyes. She waited patiently, but there was no sign of another drop coming out. It was empty. All gone, with nothing left.

With gritted teeth, she threw the useless piece of aluminium away. It clattered against the building wall and fell to the concrete ground with a loud clang.

"Hey, don't litter the streets!"

Someone yelled out to her, but Ruiko ignored them. They could shout at her all they wanted. She was annoyed too. Besides, what was the point of having those cleaning robots roaming around the districts if they had nothing to do? She was doing them a favour.

She walked along the street, feeling completely drained and as empty as the can had been. The inside of her mouth felt strangely sticky and dry. Why was it so hot all of a sudden? She took off her jacket and fumbled with the zipper of her bag. Whoever invented zippers was an idiot. It was so difficult to open…

Finally figuring out the zip, she opened the bag, dumped her jacket inside and took out a can of the original drink. If she couldn't obtain more of the limited edition, she'd have to make do with these. She was so thirsty, she was pretty sure she could drink about ten more of them.

_"Saten-san, that much soda can't be good for you if you drink it every day."_

"Silly Uiharu," Ruiko muttered. She opened the can and gulped down half of its contents in one swig. Good, but it wasn't as good as the special edition. It wasn't cold or sweet enough.

"Dammit… This is so stupid…" She drank the rest of it and was about to toss the empty thing behind her when something caught her eye.

A slim figure with short, chestnut brown hair that barely reached to their shoulders was leaning against a wall just a short distance away. The girl looked as if she was waiting for someone. Ruiko's eyes slowly widened at the sight. Wasn't that Misaka-san? Her breaths quickened as her heart thudded wildly between trembling lungs. No way… It couldn't be true…

_"I saw her the night I woke up again,"_ Uiharu's words haunted her. _"She came to visit me."_

The aluminium can crackled between her squeezing fingers. So it was true? Misaka-san had never left?! While Ruiko suffered all alone, she had been here the whole time, after feeding them those lies?!

Her vision swirled in an angry vortex of red. Everything surrounding the distant figure casually standing without a care blurred. It was as if the world had shrunk to that humanoid shape of a girl. Nothing else mattered.

Her feet marched forward, and in a blink of an eye Ruiko found herself standing in front of the familiar girl. She looked the same as Ruiko remembered her - those bright brown eyes, that white hairclip, the shoulder length hair, the glossy lips. They stared at each other for a long moment. There was a confused expression on her old friend's features.

It only increased Ruiko's ire.

"Misaka-san!" She barked at the girl who cowered away. The bewildered expression turned into fear. Good. She may be a Level 5, but Ruiko wasn't going to back away. She would show her that a Level 0 wasn't to be messed with.

"Why are you here, Misaka-san?!" Ruiko shouted at her. She grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook them viciously. "You shouldn't be here! You left without a word, dammit! Why are you here?!"

Misaka-san's eyes grew wide in terror.

"W-What? Excuse me, but who are you?"

Ruiko's jaws grinded together at the confused response. What was this shit?! So she was pretending she couldn't remember, was that it? Playing the idiot card to get out of trouble?

She sneered. "I told Uiharu she was seeing things, but it turns out she was telling the truth. This only proves that I'm right about you though. How could you abandon us like that, Misaka-san?! How could you lie to us?!"

Ruiko saw her try to back away, but she was trapped against the wall. Misaka-san shook her head frantically. "I don't know what you're talking about! You've got the wrong person!"

"Still playing dumb?! It doesn't suit you, Misaka-san." She scrunched the aluminium can furiously between her palms and tossed it at her feet. With a lopsided grin, she raised her fists in a threatening gesture. "Want me to knock some sense into you?"

"Please, this is wrong! Don't hurt me! I don't know what's going on-"

"Begging to a Level 0 now? Aren't you the great Level 5, or do you not remember that too?"

"I'm not a Level 5…" Misaka-san looked confused again. "I'm telling you, I'm not the person you think I am!"

"To hell with that!" With an angry growl, Ruiko threw a fist. Before it could make any contact however, someone roughly grabbed her from behind and held her back.

"Whoah, steady there. You shouldn't go around throwing punches on the street, young lady."

"Get off me!" Ruiko struggled, but the steely grips around her arms were too firm.

"Please, I mean no harm," the smooth male voice said. "If you have quarrel with this other young lady here, shouldn't we talk over this more calmly instead?"

Ruiko blinked. Talk over it calmly? She felt some of her built up anger ebb away as she stared at the frightened face of the electromaster in perplexity. The girl looked to be trembling, but maybe it was Ruiko who was the one shaking. The edges of Misaka-san's face blurred and faded, eroding away bit by bit. Slowly, her vision dissolved and distorted to reveal a different person standing before her.

This wasn't Misaka-san. This was another girl, a complete stranger.

The hands around her arms loosened as Ruiko grew limp in confusion. She barely noticed though; she was too busy staring at the unknown person.

"You… kinda look like her," Ruiko commented vaguely. She blinked again, leaning forward to take a closer look. She brushed a finger against the flinching girl's soft cheek. Her skin felt nice. But no… No, she wasn't like Misaka-san at all. Her hair colour was the wrong shade and the eye shapes were different. Not to mention this girl was so much shorter than the Level 5. This was definitely not Misaka-san.

What was she doing? Did she really just think this person was Misaka-san? She hiccupped a laugh at the bizarre thought. It was bewildering to think she had mistaken this stranger for her old friend. She had known Misaka-san so well… but then maybe not.

"Uhm…" the girl before her spoke up cautiously, "are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry…. I thought you were… somebody else…" Ruiko clutched her head as a weird feeling of whooziness rushed past.

"Young lady, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine…"

The man grabbed her arm again. "You don't look fine to me."

Ruiko looked up. Her vision was blurring but she saw a vague outline of a man smiling down at her. At first, she thought he didn't have eyes, and then realised he was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. She wondered if they helped with the ridiculously intense heat.

"Allow me to take you to the hospital. I think you need help."

He brushed a hand against her shoulder. At that moment, she felt something sharp prick into her skin.

"Oww!" She roughly pushed him away. The spinning was becoming worse. It was too bright and her eyes hurt. Squeezing them to a squint, she turned to the nearest alleyway and stumbled towards it. It looked dark and inviting. The shade would certainly prevent her from becoming fried in this horrible heat.

"I'll get her to the hospital, so don't worry…" She distantly heard the man assure the Misaka-lookalike and other onlookers.

She entered the narrow alley and slumped against a wall. She wiped the rivulets of sweat that stung her eyes as they ran down from her brow. An icy strand of breeze blew across her shivering frame as she fumbled to undo the top button of her blouse. It was cooler here, but still too hot for her liking. She wondered why the asphalt wasn't melting in the ferocious heat.

With glazed, feverish eyes, she stared up at the fluffy white clouds passing between the fringes of the surrounding buildings. So Misaka-san had really left after all. She felt both disappointed and relieved at the same time. She didn't know what she would do if she really saw Misaka-san again. What she had almost done to that poor girl on the streets frightened her.

She curled up against the wall and pressed her palms to her eyes. They stung. She felt so dizzy and weak, she thought she would pass out if she moved.

Even when she heard footsteps approach, Ruiko had no energy to look up.

XXXXXXX

Her phone sung out a jaunty tune. Kuroko quickly brought it to her ear, not bothering to check the caller.

"Saten-san?! Is that you?!"

"Ehhhh?! Does this mean you still haven't saved my number on your phone, Shirai-san?!" The familiar, haughty voice sounded indignant. Kuroko cringed.

"What is it, Kongou? I'm really busy at the moment," she said in a clipped tone.

"Will you at least hear me out, or do I have to call Judgement?!"

That caught Kuroko's attention. "I AM Judgement," she snapped. She paused for a moment before speaking again in a more friendly tone. She couldn't let the stress get to her. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, it's- aaaargh!"

"Kongou?!"

There was a loud whooshing sound accompanied by a thump that forced Kuroko to bring the receiver away from the ear with a flinch. When the noise seemed to die away, she brought the phone back up and spoke urgently.

"Kongou? What's going on?! Kongou?!"

For a long moment there was no response, except for the sound of static. The anxious wait was relieved when Kongou finally spoke again in an unusually drained voice.

"It's Wannai-san," she coughed out her friend's name and spluttered as if tasting something foul. Kuroko immediately knew this was something really serious. She had never heard the boisterous Kongou sound so desperate like this. "I don't know why, but… she's trapped in- Ow!"

"Kongou?!"

"Ghh… Hurry! We're at Kisuno Park in District 7!"

Kuroko stopped, momentarily stunned.

"Are you actually asking _me_ for help?!"

"I-It's not like the great Kongou Mitsuko can't handle this on her own!" The prideful girl immediately retorted. Then her voice became small and uncertain. "But I don't want to hurt Wannai-san. And… I think some people might be injured. You were the one person I thought of first that I could trust."

Such an admission was rare, coming from someone like Kongou. Kuroko's hand tightened around the phone. If that was the case, and there were injured civilians involved, then this was no time to joke around. She didn't know what was going on, but if her friends and other people needed her help, she had to be there.

"You got it. I'm heading your way now."

"Hurry!"

The line ended.

Kuroko changed direction once again to head towards the park.

_'I'm sorry Saten-san, but you'll have to hold on for a little while longer.'_

She only hoped Saten-san could keep out of trouble while she sorted things out over there with Wannai-san.

XXXXXXX

"Die, die, you bastard!"

Mikoto cackled and shot two more rounds at Accelerator's stupid face. His pale features contorted and cracked into a million pixels, but she saw none of this. Instead, she felt the electromagnetic waves that signalled his presence splatter into smithereens with her perfect shots.

Wait and _feel_ the enemy. Strike with brutal efficiency.

She sensed the pixels twirl around her, formulating various images that she could picture in her mind, but none of them were Accelerator yet. They were simply distractions to throw her off and make her miscalculate. But she wouldn't be fooled. If she shot at the wrong targets, it would be game over and she would lose.

There, behind her to the left.

She sensed the slight shift in the programming that was a dead giveaway. Accelerator was about to appear. Spinning around on her toes, she delivered a shot, using the electromagnetic waves her body naturally emitted to guide the metal bullet straight through the centre of his chest. The collar still restricted her from using her powers actively, but she had figured out a way to get around the hitch by simply pulling and pushing on the pre-existing magnetic fields. Even before her enemy could materialise properly, she felt the perfect shot shatter him into tiny pieces.

"Faster!" Mikoto snarled. "This is too easy!"

The program whirred in response. The electrons humming in the air were roaring as if to accept her challenge. The codes of the program prepared to deliver multiple Accelerators. A large grin split her lips as Mikoto reloaded the gun with practiced ease. She adjusted the blindfold over her eyes to make sure it wouldn't fall off in the next round of the game. It had been a brilliant idea on her part to request the enemy targets be customised in the appearance of Accelerator. Although she couldn't see his stupid face blindfolded, it just made this exercise so much more entertaining and satisfying, knowing that she was killing him over and over just as he had her.

Three Accelerators appeared in a flash to her left, front and right sides. She swung in a wide arc, firing double shots at each for good measure. With perfect control on the multiple bullets, she sniped out his eyes. All three pairs of them. She imagined the bloody mess it would have made had the Accelerators been real. The images that popped in her head made her smile.

As the defeated Accelerators sizzled away, five more appeared above her, leaping down to counterattack. Mikoto rolled away and brought out her second gun from its holster with a savage grin. It was party time. She shot four of them down in a consecutive sequence, but then felt the last one's presence fade away before she could defeat it. Swearing under her breath, she fell into a low crouch and reached out with her electromagnetic senses. She was going to lose at least ten points from her perfect score for that mistake.

She sensed him just a few milliseconds before the stray Accelerator jumped out from below where she had been standing. Without hesitation, she fired her guns at him, but he faded out again before the bullets could properly hit. Fuck. What was up with this one? Was it a glitch in the system?

She grinned widely. Well no matter, she would take this Accelerator down just like the others. Which part of him should she take out this time? His heart? His kidneys? His manly parts? She laughed brazenly at the thought. It was true she was improving, after all. Not only was she getting better shots with the weapons, the continuous use of the blindfold forced her to utilise her electroperception in new ways. She had to fucking give her thanks to Gensei. She could certainly see the advantages of being creative while handicapped.

Ten Accelerators suddenly surrounded her. Before she had any chance to react, one landed a punch square in her gut while the other kicked at her legs. She fell with a winded yell, firing the guns at where she could sense him whizzing around. She could almost hear his sickening laugh, close to her ears. Mocking her, threatening her. Wanting to rip her apart.

She gritted her teeth.

"I'll kill you again and again and _again and AGAIN_!"

With each repetitive word, she fired multiple shots. She laughed and laughed and laughed as she sensed the multiple Accelerators shatter all around her. Finally, there was some justice in the shitty world! She spun to her right as she sensed the Accelerator that had eluded her before appear there, lunging towards her. She held out her guns to pull the triggers and smash that ugly face-

The hum of the buzzing electrons in the air abruptly vanished, taking Accelerator with them. She froze for a moment before the realisation of what must have happened hit. With an angry growl, Mikoto tucked one gun back in its holster and tore off the blindfold with the free hand.

The sudden light slapped her eyes, making her grimace. When she slowly adjusted to it, she found herself standing in an empty room just as she predicted. Her hazel eyes roamed towards the door where she found a tall woman standing there. She couldn't remember if she had seen her before or not, but she didn't care either way. There were too many of them working for the old man to keep track, and scientists were all the same.

Rage painted her vision red. Before the woman could take another step or open her mouth, Mikoto pulled the trigger.

Bang!

The fired bullet sped through the air at ten times its normal speed, pushed by Mikoto's grip on its magnetic field. The metal object struck the woman dead centre in the chest and proceeded to drill through in a spiral, grinding most of her pumping heart into mince.

The woman crumpled to the ground like a stuffed doll. There was a shocked expression on her face, as she gurgled out a puddle of blood. Mikoto watched with mild interest as the pool of red grew out from the wound through the woman's chest. She walked up to the scientists and kicked her head.

"Hey, you still alive?"

The brutal force of her assault snapped the woman's neck back. Her blood-soaked tongue hung out from her open mouth, glassy eyes staring up at Mikoto with an unseeing glaze.

"Eh… How boring."

She sighed, twirling the gun between her fingers as she looked at the grotesque sight as if unimpressed.

"At least give me a good show if you're gonna interrupt." She stretched out her arms and walked out of the door, stepping on the corpse carelessly.

"Misaka-kun, I would appreciate it if you refrained from killing my colleagues. They are an important part of our project too."

Mikoto looked up to the source of the new voice and scowled as ferociously as she could.

"That whore friggin' shut down my game!" Mikoto seethed. "I was up to killing that bastard 11,354 times! I still have a debt to pay, dammit!"

"You're such a child, Misaka-kun." Gensei smiled.

"I am NOT!"

"How many times of killing Accelerator would satisfy you in the end?"

"The number doesn't fucking matter. It's the principle of killing that _counts_!"

Gensei laughed and clapped his hands together as if she had just shown him something merry. "Indeed, Misaka-kun. Your puns are impressive."

Mikoto's lips twisted into a sour expression. She hated being mock-praised by him, no matter how significant or small it was.

Gensei peered at the corpse of the scientist lying sprawled on the floor.

"What a mess," he tutted. "I dislike wasting resources, but I suppose it cannot be helped. Shame there is more garbage to throw out." He turned to Mikoto with squinted, smiling eyes. "I asked her to tell you that your next session is ready."

Mikoto glared back at him with a lifted chin, crossing her arms in a defiant manner.

"So?"

"After this, you can use your powers freely and resume your hunting of the last two strays."

"Heh~?" A grin spread across Mikoto's lips as a gleeful light lit up in her eyes. "Is that so?"

She barked out a laugh as Gensei nodded.

"Excellent. Let's get to it then, old man. I've been sick of not being able to use my ability. It's about ready to _burst_!"

XXXXXXX

From the sky, Kuroko could immediately identify something was wrong down below at Kisuno Park. Something that looked like a large, rippling sphere was spinning in the air near the fountains. Scattered dots that could vaguely be discerned as people littered the area. She surmised that they must be the injured Kongou had mentioned. With a determined nod, she teleported down rapidly in a series of quick calculations. She eventually spotted Kongou and Awatsuki standing together. As she landed close to them, she noticed how battered and desperate they looked.

"Kongou! Awatsuki-san!" Kuroko yelled out to them.

As they looked towards her, a sudden barrage of what looked like fine needles hit them. They missed Kuroko from her position, but the other two girls were not so lucky. Distracted by Kuroko's yell, they had lowered their defences. The sharp translucent needles scraped their skin, ripping bits of fabric from their uniforms. The needles were so fine that they only left thin cuts where they touched, but judging from their loud yelps, the attacks were no doubt very painful.

Kuroko glanced around and immediately spotted the source of the attacks. It was that large orb she had seen from above, although from this close, she could tell it was a swirling mass of water. She glanced at the empty fountain it was hovering above and realised all the water must have been taken out from it. The fine needles that had attacked Kongou and Awatsuki must have been droplets of water fired at high speed as the large orb rotated on a vertical axis.

She heard a thump as Awatsuki fell onto her knees, panting with exhaustion. Kongou had blown away the last barrage of needle attacks with her Aero Hand. Kuroko felt her heart drop when she suddenly realised Wannai was nowhere to be found nearby. Looking around, she saw some unconscious people scattered across the park. Others were limping or trying to crawl away. One appeared to be calling someone on the phone – probably Judgement or Anti-Skill.

_'I'll finish this myself before anyone else gets here,'_ Kuroko thought. She ran up to the duo, who had countless cuts on their skin, tinged with blood.

"Where is Wannai-san?!" Kuroko asked them urgently. As soon as she asked the question, the answer clicked in her mind and she immediately looked towards the spinning water orb with wide eyes.

She knew Wannai-san was a Level 3 Hydro Hand, with the ability to control bodies of water.

Surely, it couldn't be… Could a Level 3 have this much control? But then, where was Wannai-san?

"She's… in there," Kongou said in a strained voice. "She surrounded herself with that water barrier and we can't seem to break through. We think her power must have gone out of control and she must be trapped." She rested a gentle hand on Awatsuki's shoulder, who sat catching her breath.

"We don't… want to hurt her," Awatsuki added softly.

Kuroko looked at the spinning water orb. It looked volatile. Angry. She couldn't imagine what had possessed the kind and gentle Wannai-san she knew to create such a phenomenon. Did her power really go out of control? If so, how? She shook her head. Right now, the reasons didn't matter. She had to focus on controlling this situation. The answers would have to come later.

"Watch out, it's going to attack again!"

Five huge blasts of water swept out from the orb, twisting like horizontal tornadoes. The three girls managed to dive under them, but were pinned there as the water tornadoes continued to swirl around the orb like the tentacles of a strange sea creature. Kuroko saw one sweeping low towards them and acted fast.

"Quick! Don't let go of me!"

She grabbed the two girls and teleported as far as she could into the air. As soon as they appeared however, a thick blast of water shot from the orb, forcing Kuroko to teleport again onto the ground. Cold sweat ran down her back. Was that thing targeting them? Did it have a consciousness, or was Wannai-san controlling it?

A series of multiple blasts attempted to push them off their feet, and Kuroko had to make more jumps with the two girls on tow in order to avoid them. It was tiring to teleport at such a rapid pace with others at her side. She was working at her limit. The calculations were much more complex when she had to factor in their spatial existence in eleven dimensions as well. One mistake could result in grievous injuries or even be fatal if she failed to account their entire three-dimensional physical coordinates into the calculations.

"Shirai-san, watch out-!"

Awatsuki's warning came too late as another waterspout sneaked in from the side as soon as they teleported to the new location. It slammed into them with great force, sending them flying away before crashing down onto the grassy earth.

Kuroko spluttered out a mouthful of water and shivered as she pushed herself to a sitting position. The liquid was cold and her clothes and hair were now soaking wet. This was not a condition she wanted to be fighting in. The extra weight of her soggy clothes was going to slow her down.

Quickly taking off her waterlogged jumper, she glanced across at the sprawled forms of Kongou and Awatsuki. They looked worse than she did and thoroughly beaten. Even so, they were bringing themselves to their feet with determined looks. She did the same. Whatever was going on here, they had to work together to subdue this wild rampage. This amount of power couldn't be the work of Wannai alone. She was a Level 3 after all, and this display was almost on par with a high-end Level 4. It did not help that the power appeared to be going out of control, and the water sphere did not show any signs of wearing out any time soon. The faster they got the job done, the better it was going to be for all of them.

Kuroko looked out towards the fallen people. First things first, she had to get them out of the way.

A loud roar rang out and Kuroko snapped her eyes towards the sphere. It seemed to be growing bigger somehow; perhaps it was picking up more water from the atmosphere. She tensed as the thing began to spin towards their direction.

"Kongou, Awatsuki!" She shouted. "I need to evacuate these people first!"

Kuroko dived to the side as tiny droplets of water erupted at super speed from the orb to create needles once more. The barrage continued to follow her like a machine gun, and a few sniped at her arms. She grimaced. The tiny things really _did_ hurt. She rolled away and ran. From a quick glance to the side, she realised Kongou and Awatsuki were receiving the same treatment.

"Don't worry about us, Shirai-san!" She heard Awatsuki yell back. "Do what you need to do!"

"I'll be back, just hang in there for a minute!"

"We'll occupy its attention for as long as we can!" With the yell, Kongou shot a blast of air to counterattack, pushing the water assault back at the sphere.

Kuroko wasted no time observing any further. She spun around and teleported to a nearby civilian's side. In quick succession, she efficiently took the trapped people as far away as she could. A few times, she almost got hit by bursts of water, but managed to dodge them by narrow margins. She instructed the conscious and the less injured people to help the others or move away to better safety.

_'All done,'_ she thought with relief as she rescued the final injured girl. She looked across the field. She saw Kongou and Awatsuki-san still giving their best to keep the sphere under control. They appeared to be holding on quite well although the sphere was lashing out viciously.

"What about you, Miss? What are you going to do?"

Kuroko glanced at the young boy who had asked the questions. He had a large cut across his leg that was bleeding quite badly. He would need treatment soon before it had a chance to be infected.

"I am Judgement," she replied simply, "I need to go help my friends. Stay here until the ambulance arrive."

Before he could reply back, she vanished and reappeared near Kongou and Awatsuki. They were both standing balanced on a large piece of broken tree bark. Kongou was trying to push back the sphere with wind again, while Awatsuki helped increase the force by using her buoyancy powers on their makeshift platform. There were large puddles of water on the ground, deposited from the sphere's attacks. The water blast attacks had created the perfect environment for the Level 3 Float Dial to work in.

"Kongou, Awatsuki-san!" Kuroko called out to them.

"Shirai-san!"

"I need to get close to that sphere!" She avoided another onslaught of water by rolling out of the way. She tried to ignore the fact that she landed in a muddy puddle. Washing her clothes later was not going to be fun. But then, she could always buy new ones. "I'm going to try and get into where Wannai-san is, but I need to work out the inside structure of that thing first."

"Got it! Hop on!"

Awatsuki and Kongou sailed on the tree bark raft towards Kuroko like a speedboat. She teleported onto it in front of Kongou in a crouch, managing to keep her balance even as the floating object wobbled dangerously for a moment. Kongou deflected the blasts of water with her Aero Hand, her expression of utmost concentration. As they zig-zagged between the water tendrils, Kuroko kept her eyes trailed on the sphere ahead, looking for any signs of Wannai inside. For a moment, she thought she saw a glimpse of wavy, light brown hair, but then the twisting water obscured it from view.

It was dangerous to just try and teleport inside without knowing what was going on within. The sphere was huge by now, but Kuroko couldn't discern how thick the wall of that thing was. If she calculated wrong, she could be caught in the swirl of the waters or even teleport where Wannai-san was. She shuddered at the thought. That wouldn't end well at all. Teleportation was a dangerous ability, even for a Level 4 like herself.

"Shirai-san, can you bring us up on one of those waterspouts?"

The request by Awatsuki surprised Kuroko. "Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Glancing back, Kuroko saw Awatsuki's eye gleam with a fierce resolve she had never seen before on the soft-spoken girl. "I think I'll be able to control our float along one of them-"

Pssshhhhh!

A large gust of wind from Kongou's outstretched hand diverted a rush of water from above, sprinkling them with harmless drops.

"-I think I can read the flow of the water now. I can take us straight to the orb following one of those spouts!"

"Alright then!" Encouraged by the Level 3's confidence, Kuroko picked out the largest tendril of water she could see and made some quick calculations.

They appeared on the swirl of water, and they almost toppled over from the torrential force that suddenly pushed them back. All three of them fell into a crouch, gripping each other and the edges of their craft for dear life.

"Hold… ON!" With a great yell, Awatsuki righted their tree bark boat and it began to move against the water torrent, gradually picking up speed.

"Ahhh, it's following us!" Kongou screamed. Kuroko quickly glanced back to see what was happening. The great tendril of water had doubled in on itself, its end splitting out like long fingers to chase after them.

"Kongou-san!"

"Kongou Mitsuko of Tokiwadai _never_ lets her friends down!"

With a yell, Kongou stood up to her full height and let loose bursts of air from her hands in quick succession, pushing their pursuers back. Some of the finger-like liquid protrusions splattered from the powerful force, blown away to vapour. Kuroko looked at her, impressed despite herself.

"Nice shots, Kongou."

The Aero Hand glanced back at Kuroko with her trademark confident grin.

"You only just noticed? I've been trying to tell you this whole time; my ability is far superior!"

Kuroko grinned back. "Actually, I take it all back."

As she faced the front once more, her grin dissolved into a frown at the sight of the sphere angrily rotating ahead. They were rapidly approaching it now, with Awatsuki powering their raft at full speed.

"Wannai-saaan!" Awatsuki suddenly shouted out. "Can you hear meee?!"

A large wall of water suddenly erupted ahead, blocking their path. Before they could collide with it, Kuroko quickly teleported them beyond the obstacle. The wall twisted up like a large serpent and began to lunge at them with the ferocity of a mad cobra. Awatsuki weaved their makeshift boat between the strikes as Kongou fired gusts of air to break off the water attacks. The only thing Kuroko could do was hang onto the raft as tightly as she could and hope that she wouldn't be thrown off or their bark boat torn to pieces. She had to rely on the other two girls to divert the attacks, because her teleportation ability was useless in this situation. Her part in this team effort was to focus on getting inside that sphere.

_"Sometimes, you can't do things alone."_

Konori-senpai's words echoed in her mind and she smiled for a moment. Maybe her Senpai was right. This wasn't so bad from time to time.

They were now about three meters away from the sphere. From this close, Kuroko could see there was a ring of water spinning around it like a weird shelf. Its appearance reminded her of one of the outer planets in the solar system. She decided it would be the perfect place to observe the orb more closely.

"I'm going to take us up there!" She shouted over the barrage of water meeting the howling wind.

"Yep, I'm ready!" Awatsuki replied. Kuroko teleported them onto the ring. Spikes of water continued to chase them as they spun around and around the orb. From here, they could almost touch the spinning sphere, but Kuroko did not dare lest the powerful torrents cut off her fingers. This thing was deadly, and frustratingly enough, she couldn't discern its inner structure even from this close. The water was too volatile to see through.

_'What can we do at this stage?'_

She briefly considered recklessly just teleporting into it, but tossed it aside with a grimace. Nope, she didn't particularly have a death wish. She was here to rescue Wannai-san, not get injured herself.

"Wannai-san!" It was Kongou who called out this time. "Can you hear us in there?! Wannai-saaaan?!"

The only reply they got was the howl of the water as it continued to assault them.

"Awatsuki-san." A sudden thought struck Kuroko's mind. "Do you think you can affect the water of that orb directly?"

"Huh?" The Level 3 looked surprised at her request. "Well, my ability is to do with buoyancy so I mostly use it to guide objects on water."

"But theoretically, shouldn't you be able to affect the density of the water as well, according to the buoyancy force equation?"

For a long moment, Awatsuki-san stared at her. It was only when she realised their raft was teetering dangerously on the edge of the sphere's ring that she broke out of the trance and hurriedly corrected her lapse in concentration.

"You might be right, Shirai-san. I've never actually tried before, but it makes sense when you put it that way."

"Usually, the water's density changes due to temperature. But the reverse might also be true. If you can decrease the density to the point it freezes-"

"I don't know if I can change the density of that huge thing," Awatsuki interjected, eyeing the sphere doubtfully. "And to the point of freezing? I've never done this before."

"Awatsuki-san, I know you can do it!" Kongou panted as she blasted away bullets of water. "Wannai-san would have believed in you too!"

Kuroko nodded. "And I only need you to freeze just a portion of the sphere so that I can see where Wannai-san is. We don't want to freeze her in there anyway."

At this, the Level 3's expression grew determined. "Alright, I'll try. It'll be difficult for me to keep the raft along this ring while doing it though."

"I'll put us back on the ground," Kuroko said without hesitation. "Kongou, I'll need your help getting close to the thing afterwards."

Kongou nodded in understanding. Kuroko flashed her a quick smile. Despite their longstanding rivalry, Kuroko was glad they were now close enough to communicate quickly on this level.

"Let's do this!"

Kuroko teleported them away back onto the ground at a safer distance. Awatsuki stepped onto the ground with a look of great concentration, facing the sphere. Kongou continued to deflect the waterspouts valiantly. She looked worn out, and was puffing with exhaustion, but there was a new fire in her eyes that Kuroko found admirable.

She turned to the rotating sphere and watched as Awatsuki-san got to work. The Level 3 was no better off in appearance than Kongou was, but her jaws were tightly locked with renewed determination. Her fists were clenched, her shoulders quaking with tension as she became locked in a mental struggle with the sphere.

_'Come on, Awatsuki-san,'_ Kuroko encouraged with her thoughts.

"Argh!" Kongou's wind shield flickered out for a moment and sharp needles of water broke through. They scraped against the girls' skins, drawing blood, but Awatsuki-san did not even flinch. Kuroko also stood still despite the pain, not wanting to destroy the other girl's concentration. Kongou gritted her teeth and recreated more air blasts to fend off further attacks.

Kuroko watched as the swirling sphere appeared to slowly shrink and slow down on its axis. She turned to Awatsuki in wonder. The plan appeared to be working. The girl looked pale and in a lot of pain, but the determination on her face never wavered.

"Just a little more!" Kuroko encouraged. "You can do it, Awatsuki-san!"

"Ghhhh… Khhh... AAARRGGGHHHHHHH!"

An uncharacteristic roar erupted from Awatsuki's open mouth. Kuroko could scarcely believe her ears and eyes as the top part of the rotating sphere came to a sudden halt and froze over. Its edges were slammed by the swirling water around it, but the blanket of ice stood firm like a shiny crystal.

"There! I can see her!" Kongou shouted out excitedly.

Sure enough, there was a distinct outline of Wannai-san. It was difficult to see any further details, but it looked as if she was standing still inside a small space surrounded by the torrents of water.

"I can't hold the ice in place for much longer!" Awatsuki grunted through clenched teeth. "The water is too strong and it's going to break soon!"

Kuroko didn't pause to waste anymore time.

"Kongou!"

The Aero Hand blasted an onslaught of water and quickly spun around to place both hands behind Kuroko's back.

"Go, Shirai-san!"

A great blast of wind launched Kuroko into the air and sent her sailing towards the sphere at great speed. Kuroko took a mouthful of the cold wind, focusing on the outline of Wannai-san that she could see through the frozen part. From this angle and height, it was easier to understand the orientation within the sphere. Cracks were already spreading through the ice; Awatsuki-san had been correct in saying it wasn't going to last long, but Kuroko now had the coordinates. All she had to do was carry the task out as quickly as possible with extreme precision.

"Wannai-san!"

With the greatest focus she could muster, Kuroko executed her calculations and vanished.

XXXXXXX

"District 7 Area 2 reporting. I have successfully secured the target."

"Good. You're the forty-fifth one to complete the mission out of the one hundred and twenty-six areas, so you'll get a pretty decent pay."

The man barely managed to keep himself from swearing out aloud. He had wanted to be one of the first ten because that was a double bonus. He groaned inwardly in disappointment but then sat up at a thought. There was still a good chance he could cash in extra if some of the other agents failed their mission. He felt a little more optimistic at this.

"You know where to deliver the target, yes?"

"I do, Sir."

"Excellent. Do so promptly."

"Understood."

The radio tuned out. He twisted in his driver's seat and peered over his sunglasses at the figure sleeping in the back seat. The black-haired girl almost looked peaceful, although there was a slight frown marring her forehead. The anaesthetics he had chosen to use this time round had worked perfectly on her.

"Maybe I'm supposed to feel sorry for you," he muttered to the unconscious girl. "But unfortunately, I'm not the heroic type who takes damsels in distress to hospitals."

The man had no idea what would happen to the girl once he delivered her to the designated place, but he didn't care. This was routine for him and he was used to it. Kidnapping people was his job and how he earned money. Caring for his targets only got in the way of that, so he didn't do it.

Life was that simple.

He turned on the engine and straightened his sunglasses with a dry smile at his reflection on the rear mirror.

It was just how the world worked. Or at least, how Academy City worked.

XXXXXXX

"Are you certain, Sir?"

"Absolutely. Close down all branches of the Shikuden company and terminate any links immediately. We no longer need that fake brand. The goods for us to obtain the final set of data should arrive soon, and I've heard they've made some excellent catches."

"Very well then, Sir. Any other requests?"

Gensei paused for a moment, tapping against the metal desk thoughtfully. "Ahh, how is the other task on _that_ working out?"

"We're… We're still working on it, Sir," the man's voice suddenly sounded nervous. "The security system is extremely complicated and we've run into various firewalls and other protective mechanisms. It will probably take us another few-"

"If I had more hours in my day, I wouldn't even bother with fools like you."

"Sir, we're really trying our best-"

"Yes, yes, of course. Keep at it," Gensei said smoothly. "I'll take over when you die from old age."

With that, he cut the line with a smile. Well, the delays on that side project didn't really matter for now. Once he was less occupied, he could focus on that himself rather than leaving it to the incompetent fools. At this point, there were bigger things to take care of.

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. He already knew what it would be about.

"Come in!"

A stout woman walked in, holding a clipboard and looking rather out of breath. While he couldn't remember her name, he knew she was one of the newest members participating in the project. She was probably excited about what was to come. He couldn't blame her. Despite having being in the field of research for more than a few decades, there was a wild anticipation tingling in his nerves as well.

The prospect of potential new discoveries never lost its splendour.

"Kihara-sensei, the goods are starting to arrive." She was practically squealing.

"Excellent," he smiled at her. "Thank you for letting me know. I'll be down once I take care of some work here. I had already given instructions so you know what to do."

"Yes, Sensei," the woman beamed back with great energy.

Ah, the youthful days. He almost envied her, but it wasn't as if he _felt_ old. No, he still had years and years on him. He could go on researching forever, until one of his breakthrough experiments destroyed him. That would be his ultimate end. The thought only excited him. It would be a fitting way to go for a genius scientist like him.

As the woman left and closed the door behind her, he spun back on his swivel chair to face the desk once more.

The hired goons had managed to obtain fifty-eight healthy samples thus far, from what he had last heard. There would possibly be more incoming, although he had already heard reports of failures, like the one near Kisuno park area in District 7. The more samples the better, but it didn't particularly matter now. Fifty-eight should be plenty to gather the final sets of data and components to make adjustments on Misaka-kun's pills.

It had been a painstaking process of obtaining enough data sets for drug trials on girls around Misaka-kun's age since last year. It was vital to gather enough information on the effects of the substances before he actually included them in Misaka-kun's medications. This was based on clinical drug trial models that some pharmaceutical companies used around the world to guarantee safety of their medicines. In their case, the end target was to produce safe and effective drugs for sick patients, but they ensured there were no unforeseen issues by trialling them on normal healthy volunteers first. In Misaka-kun's case however, Gensei simply had to observe the effects on healthy females around her age. Every time he gathered more evidence, he updated Misaka-kun's drugs, but not before he was absolutely certain that the effects wouldn't kill her.

Killing Misaka-kun was very far from his goals.

The fake brand of Shikuden had provided a good shadow to work under. With the help of hired professionals, any traces to the trial products were meticulously covered up. He had also taken great care to include largely varying amounts of the testing substances in order to confuse anyone who might be on their trail with inconsistencies. Hours after hours, files after files, he had spent all his efforts recording data on side effects and toxicity through hacked hospital records and brief kidnappings of the samples. Now, with this final leg of the race, all of that hard work was going to boil down to perfection at last.

Misaka-kun would finally receive the completed version of the drug. And his wonderful, exotic specimen was going to love it, whether she wanted to or not.

However, there was still a long way to go before the end of the project. He knew this better than anyone else. Patience was the key to any successful research, and he had plenty of it to see this through till the very end.

Reaching out towards the dashboard, Gensei flicked on the numerous switches of the controls. Multiple screens came to life across the wall, and sounds filled the room. One of them was connected to the testing room.

He turned on the volume to maximum on that feed alone and relaxed back on his chair with a smile, his squinted eyes trailing along the moving images.

All was going well indeed.

Through the intercom, Misaka-kun's delicious screams resounded.


	15. Chapter 15

There were screams raging in her head.

Over and over again the endless sounds drilled horribly into her skull. Thousands and thousands of voices. Her voice. Their voice. Mingled together in a dreadful symphony. Piercing through that chaos was a single note that amplified the noise a thousand times further. It almost felt like a physical presence, punching endless holes into her brain.

She wanted to move away and destroy the source of the painful stimuli, but her body scarcely responded to her desires. Her limbs were heavy, as if the bones within had turned into concrete blocks. The image of a familiar wrinkly face flittered in and out of her overstimulated mind.

It was all _his_ fault.

"Are you sure, Onee-sama? Misaka asks in a doubtful tone."

From the uncomfortable prone position, Mikoto lifted her eyes. It hurt to even carry out that simple action. She could barely move her head, her cheek still pressed against the hard, cold floor. Her eyes widened as they focused on the source of the voice. It was a Sister, staring down at her with a blank expression on those mirror-like features. Through the chaotic buzzing in her head, Mikoto wondered what she was doing here. All Sisters were supposed to be safe and sound in the underground facility, kept alive by machines. Was she one of the two strays still yet to be rescued?

Mikoto clenched her jaws and tried to sit up. The piercing noise grew stronger every time she flexed her muscles, drilling through her bones like sharp needles.

"What… What are you… urrghhhh…"

She attempted to push herself up with her elbows when the pain became too much. A spark burst from her forehead. Her power was running rampant through her body, the electricity instinctively trying to break the paralysing spell locked by a foreign agent holding her neuromuscular junctions hostage. It was too strong, far stronger than anything else she'd experienced before. Every time her powers escaped without her permission, the drilling sound of the Capacity Down became sharper and the collar around her throat grew more aggressive in restraining her lightning.

It was a torturous, never-ending cycle.

"Why are you blaming the poor old man, Onee-sama? Misaka asks in an accusatory tone. He was the one who saved our lives when you couldn't do anything. Misaka thinks Onee-sama is being very unfair."

Mikoto felt every word she spoke like a slap to the face. Her fingers curled in, scrabbling against the metal floor like nails against a blackboard.

"You… You got it… all wrong! It wasn't like… like… Aaarghhhh!"

The high-pitched whine rose up a few semitones, and made her cringe. Fingers tangled in her hair. Flashes of red and orange burned hot in her vision. A wild fire scorched through her mind, toasting all coherent thoughts within. Her struggling arms gave way under the weight of her strained body, and Mikoto screamed as she hit the ground once more. Electricity burst forth without her consent and she heard more vague screams in the distance.

Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain. The fire was spreading down through her nerves, destroying it to ashes.

She heard a merry sound mixed in amongst the chaos. Was the Sister _laughing_ at her?

Her lungs felt empty of breath.

"But it's true, Misaka says with brutal honesty. Onee-sama has always been unhelpful to us. We were born because of Onee-sama's foolishness. We were killed because of Onee-sama's stupidity. Many of us could not be saved because Onee-sama was powerless. Misaka thinks it is time Onee-sama acknowledged the truth."

"Shut up…" Mikoto gritted out through clenched jaws. "Shut the hell… up! It's all… It's all _Accelerator's_ fault! He was the one… who killed…"

Arcs of lightning jumped around her as she continued her attempts to sit up. Her muscles spasmed and burned with a furious blaze, but she ignored it. Her throat felt raw and parched. Accelerator. She had to find Accelerator. 11,354 times. But she had to kill him more. If she just killed that bastard enough times, everything would be alright again-

The fire grew about ten times hotter. She screamed and collapsed, breaths coming out in quick gasps. The heavy cuffs around her wrists connected to the floor by short chains clinked for the final time before she stopped moving.

Mikoto simply lay there, gasping for breath. She doubted she could even move a single muscle anymore. She eyed a red dot jumping freely around with great envy.

"Onee-sama needs to stop blaming other people, Misaka says thoughtfully. Onee-sama has never been very good at being honest or taking responsibility for her actions."

Mikoto blearily looked up at the Sister's stoic face. The coloured dots were dancing around her features. They were very distracting. Couldn't the clone see them too? She could hardly concentrate on what she was saying.

The red colour of those jumping dots looked strange, as if they had orange blotches that were growing outwards. She blinked tiredly. The edges looked jagged too, changing shape like play-doh figures. She made a mental note that they might have acquired a new ability to transform.

"As Onee-sama's generous younger sister, Misaka feels obliged to teach her lessons on taking responsibility for her crimes."

Exhaustion was sinking deep into her bones. She hardly had the energy to even lift a finger. Her eyes drooped closed with the wish that she could simply fall asleep, but the piercing noise still hovering in the air refused to allow her any reprieve.

Even just a few minutes. All she wanted was a few minutes of rest and peace…

_Wham!_

Something hard hit her stomach, sending her flying back before the chains jerked her to a stop. She curled in to guard the painful area, dazed by the sudden attack. What had hit her? She gazed out through slitted eyelids. Her vision was blurry, but she saw herself looking back with a cruel, sadistic smile.

 _'That's not me,'_ Mikoto thought in a daze, _'I don't look like that…'_

"Are you ready to repent? Misaka asks as she draws out her weapon."

Something was pointed at her face. As the cylindrical thing drifted in and out of her vision, Mikoto vaguely realised it might be the barrel of a gun. A fit of giggles overtook her. Was this another simulation game? The old bat sure needed to get more creative.

"Heh… They changed the game settings to make the targets look like myself, huh?" She chuckled under her breath. "What sick fuckers…"

Her clone's shoe slammed onto her outstretched hand, grinding it down to the ground. Mikoto screamed as she felt her finger joints crunch sickeningly under the weight.

"Misaka is asking you: Are you ready to repent?"

Mikoto lunged for the offending ankle with her free hand, but her fingers went right through. Her eyes widened in confusion. What…?

BANG! A gunshot rang out, piercing through the shrill noise of the Capacity Down. Pain burst from her abdomen and she looked down in bewilderment. There was a hole there, and red stuff was coming out.

Her lips trembled in terror. How did she get shot? She was a Level 5 electromaster, there was no way she wouldn't have not deflected it. There was so much blood... It was filling up the room like a swimming pool. She was going to drown in it.

"Help…" She gurgled, but she only heard merry laughter in response. A red haze drifted in and out of her blurred vision.

"It's your punishment, Onee-sama. Your punishment for killing us." The clone stepped away with a mocking sneer.

"No… No…"

She reached out a shaky hand towards the figure standing over her. It blurred and swirled with colours. Her arm felt so heavy, she could barely keep it lifted. The pool of red was rising but she had no energy to even sit up. Feeble lightning arcs zapped from her outstretched fingers, eliciting jolts that shook her entire body.

"It's… not… my fault…"

"Not your fault?!" The ominous figure standing above her laughed. Mikoto saw her clone's lips curve upwards. The shadow's voice suddenly shifted. "Stop being so irresponsible, Onee-sama."

"K- Kuroko?!"

Sure enough, the dark silhouette had morphed into the shape of a shorter girl with twin pigtails.

"Kuroko… I'm-"

"Too late to apologise, Onee-sama." Kuroko smirked as she lifted up some glinting needles. They gleamed ominously in the dark. "I think it's time you paid justice for all your crimes."

"N-No… I didn't…"

Mikoto tried to scramble away, but her movements were sluggish and the sloshing of the dense liquid surrounding her felt sickening. The pool was still rising like a tide, painting her with visible proof of her guilt.

"What did I ever see in you?" She distantly heard Kuroko say in disgust. "Well, I guess it was your Level 5 status that attracted me, but you look so pathetic right now."

Something in Mikoto's mind told her this couldn't possibly be true, but she had trouble picking up along this trail of thought. In the haze of the chaos, she could barely keep up with what was happening. All she knew was that she had to get away, otherwise she was going to die. The overwhelming fear was spreading fast.

She heard some of the pests scream out in agony as the Capacity Down increased further in pitch.

"Where shall I pass Judgement on you, hmm?"

Mikoto felt Kuroko's eyes roam over her body and shuddered. She tried to scramble away again as the dark shadow approached, but the constricting chains around her wrists refused to let her move any further.

"Don't… Kuroko, I- I'm warning you-! Ghhh!"

A short zap from her forehead was interrupted by another round of intense signals running rampant in her nervous system. It felt as if she was going to erupt like a volcano. Her blood was boiling with the burning pain.

"How about here? And here?"

"Gyaaah!"

There were sharp stabbing sensations through her arm and at her side. She felt something sharp lodged there, and she immediately knew what had happened.

"Kuroko?!" Shouting out through gritted teeth, Mikoto's betrayed eyes tried to meet with her junior's, but they were obscured by shadows. She only heard a light chuckle in response. Mikoto looked down to assess the wounds, but found none. There were no spikes protruding from her skin at all. All she could see on her arm and side were old scars.

She stared at them as a strange sense of déjà vu washed over her. Ah, hadn't this happened already before? On top of a building. She remembered it had been raining. When was that…?

"Misaka-san."

Dazed by confusion, Mikoto looked up at the new voice. Kuroko was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was Saten-san, smiling down at her with kind eyes.

"S-Saten-san…" She could barely believe it. Her old friend was here. Maybe she would rescue her out of this horrible place.

"Saten-san, you have to help me-"

"Help?" Ruiko's friendly face suddenly twisted into something bitter. "I thought you were too great to get help from a Level 0 like me?"

"That's not… not true!"

"That's not what you said when I offered, remember? I tried to help you dozens of times but you always rejected them."

"I-"

The coloured dots splashed into the pool of blood before her, the droplets splattering into her opened mouth before she could get anymore words out. Mikoto coughed and spat out the mouthful of the liquid. The horrible metallic taste clung in the back of her throat.

"Saten-san…"

The blue dots suddenly swarmed around her friend, obscuring her from view. Mikoto screamed out a warning, but it was too late. Ruiko fell forward, landing into the pool with a crash. For some strange reason, there was no splash, but her head bobbed up right next to Mikoto's.

She froze as Saten-san's face shifted into Uiharu-san's.

"Why did you do this to me, Misaka-san?" Her bloodshot eyes were sharp and her voice accusing. "That was so cruel. It's all your fault."

"U-Uiharu-san… No…"

She stumbled forward to help her friend, but she could not find her body in the pool of crimson. It was as if Uiharu had none. Only the head. And there was a betrayed expression on her face.

Mikoto trembled.

"It's all your fault. It's all your fault…"

The dots were whispering those words to her. She clapped her ears with bloodied hands, squeezed her eyes closed and tried to shut the noise out. The piercing screams never ended.

"Shut up, shut up, shut UPPPPPPP!"

They weren't stopping.

"Onee-sama?"

Her eyes snapped open. A Sister was standing over her again. Mikoto couldn't even tell if she was the one from before. And she called herself their older sister?!

"It's time for your punishment game, Misaka states with a happy smile."

Mikoto's eyes widened. All around her, the bodies of her clones floated up from the depths of the blood pool. They stumbled to their feet like zombies, parts of their flesh missing as if they were avatars of death itself. They were reaching out to her, their eyes glassy and unseeing.

Mikoto curled into a protective ball. She could feel their bloodstained hands run along her skin, grabbing, pulling and pushing her with greed.

Laughter shook her shoulders. She wanted this hell to be fucking over already.

And yet, at the same time, she wanted this to never end, because this was her rightful punishment.

XXXXXXX

Kuroko heaved out a sigh, wringing her soggy hair dry with both hands. Cold water splashed against her arms and she flinched. She was completely soaked through after the battle with the water sphere. She threw a glance at Kongou and Awatsuki-san. They were both drenched as well and were trying to dry themselves up the best they could. The Anti-Skill and the ambulance were starting to arrive, taking the injured and the traumatised to safety. No one had died thankfully, but there were some with broken bones and nasty looking gashes. At least the chaos was over.

She walked over to where Wannai-san was lying unconscious on the grass. Kuroko had managed to take her out of the orb successfully after she had teleported inside the sphere. The girl was also soaked through. She was breathing lightly, but there were no visible signs of distress or external injuries. All she could do was wait and hope that Wannai-san would awaken soon and recover from the ordeal.

As she knelt down next to the girl, she noticed something glinting in her fist. There was something metallic there, scrunched and flattened beyond recognition. Kuroko carefully eased it out from the iron grasp. It was difficult since Wannai was holding onto it really tightly. When it finally broke free, Kuroko held it up with a frown to assess it.

When her eyes roamed to the top, she suddenly realised what it was. A battered aluminium can. There was something written on its ragged surface. She could barely make out the letters "Shiku-".

Her fingers curled around the object.

"Shirai-san?"

Kuroko quickly tucked the thing into her soggy skirt pocket, and turned around.

"Yes?"

It was Kongou and Awatsuki-san. They were smiling at her with exhausted faces.

"We want to thank you for helping us," Awatsuki-san said politely.

Kongou nodded in a serious manner. "You have my appreciation for all you did to save Wannai-san with us." She looked down at her friend's unconscious form sadly. "I hope she wakes up soon."

"We did it together," Kuroko replied honestly. It was true. She wouldn't have been able to rescue the girl at all if it hadn't been for those two. "I'd like to know though, how did this happen? Can you tell me?"

"We arrived at the park to hang out, when Wannai-san suddenly said she wanted to go buy something real quick." Awatsuki paused for a moment before adding, "Actually, on hindsight, Wannai-san seemed really distracted from the start, as if something was bothering her."

"We didn't think much of it at the time, of course," Kongou continued, spreading her fan and trying to dry her hair with bursts of air. "But Wannai-san took an awfully long time coming back, so we started to get really worried. We were just about to go and search for her when she suddenly came running back to us."

"She was breathless and looked panicked," Awatsuki picked up the story seamlessly. "She started saying that someone was following her and even tried to catch her. We tried to get her to calm down and explain to us, but she only became more and more visibly distressed…" Awatsuki looked upset at the memory.

Kongou placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and resumed. "She started saying we were all trying to capture her. We had never seen her like that before so it was… it was quite frightening," the prideful girl admitted. "She became really paranoid and there was no reasoning with her."

"And that's when she cocooned herself in with the fountain water," Awatsuki explained, having reigned in her emotions again. "The thing started firing at random and hit some of the people in the park. We tried to help her, but we couldn't…"

"So I thought of calling you," Kongou finished.

Kuroko gripped the scrunched piece of aluminium hidden in her pocket. She thought she could understand the final piece of the puzzle. Heaven Canceller and Yomikawa-san had been right after all. This development meant that finding Saten-san had become an even more pressing issue.

Just as she was about to excuse herself to go look for her friend, a deep male voice intercepted.

"As expected, Shirai-san. I do not find myself surprised to see you as the _heroine_ again."

Kuroko turned around. Her forehead crumpled when she saw the familiar Anti-Skill approaching them.

"Chief Higashi," Kuroko acknowledged stiffly. He nodded.

"I supposed I should congratulate you on handling the situation here with minimal casualties."

"Thank you," Kuroko replied. She was immediately suspicious at his easy-going words, simply because this was _Higashi Ueno_. There had to be a catch.

He flashed her a wry smile that did not reach his eyes. "It's a good thing you're great at such hands-on tasks. One would think you are a terrible Judgement officer simply looking at your dismally late or non-existent reports last week."

Kuroko gritted her teeth. Of course this jerk would bring up her failures in this context. She didn't have a way to defend herself though; this was the last person she wanted to be talking about Onee-sama to.

Before she could formulate a reply, another voice piped up.

"Sorry about my tardiness." It was Yomikawa Aiho. "I had to finish taking care of things in the hospital with another case." The woman threw Kuroko a reassuring look, which she returned with a tiny nod to show she understood. The wallet had been returned to its rightful owner, and the thief who had stolen it was being taken care of. Kuroko felt more at ease with the woman now around.

"Good. I was just commending Shirai-san here on her _excellent_ work."

"Ah, great! Nice job, Shirai-san." If Aiho noticed the mocking edge in Ueno's tone, she did not show it.

"I didn't work alone here," Kuroko said, flashing Higashi-san a glare. "My friends here helped."

"Thank you, girls," Aiho nodded at Kongou and Awatsuki as Ueno merely grunted. The woman turned to Wannai on the ground. "Is this the person who suddenly attacked everyone?"

"Oh please!" Awatsuki spoke up. "Please don't arrest her! I'm sure her powers just went out of control!"

Next to her, Kongou was frantically nodding in agreement. "I am absolutely certain she meant no harm! She was really distressed before she became like that!"

"We know her! She's a good person!"

"I can vouch for that as well," Kuroko said quickly.

Ueno raised a testy eyebrow at Kuroko. "You'd allow your personal feelings to get in the way of Judgement work?"

Kuroko stared at him square in the eye. "I do my _Judgement_ work with fairness in mind, yes."

Aiho broke up the staring competition with a clap of her hands.

"Sir, we should follow procedure and make sure this girl is treated before we question her. Innocent until proven guilty is the policy, yes?"

"Yes, of course," Ueno replied smoothly. But he looked sour.

 _'What a bitter man,'_ Kuroko thought in annoyance as the paramedics moved Wannai into the ambulance. Waving at Kuroko, Kongou and Awatsuki followed after them, worried for their friend.

"Ah man, what a mess," Aiho suddenly said. She rubbed her head tiredly. "It's been a hectic morning."

Her eyes flickered to Kuroko's meaningfully.

"Aside from this, we've received seven reports of missing persons or kidnappings in the last two hours."

Kuroko froze. Kidnappings? Missing persons?

_"She started saying that someone was following her and even tried to catch her…"_

What did this mean? Was something happening on a large scale in this district? Or even all over the city?

"We can take care of that Yomikawa-san," Ueno cut in firmly before Kuroko could say anything. "Anti-Skill is more equipped than Judgement in dealing with such cases. Shirai-san can deal with the paper work she's been tasked to."

"I believe Shirai-san has shown her capabilities more than enough times, Sir," Aiho said with a frown. "It's evident that she can take care of herself."

Kuroko flashed the woman a grateful look.

Ueno shrugged with a sigh. As he turned away, she heard him mutter something that sounded like, "Kids shouldn't be doing this shit."

So he thought she wasn't capable enough? Although Kuroko couldn't care less what that obnoxious man thought of her, Kuroko felt a certain stab in her pride. She ached to show him that she was perfectly fine in dealing with anything that was hurled her way.

She felt a hand brush against her arm. When she looked up, Yomikawa-san walked past, and they shared a knowing look.

There was more work to be done. Something big was happening and it was related to their identified product. She took out the battered can from her pocket and gripped it tightly.

She certainly hoped it wasn't too late to save Saten-san.

XXXXXXX

"Queen-sama!"

"Queen-sama, why won't you come out today?"

"Queen-sama! Are you okay in there?"

Misaki huffed as she lay on the bed. Her head was pounding. She wished those girls would stop bugging her. They kept crowding outside her door, knocking on it loudly and refusing to leave her alone. She just wanted a peaceful Saturday in. Was that too much to ask?

There was such a thing as being "too popular".

She cringed as her stomach gave another painful spasm and her throat burned hot. She shakily reached for a glass of water on the bedside table and gulped the entire thing down. The cool water helped a little, and pushed aside the desire to drink more of _that_.

At the very least, Misaki had come to her senses before it had been too late. She'd had her suspicions about the drink before of course. But she had ignored it in favour of the sweet taste, confidently believing that she knew her own limits. Her love of sweet foods was turning out to be a costly error though, with the way she was now. She figured she'd probably have to stay in bed for the entire weekend to recover.

The old man knew her weaknesses indeed. This was most likely an attempt to disable her while carrying out his plans at the same time.

There were more frantic knocks on the locked door.

"Will you at least let us in, Queen-sama? I'll bring you some hot tea if you're feeling unwell!"

"We can look after you if you're sick, Queen-sama!"

"Do you need us to call the ambulance?"

Oh for God's sake! For once, she wished she had Misaka-san's ability so she could simply blast them away. She was becoming _that_ desperate to get rid of them.

If she had enough strength to get up and concentrate, she would have ordered them all to do push-ups or laps around the School Garden for the rest of the day. Unfortunately for her, she was stuck on this bed, in pain, and feeling as if her head would burst any moment. Using her abilities was much too dangerous in this condition. All she could do right now was curl up and wait for it to pass.

She cursed her own foolishness and more importantly, the man she knew who was probably behind it all.

 _'It's a good thing I made some pre-arrangements to protect_ that _while I'm like this…'_

The attacks on _that_ were becoming more intense. Perhaps they were hoping to catch her out in her weak moment. Perhaps they were provoking her to bring her out. Either way, Misaki was going to make sure her defence ability remained strong. She had to be careful not to fall into any further traps.

It was evident though, that events were starting to move. She sensed a shift in her enemy's direction, as if a new level to reach their goal had broken through. Whatever they were planning next; things were working out in the old man's favour.

And this was not happy news for Misaki.

"Queen-sama?! We know you're in there!"

"Queen-sama?!"

Misaki hid under the blankets to drown out the shrill voices. It didn't really help very much, but at least the soprano tones were muted slightly. At the end of all this, she was going to wipe their memories completely clean of this embarrassing event. Getting the PE teacher to order those girls to perform a hundred laps in the pool would be a nice bonus as well.

She gave herself a dry smile as her stomach coiled unpleasantly. Well, the old man wasn't the only one who had obedient servants on his side. Maybe it was time she became a little more proactive as well.

XXXXXXX

Kuroko sat at the Judgement office desk, her head heavy in her hands.

In the past three hours, the calls for missing people had more than quadrupled the amount. Thirty-two cases and counting. It was highly likely there were more that hadn't been reported yet.

"Saten-san…"

She was certain by now that she was also one of the missing. From some of the more blatant accounts of kidnappings she'd heard thus far, they all had obvious common factors – they were girls, around a similar age, and bought a special edition drink by the Shikuden company released earlier this morning.

It was almost a stupid move by the company of course, organising something major like that with a product that advertised their name. However, this systematic event was no major mishap on the company's part. If that was what "Shikuden" even was.

Kuroko had immediately tried to track down the Shikuden's sources when she arrived back at the office, but the company had already completely shut down without a trace that very morning. She was baffled. How on earth could they have shut down its large operations so quickly?! Whoever "Shikuden" was, it was no ordinary organisation.

_'Just what is going on?'_

Something big was happening and she was certain Saten-san had become a victim as well. She had even managed to obtain authorisation to check the security cameras around the city, but there were too many to go through and all of the footage that had been in the vicinity of the reported kidnappings had been in maintenance at that time. Had Shikuden organised this too? It was too coincidental, too perfectly timed for it to be unrelated. Just how large of an operation was it?

_'Where are you, Saten-san?'_

There had to be answers somewhere, but they were beyond Kuroko's reach. She had been trying for the past three hours to no avail.

_'What can I do?'_

She had no idea. She was running out of options fast.

_"Sometimes, you can't do things alone."_

She wished Konori-senpai were here. But the older girl was probably occupied with studying for upcoming exams. Kuroko didn't want to disturb her unless it was absolutely necessary. Plus, this issue wasn't something that could be fixed easily just because another person dived into it.

Her thoughts drifted back to the incident in the park earlier. Kongou and Awatsuki-san. They had all played their part to rescue Wannai-san. Without them, Kuroko wouldn't have been able to do anything at all. Everyone had played to their strengths. She had been acting alone for so long now, she had almost forgotten what teamwork felt like.

She pondered for a long minute before standing up with renewed determination. She gathered up the files and her laptop in her arms. There was one person who could handle tracking of information much better than she ever could.

While Uiharu was still stuck in the hospital, Kuroko knew the girl was strong enough to do this.

They had to do it together, for Saten-san's sake.

XXXXXXX

"Now now, that is no way to treat our young lady, is it?"

Gensei smiled at the two scientists standing nervously in the corridor. He saw that they were literally quaking in their shoes. Sometimes he fancied that he possessed an unidentified Level 5 ability in intimidating people. It sure was a handy talent to have.

"U-Uh… N-No, Sensei."

They all stared down at their feet where the unconscious Misaka-kun was lying sprawled on the ground. Gensei had just caught them dragging her roughly by the chains to move her to the treatment room as he had ordered. He truly disapproved of their method of transportation though.

"Well then, why are we still hesitating?"

Nobody moved.

"It's just that…" The other guy was sweating profusely. "This is the Railgun, and we don't want to get… _injured_ , you know, in case she wakes up…"

"Oh? You do realise those chains conduct electricity?"

The scientist looked at the chains in his hand and then dropped them with a yelp as if being shocked. The heavy metal links clunked onto the marble floor.

Gensei chuckled.

"No need to worry. She's out like a rock."

"B-But, Sensei…" The other scientist spoke up. He was shaking so much, he looked as if he would collapse any moment. "She was paralysed with the strongest agent, combined with the Capacity Down at full frequency and volume and despite all that, she could still move…"

"Yes, she's magnificent, isn't she? She has certainly grown."

It was true. Misaka-kun had been placed in the testing room for more than six hours, and she had withstood far more than even Gensei himself had predicted months ago. She was truly something to behold. Nothing else could make him happier than seeing Misaka-kun's progress to full bloom. He had placed her on the highest possible dosage of the paralysing agent yet, but she had still managed to fight off some of its effects and even produce electricity through the roaring Capacity Down. Looking at the data that were being gathered, he had verified that her AIM field was twisting just as he had wanted it to. He was moulding her, little by little, like a clay doll in the hands of God.

He stepped forward close to Misaka-kun's prone form. There were fresh cuts and scratches along her skin that were bleeding quite badly. He wasn't privy to the things she saw in the room, but he could hazard a good guess of their general contents. She had been screaming out some names which he recognised as her old friends'. He had been fascinated and quite amused to realise her conscience was still well and alive deep inside her mind. It just took a lot of coaxing to bring it out.

"I will personally see to Misaka-kun's treatment. I do not want any lasting damage on our most precious specimen."

He bent down and picked up the Railgun in his arms. She hung limply, completely unaware.

The scientists' eyes almost popped out of their sockets in disbelief.

"Sensei… Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Gensei laughed at their fright.

"Not to worry," Gensei assured them. "If she awakes, she might throw a little tantrum, but nothing to fuss about." He smiled widely. "Misaka-kun wouldn't dare to harm me at this point. But if she does decide to kill me, I'm sure it'll be a _magnificent_ death."

XXXXXXX

"She… She's been…. _kidnapped_?!"

Kazari looked so pale, her face almost matched the pure white shade of the hospital sheets.

Kuroko placed a reassuring hand on her back, hoping to steady her as she took in the bad news. She had to trust that Kazari was strong enough to pull together despite all the odds.

"Yes, it's highly possible," Kuroko reiterated. "We can't verify it because we can't get in touch with her in the first place, but considering everything that's happened, we have to expect the worst."

"I…" Kazari buried her head into her hands. "I'm so terrible…"

"Uiharu…"

"I had a fight with her before she ran out… If I hadn't… I was grumpy so I lashed out at her and she… I'm _so_ terrible!"

"Uiharu, listen to me." Kuroko gently shook her to attention. "It's no one's fault except the criminals who took Saten-san."

"B-But… If I hadn't said those things… She wouldn't have…" Kazari was sobbing so hard she could barely form coherent sounding words.

"Listen to me!" Kuroko cried out in a firm tone. "This is no time for regrets! I could just as well blame myself for not realising what that drink was doing to Saten-san sooner!"

Kazari blinked up at her, sniffling. She looked so lost and forlorn, Kuroko's heart almost broke at the sight.

"W-What can we do though? What are we supposed to do, Shirai-san?!"

"Uiharu, there _is_ something we can do. Something only _you_ can do."

"B-But I'm stuck here and I can't even move." Helpless tears leaked out of Kazari's eyes. "How can I be of any help?"

Kuroko took out her laptop from its bag and placed the device on Kazari's lap.

"What you've always done for Judgement, Uiharu," Kuroko replied. "You might not yet be back to full strength, but I _know_ you can do this. I want you to be my colleague and Judgement partner once more, just as we used to be. Will you help me rescue Saten-san, Uiharu?"

Their eyes met. Kuroko watched as a new fire slowly lit in Uiharu's golden-brown irises. It was that exact determination she remembered seeing a long time ago and one she had relied upon so many times.

"Yes, of course I will! I'll do whatever it takes to bring back Saten-san."

She moved to type on the laptop when she suddenly paused.

"Shirai-san… Is it… Is it true, about Misaka-san having a boyfriend? Is that really why she hasn't come to visit me with you?"

Kuroko stared at her in surprise at the sudden question. Kazari had her face down so she couldn't tell her expression. She wondered if the girl had caught on after all.

"Yes, it's true," Kuroko said finally. "That's why Onee-sama has been so busy."

"Oh…"

"I don't like it, but that's just the way it is now."

She sensed that Uiharu didn't buy the lie at all. But there was nothing more she could do at this point except follow along.

 _'Forgive me, Uiharu,'_ Kuroko thought, _'There is no time to explain it all right now.'_

For a while, Kazari didn't move. And then she wiped the final residues of tears on her cheeks and faced the screen with fresh resolve.

"I'll do this, Shirai-san! Give me all the information you have, and I'll make sure we bring back Saten-san!"

XXXXXXX

Ruiko sat on the couch and tried to ease herself out of the awkwardness. Shirai-san and Uiharu had gone down to buy some ingredients for dinner, leaving her alone with Misaka-san. The older girl sat next to her in total silence, her face turned away towards the window. She had barely spoken a word since she had arrived at her modest dorm room. Ruiko was surprised the electromaster was even here considering all the times she had missed out on their meetings recently. She was initially hopeful that maybe things were improving for Misaka-san, but judging by her friend's lack of enthusiasm, she wondered if Shirai-san had forcefully dragged her here.

Not that Misaka-san was the type to let herself be dragged around. But Shirai-san was also the kind of girl who would never give up, no matter how dangerous the endeavour was.

She felt bad that she was feeling so uncomfortable around Misaka-san. _She's your friend_ , Ruiko had to keep reminding herself. But there was something off about the girl sitting next to her in stony silence. The feeling really unsettled her.

The urge to break the dreadful hush was becoming too overwhelming. She had to say something, even if it was small talk.

"So… Uhmmm, it was nice weather out today, wasn't it?"

Great. Out of all things, she had to pick something as mundane as the weather. Ruiko wanted to slap herself.

"Yeah."

Mikoto did not move. She simply kept staring out of the window.

"H-How have you been?" The nervous words spilled out of Ruiko's mouth before she could give them permission. "It's been a while since I last saw you. We missed you at Joseph's last weekend…"

Why did she have to bring _that_ up now? Ruiko rubbed her cheek as she anxiously waited for Misaka-san to respond. She fidgeted. Her feeble attempts to break the ice were only making her more nervous.

"It doesn't really matter," came the quiet response.

"Eh?"

Mikoto suddenly turned around and gave Ruiko a long, searching look. Something about the gaze made Ruiko feel as if she were on trial, and she subconsciously leaned away.

"Mi-Misaka-san?"

Ruiko abruptly became aware how exhausted the older girl appeared. There were bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept for a week, and her hair didn't have its usual sleekness. Despite this, her friend suddenly seemed really intimidating. Maybe it was the way Misaka-san's eyes glinted in the afternoon light and looked too bright. Or perhaps it was how close they were sitting together. Whatever it was, Ruiko was acutely aware that Misaka-san was a Level 5, an electromaster who could do so much more than she ever could. If she wanted to, her friend had the power to injure, to kill, without even lifting a single finger. It was a daunting thought that filled the mind and terrified her.

After another few seconds, Mikoto huffed and turned away again without another word. Ruiko released a shuddering breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Sorry, I'm really tired, Saten-san."

Ruiko blinked, hardly believing her ears. It was rare to hear such vulnerable words from the strong electromaster. Her voice trembled with raw honesty, and it hurt Ruiko to hear it from her friend.

"Misaka-san…" Even after all these weeks, Ruiko didn't know how to help her. It was like watching a flower slowly wither and fade away while she sat idly by with an empty watering can. If only she could get Misaka-san to confide in her… but not even Shirai-san had been successful in that undertaking.

"I know I probably sound like I'm pestering you…" Ruiko sensed Mikoto stiffen beside her as she spoke, but she continued on, "but I really, _really_ do mean it when I say you can rely on us if you need help. We'll always be on your side, whatever that might be."

"… Even if that's destroying the city?"

"What was that?" Ruiko stared at her friend, wondering if she had heard wrong. Had Misaka-san just said _destroying_ the city? Surely not.

"Haha… It's nothing." Mikoto lifted her head and gave Ruiko a bright smile. Something about it only gave Ruiko the shivers. She watched as the electromaster languidly stretched out her limbs.

"Ahhh~ I wonder what kind of ingredients Kuroko and Uiharu-san will buy for the hot pot? I'm actually quite starving!"

And then she was lively once again, just the way she used to be. It baffled Ruiko, how the girl could suddenly switch gears like that. Of course, she knew something was still wrong, but the chance to get Misaka-san to open up about her problems was now long gone and lost. All she could do was follow with the cheery facade and hope that another opportunity would arise soon. The least she could do was ensure the older girl enjoyed herself tonight, but she couldn't even be certain of that. She suddenly realised just how _good_ Misaka-san was at pretending to be happy.

It frightened her.

When dinner was over, Ruiko was pretty sure she was the only one who noticed that Misaka-san had actually eaten close to nothing. Ruiko only knew because she had been observing her very closely.

XXXXXXX

Something sharp stung her arm and woke her to consciousness. There was a thick fog in her head that prevented her from thinking clearly. She had no idea where she was or what was happening.

She tried to move but found that only her fingers responded. Her body was paralysed, lying on a hard, cold surface that was quite uncomfortable. She wasn't in her clothes but a thin, loose garment that felt similar to a hospital gown. A slow panic began to build deep in her gut. She wanted to open her eyes, but an instinctive feeling advised her against it. Her eyelids were too heavy anyway; it was going to take too much effort to even open them. In the background, she could hear low voices amidst footsteps and beeping of machines. Was she in a hospital? No… it didn't feel right. The atmosphere was off.

She felt a hand brush against her arm where it had stung.

"I think she might be conscious," a male voice said.

"I think you're right," another voice replied. "That wore off too quickly. We should probably give her another shot."

Ruiko wanted to protest, but she couldn't move. This whole situation felt surreal. Just what was going on? Her throat was burning. She really wanted an icy drink to quench that fire.

"That's a good idea." This time, it was a woman's voice. "We need to take more blood from her to create the base anyway."

"But we already took the amount we discussed earlier."

"We acquired less samples than we originally expected, so we need to obtain more from each one."

"That's true. It's unfortunate, but Sensei didn't seem fazed by it at all."

"Does he ever get fazed by anything?"

"Shhh! He's here!" The woman whispered.

There was a gasp. "Shit, he's coming this way!"

"Why is he bringing _her_ here?"

Ruiko heard a scuffle as the people around her rearranged themselves in a hurry. Soon after, she heard footsteps approach.

"All going well, I hope?" It sounded like an aged man's voice.

"Y-Yes, Sensei."

"Good, good. Is there an empty table in this room? Misaka-kun here is having her beauty sleep and needs a place to rest."

Misaka…? Ruiko frowned. Why was this person talking about Misaka-san? Or was it someone with the same name?

"Y-Yes, there is a table but… Y-You want us to keep her… here?!"

"Hm? Just for a little while until she recovers. Is that a problem?"

"N-No…"

"Then I'll leave Misaka-kun in your care for a while. From what I saw earlier, I think you all need some bonding time with her." He paused and then added, "Try not to annoy her too much when she wakes up though. I'd rather not have more trash to throw out." The old man chuckled.

"Once she's rested up, I'd like you to do another puzzle test on her as we discussed in the last meeting."

Ruiko stiffened as the footsteps approached closer. She sensed someone hover over her, looking down with shrewd eyes.

"Hm? 'Saten Ruiko'?"

"We identified all samples collected as you asked." Someone answered the old man promptly. It was evident that this aged guy was the top dog, and everyone answered to him without question.

"Indeed… Hmm…"

There was a long silence after a noise of contemplation. Ruiko fought the urge to try and open her eyes. She wanted to know what was going on and who this man was.

"Ahhh… I thought that name sounded familiar…" He finally said. Ruiko detected amusement in his tone. "But of course, this must be her old friend. How could I have forgotten?"

Ruiko heard a delighted laugh.

"What a great coincidence! This could make an interesting reunion, although I'd rather we didn't bother Misaka-kun about it. Keep them separated and don't let Misaka-kun see her friend here, yes?"

"Yes Sensei," they chorused. One man added in with a hopeful voice, "D-Does that mean we don't have to keep the Railgun here…?"

"Didn't I give you clear instructions already?"

"Y-Yes, but then you said-"

"Just keep the girl asleep and covered until everything is done. Tut, tut, it seems she's already awake. Let's just fix that, shall we?"

Something sharp pricked into her neck as cold hands grabbed her. Ruiko clenched her jaws, trying to fight the overwhelming cloud of fog that suddenly swept through her head. She wanted to stay conscious and discern what was going on more properly, but she could barely think straight anymore.

"Misaka… san…"

The name died on her tongue as blackness sent her to oblivion.

XXXXXXX

Her consciousness slowly drifted in with the feeling of something cold pushing against her back. She sensed the atoms of the metallic material hum underneath, ready to respond to her every command. Her perceptions spread and extended beyond the platform she was lying on to her surroundings. She was in a large room. There were people here, three standing to her left, one by her feet. Another was fiddling with a machine of some kind about three metres away. Five more were moving about busily across the room.

If she concentrated for long enough, she could distinctly visualise these people's nervous systems in her mind. They were like intricate trees with millions of branches, each one forming a small part of the neuronal network that sent tiny signals to each other. She couldn't understand what those signals meant though, no matter how hard she tried. It was frustrating.

She noticed there were three other people in the room who were lying on metal tables like herself. For a moment, she felt a strange sense of familiarity from the far corner. She probed the network there with her electroperception, but couldn't identify anything further.

Her fingers twitched in annoyance.

"I- I think the Railgun's waking up…" Someone said.

Oh. So _that's_ what's happening.

Mikoto opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the pristine, white ceiling. It was clean, with not a speck of dust in sight. Well, that was reassuring.

She slowly sat up, groaning as her body ached. Her muscles were sore, and she was really cold. Only a thin, white sleeveless gown covered her body. She noticed there was a new scratch mark on one of her arms, covered in some kind of healing cream. She frowned and looked at her other arm. There were no new marks there.

"What? Why do I have to-?"

"Just go!"

"Why don't _you_ talk to her?"

"Are you kidding? I don't have a death wish!"

"Well, neither do I!"

"Narumi-san, _you_ go!"

"Ehhh?! Wh-Why…?

Their voices were irritating. Mikoto looked up as one woman became pushed towards her by two colleagues. Her legs were wobbling badly. The woman visibly gulped and tried to smile. What came out of the effort was a grimace.

"Hahahaha…" Her laugh was nervous and awkward. "R-Railgun-san… D-Did you have a nice sleep?"

Mikoto stared at her, unimpressed. Her eyes roamed critically over the scientist's black hair, the pointy face, down her body, and then back up to her hair again.

"Your bun is done up to the left and you put more mascara on your right side than your left. You only have one pimple when you should have two. There is a strand of hair sticking out behind your right ear. Your collar is wonky and your coat has only one pocket. The top button is missing. _I hate you_."

"Ehhhh?!" The woman's mouth gaped open and she stepped back in shock.

Another scientist standing by a machine snickered. When Mikoto shot him a look with narrowed eyes, he immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"What's so funny?" She challenged him sullenly.

"N-Nothing." He turned away with his head down and continued his work.

Some of the scientists gathered together in a corner and began to whisper fiercely amongst themselves. They occasionally threw nervous glances at her over their shoulders. Mikoto ignored them and swung her legs off the side of the table. She noticed there were scratches on the skin of her shins too. Lifting them both up so that her knees were straightened, she stared at the marks. They looked haphazard, chaotic, uneven, _frightening_. It reminded her of how she felt when she had been stuck in that room.

She _hated_ it.

Mikoto slid down off the bed to stand on the floor. The scientists in the far corner were too busy arguing about something to notice. As she looked around the room, she sensed something was off, but she couldn't identify _what_ it was. She blinked and shook her head. It didn't really help.

Her eyes caught a table nearby, laid with various equipments. Approaching it, she picked up a scalpel and turned the object this way and that in curiosity. It looked perfect from one angle, but it looked irregular from another perspective. How strange.

Taking the blade by the handle, she began to make identical marks on the other limbs. She wanted to have symmetrical wounds.

"Mi-Misaka-san! What are you doing?!"

One scientist from the other end of the room had come rushing up to her. Mikoto looked up to a concerned face. His glasses were wonky on his moustached nose. Quick as lightning, she slapped his face so hard that the object flew off and shattered against the wall. Bits of glass and plastic showered down onto the ground.

"Whaaaa-?! M-My glasses! I can't see properly without them!"

Ignoring the devastated sobs as the man fumbled along the floor, Mikoto proceeded to make her cuts. It hurt a little, but that was okay. This much was nothing compared to the torture her friends and the Sisters made her go through in that room. Making her body appear symmetrical was the most important thing.

It looked good after she finished. Red liquid ran fresh down her arms and legs. Nodding in satisfaction, she licked both sides of the blade free of blood and tucked it into a pocket of her gown. She figured it might come in handy later if she needed to make more things even.

This world was imperfect after all. There would be lots of things to fix.

Mikoto looked up towards the group of scientists in the corner. They were now so absorbed in playing scissors paper rock amongst themselves that they were no longer paying any attention to her.

_'What are they doing?'_

Whatever. She didn't care.

Mikoto wandered around bored, poking at devices and adjusting equipment to make them look even. It annoyed her when things weren't straight or looked even slightly crooked.

"Goddammit, why me again?!" The woman from earlier was shouting in a shrill voice.

"You lost, Narumi-san~" A man's voice answered her in glee as laughter rang out from the corner. "Rock wins scissors, so you better do your job."

"Grrrr, fine! I need to go find that damned thing first."

There was a girl lying on another table, sleeping peacefully. It was a stranger Mikoto had never seen before. She wondered why she was here. Maybe this girl entered into a deal with the old man like herself? Or maybe she was being used as a guinea pig for an experiment.

 _'Shit luck to you,'_ she thought in dry amusement. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind the girl's ear so that it looked the same as the other side.

Her electroperceptions flickered from behind her, and the familiar strange sensation she had felt earlier returned. Mikoto turned around and walked towards it. On another table was a person, but this one was entirely covered by a white sheet so that she could not see their face. Even the name tag space beside the table was empty. She frowned. It annoyed her that there was one missing when the others were all filled.

She reached out to turn the blanket over when she heard a voice behind her.

"Wait, Railgun-san!" It was the woman from earlier, called Narumi. She still looked nervous and wary as she neared her with a huge box in arms. Her eyes widened in alarm when she saw what was behind Mikoto.

"Ahhhhh, Railgun-san, never mind that! I- I have a puzzle for you-"

"How come this one doesn't have a name tag?"

"Eh? I-It's nothing for you to worry about-"

"But that's so annoying," Mikoto interrupted. "If the other ones have name tags, this one should as well."

"I-Is that so? We-We'll fix it later, so why don't we go and solve this puz-"

"I want that thing filled." Mikoto wasn't about to be deterred. "With. A. Name. Tag." She emphasised each word.

"Ahahaha… W-Well, that's…" Narumi's eyes shifted over to the other scientists, begging for help. They were all snickering behind their hands, or looking away.

"Misaka-kun, you're finally awake. I believe you've slept a good ten hours."

The sudden entrance of Kihara Gensei made the woman breathe out a sigh of relief. The other scientists immediately sobered up as Mikoto stiffened. Her eyes flickered over to the old man, who looked as calm as ever.

"S-Sensei, I was just about to get Railgun-san to do the puzzle-"

"But I still want that name tag filled!" Mikoto's voice rose in pitch.

Gensei approached her with a smile. Mikoto glared up at him, standing her ground in a defensive posture.

"Misaka-kun, why don't you be a good girl and do as Narumi-san tells you? Once you do the puzzle, I'll take that collar off you."

That made Mikoto reconsider her position. She thought for a long minute, weighing her options, and then finally nodded.

"Okay," she agreed.

The woman almost fainted on the spot.

"Excellent!" Gensei clapped his hands. He took the large box out of Narumi-san's shaking hands and beckoned for Mikoto to go back to the empty table. Mikoto sat there, cross-legged and bored, as the old man prepared the puzzle. It was similar to the traditional jigsaw puzzle, except all the pieces were black. The edges were shaped in various ways like the original version, but no normal person could complete it easily due to the lack of visual cues.

As Mikoto watched Gensei unpack the small ten thousand pieces onto a pile on the humongous board, she sensed the tiny magnets in each one, wanting to be connected to their counterparts.

He placed it on the table next to Mikoto.

"You know the rules, Misaka-kun. No touching. You achieved 33.84 seconds last time we did this. Can you beat that record?"

Mikoto smirked. "Have I ever failed any of your stupid challenges?"

"No, I'm sure you'll make me proud."

Mikoto scowled at him and turned to the pile.

"Starting the timer in 3, 2, 1, Go!"

All ten thousand pieces floated up into the air and started arranging themselves. Mikoto pulled and pushed with the flow of the tiny magnetic fields, reading each of their desires and complying with them. The start was always the hardest, but once she got the flow going, it was easy as hell. The black image began to ripple outwards, the tiny pieces clicking in place like dominoes. The final piece completed the edge and she slammed the entire thing down onto the board.

"28.72 seconds," the scientist who had been keeping time called out.

Gensei clapped his hands together. "Excellent! That was simply marvellous!"

Mikoto huffed out an annoyed breath. "That was cinch."

"If that's the case, let's aim for less than 25 seconds next time."

Mikoto blew on her bangs. She looked at the completed black figure and noticed that there was a fleck of white dust resting on one side. Thoroughly vexed, she flicked it away.

"Sensei!"

A man came running into the room at full speed towards Gensei. He leaned over and whispered something into the old man's ear.

"Ho!" Mikoto perked up when Gensei's eyes actually opened for a moment. That was a rare event. At least it was a symmetrical action.

"Someone managed to get into _those_ files? How interesting."

Gensei rubbed his chin as the scientist looked at him anxiously.

"We believe it might be someone from Judgement or Anti-Skill, Sensei. They're using a similar code breaking tactic the law enforcement branches use, but with more skill than anything we've ever seen before. If this continues, they might break through to the main file within fifteen minutes. What should we do?"

"Implant the decoy and destroy the real data."

"Sensei, are you sure-?"

"We don't need those anymore. Just destroy them and lead the hacker astray to decoy facility A39. I'll get one of the groups to go and erase anyone nosing around there later this morning."

Now _that_ sounded like fun.

Mikoto jumped off the table. "I'll go, old man. You're gonna take this collar off now, right?"

He barely threw her a glance. "No need to worry yourself with this, Misaka-kun. I already have a group in mind who can deal with this petty nuisance."

"Hah?!" She flashed him a middle finger. It was a nice action, because it looked symmetrical. She waved the finger around. "Fuck you, Kihara! Why are you sending random shitty bastards out when I can have the fun?! You said I could do whatever the hell I wanted after I went through with all your crap! I'm gonna be bored if I stay here with these lame losers!" She gestured to the scientists who all flinched.

"Honestly, Misaka-kun. Don't you still have two more strays to catch? Focus on that."

"No!" She stalked forwards angrily until she was right in front of the old bat. "I want to go and squash those bugs myself!" She suddenly noticed how he had a large patch of liver spots on the left side of his forehead and not the right. "You're so friggin' asymmetrical, it's _fucking annoying_!"

Gensei finally looked at her and sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, you can go if you really want to, Misaka-kun. I did say you could have your freedom back after all. But I am sending the others along as well. Try not to… make too much of a mess. And make sure you eliminate anyone who's in the building."

For a long moment, Mikoto stared at him, hardly daring to believe her ears.

"I'll let you know when you can leave later. For now, just rest some more."

He took out a key from his pocket and undid the collar around her neck. She immediately let some sparks of electricity dance between her fingers. The feeling of the charges running along her skin made her smile. She had really missed it.

Grinning, she joyfully bounced back onto the table and dangled her legs over the edge.

"By the way old man, you better draw in the liver spots on the right side as well. It has to be the same as the other side. Want me to do it for you?"

He let out a wheezy laugh. "I'll do it myself, Misaka-kun."

"You better, or else, I'll carve out your forehead to make it look nicer."

"Certainly." He flashed her a smile and left the room.

It was boring now that the old baboon was gone and most of the scientists weren't paying her any attention. Mikoto looked around. Her eyes finally met with a scientist's, who had briefly looked up from his work at the other end of the room. He squeaked and froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Want me to carve out _your_ forehead?" She called out to him. "Not that you have any flaws…" She looked at him with squinted eyes and held out the scalpel blade she took earlier. "Or maybe your hair's a bit longer on the left side than the right. I should cut it."

The man took a step back, unable to look away in fright. "N-No…"

The blade burst forth from her hand like a bullet and landed smack into the centre of his forehead.

The other scientists in the room screamed as the man fell back with a crash.

Mikoto grimaced.

"Urgh, my aim is off. I need some coffee."


	16. Chapter 16

"Enter through the backdoor on your right, Shirai-san."

"Roger that, Uiharu."

Kuroko looked around, making sure the area was empty before ducking into cover out of the morning sunshine. Thanks to Uiharu's tireless work all throughout last night and this morning, they managed to track down a facility that had likely links to the Shikuden company. She entered through the door as Uiharu instructed via their communicator, and assessed her surroundings with caution.

It was a wide lobby with furnished marble floors, decorated like a waiting room of a polished business. Despite the authentic appearance, Kuroko knew it was a farce to cover up its true purposes. Uiharu had unlocked some disturbing pieces of information that this facility had once secured. They had put her off dinner last night and she felt sick just thinking about it now. Human experimentation was at the core of this place.

_'Gh, I need to concentrate.'_

The facility was dead quiet, but she wasn't sure if it was still in use or not. If it could be helped, she wanted to avoid conflict. The purpose of this mission was to sneak in, gather more information about the whereabouts of the kidnapped, and then escape undetected. She only hoped she was at the right place.

With Saten-san unable to be contacted and absent from her dormitory last night, she was assumed to be missing along with sixty-eight other girls. Wherever they were now, they had disappeared without a trace.

Entrusting Uiharu with the search had been the right decision. Kuroko doubted she would have been able to find this place so quickly had she tried to do it by herself. Uiharu was truly an expert in these matters.

Her eyes drifted around the empty lobby and found a sign on a wall. A grim smile spread across her lips. Even the most meticulous people could make mistakes. While Shikuden had closed down all of its branches without any visible traces in the space of an hour, there had been enough breadcrumbs left for Uiharu to pick up. Under the main part of the sign was a small "S" logo that she identified as the mark of the Shikuden company. This was most definitely the correct trail.

"Can you see anyone in here, Uiharu?" Kuroko asked. Her voice echoed weirdly between the white walls.

"Not that I can see… I'm keeping an eye on all the security cameras in the building that I could get hold of, Shirai-san. There are a few I can access in your area right now, so I've got your back.

"Alright, I'll move forward then."

She went onwards, looking around for anything abnormal. She knew she had to get deeper in beyond the farce to increase the chances of finding anything worthwhile. She was just about to step foot into a side room when she heard a thunderous boom that rocked the building from somewhere nearby.

"Ah, what was that?!"

"I'm going to go check it out. Cover for me, Uiharu!"

"Of course, Shirai-san! Be careful!"

Kuroko ran forward, teleporting ahead towards the source of the noise. She heard another boom and a short scream before it became eerily quiet. The smell of burning and death suddenly assaulted her nose, and she lifted a hand to cover it with a grimace. For a long moment, she was reminded of the time she had walked into the murder scene in her office. Her heart pounded frantically.

_'Whatever happens… I have to do this…'_

Steeling her resolve with a deep breath, she made a final teleport to the edge of the corridor. She paused only for a second before peering into the hall.

Through the thick smoke clouding the air, she could discern vague shapes lying about. There was no doubt these were bodies. Burnt, mangled corpses. She fought the urge to retch at the horrid stench that only grew stronger as she stepped inside warily. Whatever had caused the explosion, it had blasted these people apart. She squinted her eyes against the smog. Was the enemy here? Were these people trying to help the kidnapped as well, or were they-?

"Aaaargggh-!"

There was a choked scream from the far end of the room. Kuroko rushed forward, blindly seeking out the source of the sound.

"Shirai-san?" Uiharu's voice trembled in her ear. "What was that? There is so much smoke in the area you're in, I can't see a thing!"

Kuroko was about to reply when she noticed movement to her left. She spun around and spotted a figure standing over another person lying flat on the ground. Her eyes stung and she blinked, wishing she could see more clearly.

"Of course it's you. Why am I not surprised?" A familiar voice drawled out. "You always had a way of sticking your nose where it didn't belong, Kuroko."

"Onee-?!" Kuroko managed to snap her mouth shut as a sharp gasp rang in her ear.

"Shirai-san?! What's going on?! I thought I just heard…"

Kuroko's lips thinned. This was definitely not the way she wanted Uiharu to find out. She didn't even know why Onee-sama was here of all places. Coincidence? She wished, but she really didn't think so. The best thing to do here was to protect Uiharu.

_'I'm so sorry, Uiharu.'_

"Shirai-san?! Answer me! Shirai-?!"

Uiharu's panicky voice cut off as Kuroko flipped the switch of the communicator. Her eyes stared straight ahead as the smoke began to clear little by little, revealing more of the figures.

Mikoto was standing over a fallen man with a smirk on her face, her eyes zoned on the teleporter. In her hand was long piece of metal, its razor sharp edge gleaming even in the smokey haze. Kuroko's heart hammered in her chest at the sight. A quick look down confirmed that the man was still very much alive, although one of his legs was missing.

"What are you doing here, Onee-sama?" Kuroko's voice sounded calmer than she actually felt. A dull headache was starting to throb, deep inside her skull.

"Just having fun," Mikoto replied casually. "Is that a problem?"

She tossed something in her hand aside. It landed with a thump and slid away across the marble floor. Kuroko did not dare look to see what it was.

"Help…" A hoarse voice whispered from below. The man was staring up at Kuroko, eyes huge with terror.

"Shut up!"

Mikoto slammed her foot onto the man's chest. He screamed, his already pale face becoming chalk white as he grit his teeth. The sight made Kuroko's stomach coil, and words blurted out of her mouth like bile.

"Let him go, Onee-sama!"

"Huuuh?!" Mikoto looked outraged. "Do you know what kind of trash he is?!"

Possibly, but Kuroko had no idea what was really going on. The man might be the culprit of the kidnappings for all she knew, but that did not mean he deserved to die. Justice had to be served in the right way.

"Just look at how god damn ugly he is," Mikoto snarled. "It hurts my eyes!"

Before Kuroko could understand what she meant, Mikoto's makeshift blade flashed. Kuroko's hair rose on their ends as the most terrible howl sounded from its victim. The man rolled and twisted on the ground in agony, now completely legless below the knees.

Mikoto studied the trophy in her hand for a short moment before chucking it away. She smiled at the man, who tried in vain to escape.

"That's better. You're symmetrical now, see?"

Mikoto looked up. Kuroko almost stepped away in fright. The electromaster's eyes were burning with a dangerous, icy fire. Kuroko's heart was at her throat, thumping so viciously, she thought it would burst any second.

"You like it too, right? One of his legs was broken earlier and it looked crappy."

Despite the intimidating aura, she sounded like a child, grinning eagerly as if to seek approval from her junior.

Kuroko's fingernails dug deep into her palms. Turning up like this so suddenly, not even stopping for one moment to consider how Kuroko might feel… it made her so _angry_.

Her body acted without her permission.

She teleported right in front of Mikoto and grabbed her by the collar. Before the electromaster could react, she teleported them away and slammed the older girl against the wall. Small sparks snapped at her fingers, but Kuroko only gripped more tightly.

"Why are you here?!" Kuroko hissed. "Are you connected to these kidnapping cases?! Where did you go after vanishing on me after _all that time we spent together_?!"

She was practically shouting by the end of the last sentence. Mikoto's lips slowly curled up. Kuroko felt her stomach churn with the horrible smell of death in the air. She wondered how the other girl wasn't bothered by the stench. She could barely keep from gagging.

Mikoto's eyes drifted to stare at something behind Kuroko.

"Want to kill off the last one, Kuroko? He's trying to get away."

Kuroko didn't have to look to know what Mikoto meant. Her jaws tightened.

"No. Just tell me what I want to know. I'm done playing games with you."

Mikoto's smile faded just a bit. Her eyes flickered back to her junior's face.

"Kuroko, you look funny." She cocked her head in an annoyingly cute way. "Huuuuuh. You right pigtail is longer than your left. Did you know? I'll fix it for you."

"?!"

Kuroko backed away in surprise as electricity snapped around them. Mikoto's hand grabbed for her hair and accidentally yanked out one of her red ribbons.

"Ghh!"

"Dammit, now it's really weird!" Mikoto lunged forward and Kuroko teleported behind her.

"Stop that!"

Mikoto spun around and glared daggers at her. Narrowed brown eyes shifted all over Kuroko's face before they widened with abrupt realisation.

"I haaaaate you!"

Kuroko barely had any moment to react.

Mikoto burst forward, an arc of lightning trailing behind her. Before Kuroko could move away, the earpiece was snatched away from her head, now in the clutches of the electromaster. Kuroko turned around, her tongue thick in her mouth.

"Don't-!"

"Why would you wear this ugly ass thing instead of a normal pair of headphones?" Mikoto had already turned the switch back on.

"-rai-san?! Shirai-san?! Can you hear-?!"

"Uiharu-san?!" Mikoto yelled over Uiharu's frantic shouts, and effectively cut them off. "Are you out of the hospital already? You haven't told anyone I'm still here, right?! You kept our secret a _real_ secret, right?!"

"Mi-Misaka-san?! Is that you?!" Uiharu's stunned yelp sounded from the earpiece. "How-?!"

"Tell me! You better not have broken your promise!"

There was nothing else for Kuroko to do. She teleported in quickly, and grabbed the device right out of Mikoto's hand before moving away. Dropping the earpiece onto the ground, she stomped on it, shattering the communicator into small, irreparable pieces. Uiharu's panicked shrieks turned to dead silence.

"I was talking to her!" Mikoto roared furiously. "Isn't that what you wanted?! Or would you rather play games now? You're just like that old creeper, trying to order me like a puppet! Heh." Her lips pulled up into a disturbing grin. "I just got an idea for a good game. You like dolls, right?"

Kuroko was forced to teleport further out as lightning crackled like vicious whips. They streaked towards the legless man trying to crawl across the floor. Kuroko cringed as a terrible sound gurgled from his throat. His body suddenly jerked up. As if drawn up by a puppeteer's strings, he floated to stand before Mikoto.

_'No way… Is Onee-sama controlling his body?!'_

Sparks danced along the man's entire form. Kuroko could only deduce that Mikoto was somehow hacking his nervous system with her electricity. The man's eyes were wide with pain and terror, his chest heaving great sobs. His arms were spasming in the air, but they were still moving in a very uncoordinated way. It was obvious that the man had no control of his own body, despite his strains.

"Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be," Mikoto murmured.

The legless man suddenly dived and grabbed one discarded leg. Without pause, he soared towards Kuroko and swung it at her like a club.

Blood splattered everywhere as Kuroko ducked and weaved through the victim's aggressive attacks. Half of her hair which was now loose kept getting in the way of her vision. Swiping a hand against her thigh, she allowed some metal spikes to pierce through her attacker's hands, but the controlled puppet didn't even flinch. His skin was paling from the loss of blood, and Kuroko could see traces of tears trailing down his cheeks. He was suffering, being forced to do these deeds against his will.

"Hey Kuroko, why don't you finish him off? He's already dying anywayyy~"

Kuroko ducked under a wide swipe and chanced a quick glance at Mikoto. She was standing in the distance with her arms crossed, sparks leaping from her head as she watched the fight intently with an amused expression on her face.

_'I need to finish this quickly!'_

Even so, Kuroko didn't want to kill. This guy might be the overseer of the kidnappings, he might have been the one she had wanted to target, but there was no way she was going to murder. Besides, she needed information, not blood on her hands.

Although… he was already as good as dead the way he was right now. Wouldn't it be kinder to relieve him from this horror?

Distracted by her inner conflict, Kuroko took a wrong step and the detached limb smashed against the side of her chest. Blood and bits of flesh splattered. Combined with the pain, the feeling was sickening. She stumbled away and narrowly dodged as the mistreated weapon was sent flying. Her head spun and her gut twisted. She felt like she was going to throw up.

The reluctant man pulled out a gun from the holster around his waist. Panic squeezed her heart. Such weapons were always hard to deal with. One shot and it could be over, but-

Kuroko quickly teleported behind Mikoto without warning and sent a kick to her back. Surprised by the sudden change in tactics, the electromaster only narrowly managed to escape the assault by nimbly diving into a forward roll. The man immediately flew in between the two girls, unwillingly giving up his body as a shield for his master.

He held up an arm and positioned the gun to shoot-

And then he crumpled onto the ground.

His body spasmed with seizures, his arms flailing around in disharmony with rolling, agonised eyes. Singed flesh burned the air. The man abruptly ceased to move altogether.

"Tch," Mikoto clucked her tongue. The singed corpse was still and silent on the ground.

"It's harder than it looks, you know!" Mikoto looked across at Kuroko and proceeded to whine as if she were complaining about a particularly difficult school assignment. "I can't even sense the smaller nerves yet. If I don't give enough, then I can't control what I want to. If I overdo it, then the brain gets deep fried. I just can't get the balance right!"

Sick. It was so, so _sick_.

She couldn't hold it back any longer. Kuroko twisted around, collapsed onto her knees and vomited.

"Huuuh? Surely it wasn't _that_ bad for my first try." Mikoto sounded offended.

Kuroko wiped her mouth. While the queasy feeling in her stomach was now partially gone, her head felt too light. She tensed as she sensed Mikoto draw in close, but remained on her knees.

"This game is boring now. Let me fix your hair."

Kuroko winced as a rough hand pulled away the remaining ribbon from her hair. Some strands were unforgivingly pulled from her scalp. Tears budded on the edges of her vision.

_'I don't know if I can face this anymore.'_

She just wanted to teleport far away. It was taking all of her self discipline to remain here. She didn't want to think about what had just happened.

But she couldn't give up. Not while Saten-san and those girls were still missing. Not while she was a Judgement officer.

"What are you doing here, Onee-sama?" Her whisper was strained, forced out through a tight throat.

"The old man said there'd be an intruder here," Mikoto said thoughtfully. "He's always right, the bastard-"

"Who are you talking about?"

"-Still, he agreed to let me join in on the fun," Mikoto continued without pause. "It was annoying that he sent five other guys though. I mean, it's an uneven number! So I knocked them out in pairs and then there was one left over so…" She chewed her lips anxiously for a moment and then brightened. "But it's okay now. There's no more of them left and it's just us two."

Kuroko stared at Mikoto, feeling the weariness sink deep into her bones. This was going nowhere.

"If you tell me all you know about this Shikuden company and who hired those men, I'll let this incident go," Kuroko said finally. "I won't tell anyone what you did here."

_'I don't have to tell anyone Onee-sama just killed…'_

Nobody else knew about this after all. Her head throbbed just thinking about it. Could she really keep this a secret for Onee-sama's sake?

"Shikuden?" Mikoto looked confused for a moment but then a lion's smile graced her lips. She slowly walked up behind Kuroko who stiffened when she felt fingers gently comb through her hair.

"Heh, after everything you did to me yesterday, you have the nerve to order me around?" The other arm snaked around Kuroko, pressing her tightly against the older girl's chest. Fingers kept combing her hair in rhythmic intervals, brushing against her scalp. The stench of death around Mikoto was so terrible, but the action felt so nice…

"Y-Yesterday?" Kuroko's head felt fuzzy at their close proximity, but a spark of anger lit inside her again. "You vanished for a _week without a word_!"

"Stop acting dumb!" Mikoto snapped into her ear. Her fingers stopped moving through Kuroko's hair and the teleporter almost cringed at the loss of contact. "You were there in the dark room yesterday-"

"I never saw you yesterday!" Kuroko's patience was wearing thin. "You never came back after just leaving me like that-!"

"Wha-?"

"I waited for you! I waited for you every night, not even daring to sleep because I hoped you would come back! After all that trouble you gave me, you think you saw me _yesterday_?!"

Mikoto spun Kuroko around and stared at her. She blinked.

"But… But it _was_ yesterday." Mikoto looked perplexed. Her voice became small. "It was bleeding where the spikes went in… but then, there were scars… and then… and then…" She stood dumbly, confusion written all over her face. "It was on the rooftop?" She sounded unsure.

_'Calm down, Kuroko,'_ the teleporter told herself. Mikoto kept mumbling, obviously puzzled. It broke Kuroko's heart to see her like this. If Kuroko arrested her here, Mikoto would be charged for murder of five people, but maybe then she could vouch for her psychiatric illness. If the claim could be proven, Onee-sama could be treated and the charges may be less severe.

_'Is this the bliss of being a Level 4? I suppose it makes sense that you still don't get the truth of the way things work here.'_

Her jaws ground together as Shokuhou Misaki's past words were brought to the front of her mind. Somehow, Kuroko was starting to get a sense that the city they lived in wasn't all what she'd believed it to be. She remembered the forbidden database entry Mikoto's profile had turned into.

_'I can't trust anyone else with helping Onee-sama.'_

She had to do it herself. But how?

She stepped forward with cautious feet.

"I'm trying to protect you, Onee-sama," she intoned carefully. "I'm giving you a choice. You can either get arrested for murder, or you can redeem yourself by helping me find Saten-san."

Mikoto looked up. She seemed dazed.

"Saten…san?" The mention of their friend's name seemed to throw Mikoto off. Kuroko suddenly realised Onee-sama had no idea about what had happened to Ruiko. It brought her small relief.

"That's right… Saten-san is missing. She's been kidnapped by someone connected to the Shikuden company along with sixty-eight other girls. I'm trying to find them."

"That's why you're here?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, to find more information."

Mikoto stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"You won't find anything here unless you want rotting brains," she chortled. "This place was abandoned months ago to be used as a decoy."

Kuroko glared at her. "The fact that you know this information means you _are_ directly connected to these incidents. What else do you know, Onee-sama? Tell me so we can rescue Saten-san!"

"Why would I know shit about…?"

The words drifted off as something seemed to suddenly click in her mind. Mikoto's expression twisted and darkened as her fists clenched. Blue crackles snapped from her bangs. Her entire body began to tremble with rage.

"Don't tell me… That sick bastard!"

"What is-?"

"Get out of the way, Kuroko!" Tendrils of electricity zapped in the air and leaped like a fountain from Mikoto's head.

"You need to tell me what you know-"

BOOOM!

Lightning hit Kuroko dead on. She screamed and fell, her limbs flailing as the painful spasm wracked her body.

"Just shut up!"

"Khhh…"

Kuroko heard running footsteps move away and wearily closed her eyes for a moment. Onee-sama was going to run and vanish again. She was not going to able to stop her. _Again_.

The footsteps suddenly stopped.

Mystified, Kuroko slowly stood back up, pushing through the pain. Mikoto had indeed stopped some paces away, her back turned towards her.

Why hadn't she run?

Hope filled her chest. Maybe, just maybe…

"Onee-sama?"

Mikoto didn't move. As Kuroko stepped closer, she could hear her mumbles.

"-Can't leave right now… He said I should eliminate anyone who's in the building…" She looked distraught. "But this is Kuroko, so what should I do…"

"Onee-sama?"

Kuroko lightly brushed her hand against her shoulder. Mikoto leapt away like a startled cat, eyes wide.

"Dammit, what am I going to do?"

Heedless of Kuroko, Mikoto started to pace. Right, left, right, left. Kuroko's eyes followed her in bewilderment.

"If I don't eliminate her, he might find out. No, he will definitely know. But if I do… Why does it have to be Kuroko? Not fair… It's not fair…"

Her pacing was growing more and more frantic by the second.

Mikoto abruptly looked up. Her eyes met with Kuroko's. The teleporter froze in terror.

A slow smile flittered across Mikoto's lips.

"I found a solution." Mikoto stalked forward. "I can just bring back your finger for proof!"

She lunged at Kuroko, who managed to teleport away just in time.

Mikoto turned around, the smile now a big grin.

"Come on, don't be like that, Kuroko. I just need one finger-"

Lightning burst forward, drowning out the rest of her sentence. Kuroko weaved around the tendrils with her power, not completely able to avoid the stings of the electricity. Why now suddenly? Weren't those dead men her enemy? No… That couldn't be right. Mikoto's words resurfaced slowly, like the stubborn last amount of toothpaste in a tube. Didn't she say they were all sent here together? So they had been her allies, but then Mikoto had gone and killed them in such a savage manner… just for fun? If she'd do such a thing to her allies, how far would she go to defeat her real enemies?

"Actually, let's make that two! One from each hand-!"

"No!" Kuroko gritted her jaws against the stings of the sparks snapping close.

"It has to be symmetrical!"

Black dust suddenly sprang up from the floor, halting her in her tracks as she tried to run aside.

"No it doesn't!" She was forced to teleport up as the black dust spread out across the ground like a visible plague. She felt every hair on her body rise on their ends as electric charges ran rampant from the electromaster.

"Stay still!"

An orange beam blasted from Mikoto's fingertips. It shot past Kuroko with startling speed and she screamed as something exploded from behind her. The shockwave threw her aside like a ragdoll as a giant boom pierced through her ears painfully.

A weight pounced on Kuroko as soon as she hit the floor, hands pressing her torso hard against the marble. When she blearily forced her dust-caked eyelids to open, she saw Mikoto's grin leer down at her.

"Just two fingers, Kuroko~"

"Go away!"

"Your ears then." Mikoto bent down with electric currents running between her fingers.

Panic increased tenfold. She grabbed a spike from her thigh and teleported it.

"Kh!" It scraped against Mikoto's cheek.

Kuroko's eyes widened. She had calculated that so quickly she hadn't even checked the coordinates properly. If that had gone even a few centimetres out, it could have caused a serious injury, or could have even killed…

The sheer terror of this thought struck hard. She needed to escape. As Mikoto curiously checked out the wound on her cheek, Kuroko used the momentary distraction to grab her arm and fling her as high into the air as she could with her power.

Kuroko quickly scrambled up from the ground and ran out of the room. The crackling thunders of electricity followed after her, but she dared not look back. Touching the pillars that supported the structure, she blindly teleported the large blocks behind her and into the walls.

Crashes of rubble thundered after her, but she only kept running and teleporting forward. She spotted a large gas tank as she escaped through a storage room.

There was no time to think. Only survival.

Her hands quickly swiped the belts around her thighs, and the metal spikes lodged into the tanks. A hissing sound told Kuroko that her job here was nearly done.

Taking out the last spike she had left, Kuroko teleported high up to the ceiling and dragged the edge of it along the wall as she allowed gravity to pull her down. The metal tip sparked with friction against the concrete. Just as she almost hit the floor, she teleported the heated spike at the leaking gas tank and immediately removed herself out past the window.

She had never performed her calculations so fast in succession.

A huge explosion rocked out as soon as she hit the ground. She curled up into a ball as debris showered over her.

She was so exhausted… but she was alive.

This was no time to rest. She had to run, flee from the danger. She pulled herself up and forced her legs to move away as the building rumbled and began to crumble behind her. Fire roared. Her entire body begged to take a break and was on the verge of collapsing from the strain and fresh injuries. But she had to keep moving and moving, away from the life-threatening danger that could still be following her.

She didn't know how long she ran for. Finally, she collapsed against a wall in an alley, heaving for breath. Tears came and she cried in exhaustion, pain and relief.

Facing Onee-sama like that, Kuroko had never felt so terrified before in her life.

XXXXXXX

She stood still amongst the destruction as the final rain of dust showered down from above. Her electricity shattered any sharp pieces of debris among them out of sheer reflex. Her head was tilted upward, closed eyelids balancing a thin layer of fine particles.

She reached out with her electroperception, listening to the crackles of her power igniting the smoggy air. She faintly registered a familiar network of nerves moving down the far alley.

A smile pulled up at the corners of her lips. If she gave chase now, she would be able to catch up to her prey before the main street. Then she could grab those overdue pair of fingers and-

_No_ , something told her. _Wait._

_There was something more important._

She frowned.

Saten-san.

Saten-san was missing.

Her teeth ground together. With a furious growl, she snapped her eyes open and blasted away the large piles of rubble surrounding her.

It was time to get the old bat to talk, and nothing was going to stand in her way.

XXXXXXX

"I want to speak to him _now_!"

"B-But Railgun-san, he said he was not to be disturbed-"

Electricity drew cracks along the floor and sizzled through a machine, cleaving it cleanly in two. Mouths hung open in dismay as the scientists added one more to the long list of destroyed equipment that had to be replaced.

"I don't care! Get outta my way!"

"But R-Railgun-san, please be reasonable-"

Lightning ignited again with Mikoto's temper. Blue tendrils struck some of the nearby scientists and agonised screams filled the air. The luckier ones who managed to escape this wrath ran or crawled off in terror.

Mikoto spared the flies no glance as she marched up to the barred metal door.

"Come out, Kihara!" She hammered and kicked it viciously. "Stop hiding in there and face me! I know you can hear me, dammit!"

There was no answer. Her face grew red with rage. She fished out some coins from her pocket.

"I'll just rip the door apart!"

She was just about to blast it when the door suddenly opened. Kihara Gensei walked out, wearing his white coat and that smug smile as usual. Mikoto's annoyance bloated tenfold at seeing the latter.

"What is all this racket?"

She rushed up to him in a few paces and grabbed his collar.

"Where is Saten-san?" She hissed.

"Hm?

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know what you're going on about, Misaka-kun."

Her teeth gritted audibly.

"No shit you don't! Answer me!"

She roughly pushed him back into the room and slammed him against a wall.

"Now, now, be careful, Misaka-kun. I may look sturdy, but my bones are actually quite creaky with old age."

"Do I look like I care?! Where is Saten-san?! You and your lackeys kidnapped her, right?! Answer me honestly!"

Gensei looked at her and then sighed.

"Yes, your friend is now also in my custody," he finally admitted. He hardly sounded apologetic.

Mikoto's eyes almost blazed blue with anger.

"How dare you?!"

She smashed him against the wall again. Gensei grunted and slid down. Mikoto crouched over him, teeth bared. Electricity sizzled around her head like a thorny halo.

"Looks like it's time for me to kill you, Kihara. You promised me you wouldn't touch my friends!"

Gensei chuckled. "Your friend is fine. She's lost some blood, that is all-"

A blue bolt of lightning struck the wall right beside his face and drilled a sizzling hole. Gensei flinched but his calm smile remained.

"Rest assured Misaka-kun. Your friend will simply be released once recovered. Why, she might not even remember a thing." His smile grew wider. "No harm done, yes?"

In a blink of an eye, Mikoto whipped out a knife and stabbed it through his hand.

A yelp of pain was forced out of his throat, but it gave Mikoto no great satisfaction.

Because that irritating smile was _still_ there.

"I should kill you for this, to hell with the project!" Mikoto seethed. "I can get stronger by myself."

"I think you have the wrong idea, Misaka-kun."

"What do you mean?" She gave the knife a sharp twist and he grimaced.

"Your friend, Saten Ruiko, was it? She has been helping our cause too. Your friend would do anything for you-"

"Shut up!" Mikoto screamed at his face. Some of the nearby computers exploded into flames as her power flared. "You have no right to use her as your guinea pig!"

The knife dug in deeper into his flesh. But this time Gensei offered no sign of pain. He only laughed.

"Come on, Misaka-kun. Am I not right? I am sure your friend would be _overjoyed_ to know she has been helping you-"

His words cut off as lightning crackled. His body spasmed, but even then, that annoying smile simply would not die.

"I only needed her to create your final, perfect sample." The only indication that he was in any pain was the slight wheeziness of his voice. "See?"

From his pockets, he brought out a small bottle with pills inside. They looked different from the ones she had taken before. Rather than the pink colour she had become used to, these were a bright crimson.

Like drops of blood.

_"You can rely on us if you need help. We'll always be on your side, whatever that might be."_

Mikoto stared at the pills as Ruiko's reassuring voice echoed in her memories. Would Saten-san truly be happy helping her like this? She did keep saying that after all… So maybe, just maybe…

She squatted down to take an even closer look at the red pills. They looked like tiny seeds, ready to be planted in a garden. The garden being her stomach of course. She wondered briefly if Gensei was playing a prank and trees would actually grow from her belly.

"Misaka-kun?"

She slowly looked up. Gensei was smiling down at her, his eyes half-slitted open.

"You still didn't draw the liver spots," Mikoto muttered. She slowly pushed the knife in his hand to the hilt. The old man hardly seemed to notice.

"No, but I think there is something you want even more."

Her eyes drew back to the pills in the bottle despite herself. Her mouth watered at the sight. She needed… wanted the pills. The more she looked, the more she desired them.

No… Saten-san… She had to get Saten-san out…

The pills…

"S-Saten-san," she whispered. "She is mine."

Red. The red ones always had a lot of health. If she ate them, would she gain a lot of health too?

"I'll let you have them if you release me, Misaka-kun," Gensei's voice breezed past her ear. "Endless amounts of it. I'm the only one who can produce these, remember?"

Mikoto licked her lips. They were dry. Scratchy, just like her hungering throat. Her eyes never left those crimson drops. Would they taste like blood?

Minutes passed and Mikoto's grip slowly loosened around the old man's collar. There was a light thump as the arm of the hand she had brutalised abruptly fell away at the elbow. A fake arm. She hardly noticed.

"It's the only way to keep your friends safe, Misaka-kun." His voice was soft, tantalising. "I've spent months upgrading this to the greatest potency. Just for you. And your friend helped make this version."

Everything surrounding that small bottle in the old man's hand faded to insignificance. She hungered for those pills. She wanted to try them.

Her eyes were strangely unfocused as she looked back at Gensei.

"Give Saten-san to me," she demanded. "I won't let you touch her anymore."

To her surprise, Gensei nodded. "Very well then. My business with her is done anyway."

A finger lightly stroked her cheek. It was cold, and Mikoto shivered. Sparks lit up as warning, but the old man didn't seem fazed.

"Did you take good care of the intruder in decoy facility A39?"

Mikoto stiffened. "Of course I did."

"Good." He abruptly stood up with a grace that was unbefitting a man of his age. He offered her the bottle with a widely spread smile.

"Enjoy, Misaka-kun."

Mikoto snatched it from his hand and scowled.

XXXXXXX

"Phew."

Kuroko wiped the sweat off her face with a towel as she entered the change room. She was glad to find it empty. Her body ached, but the post-exercise exhaustion was a positive, fruitful feeling. Rather than skulking in the library attempting to get more schoolwork done, Kuroko had decided to spend her free hours in the morning doing some training instead. She had needed the distraction. Her muscles burned and protested from all the strain she had put them under during the past few weeks, but she strived to push on.

She needed to get stronger. She had become so drained trying to keep up with the ferocity and speed of Mikoto's attacks. Kuroko knew she wouldn't have lasted even a minute if Mikoto had seriously been trying to kill her. But how? No matter how strong she became, Mikoto was not someone she could beat with pure force. Kuroko needed to figure out some other way to help Onee-sama.

Approaching her locker, she mindlessly unlocked it with teleportation. It was handy, not having to worry about the key or the lock combo. Class was going to start in twenty minutes, and she needed to get changed.

She was just about to pull out her change of clothes when her eyes became drawn to the flashing of her phone. Kuroko stared at it, hesitating. It had been going off since yesterday afternoon, but she had firmly ignored it. There was no doubt who the messages were from. She had spent the entire afternoon yesterday nursing her injuries and resting, trying not to think too much about what had happened and failing.

Slowly, she took her phone and turned it on from its sleep. There were thirty-seven text messages and five missed calls from Uiharu. Guilt stirred in her gut. Uiharu was probably worried sick, and most likely full of questions. It was the latter Kuroko feared. The confrontation, the telling of truth. What was she supposed to say to Uiharu now?

Her fingers tapped the keys as if they had mind of their own and opened up the messages in succession.

_-Shirai-san, what happened? Call me back asap!-_

_-I've told Anti-skill, they'll come to back you up-_

_-Where did you go? Anti-Skill told me the building collapsed. Please call me back!-_

_-Will you call me back?-_

_-Shirai-san, I'm worried. Please call or text me back soon. We need to talk.-_

The rest of the messages were similar. The desperation in Uiharu's words was almost tangible, and the growing guilt became heavier within Kuroko as she read them.

She sighed. There was no point delaying it any longer. She had to call back Uiharu.

Doubting that anyone would come into the locker rooms at this time of the day, Kuroko pressed the speed dial.

The phone only rang once before her friend picked up.

"Shirai-san! I've been so worried! What happened yesterday?!"

Uiharu's voice was frantic. The words became stuck in Kuroko's throat.

"Shirai-san?! Are you there?!"

"Y-yeah…"

"I've been so worried when you didn't pick up or reply to my texts! Anti-Skill told me you assured them you were fine, but you could have at least called me! You said we would solve this together! Didn't we agree we'll rescue Saten-san together?! Why are you not telling me what happened?!"

"Nothing happened!" The words came out before Kuroko had any time to think. It was frightening how the lies rolled off her tongue so easily, just like a simple reflex. She was getting too used to this.

Uiharu paused. "That was Misaka-san, wasn't it?"

"No, It wasn't!"

"Yes it was! Stop lying to me, Shirai-san! She was there, I know she was there!"

"You don't know what happened-"

"Then explain it to me!"

She had never heard Uiharu sound so furious.

"Misaka-san visited me before, I know I wasn't dreaming!"

"What…?"

"I know you and Saten-san have been trying to hide the truth from me. I know Misaka-san is still in the city, so you can stop with the lies! Why can't you tell me what happened?"

"I…" There was a large lump in Kuroko's throat. She swallowed thickly, trying to force it down. It wouldn't budge.

"I don't know… I don't understand either," she finally managed to say.

There was a long silence from the the other end of the line. When Uiharu next spoke, her voice was much calmer.

"Did you find out anything about Saten-san?"

"No."

Much to her chagrin, Kuroko felt her eyes prickle. Leaning against her locker, she quickly wiped them with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Uiharu. I'll keep searching."

"Shirai-san, I want to help-"

One press of a button, and the line was dead.

_'I'm sorry, Uiharu.'_

It was better this way after all.

XXXXXXX

Ruiko's skin felt warm against hers as Mikoto carried the unconscious girl into the old facility. The place was dark and cold, having been abandoned some months ago. Its main operations had apparently been moved into the current facility so that the old man didn't have to move around so much. He always got what he wanted, damn him.

This was the perfect place to keep Ruiko safe. Nobody would bother them here. Mikoto had originally considered taking her to her own hideout, but then decided against it for now. She had to make sure this was the _real_ Saten Ruiko, and not another one of Kihara's traps.

Her electroperception offered her a mind's eye map of the facility in the darkness as she stepped through the maze of rooms. The walls, floor and the corners where they met looked like a framework of bright green lines. It was almost as if a painter had coated them in fluorescent paint to guide people during a blackout. The colour was glaring for her eyes, so she wondered if she could adjust it. Red for closer, blue for places further away, yellow for the slumbering machines she didn't like the look of… She began adding colours in her mind like a game.

After some twists and turns, she finally found what she wanted. Prison cells, where they used to keep living human subjects. Mikoto stepped into the biggest one and placed Ruiko on the bed.

Straightening up, she looked down at Ruiko's face. She looked to be deep in sleep, perhaps due to whatever drugs the old man and his lackeys gave her. Mikoto ran a gentle finger down her cheek. Ruiko stirred slightly in her slumber, but otherwise showed no signs of awareness. Her friend looked somewhat different from what she remembered, or maybe it was the darkness fooling her vision. She couldn't really tell. The shadows around them seemed to twist, and her vision kept blurring in and out.

She pursed her lips. She needed to have a talk to Gensei about this new side effect. Her sight had been acting weirdly on occasion ever since she had woken up from the latest session in the dark room. And the new drug seemed to be making it worse. She had swallowed one out of curiosity while she went to retrieve Saten-san. She was so used to taking pills now, she couldn't remember why she ever needed water in the first place. Unlike the previous versions, this had tasted metallic, like blood. But she didn't particularly mind.

Mikoto frowned, staring at Ruiko's face intently. She suddenly realised why she looked so different. Her friend's bangs appeared more uneven than what she remembered, and it irritated her. Taking out her knife, Mikoto cut away the locks of hair that were longer than the others.

It had to be symmetrical.

The knife slipped from her fingers when her vision faded to black once again. It clattered onto the floor. Mikoto reached out with her power, grabbing the blade and tucking it back into its safe place up her sleeve. Her vision slowly returned and she blinked.

A pang of loss suddenly hit when it dawned on her what was missing from her world. The coloured dots, her companions, her pests… Where were they? No matter how many times she blinked, no matter how many times she rubbed her eyes, they were nowhere to be found.

She backed away in horror, hitting a wall before sliding down into a curled ball. She sobbed, fingers tugging at her hair like claws as sparks sizzled along them.

It felt as if she had just lost something very precious, yet again.

XXXXXXX

"What do you want, Shokuhou-san?"

It was frightening to realise where you were and not even know how you got to that place. The last thing Kuroko remembered was entering the dormitory building after school and here she was, in a huge, well-furnished room which could only be Shokuhou Misaki's.

Mental Out was sitting on her ridiculously extravagant bed, watching Kuroko with a coy smile that was suspicious to say the least. There was little doubt the girl found watching Kuroko's confused reactions humorous.

"I just wanted to talk with you, Shirai-san."

"About what?" Kuroko gritted out through tight jaws. It irked her that the Level 5 had mind controlled her again so easily. Was there no way to mind proof herself?

"Oh there are many ways," Misaki answered her unspoken question. "Misaka-san's natural defences for one, and then the gadgets those scientists created using that as a basis… If only there had been a way to copyright her ability before that had happened."

Misaki let out a loud sigh, and Kuroko got the feeling that it wasn't just for show. Something was truly bothering the mind esper.

"Is this your room?"

Kuroko looked around again. This room was bigger than any of the other rooms she had seen in the dormitories, possibly more than five times larger than her own. It also appeared Shokuhou-san wasn't sharing the place with anyone else.

"Of course it is."

Kuroko let out a disgruntled sound. _Of course._

"We won't be disturbed here, which is why I brought you. Better than anywhere else, away from any prying eyes and ears. We can talk freely, see?"

"I have nothing to talk to you about." Kuroko's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, don't be like that." Misaki ran her fingers through her golden hair thoughtfully. "I know what's happened. I did warn you not to look for her, didn't I?"

Kuroko's jaws clenched. "Did you bring me here just to mock me?"

"You hurt me, Shirai-san. My sympathy ability would never allow me to do that. Come, why don't you sit down next to me?"

She gently patted the space next to her on the bed. Kuroko froze and did not move a muscle. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything."

"You already mind controlled me."

"Hm, I kind of had to. Your trust ability is sadly lacking where I am concerned and you wouldn't have come here if I hadn't coaxed you."

"Gee, I wonder why I don't trust you."

"I'm not going to touch you." A sly smile spread across Misaki's face. "Unless you want me to…"

Kuroko's cheeks reddened. With a huff, she sat down on the bed. Misaki nodded in satisfaction.

"So, what do you want?" Kuroko grumbled.

Misaki's gaze flickered over her for a long minute. Her expression hardened and became more serious.

"I'll get to the point then. Misaka Mikoto isn't working alone."

"What?" The words cut Kuroko like a knife.

"The recent kidnappings. You've figured out by now that Misaka-san is related to them, right?"

Her throat dry, Kuroko simply nodded.

"She wasn't the one who kidnapped the girls, and it's fair to say she didn't even know that was going to happen. But there is more to all this than meets the eye, Shirai-san."

"What are you saying?"

"So… What do you think?" Misaki ignored her question. "Do you agree that Misaka-san is beyond saving now that you've seen her?"

Kuroko's hands clenched around the blankets tightly. Beyond saving? She remembered the way Onee-sama had behaved when she had visited. How different she had been, how violent and volatile, even cruel. Sure, Kuroko had excused them as childish acts since Onee-sama had always been prone to those… but the truth was undeniable. The electromaster was evidently deep in murder, crime and even torture. The kind girl Kuroko had known only barely resurfaced on rare occasions. But beyond saving?

She almost felt the urge to laugh. She was lying to Uiharu yet again, telling herself she was doing it to protect her friend. But maybe the real truth was, she was lying to protect Onee-sama after all.

She didn't want anyone to hurt Onee-sama. Kuroko wanted to be one to help her in the end.

Misaki smiled, reading her thoughts.

"I personally think she is beyond saving. But maybe you're right, Shirai-san."

Kuroko looked up in surprise. "What?"

"There is… one factor that may be Misaka-san's only hope."

Kuroko's stared at the knowing smile on Misaki's lips. "What are you talking about?"

"You, Shirai-san. And your friends. You're the unpredictable factor in the equation." Misaki curled a lock of hair around a finger. "Misaka-san might have levelled up her beast ability, but her only weakness still remains and that is you."

She leaned forward slightly, her starry eyes glittering.

"There is still hope as long as she recognises who you are, don't you think?"

"I… I'm not sure that is really the case," Kuroko said quietly.

Misaki's eyes widened, and then she suddenly burst out into laughter.

"Ahahaha, oh my~ What naughty acts you have both been up to!"

Kuroko's neck flushed with heat. "Stop barging through my private thoughts!"

"But they're not private," Misaki chortled. "The images are screaming out in all their glory from your head! I should have known you're a masochist-"

"Enough!" Kuroko slammed a fist against the bed. Misaki stopped laughing although a large, devious grin remained.

"If you honestly think that… Is that why you moved to my year without going into high school? To keep tabs on me?" Kuroko's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Misaki gave her a shark's smile.

"How astute you are, Shirai-san."

"And are you the one who spread rumours about me?"

"Hm, I'm probably not the only person. You've made plenty of enemies all on your own without my help. But most of the rumours may have been fuelled by me, I admit." When Kuroko threw her a fierce glare, Misaki had the decency to offer her a slightly apologetic look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so nasty to you. But I wanted to put some bad light on Misaka-san. Once word gets out that she's still around the city, I'll need everyone's cooperation abilities."

"That's weird coming from you. Don't you just force people to cooperate?"

"Oh my, you make me sound like a brute." Misaki's nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Maybe you are."

Misaki ignored the comment.

"I've been keeping tabs on the mastermind behind all this and he's been making moves-"

Kuroko stiffened. "Wait, you _know_ who is behind this?!"

"Of course I do."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because you'll just rush in to rescue Misaka-san like an idiot and ruin everything."

"What?!" Kuroko leapt up from the bed. Her expression was thunderous.

Misaki sighed. "Will you hear me out? I'm trying to explain the situation here."

Kuroko glared at her for a long moment. A part of her ached to reach out for a spike and force the information out of the blonde. But this was a Level 5, she reminded herself. Shokuhou-san would control her before anything like that could happen.

With an annoyed grunt, Kuroko slumped back on the bed.

"Wise," Misaki commented. "At least you kept your cool head despite Misaka-san's influence."

"Don't push me," Kuroko muttered.

"The mastermind wants something of mine as well," Misaki continued. "Something very, _very_ valuable. He cannot have it. He must _not_."

"What is it?" From what Kuroko could see on Misaki's expression, it was something extremely dangerous.

"I can't tell you that."

Kuroko folded her arms in frustration. "Great."

"Just know that if he ever gets hold of _that_ , everything will probably be over and we'll lose."

"What does he want then?"

"Nothing that is good for the city," Misaki replied. "And contrary to what you might believe, I actually care about this city." She paused for a moment and added, "well, somewhat. What I really care about right now, is protecting that precious asset of mine the mastermind is after, and stopping his plans. It's just an unfortunate fact that Misaka-san might end up being the sacrifice in all this."

Kuroko glared at her.

"Don't give me such a scary look! I mean, think about it. When you're trying to win in a chess game, you have to sacrifice some pieces, no?"

"If you know who the mastermind is, why haven't you already confronted him with whatever ridiculous abilities you have?"

Misaki let out an annoyed huff.

"You think I haven't tried? The person we're dealing with is really smart and resourceful. Working my elegant ability on him will be wasted by whatever defences he has. No, I have to do it indirectly."

Kuroko could see where this was going.

"What has this got to do with me?"

Misaki smiled. "You already know, but I'll say it. How about we work together, Shirai-san?"

"…"

"Well, I could help you find your lost little friend. And you can help me with my goals in return. Your teleporting ability could come in handy later."

At Kuroko's furious expression, Misaki added, "Of course, we can _try_ to save Misaka-san along the way."

Kuroko frowned, considering her options. She didn't trust Shokuhou Misaki at all. But having a Level 5 at her side, a mind controller at that, would certainly have its advantages. She would need to take a careful approach. Besides, even if she said she didn't want to cooperate willingly, Misaki could still mindcontrol her into believing she was acting alone when she really wasn't. Better to make the decision consciously.

"Fine," Kuroko said, "But even if you are only interested in achieving your own goals, I'm not going to stand by your thoughts that Onee-sama might end up being a victim. I _will_ save Onee-sama."

Misaki let out a huff of air.

"Well, you can fight, or you can just give up on Misaka Mikoto. Giving up on her would be much easier. Even if you're that determined, I really doubt she could return from the way she is now."

Kuroko said nothing. If she was honest with herself, she agreed with Mental Out deep inside. But she had to hang onto that small sliver of hope. Even if it was just for her own sake.

"Alright, if we're going to cooperate, I'm going to need you to tell me more. This can't be a one-way trust."

"I'll try to gather information about the whereabouts of your friend, and let you know. How about that?"

Kuroko nodded.

"In return, you need to help me defend my asset when the time comes, deal?"

Kuroko nodded again. "And, if you find more information about Onee-sama and what she is involved in, promise to tell me."

"Well, I suppose I could," Misaki shrugged. "I won't stop you if you want to waste your energy on a lost cause."

"I have to admit, you did give me some interesting thoughts to ponder over last time we met," Kuroko said quietly.

"Oh?"

"About Academy City, and us espers. I still can't make sense of it all, but I think I'm starting to understand your perspective."

The starry eyes gleamed as they studied her.

"All this power development, the research put into them… We're not the only ones benefitting from our own powers, are we? Maybe there is corruption rotting away in the heart of this city, just like you mentioned."

"And?"

"And I don't care," Kuroko declared. "I'll still save the people I've sworn to protect as a Judgement officer. But if I do find corruption, I'll do my best to stamp it out. I'll save the city, and I'll definitely save Onee-sama."

A slow smile curved the edges of Misaki's lips.

"How admirable. Spoken like a true Judgement officer, Shirai-san."

XXXXXXX

When Ruiko slowly opened her eyes, only darkness greeted her. The air was cold and she shivered. She had no idea where she was and she could hardly feel her hands and feet. She tried to move but only managed to roll sideways, falling off whatever she had been lying on and hitting the ground.

"Ow!"

Her body felt numb all over. She vaguely remembered flashes of foreign faces poking needles into her skin and grimaced. Maybe they had dosed her with something. A paralysing agent perhaps? It certainly wasn't a pleasant thought. Whatever it was, she hoped the effects would wear off quickly.

_'Where the heck am I?'_

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as she lay there, listening to the sound of her own steady breathing echoing in the silence. An old, musty smell assaulted her nostrils, but it was bearable enough. She reached out with her arms slowly and felt around for anything. The rough surface of the concrete floor scraped her skin, but she otherwise felt nothing.

Gingerly she tested out her legs. They felt weak and Ruiko doubted she could stand. Ever so slowly, she pushed herself up from her prone position and began to crawl, pausing every few seconds to bring sensation back into her numb limbs.

She finally reached the edge of the room. Her fingers ran along what seemed to be vertical metal bars. Panicked, she fumbled around along them and felt her stomach sink. It appeared she was locked inside some prison of sorts.

_'Why?'_ She wondered. The next question was _'Who?'_

Ruiko vaguely remembered someone carrying her. That person had touched her cheek in a very careful way. Who had it been? Why had they brought her here?

She closed her eyes, trying to think. She gave up soon enough. Her head felt like it would crack in two if she strained her thoughts too much. The most frustrating thing about this situation was, it seemed the answer was somewhere in her mind, just out of reach. She just needed time to work out what had happened.

A shiver passed through her again and she suddenly realised she was merely wearing a white hospital gown. No wonder she was so freezing cold.

"Hello?" Ruiko called out tentatively. Maybe it was a bad idea to draw attention to herself, but it was worth a try.

There was no reply.

She crawled around again, trying to get a clearer picture of the room. The paralysing effects were slowly wearing off and she could move more fluidly. Her eyes were also now better adjusted to the darkness; she could faintly see the dishevelled bed she had woken up on. Some further exploration revealed a table, a toilet, and a small sink that had running water. At least she wouldn't go thirsty, she supposed.

Her eyes were drawn to something at the far corner of the room. There was a plate with some bread on it. Ruiko stared at it, wondering if it was a trap. She shook her head. No, why would they bother to lock her up here and then poison her? She didn't know what to make of the situation.

Testing out the bars confirmed that she was indeed locked in. She sighed. It seemed all she could do now was sit and wait.

She looked at the plate with the bread on it. Placing the bread on the table, she held the plate above her head and threw the ceramics onto the ground. It shattered to pieces with a loud crash. Bending down, Ruiko carefully picked up the largest and sharpest looking piece and tucked it into the pocket of her gown with a grim expression. It was better to be prepared than sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

A hush fell across the meeting room as soon as Gensei stepped inside. All eyes turned to him, some with fear, others with respect. There wasn't much of a difference between the two, Gensei figured. Either way they listened to him so it didn't matter, as long as they did as they were told.

The scientists gathered here were ones Gensei trusted above others, the ones who had proven themselves to be loyal to him as well as capable of rare brilliance. Not as brilliant as himself of course; nobody in the world could equal him in mind as far as he was concerned. But they were intelligent enough that he could entrust them with the more complex and confidential parts of the experiments he undertook.

"Is everyone here?" His gaze swept around the room. Ignoring the empty chair beside his own, he sat down and nodded. "Good."

"W-Was the Railgun invited to this meeting?" A scientist stuttered out nervously.

At the question, his fellow colleagues all shifted in their seats with anxious expressions.

Gensei paused for a moment. Ah, the smell of fear in the room was always refreshing. He let it seep through the air for another few ticks longer.

"No," he said finally.

There was a collective sigh of relief. Gensei weaved his wiry fingers together on the table.

"This is a meeting purely for the true _scientists_ , so you may speak freely about all parts of the project. It so happens that Misaka-kun is currently recovering from her latest transplant. Her liver was starting to fail again."

It was so quiet in the meeting room Gensei could hear Katsuchi Ryo scratch his cheek. He turned his squinted gaze towards the pale scientist.

"Katsuchi-san."

The thin, balding scientist suddenly froze with his fingers mid-air as if encased by ice.

"Perhaps you can give us a rundown of the project so far? We have a new member, Sato Miu, whom I've invited here today. She needs to be filled in on all the details."

Gensei gestured to a plump woman sitting across the table. The motion caused tingles of pain shooting up to his shoulder. His new prosthetic since Misaka-kun ruined the old one a couple of days ago, was far from a perfect fit this time; something was off about it.

Well no matter. His project on that issue was going to be finished very soon anyway.

He turned his squinted eyes back to the other scientist, now sweating profusely. Katsuchi had an uncanny knack for great ideas out of the blue, but he lacked a certain _extraversion_ a true experimenter required. Oh yes, Gensei liked to keep his scientists on their toes. Not only was it amusing to watch, it was necessary to keep the minds and wits agile. Just like a blade, the mind needed a good sharpening every so often.

"Y-Yes, Sensei," Katsuchi looked flustered and hurriedly stood up, almost knocking his chair back in the process. Growing a bit red in the face, he rustled up a bundle of papers before him and flipped them to the right page. He cleared his throat and began to read. His voice wobbled initially and then became more confident as he progressed.

"A lot of research has been done in the past about the higher-levelled espers, with special focus on the seven Level 5's currently existing in Academy City. Much of the psychoanalyses performed on the seven have shown that most Level 5's are unstable on many aspects of their mental and emotional processes required on a daily basis. Hence they are often labelled as "insane". Comparing this phenomenon to the results in lower ranked espers, this occurrence has evident connections to achieving such a profound level of personal reality and certain AIM field lines that all Level 5's share."

Katsuchi paused for a moment before continuing on.

"Our esteemed Professor Kihara hypothesised eight years ago that the inverse may also be true. By making an esper "mentally unstable" through various distresses, one could directly reshape their AIM field and their personal reality to those of a higher ranked esper. Initial experiments over the years were carried out on Level 2s, 3s and 4s, and out of five hundred and fifty-three subjects, four hundred and sixty-seven managed to increase some aspect of their ability by at least 21%, and one Level 3 even managed to increase their rank entirely to Level 4."

Katsuchi hurriedly turned on the projector and flipped some slides to a column graph.

"As you can see here, the average results gained by each of the Level groups have been represented on this graph." He pointed to the last column labelled "Level 4" on the x-axis. "Apart from the anomaly Level 3 who managed to increase their rank altogether, you can clearly see there is an increasing trend of effectiveness in this method as the Level increases. The results of the Level 4's produced the most significance."

"Don't miss the important part, Katsuchi," Gensei said.

"Of course not, Sensei," The man said quickly. "One of the challenges of these experiments was the criteria of recruitment. The subjects must meet certain criteria to be able to participate otherwise the effectiveness will decrease. For example, one important factor is that the subject must score higher than 300 on the psychostability scale, devised by Sensei himself in the past decade."

Sato raised a hand. When Gensei nodded to her, she added, "If the past research indicates anything, then I suspect it was more difficult to recruit higher levelled espers into the experiment fulfilling that criteria."

"You are correct," Gensei smiled at her. Perhaps this one would show some promise. "It was harder, but I assure you I managed to get more than enough Level 4's to produce significant results that were comparable to the lower levels."

The woman nodded nervously and fell silent. Katsuchi cleared his throat and took this as a signal to continue.

"The brain is still a huge mystery, even in this day and age of Academy City. But we have enough knowledge to understand that various parts of the organ perform certain functions. Of those is the cognitive thinking, the thought and emotional processing and the making of identity and personal reality in the case of espers."

He flicked a page and continued to report. "Previous research shows that the creation of personal reality is not without some sacrifice to parts of the brain that would have otherwise been used for more… _normal_ functions. The limbic system and the frontal lobe, which have major impacts on the emotional processes and important decision makings, appear to be affected first."

"So you are saying that if more of the brain is used for power, the less room it has remaining to be used for other things?" Sato questioned.

"Very simplistically put, but it serves the purpose yes," Gensei answered before Katsuchi could speak. "If we push that little model further, what do you think would happen if the brain is forced into a pattern where some of its functions are no longer even required?"

His gaze swept around the silent room before replying to his own question.

"There will be more room for personal reality to grow." He spread his arms wide. "In that sense, the definition of insanity is the situation where the brain is too occupied to keep a strong grasp on reality. That in essence, becomes their _personal reality_."

Allowing that to sink in, he turned to Katsuchi. "You did well, you may sit down. I will continue on from here." Nodding and turning slightly red at the praise, the nervous man quickly did as he was asked.

"The current project," Gensei continued, "is based on the past research that Katsuchi spoke of, but on a greater scale. Indeed, most Level 5's have been shown to be mentally unstable, but there is one anomaly who managed to gain the rank without sacrificing too much of her normal brain functions."

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun. She was the ace of Tokiwadai, the public face of Academy City, the one recognised as the "only sane Level 5" by many. On my psychostability scale, she scored a whooping 473 when we tested her three years ago as part of the esper curriculum. Even the majority of Level 4's have trouble obtaining anywhere near 400. If there was ever a perfect subject for experimentation, Misaka-kun must be it."

The smile on his lips grew bigger. "The way she was originally, there was no way she could reach beyond her capabilities. But, combined with our previous research and the unusual preservation of her normal brain functions with room for adaptations, it was safe to hypothesise that she had enormous capacity to grow… with a little _assistance_."

His smile by now was stretched from ear to ear. Every time he thought about Misaka-kun, excitement tingled down his entire spine.

"Since then, we have obviously come very far. Our project has largely been a huge success, although there is still much to do until Misaka-kun's true potential may be realised. We have been utilising specific psychological techniques, adjusting them as required by constantly mapping out her AIM field."

"A Level 6?" Sato was leaning forwards, her attention completely caught.

Gensei let out a wheeze of laughter. "Perhaps, perhaps not. It's true Level 6 has always been something I've striven for most of my researching life. But with Misaka-kun's talent, I have the highest hopes she may give us something even better. Why should I bind my goals to a simple number? The possibilities are endless!"

"It's true," Katsuchi slowly interjected. "Misaka Mikoto showed great ability to adapt her personal reality depending on whatever situation she was presented with. It's a flexibility that goes above and beyond what normal espers can achieve."

"Exactly," Gensei nodded his approval. "Besides, it's rather enticing to see how Misaka-kun _twists_."

There were some nervous, thin-lipped smiles and downcast eyes among quiet murmurs of agreement. Gensei knew some of them were just humouring him. A few in the room lacked creativity despite owning an otherwise excellent mind. It was a shame, really.

"Well then, any questions?"

Sato shook her head, but another scientist quietly spoke up.

"S-Sensei, I- I don't quite understand something…"

"What is it?"

The scientist gulped audibly, and spoke after a long moment of hesitation as if questioning his own courage.

"About the- the drugs. W-When I see the dosage calculations, she's been placed under a regimen that is greatly u-under the dose that could produce the greatest efficacy. I… I couldn't help but wonder- I mean, I'm just concerned… W-Would this be enough?"

Gensei regarded the scientist with slitted eyes. Under his scrutiny, the man looked anxious, fidgeting with the pen in his hand. It had evidently taken all of his courage to speak up about a potential mishap. So, he had noticed. How wonderful.

"You do not need to worry about that." Gensei waved a dismissive hand. "I'm confident Misaka-kun has taken more than the instructed dosages. Why do you think I gave her more than the amount she needed in a week? I had already accounted that she would take more."

The scientist's eyes widened comically, as if suddenly realising he had asked a dumb question.

"I specifically ordered her to take less than the needed amount, so that she herself would make the conscious decision to take more. It's that kind of impact on the personal reality, see? Desire is a powerful emotion that plays in espers. She needs to desire for more in order to truly adapt."

He turned to the man with a wry smile.

"Surely, you didn't think I'd made a mistake, did you?"

"O-Of course not." The scientist visibly sank into his seat.

"And yet you were the only one who even noticed something was off about the calculations and the given dosages. Tut tut."

Everyone was holding their breath. The man's mouth was now gaping open as if in shock, unsure if he had just been praised.

"Shall we move on with the meeting?"

If he ever died before his projects were fully realised, Gensei honestly wanted to believe there was someone almost as capable as him who could take over his exceptional work. His life would otherwise be wasted. As it was, he still appeared to be stuck with those whose intelligence levels were merely above the dunderheads that made up most of the society.

It was simple proof he could not die yet. He had no plans to do so any time soon.

XXXXXXX

"Excuse me Miss, but you shouldn't be here if you are not an Anti-Skill officer. This office is out of bounds to civilians-"

The act of reaching out to take hold of someone's mind, the sense of complete control- they came naturally to Misaki. She couldn't quite understand why some people made a bigger deal out of her ability compared to other's. It was like another limb she could simply move. It was only natural that she would use it to her advantage.

She watched with a bored expression as all the faces within the office suddenly turned blank. It was finally quiet. Their incessant yapping telling her what to do was starting to annoy her.

"Evacuate the area immediately and stay away for the next hour," she imprinted her order into everyone's minds.

The bodies all around the office began to march off down the corridor in perfect sync. Her starry eyes swept over each one in turn before resting on the person she needed.

"Except you," Misaki held one man back. "Come here."

The selected man slowly turned around and made his way back to her. His eyes were glazed over, a blank, dreamy look pasted on his dark features. This was one of the head officers of the Anti-Skill branch. The most useful subject.

"Hmm? I don't think that's enough…" Misaki muttered as she flicked through the man's memories. She had delved into his mind numerous times before, and the familiarity of his thoughts made it much easier for her to read. He held some key information about the daily proceedings of the Anti-Skill branch which were vital to her operations.

"Show me the data," Misaki commanded. The man dreamily took out a key from his trouser pocket and unlocked a control panel nearby. He began to type on the keyboard, bringing up multiple windows on the giant screen with all the information she needed. Starry eyes fixed on the various words and graphs, she began to read with a small frown.

"This really isn't enough," she mumbled out aloud. "The old man is getting bolder. I need better defences."

"It appears you certainly do," a deep voice suddenly said from behind her.

Alarmed, Misaki immediately turned around. A gasp choked in her tight throat. The muzzle of a gun was right at the base of her neck.

A wild panic swept up from her gut. How could this happen?! She was certain she had grasped everyone's mind in the vicinity when she ordered them away. Nobody could defy her will unless…

Her eyes slowly travelled up to her assaulter's head and her jaws clenched. The man was wearing one of those annoying helmets designed by a group of scientists years ago. It prevented her from using any of her Mental Out abilities on the wearer. She could only phantom a guess as to how this person managed to get a hold of the device.

"What are you up to, Mental Out?"

Her gaze moved down to the assaulter's face. From their voice, she was certain they were a male. His eyes were hidden behind a screen, so she could not discern who he was. Luckily, the person had forgotten to remove his name tag from his uniform, and she immediately recognised the name.

If she wasn't being held at gunpoint, she might have slapped her face by now. What a sticky situation to be in.

"Is this any way to greet a young lady, Officer Hiroshi?"

She managed to rein in her fear with a tight-lipped smile.

"Hmph, you might get away playing the _Queen_ at your school, but this ain't the playground, girl," Ueno's voice was a growl. "I know just what you are capable of."

"And your reputation certainly precedes you, Commanding Officer," Misaki didn't miss a beat. Her voice took on a pleasantly interested tone. "Protected down to your last strand of hair. Aside from the mysteries of how you acquired that gadget, how did you know I'd be here?"

"I've had my suspicions that something was going on behind the scenes in this Branch. Officers acting strangely out of character and becoming more and more irresponsible and unreliable, for one." Ueno stepped forward and Misaki flinched as the muzzle of the gun dug into her skin. "I just knew it had to be you. Who else could leave hundreds of capable people confused and unsure of what they've been doing for the past few months?"

Misaki inwardly groaned. She'd become sloppy covering her tracks then.

"It's only natural for me to grab the best defences I could against such a ridiculous power like yours." There was a dry smile in Ueno's voice. "Being the Commanding Officer has its advantages after all. We are always combat ready against a potential Level 5 on the loose. With this on, you can't-"

"I already know how it works," Misaki interrupted in an annoyed tone. "I have a certain electromaster to thank for that device's conception. They totally copied her beastly electromagnetic barrier ability."

"Well then, if you understand the situation you are in, I suggest you give up." Ueno growled. "Tell me what you're trying to do here."

Misaki stared at the man before her and carefully considered her options. This was a troublesome situation, but perhaps it was also a favourable one if she played the right cards. She had researched many of the high ranked figures of Academy City after all, and this person was one of them. All the intelligence she had acquired over the past many years could be put to good use.

"I need something protected," Misaki finally answered. Ignoring the surprised expression on Ueno's face, she pressed on. "I simply require the extraordinary resource abilities of Anti-Skill to maintain that protection."

His surprised expression quickly transformed into a scowl.

"Of course, you couldn't just _ask_ for help could you? You Level 5's would use your powers to get whatever you want."

Misaki tilted her head. "Is that not what everyone does? I'm pretty sure non-espers make use of such an innate human ability. I simply have goals, and they are very important to me. It's also vital to the city's existence as well, even if you might not believe me."

They stared at each other, golden eyes against grey. Each trying to get the other to back down.

"Now will you get this gun away from my throat?" Misaki suggested. "It's impolite to corner a helpless lady, you see."

Ueno snorted. But he slowly lowered his weapon. Misaki cleared her throat. She felt bruised where the gun had pressed. If it left a mark on her flawless skin, she was determined to make him run up and down the district a hundred times as soon as he took that helmet off.

"Is this something to do with the Railgun?"

It was a rare occasion for someone to catch Mental Out by surprise. Misaki blinked and stared at him in astonishment for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"My my, you are full of surprises! So I see that you know about Misaka-san's plight?"

The edges of his eyes tightened. "I've had my suspicions for a while now. Aside from that, it makes logical sense if anyone stops to think about it in the context. The Railgun is a Level 5, a weapon of mass destruction. I know the insides of this city enough to know that someone like that is too valuable to let go easily. I highly doubt she could have just waltzed out of here without any consequences at the very least."

Misaki smiled, smoothing out her skirt with gloved hands.

"You're a smart man~"

"Having been in the military for more than two decades gives you a sharp edge, I must admit."

She regarded him with narrowed eyes. She had been right. He would be a valuable asset. Perhaps she had been taking the wrong approach to her defences this entire time.

"I'm not going to indulge you with everything I know. But… if you agree to work with me, perhaps you can help stop the impending disaster you have surely realised by now." Before he could say anything, she quickly added, "I promise I won't mind control you." She rolled her eyes slightly. "I can't with that trinket on your head anyway."

Ueno clicked his tongue. He was still gripping his gun tightly with both hands. "I have no desire to work with you, Mental Out. Technically right now, I could arrest you for everything you've done in interfering with this Branch."

Despite his words, Misaki knew he had fallen right into her trap. She had dealt with enough minds to see the curiosity and desire to be a hero awaken in his eyes.

Hiroshi Ueno. A man cast out of the military after a heroic act that almost killed half his comrades. He was sour, and lacked a certain flair for teamwork. His never -ending hero complex that he tried to cover with a stoic exterior would be laughable, if it wasn't so useful.

"But you won't, would you?" Misaki smiled. "If you truly know how this city works, you couldn't possibly arrest me."

Ueno sighed. "No, that is true."

"Well then, you have no other option, do you?"

"I only want to see this city safe."

"That's good, because that's what I want to see as well." Misaki's voice grew more serious. She stepped out to the side and turned back towards the large monitor displaying the data on Anti-Skill's defensive efforts she had orchestrated. "Our enemy is playing a dangerous and uncertain game here. We can't predict what the outcome will be if this continues. I'm looking for an opportunity to stop the plans in their tracks."

"I never thought you would be the _noble_ kind of type."

"You wound me, Officer." She turned her head slightly to give him a sly side glance. "But I'm not claiming to be anything. I'm simply trying to prevent a city-wide disaster, just as you are. Doesn't it make sense to work together?"

Tucking his gun back into its holster, he rubbed his arched brow with a hand tiredly.

"I'm guessing there is a catch to all this."

"Hardly." Misaki shrugged. "I will no longer mind control anyone in Anti-Skill, and you can keep that helmet on around me for all I care. But in exchange, you'll allow me to freely use all Anti-Skill resources, or rather, give direct orders yourself to protect the important asset at all costs."

"What is this thing you are trying to protect?"

"Believe me, you don't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

Arms folded across his chest, Ueno stared at her serious expression and nodded once.

"Very well, I'll play along with your… _strategies_ for now. But you must provide me with more information."

Misaki ran her fingers through her golden locks.

"All in good time, Officer. But first, we should address another pressing concern."

Ueno raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

Misaki smiled.

"A certain teleporter searching for her little friend~"

XXXXXXX

"Stop hiding and come out, I know you're both behind there!"

From behind a row of garbage bins, they peeked out warily at the owner of the voice. They both knew they were cornered now. It was a dead end of the alleyway. There was only one escape route, and that direction was where their persistent predator was coming from.

Miki glanced at Mako. Her sister was openly shivering in fright, terrified brown eyes wide in the darkness. Her chest throbbed with numerous and confusing emotions, but she identified the usual surge of protective feeling. She squared her shoulders and let out a deep breath. Between them, Miki was the stronger one. Mako was gentle and kind, much more level-headed than she could ever be. Miki was the fighter. So she had to play the role.

She gently wrapped her arms around Mako's trembling form, willing her to have courage. Mako's fingers found hers and they intertwined to create some small measure of comfort. Mako was all she had now. No matter what happened, Miki had to protect her.

"Mako," she whispered into her ear soothingly. "We'll be okay-"

No sooner had those words left her lips, a thundering boom resounded and left her ears ringing. Through the chaos, she heard Mako yelp as they became torn apart by the great aftershock of an explosion. Pungent smells assaulted her nostrils as decayed matter rained down upon them. Fragments of glass and plastic punctured her skin, sharp like needles. She hit the ground with a groan but immediately struggled to get up, reaching out blindly for Mako in panic. Ignoring the scrapes and bruises as she crawled around in the smoking mess, Miki found her some paces away, curled up in a foetal position. She ran to her and gently shook her.

"Mako, Mako!"

Tired brown eyes flickered open.

"Miki…?"

Miki breathed out a sigh of relief as she quickly assessed her form. Mako looked battered but otherwise appeared okay. She only had a few cuts and bruises as far as she could tell.

"There you are."

Her heart almost stuttered to a stop at the familiar voice. Turning her head, she glared at the person they had all once looked up to, now their greatest enemy. She didn't even want to acknowledge her as Onee-sama anymore. Those feelings were now long gone, replaced by a deep distrust.

"Game over. Let's go home."

The Original's voice was detached, even bored. As if this was nothing but a game to her. It was a strange kind of deja vu for the Sisters. Except this time, their past history with the villain made everything a thousand times worse.

Emotions were strange that way.

Miki lifted her chin defiantly and slowly stood up. Her legs trembled from fatigue after all the running, but she was determined to not show any weakness.

"Miki has no intention of going anywhere with the Original." She glanced down at Mako, whose worry-filled eyes only fuelled her with greater fire. "Neither does Mako. We would rather _die_ than fall into your trap."

The Original rolled her eyes. "Not this again. It's always the same thing, every damn time."

Within a few quick strides, the Level 5 menace was standing right before them amongst the rubble. The awful smell of the burnt rubbish permeating in the air did not seem to bother the Original at all. Instead, she was grinning with hands on hips.

"I have to admit, it was clever of you to cover up your electromagnetic signals to hide away from my detection this whole time. You are the last two Sisters remaining outside, you know?"

Miki's heart squeezed at those words. They confirmed her worst fears. The other clones had all been captured, either dead or suffering somewhere. The thought made her feel sick.

"Where are they now? Miki wants to know."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed. "Miki, huh? What's up with the names? You even changed your hairstyles. I really hate that lopsided fringe of yours."

Ever since they found each other and named themselves, the pair had even altered their looks. It had been Miki's idea. She had slowly begun to awaken her own personality and an understanding of the self. She found a desire to be different to everyone else and adopting a new hairstyle was a part of it. She had dyed her hair blonde and allowed it to grow out past her shoulders. She liked it this way, complete with the side fringe, and Mako agreed it suited her. Mako on the other hand had been more unsure of what she wanted, so the reserved girl simply let her hair grow out and tied it up into a high ponytail.

"The Original wanted us to create our own identities, did she not?" Miki said in a challenging tone. "We have done exactly that and are leading our own lives just fine. There is no need for you to be hounding us."

"I'm doing this for your sake!" The Original snarled.

"Miki doesn't think so!" She took a bold step forward. It was obvious that the Original was in an unstable state of mind, perhaps even more so than the number one had been. If she were to attack, Miki wanted to shield Mako. "We believe that you have done nothing but great harm to us since the day the network became disbanded."

The electromaster's expression soured. She suddenly grabbed Miki's shirt roughly and pulled her close so that they were literally nose-to-nose. Miki felt herself tremble, but held her head high and stared back with equal intensity. Dark eyes studied her, and she heard the Original's jaws grind together.

"Listen here," she hissed. "You, her, me. We're all just fucking lab rats in this fucked up place. That's why I'm-"

"Has Onee-sama forgotten?!" This time it was Mako, still crouched on the ground behind her. Miki turned her head to the side and lightly shook her head in warning. She didn't want Mako getting involved in this. She wanted her to stay quiet and run away if things turned ugly. But there were flames now burning in Mako's eyes, the normally quiet girl glaring up at the Original in fury. "You were the one who told us to never call ourselves lab rats!"

Her movements were too quick to discern. Like a lightning strike, the Railgun kicked out, the top of her shoe connecting solidly against Mako's chin and jolting the girl's head backwards. With a cry she fell into a heap, curling in pain with sobs.

"Mako!"

"If I'm not a lab rat, then I'm nothing!" The Original snarled. Her grip tightened around Miki's shirt, even as the girl struggled to reach the other sister. She tried to pull away, but the Level 5 was too strong. Sparks of electricity snapped at her skin, burning her arms with savage ferocity. "The same to you! You all need my protection!"

"We don't need your methods of 'protection'!" Miki shouted back. "The Original wished us to find our own lives, did she not?! We can follow our own paths from here on!" She felt something wet trickle down her cheeks. The Original stared at her as if baffled. The whirl of emotions in her tight chest was too much. It was going to explode if she didn't let them out. "We would be much happier if you left us alone! The number one isn't even bothering us anymore! Why are you doing this to us?!"

The iron grip that had been holding her suddenly let go. Miki stumbled away and moved towards Mako to help her sit up.

"Hahahaha… What are you saying?" The Railgun looked distraught as she clutched her forehead. "Are you saying that you don't even need me anymore? Me, the Original that you copies were based on?! _Don't give me that shit!_ "

Mako was clinging onto her, shivering. A quick glance at the Railgun confirmed that the Original was on the verge of having a mental break down. Her blue power sizzled around the air like an impending storm as her anger visibly grew in presence. The glass fragments on the ground melted as if touched by molten lava.

"What's up with everyone saying that?! What then… What have I been doing all of this for, up until now?!"

Miki's head throbbed. This was the perfect opportunity to make an escape, while the Railgun was still distracted by her own thoughts. Supporting Mako, they both shakily made their way on their feet.

Her heart felt like it would burst out from her chest as they snuck around and behind the Original. Much to their relief, the distraught girl only continued to mumble and shout. Their sweaty hands gripped each other, unwilling to let go. They were the other's life line.

Miki's eyes turned this way and that along the alleyway. Up ahead, there was a bend. Her heartbeats accelerated. Once they were out of sight, they could keep low once more and hopefully be able to escape for certain-

"Urgh!"

It felt as if a thick stake had driven through her chest. A streak of bright blue light burst through and evaporated. Her sweaty hand slipped out from Mako's. She coughed, and felt something wet dribble from her lips. Her vision almost blacked out for a second and she swayed on the spot before stumbling to lean against a wall.

"MIKI!"

The pain struck again, horrible and jarring. She was brought to her knees even as Mako tried to hold her up.

"MIKI!"

No, no, no… Mako was in trouble. She had to protect her…

"Run…" She mouthed. But Mako was shaking her head frantically.

"Mako's not leaving you!"

She sensed the Original slowly approach. There was no time. Blood fast pooled at her feet as she forced herself back to standing with the help of the wall. Hair drenched in sweat obscured her vision.

"Miki… Don't-"

"Run, Mako!" She pushed her sister away with all her might. Her eyes burned and she blinked them rapidly. She had to stay strong.

"But-"

"Go, go, don't look back! Miki promises… she will find you!"

Mako opened her mouth to argue, but Miki quickly cut in.

"Trust Miki."

Their eyes met. They had been together through the difficult trials, learning about the world and finding purchase in each other's company through the loneliness of the disbanded network. In the face of the uncertain future, they'd had each other for comfort. As sisters, as partners, their relationship was based on trust when the rest of the world did not care.

With a sob, Mako turned on her heels and ran. Miki watched as she disappeared around the corner and breathed out a sigh of relief. Exhaustion was settling deep into her bones. She took one glance down at her chest and looked away with a grimace. Her large wound was gruesome - burnt at the edges, she could see that the electrical attack had punched a hole right through her chest.

A quiet laughter approached her and she stiffened. She was barely standing - the wall was holding up most of her weight. She tried to focus her blurry vision on the monster who had once been their Onee-sama.

"You still don't get it, do you?!" The Railgun laughed. "Just how naive can you get?!" She suddenly sobered up and a tone of self-disgust seeped into her voice. "I suppose it can't be helped though… since you are my clone."

Her knees buckled and Miki toppled over with a groan, hitting the ground and splashing into the puddle of her own blood. Her head swam and it took every ounce of her concentration to simply stay conscious. She still had to buy time, to ensure Mako could get away properly.

There was no reason to worry though. The Original's focus was now completely on her, and Mako seemed to be long forgotten. Miki smiled. As long as Mako was safe, she could endure anything.

"What the heck are you grinning about?"

The Railgun loomed over her. A long knife gleamed as it twirled elegantly between her fingers.

"Nothing. Miki's just glad."

"Hmm?"

"The Original… wouldn't understand. Just as Miki can't understand… what the Original is… trying to achieve." It hurt to talk. With every word, she felt her energy drain away.

The Railgun pressed on her open wound with a foot. Miki yelped, writhing under the pressure.

"The only way I can protect my friends from ending up the same way I did, is to destroy this place!" She dimly heard the Original snarl.

"Destroy…?" Miki blearily echoed. Her entire body burned. Just a little bit longer. She had to hold on. "You may end up… destroying… your friends as well…"

There was silence, and then a chuckle. "Maybe it's better for them to die by my hands than be exploited by the city."

Miki let out a shuddering breath. Better to die than be exploited by others? She closed her eyes briefly through the painful haze fogging her mind. The past experiences of the other sisters flashed before her eyes. Pain, suffering, helplessness. They had all been fodder for Accelerator and the scientists during their many lifetimes. In the end, death had liberated them all.

_'Miki is so sorry, Mako. Please live for all of us.'_

A forceful hand pulled her up.

"You're coming with me-"

There was nothing else to do. With all remaining strength she had left, Miki lunged for the knife in the Railgun's hand. Blue arcs of electricity flared, but the surprise attack made the weapon slip from her grasp. Her astonished eyes met Miki's, and the sister wryly smiled as she deftly caught the blade.

"You're right… Miki would rather die… _Onee-sama_."

The knife drove deep through her neck, and in a burst of choking pain, Miki knew no more.

XXXXXXX

Mikoto stared in disbelief. The lifeless body of the Sister hung limply in her arms. The pool of crimson around them on the ground was gradually spreading. Her thoughts were blank, but an icy chill was expanding from deep within her chest. The late afternoon sun was starting to dull, giving way to the night ahead. The cold breeze that brushed past her skin made her shiver.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The sound of dripping blood rang loud and clear in the silence. She blinked in a frozen daze. Time passed on.

Like a car slamming into a wall, she suddenly realised what just happened.

A hysterical laugh burst forth from her throat. Grabbing the handle of the knife still buried in the clone's neck, she pulled it out with a spurt of blood. The head hung back, the grotesque wound exposed completely. She grinned.

It was time to get rid of that ridiculous, asymmetrical side fringe and make everything better again.

XXXXXXX

Looking beyond the office window, Gensei smiled down at the thousands of cryotanks glowing in their neat rows in the darkness. He adjusted some settings on the multiple screens that were running complex calculations. It definitely wasn't near perfect yet, but he was slowly getting there. With Misaka-kun's development, he'd had to continually make adjustments to match the new network to her transforming AIM field. The Level 5 of course had no idea about this little side project. In fact, hardly any of the scientists minus a few of his most trusted knew about it at all. If Misaka-kun found out, Gensei was certain she would punish him with the most exquisite death.

The thought was enticing and most definitely exciting. However, it was not yet time for the finale.

With only two more strays to go, the new Misaka network was almost complete. A single clone could multiply the power of the network by almost three times if applied correctly. If he managed to get a hold of _that_ , Gensei was certain the network's potential could be further quintupled, if not more.

The incompetent fools he had left that task to were still having trouble gaining access however. He would have to step in at some point, but for now, he was content to let them struggle with it.

_'I'd like to see how you truly fare against me, Mental Out.'_

His growing smile faltered when he suddenly heard a loud boom from outside. There were screams and shouting voices.

There was only one person who could cause such a big ruckus. Things were never boring with Misaka-kun around.

With a sigh and lingering smile, Gensei grabbed his coat and stepped out to see what was happening. Nothing ever got resolved around here without him.

XXXXXXX

"Sensei!"

The scientists all stiffened up like freshly placed dominoes as soon as he walked into the scene. Gensei's eyes roamed around each panic-stricken face until they rested on the figure causing all the trouble. There was no surprise here. Just as he predicted, Misaka-kun had returned.

"What is going on? Misaka-kun?"

A strange grin was pasted on her face. There were dark stains all over her body, no doubt blood. She stepped forward towards him and threw down a object. It rolled and came to rest near his feet.

"I found another stray."

At first he thought it was a decapitated head of a random woman. Upon closer look however, he quickly realised who this was. Despite the blonde hair colour, there was no doubt. It was a clone.

Very much dead.

Gensei was not someone who got angry easily. It was rare for him to feel out of control in any situation. But he had spent almost all day preparing the capture of the last two strays and setting up the network with an exact number in mind. Now his calculations were going to be very much thrown off and he would have to redo all the precious work done this morning. It was an irritating, _wasteful_ set back.

"What have you done, Misaka-kun?!" His normally calm voice was thunderous. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so angry and annoyed. He could tolerate her fooling around from time to time, but this, _this_ was just sheer stupidity.

Mikoto didn't seem to notice his brewing anger, and only chortled. "It's like I killed myself right? Except she has blonde hair now. She died, old man."

"I can see that," He snapped. "You were supposed to bring her back _alive_!"

"Tch," Mikoto waved a dismissive hand as if he were just a fly. "You can always replace it right? No big deal! There are things called head transplants now." Her grin became wider. She flung a headless body down as well. It landed on the marble floor with a sickening thud. Some of the scientists nearby shuddered.

"That only works if the person is still alive," Gensei seethed. "You completely severed her nervous connections to her brain!"

Mikoto started to look annoyed as well. "What's your problem? There was only one of her so I just chopped her into two so it'd be an even number."

"I can't protect her as you requested if you bring her to me like this!"

 _Breathe_ , Gensei reminded himself. He was well aware that the other scientists were gawking at his unusual display of anger. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to keep his temper in check. It would be no good if they started to think he was losing control over the Railgun.

"Excuse me, how did that clone end up this way?"

Gensei's eyes grew wide at this unexpected intrusion. It was Sato Miu, stepping forward with a curious expression. Obviously, she was too new to understand how things worked around here. His narrowed eyes darted to Misaka-kun then at his protege, as his brain ticked. He smiled inwardly and decided to let things run its course. He would step in if things went awry, but this might make an interesting observation.

"Huuuh?" The Railgun turned her attention towards the woman. Her eyes ran up and down her plump figure. "You talking to me, pig?"

"Yes I am, Misaka-san," Sato replied evenly. "And it's Sato-san to you."

Everyone was holding their breath. Sato seemed oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Heh~" The Railgun stalked towards her. "I've never seen you before. You're a fat ass but more symmetrical than anyone I've ever seen."

The woman stood stoic. "You haven't answered my question."

"You want a demonstration?"

The other scientists nearby all shuffled away hurriedly, leaving Sato to face the esper alone. She only stared at the Level 5.

"I'm simply curious, Railgun."

A bloodied knife suddenly appeared with a flick of the girl's wrist. Holding it by the blade, she presented the handle to the woman. There was a challenging grin on her lips.

"Stab this through your neck."

Sato stared coldly at the knife.

"Reusing bloodied equipment can be a source of serious infection, Misaka-san. Furthermore, this weapon does great injustice to your interests in symmetrical perfection."

There was a long, heavy silence.

Then the Railgun threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh geez, I like you already!" She turned back to Gensei with a wild grin. "You hear that, old man? I need better weapons! I want her promoted too!"

"Hai, hai, Misaka-kun." Gensei clapped his hands together lightly. Giving a meaningful nod to Sato, he gestured for her to step back. She did so immediately. He had chosen his new recruit well, but he didn't want her to push it. He needed her alive.

"But back to the more pressing concerns at hand," he continued smoothly. "I'm afraid I cannot keep this clone here. This one will have to be disposed of-"

"If you don't want to help her, then I'll keep her!" Mikoto growled. Another flick of her wrist, and the knife in her hand disappeared as if by magic. She ducked down and grabbed the decapitated head by its hair. "I'll protect this one!"

Gensei relaxed his shoulders and forced his lips to curve into his usual smile.

"Very good, Misaka-kun. You can protect that one."

Well, no matter. Having one less clone would make a big difference to the calculations, but what was done was done. There was no point arguing with the Railgun about it. Besides, this new variable may twist her AIM field in more interesting ways. Gensei was fine with that. It could just all be part of the experiment in the end.

Leaving the headless body where it lay, Mikoto turned around and began to walk out again. The scientists scattered away, afraid of getting in the Railgun's way.

"Where are you off to now, Misaka-kun?"

She didn't look back.

"I'm heading home, then I'm gonna visit the idiot."

It took Gensei a few seconds to realise who she was talking about.

"Oh, you mean the failed experiment #470562? I didn't know you still kept him."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you call him. Saten-san's with him too."

XXXXXXX

_Tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap tap tap tap._

Hunched over her laptop, Kuroko furiously laboured away. It was probably a shameful thing that she was using Judgement work as a distraction yet again. Not that it was even helping very much. Her fingers were tapping at the keyboard at an unprecedented speed, determined to finish all the reports that were due.

Since her last encounter with Onee-sama only a couple of days ago, she locked herself in the Judgement office every afternoon. She didn't think she could face up to Uiharu again until she could find where Saten-san was. It was probably stupid, she knew that. But her head spun every time she thought about the mess they were all in.

_'The kidnapped people released were found lying unconscious on streets… Some of them have awoken but they do not remember anything about what had happened… Saten-san… We are still interviewing them as they awaken… one by one to gather more information…Why… Saten-san… Why is she still missing? Everyone has been accounted for except one…'_

Her mind was a jumbled mess. It was as if her fingers were on auto-drive and her head on a separate gear.

_'How did Onee-sama become like this? When did all this really begin?'_

Images and echoes of words flashed in her mind as she continued to type. Onee-sama pushing them away with harsh words at the hospital… Onee-sama being absent to all their group gatherings… Onee-sama coming back to the dorms in the middle of the night, looking exhausted and roughed up… Sometimes, not even coming back at all.

Those nights had been long and lonely, worry driving any notion of sleep away. Still, Kuroko had waited and kept faith, believing that Onee-sama would always return. She thought the best way to help the electromaster was to give her space, and train hard as a Judgement officer, so that when her Onee-sama asked for help, Kuroko would be able to offer exactly that.

_'What a fool I was…'_

Even back then, Judgement work had been an excellent source of distraction. She vaguely remembered that there had been a series of big cases which kept her busy during that time. The most perfect timing to keep her occupied just when she needed it.

There had been… Her fingers stopped their tapping on the keyboard as a small frown creased between her brows. Yes, there had been terror attacks on multiple research facilities. Kind of like…

Kuroko suddenly stood up, almost knocking the chair over. She teleported to a row of shelves at the far end of the Judgement office. Running a finger hurriedly over the spines of numerous folders sitting along the divider neatly, she searched for a date.

Almost two years ago. That was when the attacks had happened. It was around this same time when her Onee-sama's behaviour had become increasingly strange. Perhaps it had been a coincidence, perhaps not. The latter now seemed more likely.

Kuroko pulled out a folder and paused, eyes widening at a sudden realisation.

She had taken this folder out before. Filled with past cases, this was the exact one she had thought to bring out when she had been investigating the Minami brothers' terrorist movements. She'd been distracted when an old photo of the four of them had fallen out from it, and it hadn't crossed her mind to look again properly until now.

There was no doubt. These were the records. She had most likely left the photo in the folder by accident while trying to solve the cases two years ago.

Kuroko placed the thick volume on a nearby table, and flicked past the pages until she came to the month of August. Her heart raced as she skimmed through the short logs of major cases.

_August 20th,_

_A cyber attack was reported across 54 different pharmaceutical and research companies, along with 12 esper development institutions. Terrorist(s) not yet identified. Suspects list pending. No casualties reported. Turn to page 783 for more details._

_August 25th,_

_More than 125 different research institutions have been victims of terror attacks, causing 84 to close down during past 5 days. Terrorist(s) not yet identified. Suspects list pending. Damages estimate around 850 trillion yen. No casualties reported. Turn to page 785 for more details._

_August 30th,_

_A further 65 esper development institutions have become victims of a large series of terror attacks over the last week. The terrorist(s) still yet to be identified. Suspects list undisclosed. 26 casualties and 2 deaths among employees from fire and smoke inhalation. Turn to page 793 for more details._

_September 6th,_

_The railway switchyard at District 17 was found obliterated overnight. Evidence of a large scale esper fight. Offender(s) unknown. Suspects list undisclosed. Unknown casualties or deaths. Large bloodstains found on scene. Damages estimate around 55 million yen. Turn to page 809 for more details._

Kuroko paused from reading. September 6th... She frowned. There had been that one time when Onee-sama didn't come back to the dorms for the entire weekend. She wondered if it had been around this period.

Chewing on her lower lip, she continued to read.

_September 11th,_

_Continued terror attacks on more than 100 facilities around the city. 3 casualties with burns and severe psychological trauma, unable to be interviewed. 24 deaths from fire, building collapse and smoke inhalation. Further 53 casualties. The terrorist(s) still yet to be identified. Suspects list undisclosed. Cases #34591 to #34696 passed onto Anti-Skill. Further information restricted to authorised personnel._

She remembered now. When the murders started occurring, Anti-Skill had truly stepped in and prevented Judgement from further investigations. Just as they were doing now. Kuroko remembered being frustrated, but since Konori-senpai had been Chief at the time, there wasn't much she could do. She had complained to Konori-senpai of course, but the older girl was more relieved that the complex cases were being handed to higher authorities.

_September 23rd,_

_One unidentifiable body found in District 22 after a building collapse. Case #34720 passed onto Anti-Skill. Further information restricted to authorised personnel._

Kuroko stopped. September 23rd. It was the exact date Uiharu had fallen comatose. Onee-sama had abruptly left Academy City a few days after that. Or, pretended to with the help of the media. Kuroko stared at the words printed on the folder until they blurred. No, that couldn't be right. Her gut instincts were telling her they were all linked. Something must have forced Onee-sama to pretend that she was leaving.

She looked on in the short logs of the folder. There was only one more related record about ten days after that. A destroyed research facility with eighty-six employees killed that had initially been presumed a terror attack, then was later confirmed to be merely an accident during an experiment. Even so, it was labelled as restricted to authorised personnel, whoever they were.

Kuroko had had her suspicions back then. With explosive terror attacks happening across the city that were becoming increasingly more violent and Onee-sama making herself scarce, she had on more than one occasion, entertained the thought of there being a connection. But she had always swallowed them away. It had been completely unreasonable to think that Misaka Mikoto could do something so atrocious.

_'No… Maybe not.'_

Maybe Saten-san had been right. Kuroko had always worn rose-tinted glasses when it came to Misaka Mikoto.

But why? Why did she start destroying the city she loved? Despite her brash and childish attitude, Onee-sama had always sought to make Academy City a better place. Her heart was in the right place and she had a fine sense of justice which Kuroko had admired. What then, had triggered the sudden change?

She thought back to Onee-sama's now inaccessible profile, and Shoukuhou-san's cryptic words. The way Anti-Skill supposedly took over these "complex" cases, which would then fade into obscurity. It was becoming all too clear now that some form of corruption was at play within the city.

 _"Do you remember what Therestina said almost two years ago?"_ Onee-sama's voice rang through her memories. _"I honestly thought she was insane. But you know, she actually wasn't wrong."_

The crazy woman had claimed Academy City was nothing but an experimental farm with students as the lab rats. Had there really been some truth in the madwoman's words?

Slamming the folder back onto its shelf, Kuroko sank into a nearby chair in frustration. It was all just speculation after all. She had no proof.

Everything was a mess again. Saten-san was still missing, she had blocked off Uiharu, and Onee-sama looked to be neck-deep in dark troubles that she could not even fathom.

A fist slammed onto the table.

"Dammit!"

Her phone suddenly beeped, indicating the arrival of a text message. Kuroko tensed, wondering if it was Uiharu again.

_'I can't…'_

With trembling fingers, she picked up the device.

It was from an unknown number. She almost let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure if she could stand to ignore another one of Uiharu's worried messages.

She opened the text message and stared. On it was an address, and these words:

-Enter with caution, Shirai-san~ It's a beast's lair.-


	18. Chapter 18

Mikoto was dead.

The electromaster stared at the half-eaten remains of the rat as the other three scuttled around it. They were all skinny now, their skeletal frames visible through their dry, stretched skin. Patches of their fur were missing from malnutrition and they each held the wretched appearance of an unkempt pet.

Mikoto studied their sad guise and frowned. She'd found them in this state when she returned to her room before and it was proving difficult to make them healthy again. She vaguely remembered somebody had promised to feed her rats while she was away, but she couldn't figure out who it had been. They'd done a real shitty job.

If she ever remembered, she was going to _maul_ them.

Gritting her teeth, she tossed the decapitated head into her room and rummaged through her shorts pockets for something to feed them with. There was a blood-soaked packet of biscuits. She opened it and dropped the soggy crumbs into the cage. The rats squealed and dived for the feed in a frenzy.

She stepped past the bars and into her room, stopping momentarily to admire the floating lights above. Blue, green, yellow, red… The colourful dots were back. She let out a contented sigh.

Walking up to the bedside table, she took the new bottle of red pills Gensei had given her. She hadn't yet had a chance to take them properly, with the busy schedule of the past few days and the geezer instructing her to finish the older ones first. He never explained anything as usual, and it pissed her off.

She glanced at the old bottle. There were only a few left. Would it even matter if she took the remaining ones along with the new pills? She was once again starting to lose patience with all these random rules the old bat was implementing.

Whatever. She needed this.

She spun open the bottle caps and poured the remaining pink pills before adding in the new ones. She popped them into her mouth like candy and chewed. There. The new pills tasted different. Rather metallic, but she supposed she could get used to it. After some thought, it wasn't too bad at all. In fact, it was rather nice.

Savouring the taste, Mikoto walked up to the decapitated head she had tossed aside earlier and gently picked it up with both hands. She stared at its dull half-opened eyes and drooped mouth for a long moment.

It was her. Mikoto was dead.

Her vision faded in and out as she slowly swallowed. Even though it was dead, she thought she could sense the disrupted nervous system leading to the brain, a huge network that could potentially carry millions of complex signals.

No, she couldn't be dead. She was supposed to protect them.

The brain wasn't working anymore, but maybe she could fix it.

The final gulp left behind a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. Mikoto blinked, trying in vain to clear away the black dots swarming at the edges of her vision. The head stared back at her, and she was certain she saw its eyes flicker.

"Talk to me," she demanded.

Sparks ran from her fingertips. The head jerked in her grasp but she clutched it tight to her chest.

"You idiot. Trying to get away from me. I told you I had to protect you right? Look what's happened."

The pale, bloodied lips moved. Mikoto listened and shook her head.

"It's not too late. I'll keep you safe here."

More uttered words. The sound never left the lips, and yet Mikoto could hear them, loud and clear. Her eyes widened and her jaws clenched.

"Huuh?! You ungrateful brat!" She spat at the head. "I did everything I could for you all, and that's what you have to say?! Fine, rot away for all I care!"

She swung the head by its hair and let go. It hit the far wall with a loud thud and fell to the ground, rolling towards a corner of the room before coming to a stop. Mikoto squinted at it with a scowl, her shoulders heaving. The final flickers of the electrical signals faded away, leaving a black hole where the head was.

Huh, so she was dead again.

She stalked off to the corner and picked the head back up. Wrong, this was wrong. It was making her room asymmetrical. She carefully placed the head on the floor at the centre of the room, looking around to ensure it was _exactly_ in the middle.

Mikoto beamed. Perfect.

Straightening up, she pondered blankly for a long while. There was something she had to do… She stared at the floor.

Oh. Right.

She had somewhere to visit.

She looked down at her blood-stained clothes. Uhh, too dirty. She didn't want to go visit the idiot and Saten-san looking like a complete wreck. Tearing off the ruined clothing, she pulled out the bottom draw of the bedside table and grabbed a fresh pair of shorts and a shirt.

From outside, she heard angry squeaks as her pets finished their meal. She peered out between the bars of her room and grinned at them as a new idea popped into her head.

"Let's go visit Saten-san together!"

XXXXXXX

Kuroko looked out from over the edge of the building and eyed the structure just across the alley. It was confusing within this maze of structures. Even with the address, the help of a GPS, and a clear destination in mind, she'd had to retrace her steps about five times in order to get here. There was something about the way these alleyways were designed and constructed that threw off her sense of direction. It was bizarre. It was as if this place was purposefully built that way.

_'This has got to be it.'_

It was an old worn-down, three-storey building. There were no signs labelling its grime-stained walls, nothing to give hints on what was within. There weren't any windows either, except for a couple on the top floor, but they were tinted black so it was impossible to discern what was happening inside. Kuroko's gut churned. The place looked very shady, to say the least.

_-Enter with caution, Shirai-san~ It's a beast's lair.-_

Although the text message with the address had been from an anonymous number, Kuroko knew it was Shokuhou-san. There was only one person who would refer to Onee-sama as a "beast".

_'What should I do…'_

She wanted to sneak inside, but she wasn't sure if Onee-sama would be in. She didn't want a repeat of the fiasco last time they met and fought. Her best bet at this point was to avoid conflict and find any useful information she could. If Saten-san was also here, that would be even better.

With a deep breath, she prepared to teleport down near the entrance of the building. There was a sudden movement below and she stopped. Her heart raced when she recognised the figure.

Speak of the devil.

The electromaster had walked out of the front door, stretching out her arms with a lazy yawn. She was carrying something that looked like a small animal cage and a plastic bag. Looking around from side to side, she stepped into the shadows and proceeded to slink down the alleyway.

_'Where is she going?'_

Although she didn't have any intentions of following, Kuroko couldn't help but be curious.

Mikoto suddenly stopped. Without warning, she turned her head directly up towards where Kuroko was hiding on top of another building.

_''Oh no, did she sense me?!'_

Kuroko quickly ducked away. Her hammering heart was about to burst out from her chest. She slowly counted to thirty, muscles strung tight and ready to teleport away if need be.

Nothing happened in the long silence.

Carefully, she peered out over the edge once more. Onee-sama was already fast fading away into shadows in the distance. Kuroko let out a sigh of relief despite herself.

She counted up to a full minute before teleporting down nearby the entrance. Pushing open the door, she carefully looked inside. It was dark. She took out the small torch she had brought along and turned it on. It paid to be resourceful and prepared.

The door shut behind her with a loud crash that echoed eerily around the large space. She almost jumped in fright. Steadying herself with a long exhale, Kuroko moved forwards with the aide of the flashlight.

It was an abandoned facility of some kind. Expensive machines and strange looking gadgets were here, gathering thick layers of grey dust. There were no signs of life.

"Saten-san?" She called out tentatively. Her voice echoed down the hallway and her spine tingled when there was no response. She felt disappointment. Maybe Saten-san wasn't here after all. Onee-sama appeared quite clueless about Saten-san's kidnapping before; perhaps she had been telling the truth.

There was only one way to find out, either way. Kuroko had to keep searching.

XXXXXXX

Ruiko's eyes flickered open slowly. Something other than the constant cold or the deep throbbing hunger had woken her up this time. She slowly sat up and listened, frowning in the darkness.

"You really are an idiot."

Her breath caught in her throat. _Someone was here._

"It's okay though," the female voice continued, "I'm saving them now. They're safe."

The person was nearby, to the right. Ruiko shuffled towards the bars as quietly as she could. A shadow fell into the edges of her vision.

“It’s a good thing you’re not involved in this mess right now.”

There was a pause.

"He's such a jerk, that geezer! He blamed ME for her death, even though I wasn't even the one who killed her in the first place! How is that fair?!"

The voice rose to a ranting pitch.

"All he ever does is tell me what to do! Do this! Do that! He makes up so many fucking rules, like about the new pills- oh yeah, I got some new ones. They taste nice."

Ruiko's forehead furrowed. The voice actually sounded familiar.

"Oh, oh! And that new fatso gal is so cool~! I really like her. She has sass. I hope she takes over the old man because he _sucks_!" The complaining tone was back and the words were coming out faster and faster. "I swear, he's just trying to develop a rainbow of pills and trying to turn me into different colours. Is he trying to transform me into a chameleon? It could be a super fast evolutionary metamorphosis - I'm not stupid like you, you know that."

A long silence. Straining her ears, Ruiko thought she could hear faint squeaks and clatters of something moving.

"And he tried to take Saten-san from me! Can you believe the gall of that geezer? He said she would be glad to help me though… What do you think?"

Ruiko inhaled sharply and stiffened at those words. _No way, no way!_ Her brain short-circuited for a few seconds. That voice… But surely, it couldn't be…

"Okay, I'm going to visit her now. I know, I know." There was a loud sigh. "I'll keep you updated, idiot. I'll fry you if you don't let me."

Footsteps became louder as the elongated shadow grew bigger. Ruiko's heart thundered in her chest, galloping at an unprecedented speed. Backing away from the bars, she picked out the large piece of broken plate she had hidden away into her gown pocket when she had first arrived here. She grasped it tightly in her hand. If she had to defend herself, she would fight tooth and nail for freedom.

_'It sounded like her… But surely it can't be…'_

She remembered the argument she'd had with Uiharu and felt cold sweat break out from her back. What if it was her? What would she say? Her warring thoughts pulled to a halt when the silhouette stopped just outside her prison.

In the darkness, she couldn't discern their features properly. The only thing Ruiko could tell was that they had short hair, much shorter than Misaka-san's had been.

_'It can't be her then, unless…'_

"Hi Saten-san."

Her mouth opened but her throat refused to work. That voice though…!

"I brought you some food."

There was a tiny blue spark and the sound of a lock being clicked open. The door swung in, and the familiar yet not-so-familiar figure stepped inside.

Ruiko tensed as they drew closer. That spark just now, it was the same as Misaka-san's power. And yet, there was something so foreign about it… A gleaming pair of eyes stared down at her and she fought the urge to shiver.

"Oh, that's right… I guess it's a bit dark in here? I forgot, sorry."

A streak of lightning flew from the intruder's head towards the ceiling. The lights in the room suddenly blared on and forced Ruiko to quickly shut her eyes. She'd hardly seen any light for however long she'd been stuck here. It felt like a very long time.

Blinded, panic filled her gut. She held up her makeshift weapon in what she hoped was an intimidating pose.

"D-Don't come any closer!"

She heard a rustling and a thump of something being placed on the ground.

"Ehhhh…" There was a sigh of dejection. "My Saten-san wouldn't use a silly weapon like that. She'd know it was useless. She'd trust me to take care of her."

Ruiko trembled. Her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light. Her vision was blurred but she forcefully blinked away the haze.

She looked up and stared.

There was no doubt in her mind anymore.

Mikoto reached out and plucked the ceramics piece from her faltering grip. Ruiko gulped as the electromaster studied it this way and that.

"What's this junk? It doesn't look symmetrical at all no matter which way I turn it."

"Mi-Misaka-san?!" Her tongue felt glued to her palette. So Uiharu hadn't been dreaming after all.

"Hmm?" She didn't even look up.

"H-How… Your hair… You cut it?"

It was stupid. She had about a million and one questions, but the first thing she thought to ask about was _her hair_?!

Mikoto pursed her lips. She turned her head and looked at Ruiko with a sullen expression. "You don't like it?"

"Eh?! No, no, it looks great on you!" It really did in fact; Ruiko didn't have to lie.

Mikoto grinned. "I like your new look too."

"My new look?" Ruiko was confused. _Did I miss something?_

"Your bangs are all nice and even thanks to me!"

Ruiko reached up and felt along her fringe. Something did feel different about it. _What happened to it?!_ She eyed Mikoto and wondered if she really had messed with her hair while she was out.

_'Still… Why… Why do I not feel mad at Misaka-san?'_

She'd been mad at her this entire time. Angry that the electromaster had been so distant towards them, pushing them away and not trusting them enough before cutting herself out of their lives completely when they needed her the most. Ruiko had always imagined that the first thing she'd do would be to have a furious rant at Misaka-san if they ever met again.

But right now, the only thing she felt was relief… and a strange sense of anxiety.

Her hand dropped to her side. She didn't care about her hair at all.

"You're really here…. I… I don't know… I didn't really believe it when Uiharu told me you were still here-"

Mikoto's expression suddenly darkened. "Uiharu-san told you I was here?"

Ruiko blinked at the abrupt change in demeanour. Uh oh. Was she not supposed to say that?

"She promised me she wouldn't!" Mikoto snarled. Her grip tightened around the ceramics fragment. Much to Ruiko's alarm, blood trickled from her palm.

"Misaka-san! Stop that! You're hurting yourself!"

"?"

Mikoto stared down at the injury in confusion, opening both of her palms. A sudden realisation seemed to hit her, and a look of sheer desperation passed through her expression.

Ruiko tried to amend the situation. "Umm, are there any bandages around here-?"

Mikoto suddenly tore a wound into the other hand.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Ruiko shrieked.

She lunged forward and grabbed at the electromaster's arm. Thrown back by the momentum of the tackle, the two of them fell to the ground in a tangled heap. Ruiko's face collided with Mikoto's chin. There was a loud clang as the ceramics piece hit the floor.

Mikoto groaned, and Ruiko quickly sat up, pinching her nose.

"Sorry! But you shouldn't do that, Misaka-san!"

"Don't tell me what to do…" Mikoto mumbled.

"I wasn't just going to stand there and see my friend hurt herself like that!"

The outburst surprised both of them.

_'Ah… I did still think of Misaka-san as my friend after all…'_

"Friend?" Mikoto looked away. "I thought you'd be angry with me."

Her voice was suddenly small and soft. There was a raw honesty in it that made Ruiko's heart ache.

She flickered a cautious glance back at Ruiko through her eyelashes. "You're not?"

"I thought I was," Ruiko said slowly. "But I'm not really mad at you at all." She smiled widely at the thought, feeling greatly relieved. "I'm glad you're still here, Misaka-san. Although, you have _a lot_ of explaining to do!"

She tried to sit up, but Mikoto's hands suddenly clamped around her wrists painfully. Her hands were sticky with blood. Ruiko tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go.

"Ow! Misaka-san, what are you doing?"

The electromaster was too strong. No matter how hard she struggled, Ruiko couldn't pull her arms out. Mikoto wordlessly began to pull her down, until their chests were almost touching.

"Saten-san." There was a weird smile on Mikoto's lips. "I wanna take you home~"

"Eh? Wh-Where are you living right now? I could come visit- Geeehhhh?!"

With her mighty strength, Mikoto suddenly flipped them both over, so that she was on top of Ruiko. She grinned down triumphantly. Ruiko's heart thudded. The floor was icy cold against her back through the thin hospital gown.

"But I can't do that yet. I need to make sure that the old ballsack isn't tricking me with some fake."

"Wha-?! What are you saying?" Ruiko's mind spun. This position was suffocating. Or was it simply Misaka-san's presence? It felt as if her brain was being slowly cooked inside a boiler.

_'What's happeningggg?'_

Mikoto leaned in even closer, their noses now almost touching as she trapped Ruiko completely against the ground with her body. There was a strange metallic smell about the electromaster, and a distant look in her eyes that seemed off. Staring back at her this close, Ruiko suddenly realised her pupils were wider than she'd ever seen on anyone. That really couldn't be normal.

And Ruiko was painfully aware that they were a bit _too_ close.

"Mi-Misaka-san?!"

Mikoto's lips shifted over to Ruiko's ear. Her breath tickled.

"So. _Prove_ it."

"Prove it?" Ruiko echoed wonderingly. "Prove what?"

"That you're the _real_ Saten-san."

Ruiko blinked. How was she supposed to prove something like that? She shook her head. Weren't there much more pressing issues to discuss? She had to clear her mind.

"Misaka-san," She tried to sound more resolute than she actually felt. "I think you owe me some explanations first! What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where is this place?!"

"I know!" Mikoto suddenly released her. The oppressive aura that had been pressing against Ruiko abruptly disappeared. It hadn't just been her weight.

She walked up to a small cage and a plastic bag that Ruiko hadn't noticed before. She wondered if she had brought them with her. It must have been the noise she'd heard earlier while blinded.

As the electromaster brought the items closer, Ruiko noticed movement inside the cage and heard faint squeaks. Mikoto crouched down opposite her and placed the object on the ground between them. Ruiko curiously inspected it. There were five rats inside, although one of them didn't seem to be moving at all.

"Rats?" Ruiko turned to Mikoto questioningly.

"They're mine!" Mikoto exclaimed proudly. The weird smile from earlier was now replaced with a full-blown beam. There was something glowing deep within her eyes, lighting up those dark irises with an unpredictable sense of excitement.

"They're your pets?"

Mikoto nodded eagerly.

"I rescued them, see?" Her smile faded a bit. "But Mikoto died."

"Ehhhh?! Don't say that, Misaka-san!"

"But she did." Mikoto pointed to the unmoving rat. "Mikoto died."

Oh. Ruiko gazed inside again and realised that the motionless rat was actually dead. She flinched. Upon a closer look, it was a horrible looking corpse. Large chunks of its flesh were missing as if they had been ripped away by force. That really couldn't be hygienic at all. She tore her eyes away with a shudder.

"Misaka-san, don't you think you should remove that? It can't be healthy for the other rats."

Mikoto's eyebrows furrowed.

"Eh? Really? You think so?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Okay."

Mikoto opened the cage door. In one swift movement, she stabbed through the dead rat's body with the sharp edge of the ceramic knife. The other rats tried to clamber on, but she shook them off before closing the door again. Ruiko winced. She didn't know how the older girl was not disturbed by the appearance and smell of the carcass. This wasn't the old Misaka-san she knew at all.

"Misaka-san?"

Mikoto carelessly tossed the dead rat still skewed by the makeshift knife behind her. They sailed between the bars and landed on the ground with a clatter. Ruiko's eyes rounded. _Just like that?!_

"Okay, now you gotta prove that you're Saten-san."

"Hah?"

"If you can correctly tell me which one is Ruiko out of the three, then you are the real Saten-san."

_'Where's the logic behind this?!'_

"But Misaka-san, that doesn't make any sense-"

Mikoto's eyes narrowed at her. Ruiko's mouth ran dry.

"If you're the real Saten-san, _you'd know_." There was a venom in her voice that Ruiko didn't want to stoke.

"R-Right. What are the other two called?" Even as she asked, she thought she knew already.

"Kuroko and Kazari."

Ruiko took a deep breath. Misaka-san was not being herself at all, but if this game was going to help open her up to the questions she had, then she had no choice but to win. Maybe she'd find some hints if she studied the rats more closely.

The rat standing quietly closest to her had a grey spot on its hind leg. Behind it, facing the opposite way was a smaller rat with white flecks along its forehead. On the other side was a black rat that didn't appear to have any markings.

_'Surely, there has to be some logic to this… Think, Ruiko! Think!'_

She eyed each of them in turn. She could feel sweat gathering at the base of her neck. The room was so quiet she could hear the gentle rise and fall of her own breathing.

"I'm giving you thirty more seconds," Mikoto said impatiently.

Something abruptly clicked in her brain. That was it!

There _was_ a logic behind the madness.

"The one with the white flecks on its forehead look like Uiharu's flowers, so that one has to be Kazari! Then the black one is "Kuro", so it has to be Kuroko! Which leaves…"

She pointed to the remaining rat with a triumphant look on her face. "This one is Ruiko!"

Her exclamation was met with a long silence. Ruiko's heart thudded out a rhythm of her nerves.

"You got it right." Mikoto said finally. She looked impressed.

Ruiko gazed at the rat that supposedly shared her name. "What does the patch on its leg have anything to do with me though?"

"It's the mark of the real Ruiko," Mikoto deadpanned.

That hit Ruiko on the head like a brick.

"… Ehhhhhh?! But, but, I'm the real and original Saten Ruiko and I don't have a mark like that on my leg!"

"Ha! So you're confessing that you're a fake?" Mikoto squinted her eyes suspiciously.

"What's with that look?! Come on Misaka-san, you have to answer my questions now!"

"Like what?" Mikoto turned away with a bored expression. She stuck a couple of fingers into the cage and sent a shower of sparks flying. The rats all cowered away into a corner. A content smile flickered on Mikoto's mouth.

"Like… Like…" Ruiko struggled. She did have a million and one questions, but which one was she supposed to start with? "Like… Why you visited Shirai-san and Uiharu, but never visited me!"

 _Why that one first?!_ She had no idea.

Mikoto's dark eyes swung back towards her. The corners of her mouth drooped.

"Uiharu-san should have stayed asleep," she declared.

The statement reignited the beginnings of the anger Ruiko had felt before. It flared deep in her gut, rearing its ugly head.

"How can you say that, Misaka-san?!" Ruiko shouted. "Aren't you happy that she's awake?! Uiharu suffered so much! You didn't explain anything to us and the doctors had no idea how to help her!"

Mikoto didn't move. She stared back, unflinching, unimpressed… Looking just… bored, and empty.

It was exactly like that time in the hospital, almost two years ago.

It made Ruiko feel so angry.

"Then you suddenly left when we needed you the most! You were apparently here the entire time though, only pretending that you went away! I can't even…" She blinked as she felt something hot gather in her eyes. "How can you just sit there and say that Uiharu should have stayed asleep?!"

Mikoto sighed. The sound was so weary it made Ruiko's building anger ebb away slightly.

"It was all my fault, you know. If I hadn't given her…" She trailed off, looking suddenly thoughtful.

"What are you talking about? What did you give her?"

Mikoto didn't say anything.

"Misaka-san! Tell me!"

Mikoto suddenly stood up.

"Wait! You haven't answered any of my questions yet! Why am I here? You're the one who brought me here right?"

Mikoto moved towards the door.

"Can't let you out until I know for sure you're the real Saten-san."

"I _am_ the real Saten Ruiko!" Ruiko also leapt to her feet and chased after her. She grabbed her arm to hold her back. "What are you saying?! Stop being like this!"

"I'm leaving you some food in the bag."

"Where are you going?!"

Sparks ran down Mikoto's arm. Gritting her teeth, Ruiko held on for a few seconds longer before she was forced to let go. Tears blurred her vision. That hurt. She looked down. Her fingers had angry burns.

"It's okay, Saten-san."

Ruiko looked up to see that the electromaster had already made her way outside the prison. A spark and the lock clicked shut.

Ruiko ran up to the bars in a panic. "Don't leave me in here-!"

That weird smile returned on Mikoto's face.

"I'll bring you a better gift."

With that, she turned around and vanished down the hallway.

Ruiko stared after her retreating figure and slammed a fist against the bars.

"Dammit, Misaka-san!"

At least she left the light on this time.

XXXXXXX

This was it.

She gulped, flashing the torchlight directly ahead. There were rows of prison cells along this corridor, but while the others were empty, the one here had furniture inside. In fact, it was the only place in the entire building that appeared to hold signs of life.

Kuroko was certain this was where Onee-sama had been staying recently. She tested the door. It creaked open without much resistance. Mustering up her courage, she tentatively stepped inside.

The mouldy, dusty smell of the room made her nose ache. There was a tiny barred window high up on a concrete wall that revealed the afternoon sky and allowed a minimal amount of natural light in. Since there was no supply of electricity in this abandoned facility, this meant there was more light in here than anywhere else she'd explored in the entire building,

Her eyes trailed up to the ceiling and she stopped, an eyebrow raising in wonderment.

"Eh?"

The ceiling was covered with colourful Christmas lights, blinking in and out at different intervals. They looked so out of place here she almost felt the urge to laugh.

_"The blue ones, Kuroko… They're the scariest."_

A distant memory sobered her up again. This was most likely Onee-sama's doing.

She turned her attention to an old, dirty mattress. It looked ancient, as if it had lived through a century of time. There was a large pillow sitting on it, appearing just as battered and worn-out as the bed.

Kuroko felt something in her gut twist. Had Onee-sama been sleeping here this whole time?

There were rows of bottles upon a bedside table next to the mattress. Feeling curious, she moved to observe them more clearly.

Something caught the edge of her foot and she almost tripped. Frowning, she looked back to see what it was. A ball? She shone her torch on it.

Her blood turned to ice and she immediately turned away, a hand clapping against her mouth.

_'Dammit, not again. Not this again!'_

It was just like that time in the Judgement office. The feeling of stepping into a horror movie, her world turning on its head as if gravity simply ceased to exist.

She couldn't bear to know who else Onee-sama had killed. But she had to stop running away. It was her responsibility too, as a Judgement officer. And if Onee-sama wasn't ready to shoulder her own crimes, Kuroko had to shoulder them herself until she was ready.

Preparing for what was to come with a deep breath, she gently toed the decapitated head so she could get a proper look at the face. A short scream forced its way out from her throat, and she quickly backed away. The sight burned into her mind painfully.

It couldn't be… But that face… it was pale and sickly with death, but its features were exactly like Misaka Mikoto's.

No, no… It really couldn't be. This person's hair was long. Onee-sama had cut her hair short and it couldn't have grown back in such a small amount of time. Besides, this person's hair colour was blonde and Kuroko had definitely seen Onee-sama walk out of the building a while ago, very much alive.

She sighed. It was a relief in a way, but the question remained: Who was this person?

She vaguely remembered the old rumours that had been floating around the school. Something about the cloning of a level 5. Kuroko knew Onee-sama had been greatly bothered about it, although she always threw it off with a laugh.

At this point, Kuroko was ready to believe anything.

Clenching her jaws, she moved on towards her original goal. She had to keep investigating incase Onee-sama came back. She stood before the bedside table and looked at the bottles. Some of them were empty but most of them held different coloured tablets of some kind. Two bottles in the front row were not aligned with the others, as if somebody had recently meddled with them. She carefully picked up the empty one, unscrewed the top and sniffed.

She frowned. It smelt familiar and sweet. Just like…

Her eyes widened.

It smelt just like Onee-sama, on the numerous occasions they had come in close contact. She also realised why it had been so familiar before. It reminded her of the drink, _Strawberry Boost_.

She paused for a moment to consider this link then moved onto the next bottle. The other one was full of crimson-coloured tablets. She unscrewed it and took a whiff.

Metallic. Almost like… _blood_.

Her eyes tightened. What did this all mean? One thing was very clear. If all of these were in Onee-sama's possession, then the Shikuden company had a very direct link to Misaka Mikoto.

Her heart felt heavy. With this much evidence piling up against Onee-sama, Kuroko wondered briefly if what Shokuhou-san had said was true.

"Am I too late to save her?" She wondered out aloud.

Only silence answered her.

XXXXXXX

_In out, in out, in out…_

Kazari's hands were on auto-pilot as they guided the needle and thread in their course. Her mind was elsewhere. She was so used to the motion now that she didn't even need to look to check if she was doing it correctly. She stared out the opened window and watched as the afternoon sun started to sink beyond the skyscrapers. A gentle breeze rustled her hair.

Two days. That was how long it had been since Saten-san's disappearance. She was the only person out of the kidnapped who was still unaccounted for.

And Shirai-san still refused to speak to her.

Kazari let out a frustrated huff. Her fingers worked faster on the new flower hairband she was crafting. Her rehab was going well, although it wasn't progressing nearly fast enough for Kazari's liking. The doctors kept telling her to be patient, but she was tired of being patient. She felt so helpless, staying cooped up in the hospital while Shirai-san was out there trying to find Saten-san. She wanted to help. She might be a useless Level 1, but she was a Judgement member too! Why couldn't anyone understand that?!

The thread pulled harshly and ripped through a flower petal, rendering the plastic flora useless for the hairband. She groaned. She'd just ruined another perfectly good crafting material. With a sigh, she placed it aside and picked out a new one among the artificial bunch of flowers she had laid out on her lap.

The nurse had suggested she create a new hairband to wear in preparation for her discharge in the near future. Kazari was grateful she had this activity to at least keep her fingers busy. Even so, there was plenty of room for her mind to wander as her fingers found a steady working rhythm.

It was obvious Shirai-san was hiding something vital too. Kazari had a feeling it was something important about Misaka-san. It had most definitely been Misaka-san who had spoken through their communicator briefly when Shirai-san had gone to investigate links to the Shikuden company. That meant Shirai-san had seen her.

Had Misaka-san visited Shirai-san as well before? Was that why Shirai-san was so reluctant to talk?

"Misaka-san, where are you?" She whispered out aloud. "Why haven't you visited me again, like you promised?"

"But I'm right here, Uiharu-san."

Kazari froze. She slowly turned to the window, trembling.

There she was, casually sitting on the window sill with one leg still dangling outside. It was the Misaka-san she remembered, except her hair was cut much shorter now.

She opened her mouth to shout out her name. But her throat couldn't seem to make a sound.

"Did you miss me?" Misaka-san lightly jumped off the window sill and walked up to her bed. She was smiling.

Kazari's body shook. The flower hairband she'd been working on fell onto the bed, now completely forgotten.

Was she dreaming?

A warm hand brushed against her cheek and Kazari leaned into the touch. It felt real enough. Much to her shame, she felt her eyes water.

"Misaka-san!" Her voice finally worked. Her arms flew around the older girl's waist, and she buried her head into her embrace.

"I-I wanted to see you again so badly…!" Kazari sobbed. "Saten-san went missing after we had a fight and I said such mean things to her! And now Shirai-san's not talking to me anymore! Why are all these bad things happening? Please help us!"

She wasn't sure if she was even making any sense. She barely knew what she was saying.

Kazari felt the arms around her tighten.

"Bad things are happening because you didn't keep your promise, Uiharu-san."

Kazari stiffened at the cold words. She slowly looked up and shivered. Misaka-san's gleaming eyes were narrowed, and her smile didn't look so friendly anymore. All of a sudden, she felt frightened.

This was not the kind Misaka-san she knew.

"I'll just have to lock you up too."

Before Kazari could resist, there was a crackle and a burst of pain. She barely had any time to make a sound before the darkness took her.


	19. Chapter 19

If things could go from bad to worse, a prime example was now.

Just earlier this morning, Kuroko had received a phone call from the frog-faced doctor. Shock was the only emotion she could feel when he told her Uiharu was missing from the hospital without a trace. None of the security cameras caught anything.

It could only mean one thing.

She'd rushed to the hospital at once to help find any clues. All that she saw was a half-finished flower hairband lying abandoned on the empty bed. Something, _someone_ had interrupted the crafting process and had taken Uiharu along.

_'Onee-sama. What are you up to?'_

On the bench, her head sank onto her palms. She didn't know what to do. Guilt was heavy in her heart. She'd been pushing away Uiharu. If she had kept her close, could she have prevented this from happening? What was she supposed to do now, all by herself?

_'Stupid, stupid, Kuroko!'_ she chastised herself. _'You've been wanting to work alone this entire time! And now that you're actually alone, you want Uiharu's help?!'_

"My, my, someone looks to be in a dramatic crisis."

Kuroko looked up blearily. A teenaged girl she'd never seen before stood in front of her. A weirdo who enjoyed chatting up with random strangers, probably. She huffed and jerked her head away.

"Mind your own business please. I'm fine, thanks."

"Maybe you changed your mind about Misaka-san then?"

Kuroko's eyes widened. She turned back to study the girl and suddenly realised how blank her expression looked. Her eyes too, had a strange shine to them that was almost like…

"Shoukuhou-san?!"

"That's me~"

"Tch, controlling whoever you want as usual, I see."

"I simply go by many alibis."

"What do you want?" Kuroko crossed her arms grumpily.

"Hm? What's this? No 'Thank you so very much Shokuhou-sama, for sending me to the beast's den yesterday and allowing me to wake up from an unrealistic dream'?"

"I'm still going to save her!" Kuroko scowled. The two bottles she had tucked into her skirt pocket yesterday suddenly felt heavy as if to challenge her claim.

"Your stubbornness ability is troubling. I thought the visit to Misaka-san's wretched abode would wake you up from your ludicrous fantasies."

"Go away and leave me alone."

There was a pause and a light sigh. Misaki started to turn away. "Oh well. If you don't want to know where your friend is being kept-"

That caught Kuroko's attention. "What? You know something like that?!"

"Sure." Misaki shrugged casually. "I found out through some useful sources."

"Tell me!" Kuroko quickly demanded.

Misaki lifted a finger. "Buuut, every information comes with a price of course."

"I already said I'd help you when you needed it!" Kuroko reminded her impatiently. "So spit it out!"

"What happened to your etiquette ability?"

"Stop with the games and just tell me!" Kuroko spat out through clenched jaws. Desperation and irritation soaked through her voice. This was not a time to joke around; why couldn't Shokuhou-san see that?! "Uiharu is missing as well and I have a feeling she might be with Saten-san! I have to know! You know how important this is!"

The black-haired girl tilted her head.

"I know, I know," she finally sighed. A dry smile curved on her lips. "How about I make it up to you and take you to the place myself?"

XXXXXXX

"Uiharu, Uiharu!"

Someone was shaking her. It sounded like Saten-san, but that couldn't be right because she was still missing. It was strange. The hospital bed she was lying on felt very hard and uncomfortable. Not to mention, icy cold. Maybe she left the window open?

"Uiharu! Ui-ha-ru!"

She frowned. That was _definitely_ Saten-san's voice. Her mind had to be playing tricks on her. She'd also had a dream that Misaka-san visited-

Something lightly slapped against her cheek.

"Come on, Uiharu! Snap out of it! I know you're awake!"

Saten-san's voice blared against her eardrums and Kazari jumped fully awake. She sat up and wildly looked around in alarm with wide eyes.

"Eh, eh, eh?!"

"Finally! You just kept mumbling non-stop about how I couldn't be here!"

Kazari blinked. Ruiko's grinning face swam into view.

"Sa-Saten-san! You…"

She couldn't believe it.

"You're actually here!"

Kazari dived forward into a hug. Ruiko caught her, laughing.

"I couldn't believe it either when Misaka-san brought you here."

"Misaka-san did?!"

"Yeah. Although… she left as soon as she dropped you off. She seemed really distracted about something. Haven't seen her since."

So that hadn't been a dream either.

Kazari shivered. She remembered the cold expression on Misaka-san's face as she accused her of not keeping her promise. She hadn't had any chance to defend her actions at all. Did Misaka-san really think that badly of her?

Noticing her downcast look, Ruiko gently prodded her. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Oh… I don't know…" Kazari sniffed. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you that Misaka-san visited me. She seemed really mad about it."

"Misaka-san's definitely not herself right now." There was a hard edge behind Ruiko's words. "She might have been in the city this entire time, but something huge must have happened to make her change so drastically like this."

"But what could…? Ehhh, what happened to your hair, Saten-san?"

Ruiko's hand flew to her bangs self-consciously.

"D-Does it look weird? I think Misaka-san cut it."

"And your clothes…"

"Hey, it's still covering all my wobbly bits!" Her expression turned sly. "Orrrrr is _that_ what you're complaining about-?"

"Saten-san!" Kazari scolded. Her cheeks grew red.

Ruiko laughed. "You're always so cute!"

"And you're always the same, in any kind of situation!"

They shared a long, comfortable silence as Ruiko's chuckles died away.

"Hey Uiharu?" Ruiko's voice was soft when she next spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about not believing you… You know, about Misaka-san still being in the city."

"It's okay," Kazari replied. "I doubt I'd have believed it myself if I'd been in your position. Sorry I yelled at you." Her voice grew small. "I just got so frustrated at being kept in the dark."

"We're even then?" Ruiko held out a hand with a mischievous grin.

"We're even."

They shook hands. Kazari frowned. Her other hand gripped around Ruiko's arm, and travelled upwards, feeling along the skin there.

"Ehhh? Uiharu? Do you want to see my wobbly bits after all?"

"No!" Kazari immediately retorted.

"You're not romantic at all."

"You're cold, Saten-san!"

"Gee, that's harsh! I like to think I have a warm and a loving heart-"

"No, I mean your body temperature! You're freezing!"

"Oh…" Ruiko scratched her cheek. "I guess I am. I did lose some blood before I came here… I think?"

Kazari's eyes grew round. "You mean the kidnappers? What did they do to you?" She leaned forward worriedly.

"I don't remember much at all. It was a blur and I was asleep most of the time. I remember feeling paralysed and being poked by a lot of needles. I'm pretty sure they took my blood, but my memory is so fuzzy."

"Did Misaka-san rescue you from them?"

"Huh… Maybe. I really don't know. I tried to ask her earlier but she kept dodging my questions."

"Here, lean in close to me."

"Are you changing your mind-?"

"No! I mean, I can…" Kazari took a deep breath. She hadn't ever told anyone about her ability except to Haruue-san a long time ago. "I can actually regulate the temperature of anything I touch. If you stick close to me, I can help keep both of us at my current temperature without getting cold."

"Whoahhhh!" Ruiko's jaw dropped open.

"Wh-What? It- It's nothing impressive!"

"Yes it is! That's amazing Uiharu!" Ruiko looked overjoyed. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Be-Because…" Kazari reddened. "It's nothing to boast about. I'm just a Level 1. Nothing grand like Misaka-san's or anything like that."

"You're so modest." Ruiko grinned widely. "So unlike me, who boasts about being a Level 0 everywhere she goes." She made a proud "O" shape with her thumb and forefinger.

"You're an idiot, Saten-san."

"Ouch."

"That's for keeping big secrets about Misaka-san from me!"

"Heyyy, I thought I was forgiven!"

Uiharu folded her arms crossly. "You haven't apologised yet for keeping those secrets!"

"True…" Ruiko snuggled in closer, placing an arm around her shoulders. Kazari felt her breath tickle against her neck and she squirmed. "I'm sorry, Uiharu," she said softly. "I really am. I just didn't know how to tell you about Misaka-san without hurting you. I know how much you look up to her."

"I understand," Kazari replied back gently. "You were simply looking out for me. I felt so terrible after our argument… It must have been so difficult for you, looking after me all that time while I was asleep."

Ruiko smiled against her shoulder. "It was at times, I'll be honest. But I kept believing you'd wake up again because I knew you're actually a tough girl behind that soft and cute exterior." She flashed Kazari a cheeky grin. "As cheesy as this sounds, it's true. Believing that you might be able to smile again helped me keep going."

"Saten-san…" Kazari's eyes softened. There was a large lump in her throat. She didn't know what to say. How could she thank her enough?

"By the way," Ruiko continued before Kazari could formulate a proper response. "Misaka-san said something about how she gave you something. I think she keeps blaming herself over it. Do you…" She sneaked a quick, apologetic glance at her friend. "Do you remember what it was?"

Kazari frowned wonderingly. "She said she gave me something?"

"Yeah."

"Uhhh…" Kazari tried to think but came up blank. "I really can't remember anything, Saten-san. My sense of time before the accident is completely warped. The doctor said some of my brain's memory centres must have gotten damaged."

"I see." Ruiko's shoulders sagged slightly.

"It's true I never had a traffic accident, I gathered that much. If that's not the reason why I fell into a coma… what happened?"

"Nobody knows, Uiharu," Ruiko's voice was sad. "Except maybe Misaka-san."

"Misaka-san?"

"Yeah… She was the one who brought you to the hospital." Ruiko's heart squeezed tight at the memory. "She wouldn't tell us anything about what had happened. She looked beat up, as if she'd gotten into a fight with someone."

"A fight?" Kazari's frown deepened.

"Mhm. She was acting really weird too back then. She said some… really nasty things, Uiharu. I mean, she'd never cared about levels before, but she said I was just a level 0 and that I couldn't help her-"

"Misaka-san said that?!"

"Yep. She even said we weren't friends anymore, and that she didn't care about us. I got super mad. It's a blur but I might have slapped her quite hard."

Kazari gaped at her.

"What? She did deserve it!" Ruiko huffed. Her eyes fell to her knees. "Well, not that it did any good. Misaka-san pretended to leave the city just a few days later without even saying goodbye to us."

There was a long silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I wish I could remember…" Kazari suddenly whispered. "It frightens me that I can't remember what happened."

"But does it really matter now, Uiharu?" Ruiko looked at her sadly. "Will it make any difference to know the past? You're awake and I just want you to be happy."

Kazari fell silent. Did it matter? She turned the question over in her head. Probably not, she decided. It would make no difference going forward. She simply wanted to recover to her full strength and get back together with her friends. That included Misaka-san.

"You're right, Saten-san. I just want all of us to be happy." She paused for a moment before adding, "You have to promise me, you won't keep such big secrets from me again?"

"I promise. I'll tell you everything you want to know. I'll ring you up every morning about which coloured panties I'm going to wear-"

"Nooo! Not that-!"

"-And you better return them with what kind of panties you're gonna wear-!"

"Saten-san!"

Ruiko giggled. "Well, may as well spend time doing something productive. I think we'll be stuck in here for a while yet."

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is Misaka-san really the one keeping us locked up here? If so, why?"

"I really don't know, Uiharu. I'm lacking answers as much as you are." Ruiko shook her head. She opened her mouth as if to say something further and then bit her lip.

Kazari's eyes narrowed. "You're not telling me something again."

Ruiko groaned. "Fine, fine. Can you stop reading me like a book? It's just… I don't want to get you mad again."

"About what?"

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean or anything… but Misaka-san… She's really not herself and she was acting all… _crazy_ when she came to see me yesterday-"

"Misaka-san's not crazy!"

"You didn't see what she was like-!"

"She's not!"

"Think about it, Uiharu! She locked us up here! In a prison cell! Is that an action of a sane person?"

"But-!"

"See? This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! You're just going to keep defending her without seeing the problem! That's exactly what Shirai-san did too!"

Kazari fell silent. She recalled the way Misaka-san had looked down at her last night. Her glare had been harsh and cold. Her smile hadn't been kind. It had been cruel, and terrifying. She'd always felt safe with Misaka-san before. What she had sensed last night was something completely opposite to that.

She felt uncertain. She was only sure of one thing.

"If…" Her voice shook. "If Misaka-san's really gone… c-crazy or not herself, then we have to help her! We have to help her get back to how she was before, Saten-san!"

"I know," Ruiko said simply. "But that might not be so simple."

She squeezed her arm around Kazari's quaking shoulder.

"This time for sure, we'll help her, Uiharu. Right now though, we have to focus on figuring out a way to escape from here-"

"What was that?!" Kazari suddenly straightened, eyes turning towards the door.

"Huh?"

"I heard something."

Ruiko listened. At first she didn't hear anything, but then she began to hear the soft taps of footsteps drawing closer and closer. There were whispered voices as well. From the harsh tones, it sounded like they were arguing.

"Shuffle behind me, Uiharu!" Ruiko whispered urgently. When Uiharu didn't move, she shifted forward so that she would be closer to the door.

Ruiko's muscles tensed, getting ready to spring forward if she had to defend them. Uiharu still couldn't walk well and she was the only able-bodied person here. She had to protect Uiharu. No, she _wanted_ to protect her.

The footsteps were much louder now, and hushed voices drew close. If the door broke open, Ruiko could rush at them in four steps and attack before they could-

"Saten-san! We know that voice!"

As soon as Uiharu exclaimed out happily, two figures came into view before their prison. Ruiko's eyes almost bulged out in disbelief.

"Shirai-san?!"

"Finally! If you had actually listened to me, we'd have got here faster!"

"How… was… I… supposed to know… they'd have… a million… stairs… through that… route?"

"You really need to exercise."

"Shut up! You could have… teleported… me… you… heartless…"

Next to Kuroko was a tall blonde girl in Tokiwadai uniform they had never seen before. Her shoulders were heaving and she looked out of breath as if she'd just been running a marathon.

"Uhhh, what's going on?" Ruiko looked between them. Kazari peered out from behind her with a radiant smile.

"We're here to rescue you of course," Kuroko said. "This is Shokuhou-san, also known as Mental Out-"

Kazari's eyes grew wide and shiny. "Y-You mean _the_ Mental Out? The fifth ranked Level 5 and the most elegant Queen of Tokiwadai who featured on the one-time limited gourmet cake ad?!"

Misaki straightened up after a final inhale to calm her breaths and smiled. Kazari practically melted next to Ruiko.

"That's me~" She flicked her golden hair back. "You must be Uiharu-san."

"Y-You know my name?!" Kazarai squealed in excitement.

"Sure. Misaka-san always spoke very highly of you-"

Kuroko pushed Misaki away with a disgusted noise. "Don't act like you were ever close to Onee-sama!" She rounded on Kazari. "And you, don't inflate her ego! It's already about to explode!"

She let out a long exhale through her nose and flashed them both a reassuring smile. "I'm glad you two are safe. Let's get you both out of here."

Kuroko teleported inside. Kazari stood up gingerly with the help of Ruiko. The teleporter took both their arms and prepared to perform the calculations when Ruiko suddenly shook her away.

"Wait a second, we better take Misaka-san's rats with us."

"What?"

"Her rats! Hang on!"

Ruiko dashed off to the side and grabbed a small cage from the floor. When she rejoined them, Kuroko saw the three rats inside and grimaced with a sigh.

"I'm not even going to ask… We can talk later."

"Uaaaahhh, so cute!" Kazari poked a finger inside the cage. "Ouch! It bit me!"

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Misaki called out impatiently.

"We're coming!"

Grabbing Kazari and Ruiko's arms, Kuroko teleported them all out of the cell.

"I… I can't walk very fast yet." Kazari confessed weakly.

"Don't worry Uiharu!" Ruiko crouched down, presenting her back towards her. "I got this!"

"Eh eh? Are you sure?"

"Just hop on!"

"This way," Kuroko spoke up before Misaki could take the lead. "It might actually be faster if we don't go through all those stairs again."

"Wait, what are these?"

Kuroko turned to see Misaki peering over some controls behind a hidden panel.

"What are you-" Her eyes widened. "Don't touch that!" She lunged forward.

But it was too late. Misaki's fingers brushed over a red button. As soon as they touched, the wails of sirens throughout the entire building filled the air.

"Are you dumb?!" Kuroko screamed out over the blaring sirens. "It says 'Security Alarm' _right here_!"

"Oh oops, I didn't see." Misaki looked a little abashed. "I thought it would open the shortcut route we tried to get through earlier."

"Dammit! We have to move! Those things are supposed to make direct calls to Anti-Skill!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ruiko looked confused.

"I'll explain later." Kuroko shook her head. "Let's just keep moving."

As they started to make their way down the corridor, Ruiko hesitated for a moment and looked across at the cell to the right of hers. Through the bars, she spied some kind of strange contraption filled with glowing green liquid. Upon it, bold red writing red: "Failed #470562". She leaned forward, entranced. Deep within, she thought she could see a silhouette of a guy with spiky hair…

"Saten-san? What is that?" Uiharu whispered from her back.

"I'm not sure…"

Was this the person Misaka-san had been talking to earlier?

"Saten-san! Hurry up! We have no time to waste!"

"R-Right! We're coming!"

Shooting the contraption one last glance, Ruiko sped off after the others with Uiharu clinging for dear life on her back.

"S-Slow down, Saten-saaaan! How can you be so energetic?!"

"Super speeeeeeed, triple tuuuuurn Saten powerrrr!"

"Waaaaaah?! I'm going to fall off!"

"Just grab onto my boobs!"

"Saten-san!"

"Remember, you still… totally owe me… for this, Shirai-san," Misaki proclaimed in between huffs of air.

"How can you still be saying that after what you just did?!" Kuroko growled. "I swear if Anti-Skill shows up…"

After a lot of screaming by a frightened Kazari, ridiculous antics by Ruiko, and constant bickering between Kuroko and Misaki, they finally made their way to the ground floor.

"Phew, I'm quite worn out now," Ruiko declared. "You're heavier than you look, Uiharu."

Kazari's face turned heated. "Th-That's only because you kept moving around unnecessarily!"

"Tone it down, you two," Kuroko snapped. She felt on edge. They were almost out, but the sirens were still wailing their dreadful tone. Although this was an abandoned facility, the fact that the security alert systems were still functioning was strangely suspicious.

"Where do you think you're going, Saten-san, Uiharu-san?"

They all froze from their tracks in sync, and slowly turned around.

"Kuroko, why are you taking my friends away?!"

Mikoto stood facing them, and she looked furious. Before any of them could reply, her eyes rounded on Misaki.

"You… You…" Her face contorted into an expression of rage.

Then it blanked.

"Who are you again?"

"Are you serious?" Misaki bristled at the deadpan expression. "You've forgotten about me?! How could you?!"

"Eh?" Mikoto stared at her and scratched her head in confusion. "You must have been someone really insignificant."

Misaki's eyebrows twitched. "W-W-Why do I feel so annoyed?!" She took a big breath. "I'm Shokuhou Misaki, don't you remember? Level 5, Mental Out, the Queen of Tokiwadai!"

"Ohhhhhhh."

Recognition suddenly lit up in Mikoto's eyes. It then died away with an annoyed huff.

"Ahhh man," Mikoto drawled. "Life was so much better when I didn't remember you."

"Whaaaat?!" Misaki's face turned a bright red.

"You guys go ahead, I'll handle this!" Taking out some spikes from her thigh strap, Kuroko glared at Mikoto.

"B-But Shirai-san-!"

"Heh~ Don't you remember what happened last time, Kuroko?" Mikoto sneered. "All you did was run away."

"You know I'm the only one who can fight against you here, Onee-sama!"

"Are you sure about that?" Misaki stepped forward.

Kuroko turned towards her. "What are you-?" She saw the remote control in a gloved hand and a sudden realisation dawned. "No! Don't-"

_Piii~_

Everything stilled.

Kuroko's outstretched hand relaxed and fell to her side. Kazari slid off Ruiko's back and stood on her own legs as if she had never had any trouble. Ruiko stood blankly, a hand still clutching the small cage. Only the rats within scuttled around frantically, as if sensing something was amiss.

"I'm sorry Misaka-san, but your beastly activities will end today."

"What are you doing, Shokuhou?!" Mikoto's eyes were wild. "Let my friends go!"

"Your friends?" Misaki tilted her head and stepped behind an expressionless Kuroko. She peered out at Mikoto, starry eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Going by your recent words and actions, I didn't think you had any left."

"Shut up! I'm doing all of this _for them_!"

"Is that really true?" Misaki trailed a hand slowly up Kuroko's front before it landed boldly on her chest. "Or are you using them to simply justify your atrocious actions?"

Mikoto bristled.

"Get your filthy hands off her! She's _mine_!" Sparks spat viciously from her bangs.

"Hmm, I don't think Shirai-san feels the same way." The hand travelled upwards to the chin before cupping a cheek tenderly. "Poor Shirai-san. She really cared for you. Imagine the horror she felt when she realised what an absolute monster you've become."

Mikoto's teeth ground together. A thin trail of blood leaked from the corner of her lips. She was biting the insides of her cheeks too hard.

"Shut up… Just shut up…!" Lightning poured from the top of her head and down her body like a fountain. "Don't say some bunch of random shit and expect me to-"

" _Random shit_?" Misaki's words were biting. "I'm the Mental Out, remember? I know what each of these girls are thinking deep inside their heads, more than you ever could. And you call yourself their friend?"

Ruiko and Kazari walked up next to Kuroko, staring out at Mikoto with blank expressions. Misaki peered out between them in turn with a coy smile.

"Saten-san was really angry at you, you know. For leaving them without an explanation, for pushing them away without reason. She had a huge fight with Shirai-san about you and ended up looking after Uiharu-san all alone for more than a year. Isn't that a sad little story?"

Mikoto stood still. Lightning still danced furiously about her form, fists clenched tightly by her sides. She was looking down at the floor, eyes wide, but Misaki knew she was listening.

"And poor, poor Uiharu-san~ Lost almost two precious years of her young life simply because she knew a villain like you. When she woke up, she found out that the person she looked up to the most actually abandoned her and ran away."

"Th-That's not true…!" Mikoto ground out through clenched jaws.

"Did you really think you were doing them a favour?" Misaki chuckled. "Don't you think it'd be better if they never knew you?"

Only the sharp crackles of electricity responded to her questions.

"I could grant that wish. What if I just… wiped away all of their memories?" Gloved fingers danced tantalisingly over Kazari's blank face. "Spare these unfortunate girls the distress of knowing a monstrous savage like you?"

"Get the fuck away from them!" Mikoto lifted her head and snarled. The blue tendrils of power roared and merged into her outstretched hands. With a roar, she flung them at the blonde. The cerulean energy rushed towards the other Level 5, splitting the ground in its destructive path.

Misaki's lips curved up into a devilish smile.

"Defend me."

The three girls shielded their Queen with their bodies. The power almost touched them but then it abruptly dissipated. Misaki looked across at the electromaster knowingly.

Mikoto's eyes were wide, and her entire body shook as if she was being electrocuted herself. She stared at the forms of the three girls in turn as if in disbelief.

"Why are you…. Why are you defending her?!" Her teeth ground together. Her hands clutched her head and she doubled over as if in pain.

"I see," Misaki murmured. "Like I suspected. You do have some conscience left in there after all."

"What am I… What am I doing…"

Misaki's smile vanished as she watched Mikoto continue to mutter senselessly to herself. It was pitiful, really. But this had to be done.

_'Try not to think too badly of me, Misaka-san. Maybe you'll even be thankful to me one day.'_

She took out a small earpiece from her skirt pocket and turned it on.

"Shokuhou-san?" A man's voice came through. "We've assembled at the vital points as we discussed."

"Good. Everything's going to plan. I'll escort the girls to a safe place after. You know what to do."

"Are you really sure about going through with this?"

Misaki's lips pursed at the question. "I thought you were already committed to the plan. 'The end justifies the means in this situation', didn't you say that yesterday?"

There was a non-committal grunt from the other end. Misaki ignored it.

"I trust you to take care of the matter as swiftly as possible once Misaka-san's actions are entirely exposed to the city."

"Glad to hear you have faith in our abilities." His voice was dry.

"Good luck, Officer Hiroshi."

"Roger that."

Cutting the communicator off, Misaki eyed Mikoto as she lay curled up in a foetal position on the ground. For a brief moment, she felt sorry for her. There were tears leaking from the beast's scrunched eyes.

But there was no time to waste. There was a bigger picture to worry about, and if one tragic highschool girl had to suffer for it, that was fine. She was a lost cause anyway.

_Just one final push_ , Misaki thought determinedly. And then Misaka Mikoto would be open game for Anti-Skill.

Her gloved fingers worked the remote. The girls crowded around the electromaster. They opened their mouths in perfect sync, completely obedient to her will.

A chorus of chanted words filled the air. Hateful, spiteful, jarring. Mikoto shuddered and writhed under their painful lashes, caught in her own world of conscience and guilt.

Holding up the rats' cage, Ruiko finally swung it at her. The rats squealed as their home crashed into their owner's back.

Mikoto's eyes flew open. Bursts of electricity showered from her head.

Misaki smiled as she instructed her puppets to step back, except one.

This was it, the golden moment… when the beast would show her true colours to the world.

_'Shirai-san, teleport her. Don't linger too long~'_

Heedless of the electricity, Kuroko grabbed hold of Mikoto's arm and disappeared. They reappeared along a main street nearby. Crowds of people who had been passing through stopped to stare at the sudden spectacle.

"How… dare you…"

Enraged eyes swung around to find Kuroko's. But the pig-tailed girl had already let go and vanished to rejoin her mistress.

"Who is that?"

"I recognise her… Isn't that the famous Railgun?"

"The Railgun?! I thought she left the city a long time ago."

People were gathering around her, pointing and muttering. Mikoto felt caged in. Unrelenting stares and meaningless words, they were the bars in this seemingly open space. Wild eyes gleaming with blue power darted this way and that, unsure of where to go.

It was exactly like those times in the dark room. Her friends didn't want her; people mocked her. The Gods of science stared at her, the rat. Even when she tried so hard to make amends, it never led to anywhere but disaster.

The world was a crazy, senseless mess. There were no numbers, no coloured dots, no symmetry to guide her. She was alone in a city full of unspeakable dangers.

Her hair spiked upwards with the static that continued to build with each passing moment. Black clouds began to gather high above, and the first thunder resounded like a cracking gong. Her expression contorted to a twisted fury, befitting the perfect part of a monster. She slowly picked herself up to her full height, lightning sizzling around her like a boiling tornado.

Sensing danger, the crowds of people began to disperse away hurriedly.

It was good that they were frightened of her. They should be.

They deserved nothing but her wrath.

"YOU TRAITORRRSSS!" Mikoto screamed. "After everything I did…! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOUUUU!"

A few milliseconds later, the entire street became bathed in explosive aqua light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this work-in-progress so far and thank you for any kudos! Please feel free to share your thoughts in comments!


End file.
